Kamen Rider Gaim Magica
by Pega-Rider
Summary: After the battle with witches, all Puella Magi lived normal live in Mitakihara City as Beat Riders. As Akemi Homura found the mysterious Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds throughout Helheim Forest, she must Henshin to the newest Kamen Rider, Gaim to protect the city from Inves invasion and to uncover the mystery of Helheim. Rating will change as the story progresses.
1. Lock 1

**Pega-Rider: ONDORIYA! Pega Rider here, again. Now I've been thinking about the project of the fic which involves none other than: the newest Kamen Rider, Gaim! So YEAH, I've come up with two anime that fits with this crossover, and they're K and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Since both anime shares similar theme and fits with Gaim's "Modern Warring States" thingy, I was confused to decide which series to choose. After a long debate, I finally decided to use MadoMagi for this. Though I mainly use MadoMagi cast, I also use characters from other anime, for example Himeko Kurusugawa as Himeko Himemiya and Chikane Himemiya from Kannazuki no Miko / Himegami no Miko for Kureshima bros' role. And for those who don't know, the script for Kamen Rider Gaim is written by Gen Urobuchi, aka. Urobutcher, who wrote Puella Magi Madoka Magica as well as Gargantia of the Verdurous Planet and Fate/Zero. Without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockseeds and such that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD and Pikatwig.**

* * *

**PEGA-RIDER PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS**

**HEISEI KAMEN RIDER 15th ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION**

* * *

_Pluck the Fruit of Heaven._

On a forest, there was a tall building shaped like a tree on the center, while plants of some sort began to grow upwards, stemming the leaves, flowers, and fruits. The scene shifted to an blue-and-gold suited samurai-like warrior with orange armors and crescent-like head crest, as well as the visor resembling orange slice. He wore a black belt buckle with a knife-like switch and a lock with the "fruit" sliced open. He carried a katana-gun hybrid weapon and he was riding a brown horse. The horse neighed as he tried to maintain the balance.

_That the world may be dyed in your image._

Behind the blue armored Rider were vast number of insect-like monsters of some sort with grey-and-blue body, insect-like face and bulbous upper body of some sort, while some of them had wings to fly. Beside the blue Rider was a pink Rider with strawberry-like armor and bows on her left arm, as well as a bunch of arrows on her back. These troops seemed to be ready for war.

_Is that the glory you seek?_

_Is that burden one you can bear?_

The scene shifted to the troop led by a lance-carrying red-and-silver Knight-like Rider with yellow-and black armors, with the banana-like shoulder armors looked asymmetric, as the left shoulder armor was larger than the right one. He has the red knight helmet with yellow back headpiece and banana-like horns, and the visor showed yellow from the grills. He rode a black-and-red rose-themed motorcycle. The troop consist of mostly same one as the orange Rider's army, except that their blue on their bodies were replaced with red ones, and had sadder face. Floating over them were a flying watermelon-like aircraft containing the typical Rider of some sorts. Blended with the monsters was a mallet-carrying brown viking-like Rider with acorn-themed armor on his shoulder, back of helmet, and torso plates. There was a shield-like emblem emblazoned on his chest. Behind the lines of gray-and-red monster were coconut-armored tanks similar to the watermelon aircrafts.

When viewed from airborne, the troops formed some kind of unique formation. The blue Rider's army formed an orange slice-like formation, while the red Rider formed the banana-like one. On the middle side was a green-colored force with melon-like formation.

Up closer to the green force, there was dozens of same gray monster, except with green instead of red or blue and angrier face, and behind them were the large naginata-carrying samurai-like mecha with watermelon-like armor, which seemed to be the watermelon aircraft's humanoid mode. In front of the army were a shielded white samurai-like Rider akin to the blue one, except that he wore green melon-themed armor, light green sharper visor, and stag-like head crest. Beside him was a gun-wielding green Chinese-themed Rider with grape-themed armor, and purple bug-like eyes. The green Rider had a ponytail-like crest atop his head. The green Rider knelt beside the white Rider while turned his head to the melon Rider. Back-to-back with the melon Rider was a twin-rifle-wielding brown-and-black Rider shrouded with brown Mexican poncho with American-Indian motif and a gaudy cowboy hat covering his head. Underneath his poncho was a brown coffee-themed armor. His bug-eye was colored brown.

Somewhere in the forest, there was a blonde-haired girl in white dress wearing some kind of silver necklaces sleeping on the bed of vines, the skin was pale green in color until she awoke, which turned her skin into whitish creme. Her eyes were different in color, red on left and pink on right.

_Know this. The lives of men are not ours to control, not even our own._

The girl then walked to the edge of cliff while carrying the purple flower-like fruit of some sort, which the blue Rider turned to, while she watched the entire event.

_We cannot defy the inexorable current of fate that carries us._

Suddenly, as the girl gasped when flower on the girl's hair was blown away by wind and fell on the war area, the Orange Rider yelled to order his army to attack. The Strawberry Rider was about to stop him but was too late as the blue army then began charging to the opposing side, while the Banana Rider's army began charging in response. The melon Rider and Grape Rider stood up while the Coffee Rider turned around.

_But what if fate itself were to call you..._

_To change the world?_

The shots were coming to the flying grey monster, while the orange Rider kept charging. On the other side, the Banana Rider force were approaching the Orange Rider's while the watermelon aircrafts kept shooting at the other side. The two opposing Riders yelled as they got closer to each other.

_You cannot defy your fate._

The girl in white watched with worry as blue and red forces were destroying each other, while the green force were watching the war, with the Melon Rider, Grape Rider, and the Coffee Rider did the most observing. As the Orange Rider and the Banana Rider were about to clash...

_But the fate of the world is in your hands!_

* * *

_(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)_

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Riders: the Orange Rider, Banana Rider, Grape Rider, Melon Rider, Strawberry Rider, and Coffee Rider were posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed the katana-gun weapon, Musou Saber while on his reflection under him was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron, Sakura Kyouko and other two male members were seen dancing in front of the building)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, the banana Rider charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Kamen Rider Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, the grape Rider, Kamen Rider Ryugen was stopped by the melon Rider, Kamen Rider Zangetsu with Musou Saber.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim was ready in action and slashed an Inves by its gut as she drew Musou Saber.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of spear-wielding pinecone-themed Riders behind him, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking those pinecone Riders, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the pinecone-themed Riders, holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was a Coffee-themed Rider, Kamen Rider Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, when the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Budou Arms, Melon Arms, and Pine Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on his horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

**Lock 1: Henshin! An Orange From Sky?!**

Somewhere in the city, there was a shopping disrtrict of some sort, where people of all sorts walked around. Among them was a little boy crying on the street while a girl talked to him.

"You've lost your mommy, huh?" The girl asked the boy.

The girl looked up to a girl who looked taller and had long black hair, black eyes, and wearing school uniform consisted of brown wool vest over the white blouse, as well as knee-length skirt, white loose socks, and black shoes.

"Well, sometimes life sucks, and you wanna cry, but you can't let it beat you!" She encouraged. "You gotta take it on like a game. If you cry, that's it. You lose. You win by finding a way out without crying. No matter what it is, everyone has the strength to put up the fight. So, what's the first thing you're gonna do?"

"Find my momma..." the young boy answered.

"Ok!" The girl smiled. She was known as **Akemi Homura**.

Later, Homura and the boy walked around the streets to find the latter's mother. They browsed for the person, while shouting for her.

"Mommy!" Homura shouted. The boy later shouted, "Momma!"

"Mommy, your son's lost!"

As the two continued to look out, fortunately, a slightly older woman heard them shouting. "Kenichi!" The woman shouted as she ran up from behind them, getting the young boy's attention before he ran up to her before they hugged, showing their mother-son relationship. "Thank goodness!"

"You see that? You totally won!" Homura smiled.

"Thanks, ma'am." The boy said as he smiled.

"No prob." Homura smiled back before walking away.

"Um..." Kenichi's mom responded, getting Homura's attention. "Sorry, were you going back from school?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. It's not that I'll on hurry or something." Homura said as she walked off.

* * *

"**HELLO~! MITAKIHARA CITY!" **A voice boomed throughout the city. The view turned to the entire Mitakihara City from upwards. There was a giant tree-like tower same as the one in the forest at the center of city. In a radio station was a middle-aged man in a polkadot T-shirt with the logos of some sort (one of them was a logo of Carrefour), blue jeans, sneakers, and the wristbands and watch on his wrists. He wore a pair of goggles and headband on his head, and a headphone hanged around his neck. That was the voice came from as he broadcasted his radio show, **Beat Riders Hotline**. **"It's DJ Sagara Coming to you LIVE!"**

The scene then shifts to a stage where the dance team in midst of their routine when the upbeat hip-hop themed music played. Several people swarmed the stage to see and cheer the dancing group. The group consisted of 4 females and 3 males. One of those female dancer was a pink-haired girl in a white T-shirt with "GAIM" green word, black shorts, blue sneakers, and blue jacket wrapped around her waist like a belt. She also wore blue cap with "GAIM" word made of silver perches.

Another female was a blue-haired girl in white-and-black checkered sweater under blue vest, brown shorts, and black sneakers.

The next female was a blonde, long-haired girl in blue hoodie sweater with white-and-black checkered sleeves, pink capris, and pink sneakers. She also wore red ribbon on back of her head.

The last female of the group was a girl with olive waved long hair in a white Y-shirt with checkered sleeves, black navy shorts, orange sneakers, and blue jacket wrapped around her waist like the pinkette had.

One of the male figure was a black, short-haired boy in a grey T-shirt under blue jacket with black-and-white checkered inner side. He wore blue short jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He also wore a watch on his left wrist.

The other males wore the exactly same outfits as the previous boy had. One of other two boys had slightly longer hair in black sleek cut, while another one had brown harajuku cut. Those three males had similar look, implying that they were triplets.

This group of dancer was known as a **Beat Riders** known as **Team Gaim**.

These dancers pulled out fantastic breakdancing moves, despite they constantly changed their formation for a while. After Team Gaim managed to put their formation back in place, they twirled their body, then proceeded to skipped quickly left and right, and jumped as they turned around and re-did again to face back to audience. They faced to audiences' right side while stepping back and forth for few times.

"**This one goes out to all Beat Riders out there cuttin' up the concrete! It's blue skies and sunshine again today over Yggdrasil tower! Here we go! Time to get your fiery beats bumping through Mitakihara City!" DJ Sagara** announced as the scene shifted to a man in business suit sitting on a bench with tree in its center while browsing on **Yggdrasil Corporation**'s shopping web site with his iPad. The scene then shifted to Yggdrasil logos and names in various goods all over the city, such as credit card, school bus, hospital, and even dump truck.

Back to the dancing stage, Team Gaim performed the most complicated moves in their dance, which the triplet boys lined with each other, and the olive-haired girl and blonde girl jumped onto their shoulders, and then the last one was the blue-haired girl jumped over the pinkette so she could climb on the other two girls to form the top of human pyramid formation. The bluenette then fell backwards and the pinkette below her caught the former, while the black-haired girl and the blonde jumped down from the triplet boys' shoulders. The team returned to the earlier formation, and they skipped as they pointed towards audience and skipped again as they pointed with other hand. The team changed their formation again, but with same pattern; the triplet boys on the left side, the girls besides the blue-haired girl on the right side, and the bluenette herself was on the rearest. The bluenette skipped and jumped before she shoved her arms to the left and right, which the other members followed. They followed the blue-haired girl's hand motion swinging back and forth.

Suddenly, the music stopped as someone took the black card belonged to Team Gaim, Player Pass with Team Gaim's logo from the music box, much to everyone's surprise.

"The heck?!" Some of the audience and the group gawked as they were confused. The person who took the Pass was revealed to be a dark brown-haired young man in black-and-red coat over red blouse under black vest and black long cotton pants. He was one of Beat Riders obviously from another team.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" The pink-haired girl, **Kaname Madoka** snapped at the black-coated male.

"C'mon! Not those Baron creeps again!" The blue-haired girl, **Miki Sayaka** said annoyed, refering the young man with black coat as a member of another team of Beat Riders, Team Baron.

"Buzz off!" The triplet boys shouted at the Team Baron member at same time. The one with short black hair was **Osomatsu**, the longer haired one was **Karamatsu**, and the brown harajuku-haired one was **Choromatsu**.

"Why must they show up now of all times?" The blonde girl with head ribbon, **Himeko Himemiya** asked irked.

"Sorry, but **Baron**'s taking this stage." The Baron member answered cockily, getting a very unfriendly reaction from the crowd, most of them were supporters and fans of Team Gaim.

"The hell you are!"

"Buzz off!"

"Go home!"

The Baron boy walked to the stage along with his teammates in same uniform (and most of them were males, though one of them was a female), although some of them wore silk hats. From their appearances alone, Team Baron was surely considered as one of elite Beat Riders team. Not to mention that they had the highest in Beat Riders' ranking.

"**We know, we know, these streets ain't big enough for the both of you!" **DJ Sagara spoke over the radio. **"But that's no excuse to roll around butting heads all over the place! So when you wanna know once and for all who's got the most, you settle it no doubt, no fuss with a couple of these babies!"**

For those watching via web streaming, DJ Sagara showed them what he was talking about, holding up two lock-like items with each having designs of a fruit along with small codeon them as well. The lock in his left hand showed design of an orange with the code "LS-07", and in his right hand was the lock with banana design and code "LS-08". However, these locks were not ordinary locks, but...

"**Lockseeds!" **DJ Sagara finished.

"You wanna go?" the Baron member from earlier smirked as he showed off the Lockseed with design of pinecone and "LS-01" code, challenging Team Gaim. He was a pioneer of Team Baron, **Kai**, or better known in stage as **Ky**.

"No problem! Let's do this!" Madoka answered, holding up a Lockseed with sunflower seed design along with "LS-00" label.

"Madoka-san, We should call Mami-san!" Himeko responded.

"I can handle these goons myself, Himeko-chan!" Madoka snapped as she forced Himeko off.

"Oh, look at that, Ky. We're battling the girly team!" The blonde-haired boy with messy hairdo in Baron uniform behind Ky chuckled as he saw the Team Gaim ran with female members more than males.

"We don't have right to talk, Miwa." Ky sighed.

"Does that make your team better, considering a girl runs your team?" Madoka questioned. She knew that the girl, who actually was considered as one of her old friends was the one running Team Baron.

"Better or not, let's see in this battle." Ky said. **Miwa**, the blonde boy then went out of the stage.

"**Pop one of these locks and call an Inves to do the dirty work in style!" **DJ Sagara explained as a stadium made of light appeared before them. Something weird happened soon after. The two zippers appeared out of thin air above the stadium on either sides before pulling open to reveal some kind of forest on the other side as two strange creatures similar to the one in war scene emerged, **Elementary Inves** warriors that resembles some kind of chrysalis monsters that were about as tall as action figures; Gaim's Inves warrior had blue color while Baron's had red. Both of them had holographic appearance somehow. **"Keep winning, build respect, and you'll be a real champ in no time! OK, rock to the beat, Riders! Pow!"**

**BATTLE START!**

The Inves summoned by two opposing Beat Riders began facing each other to begin the battle. Due to their bulky upper body, they mostly swatted against each other. While Gaim's Inves scratched Baron's fiercely, the latter struggled to get on its back and kicked the former away. As the battle went, the audience cheered, mostly for Gaim.

Suddenly Miwa was hiding not too far behind the audience while holding a piece of plastic toy and a slingshot, waiting for signal. Ky nodded to give said signal, and Miwa pulled the plastic toy along with the catapult band to aim the toy.

"You've got him!" Madoka cheered her Inves.

And Miwa shot the plastic toy to... Madoka's hand holding her Lockseed!

"Ow!" Madoka groaned as she accidentally fell her Lockseed after said plastic toy hit her hand holding it. "Huh? Wha-?!"

Suddenly, Madoka's Inves broke out of the "ring" and fully materialized as flesh and blood, and it roared to its master while the jaw-like appendages opened from its bulbous body and face to reveal its true face within, which horribly resembled human skull. Team Gaim urged to ran away in response, while audiences ran about in panic. While running, one of Osomatsu triplet accidentally kicked Madoka's dropped Lockseed out of stage, thus keeping Madoka from picked the lock up.

"Oi, Baka. Don't you know you don't let go of your lock during a match?" Ky sneered.

Feeling ashamed, Madoka ran away from the panic scene as well. Soon after, Homura arrived to the stage where the havoc took place. During the chaotic runaway, Madoka's Himawari Lock Seed was kicked and stepped unknowingly by the refugees like a football, further damaging the Lockseed. Madoka tried to reach the lock only for her to be stopped by her own Inves. When it jumped and opened its hidden jaws in attempt of attacking Madoka, suddenly Homura jumped and kicked the Inves away. The pinkette noticed her appearing as Homura picked up Madoka's already damaged Lockseed with its sunflower image slashed apart, unlocking it. The zipper portal appeared and the Berserker Inves jumped in, going back to the forest where they came from. After locked it again, she realized that she broke the lock's arm.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka gawked.

"Are you okay, Madoka?" Homura asked as she walked to Madoka and picked up Madoka's hat, only to be approached by Madoka's teammates. Said teammates along with Madoka herself were in fact Homura's former teammate as she already left the team. However, they approached Homura like they hadn't meet for long time.

"Homura-san!"

"Homu-chan!"

"You guys okay?" Homura asked.

"We're fine." Choromatsu replied.

"You called your Inves off first." Ky said as he unlocked his Matsubokkuri Lockseed. Ky's Inves gawked and confused what to do at first, but then it sheepishly jumped into the portal appeared near him. "Which means we win by forfeit, do we not?"

**YOU WIN!**

After calling back his Inves, the portal and ring disappeared. Despite the fact that Homura saved people from the chaos, Madoka tried to contain the shame and grudge from Gaim's loss against Baron. She felt annoyed, and disappointed at same time. Now that Gaim lost and Baron took their stage, they don't have any place where they can perform their dance publicly, as well as brining joy to the city. Baron was to blame for cheating, but Homura also took the responsibility for this as she played a little part on their forfeit.

Homura, on the other hand, glared at Ky and his teammates. She knew that something was wrong. Madoka she knew never let go any Lockseed during Inves Game, and she suspected that Baron had something to do with this.

"Yo, cold-face. Boss says hi." Ky said.

Homura knew who they referred to. It was one of her old friend...

* * *

Madoka was walking away from the stage, and Homura chased her as she brought Madoka's hat. "Madoka!" Homura shouted as she ran to Madoka to give her hat back. "Hey, you forgot your hat!"

"Oh, shut up! Just leave me alone!" Madoka snapped as she swiped the hat from Homura. Madoka sighed annoyedly as she tried to regain her composure. "You're the one who called Beat Riders dumb kiddy stuff. So go back being all responsible and adult! Just don't bother us again!"

"But..." Homura said.

"Enough!" Madoka snapped. She tried to contain her tears as she was keeping herself from crying. She didn't know how to react for Homura's sudden reappearance after the latter left the team, whom she considered dearest. Especially that Homura was important person of the team back then. "Honestly I wished you to go back, but you're so busy with school and part-time job these days... So, so... I think I should give that up. But when you suddenly appeared out of blue, I don't know what to say, so for some reason I snap out of my will!"

Madoka then left away, but suddenly she met the girl with blonde, drilled hair in white shirt and hot pants under blue Happi-themed jacket like Team Gaim had, creme stocking and white low heel shoes. She also had slightly larger breast and hourglass-figured curves, in which the shirt fitted.

"Madoka, are you okay?" The girl, **Tomoe Mami**, who known as Team Gaim leader asked.

"I'm sorry, Mami-san..." Madoka apologized as she approached Mami. "You got me this Lockseed and I screwed it up... And now Baron's stolen our stage..."

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me if anything goes down?" Mami said.

Madoka sighed sheepishly as she felt scolded by the team leader. Homura, on the other hand watched the two talked. Now that Madoka lost the Lockseed that Mami just gave to her, she felt ashamed that she had just wasted Mami's trust. Mami on the other hand, wasn't disappointed at all. Besides, Madoka knew well that like Homura, Mami was also busy with things. "I can't call you for everything, Mami-san! You've got things to do..."

"Come on..."

"I'm really sorry!" Madoka bowed and then she stormed away from Mami and Homura. Mami then turned to see Homura nearby. Homura then waved in response.

"Hey there. Been a while." Mami said. The two former teammates then walked to each other. "You saved her back there. Didn't you, Homura?"

"Yeah, I did." Homura replied. "But looks like she isn't happy..."

"Take it easy, okay? Soon she'll soften up." Mami said. "She still didn't accept that you left, after all."

* * *

The scene shifted to an outdoor table in front of a cafe, where some people watched DJ Sagara's show from laptop via online streaming. In the show, the footage of Team Gaim shocked by Inves' sudden breakout during the last battle was broadcasted, while a live recording of DJ's radio station was shown as an inset on the screen's upper right. From the sudden turn of events, DJ Sagara was very enthusiast! **"Oh man! When the heat turned up, Team Gaim's rep just couldn't hold on! Which means they forfeit, baby! Oh!"**

After the Inves Game's commentary, the show shifted to polling segment where the logos of Team Baron and Team Gaim displayed. Most of people choose Baron over Gaim, thus making Baron get landslide of the votes, while Gaim suddenly loses points steadily.

"**Baron's just raking in the votes here! And Gaim's losing points like nobody's business! It's gonna be hard to pull this one back!" **DJ Sagara finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Baron's base, the entire Team Baron members were laughing at how the other teams were dropping below theirs in terms of points in Inves game. Some of them were enjoying the drinks while watching DJ Sagara's show from the TV. In the Beat Riders ranking list, Team Gaim, which originally was in 5th place, dropped down to 9th place, while Baron being the 1st. Also, there were other Beat Rider teams in the rank list, such as Souten in 2nd place, Redhot in 3rd place, Raid Wild in 4th place, Invitto, now in 5th place, Popup in 6th place, Spingere in 7th place, Boost in 8th place, and Mouryou at 10th place. There might be other Beat Riders that wasn't listed in rank list, perhaps due to their lower ranks.

"We did it!" Miwa cheered as he entered the base, all while the team hollered in their victory.

"Piece of cake." Ky added with a chuckle.

"Hey, Kyouko-san! Look, we're steamrolling those sugary fags!" Miwa yelled as the team turned around to see someone walkind down from the stair. The person revealed to be a girl around Homura and Madoka's age, except that she had red ponytailed hair tied by black bow and red eyes. She wore Team Baron's signature uniform plus long coats. Despite her wild-looking sight, she actually looked so charismatic when she was in the uniform. The chocolate Pocky stick she was nomming added the wild impression, implying that she had hearty appetite.

"Team Gaim, huh?" The girl, identified as **Kyouko Sakura** the Team Baron leader asked. "Is that news? The weak will perish and only the strong shall survive." She said walking down. She then crossed her arms. "Such are rules of nature."

The rest of team nodded, agreeing Kyouko's statement. "...What she said!" Miwa yelled cheerfully, and then followed by the rest of team, except Kyouko. Kyouko sighed and then walked away. "...And how were Sayaka and old friends out there?" she asked, turning over to Ky and Miwa.

"Well, they did fine. And the cold-faced chick just showed up to save her former team from Inves." Ky answered. The Inves part took the redhead's attention.

"An Inves got loose?" Kyouko asked.

"Uh... Yeah, er... That girlfriend of that cold-faced chick suddenly dropped the Lockseed and I don't know why."

Kyouko scoffed, and then walked away.

* * *

Back with Team Gaim, inside a garage where an old car resided, as well as snack bar with popcorn grabber and a standboard of Team Gaim. The team were all sitting around moping about their loss. Osomatsu was sitting on the driver's seat of the car, which door was open. Karamatsu was sitting on the car's luggage, and Choromatsu sat on car's dashboard. Sayaka and the olive-haired girl, Hitomi Shizuki stood on the wall behind the car. Madoka sat on a chair in front of snack booth, while Himeko sat on the chair not too far from Madoka where.

"I can't believe those Baron thugs..." Osomatsu groaned.

"If only Homura-san were still here..." Himeko muttered.

"You're still going on about her, Himeko-chan?" Madoka asked as she got up from the chair and got close to Himeko.

"Well, think about it. She did just bail us out." Sayaka reminded.

"If only weren't her, you'd be eaten alive!" Hitomi said.

"Man, why'd she have to go and quit the team?" Choromatsu sighed.

Madoka then looked at the picture of her, Homura, Sayaka, Mami, Hitomi, Osomatsu triplets, and Kyouko. However, in that picture, Kyouko wore Gaim's uniform. It meant that Kyouko once was a member of Team Gaim, and quitted before she started Team Baron...

"Homura-chan..." Madoka muttered as she remembered how the team started, and how Kyouko quitted from the team...

* * *

_(Cue flashback)_

_In Team Gaim's garage, past and present Team Gaim members minus Himeko were discussing something. However, Kyouko was the least mood among the team._

"_Well, what should we do?" Madoka asked._

"_At this rate, we're in danger of getting kicked out from Beat Riders ranking. We're already at 10th place, and we must climb up the rank somehow." Mami sighed._

"_Not to mention we can't afford higher rank Lockseeds..." Sayaka said._

"_And guess what's the highest rank of Lockseed we have? C-Ranked Lockseed!" Choromatsu snapped as he slammed his fist to scaffolding._

"_Now, now, calm down, Choro-kun." Osomatsu said._

"_Oh yeah?! Then how can you guys calm down when we moped the floor with Souten and Invitto?! IN A ROW?!"_

"_Well, think about it. We maybe great dancers, but we lack good Lockseeds at our disposal. That's why we sucked at Inves Game." Homura said._

"_Heh, now I start to think how long I've wasted my time with this Fail-O'Sucky team, which consisted of whiny faggots here and there." Kyouko said cynically._

"_Said that again! Spit it again on my face!" Choromatsu walked to Kyouko._

"_Hmph. Perhaps I begin losing all my hopes in being this good-for-nothing team, who already sinked into the bottoms of Beat Riders rank after. Losing from powerhouse team such as Souten was one thing. But the mediocre Invitto? I'm starting to think to get out of this drama ASAP." Kyouko scoffed as she got up._

"_Kyouko!" Homura snapped. Homura tried to approach Kyouko, but was halted by Madoka._

"_That's it. I quit." Kyouko said as she threw her Gaim jacket to Homura, leaving the garage. Homura was taken aback of this as she didn't believe of what just she heard._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Kyouko-chan..." Madoka said under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, a greater distance from the base, there was a juice bar called "Drupers". People began walking in and out. The waitress greeted the customers friendly. Homura and Mami sat on the chairs behind circular table with mountain of fruits on its center. Homura also noticed the show DJ Sagara was broadcasting on TV.

"**Beat Riders Hotline's always looking for comments and clips from our audience! Send us anything, anytime! If you see a hot battle going on downtown, or..." **DJ Sagara rambled before Homura's attention was taken by Mami.

"It's a different street from when you took off." Mami sighed as a barkeep walked over with fruit smoothies, and handed them to the girls.

"Everyone's big into the Inves Game now." The barkeep, **Bandou** sighed before walking back to the bar. Homura sighed and looked over at a corner. She saw a totally new face to her, the man with black fedora hat, black coat on top of his red-and-white checkered shirt, as well as black long pants and black stepping shoes. He was talking to a boy, seemingly conducting a transaction.

"How about this one?" The man with fedora offered the boy as he showed his iPad with a catalogue that showed Himawari Lockseed. The boy looked at it, to make sure his choice was correct.

"I'll take it!" The boy answered. Soon, the man opened the large case next to him before pulling out said Lockseed in glass case.

"Good choice for starters." The Lockseed dealer, best known as **Lock Dealer Sid** nodded while handing out the lock. The boy then pulled some amount of money from his wallet before traded it for the Lockseed.

"The city is crawling with Lock Dealers." Mami said to Homura. The boy left the bar with his newly bought Lockseed. "And the team rankings might as well be a big list of who has the most Lockseeds."

"It's sad to see, really." Homura sighed as she stirred the smoothies.

"You think?" Bandou asked, not knowing that Homura was looking at him. "Better to have you kids battling in a game than fighting for real. Nobody gets hurt this way." Bandou then headed back to bar.

"That easily could, though." Homura responded. "I mean, what are those Inves thingy, really? And who even put these locks into circulation in the first place?"

Sid was snacking on lemon-flavored crackers with lemon tea. While Bandou was cleaning bar table, the TV showed the commercial of Yggdrasil Corporation.

"**New life for a new generation. Welcome to the planned municipality of Mitakihara City, The Yggdrasil Corporation's blueprint for a better life."** The commercial spoke.

For some reason, while looking at the commercial, Mami gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. She looked so hateful and angry...

* * *

It was sunset and Homura returned into her own apartment along with a bag of groceries. She sighed, and pulled out her key to unlock the entrance door to her own apartment, and then walked in.

Inside, Homura placed the bag on the dining table before bringing them out and putting them into refrigerator. She took some carrots and beanstalks from the fridge, as well as meatballs and fish. She began peeling the carrot as she was preparing for dinner. After done with peeling, She cut the beanstalks into small pieces.

"_Being an adult... It means to look after themselves. I'm already paying my rent and buying my own food. Some people think that with this fact, I'm already an adult now."_

Soon after, Homura boiled the carrots, beanstalks, and diced meatballs in full pot of water. From what she cooked, she was making a soup. While waiting for the soup to be done, Homura was grilling the fish. The grilled fish produced the smoke as the grilling went, but said smoke went through to the ventilation on the kitchen.

"_However, looking after myself is about all I can do. My hands are full with school and work. I've had to drop just about everything I used to care about to do it. How's that any different to how I was living before? If only I have Madoka on my side..."_

After done with cooking both the soup and grilled fish, Homura placed them on dining table before closing them with a food hood. Homura was watching an anime on TV while waiting for the rice cooker to heat up the rice inside. She then had the dinner while watching TV, this time broadcasting a news.

"_I want to transform, into someone strong enough to do everything. But that's nonsense. You know that you're not just gonna wake up one day and be a totally different person, right? Because life's not that easy."_

In her room, Homura was studying. She read the textbook of school and worked on some of assignments, as well as practice with problems. After done studying, she opened her laptop and start typing some kind of story of some sort, most likely for submission to newspaper or some other media.

"_Just take the things slow, and you'll become the adult you wanna be. I'm tyring to grow up at this moment, and hopefully me and Madoka can grow up together as adults."_

* * *

On the following day, Homura in school uniform left the apartment after locking its door, and walked through the streets. All while on the way to the school, Homura began thinking about Madoka. She thought that Madoka would still not forgive her, as she caused Gaim to lose their stage. Not only that. Now that their team was on danger of kicked out of Beat Riders' ranking like a year ago, Gaim had to work hard to reclaim what's lost. Homura knew that she didn't have to make it burden to bear, but still she felt responsible for them somehow. Even if Homura wasn't a Gaim anymore, she still have her friends there.

Arriving at school more specifically Mitakihara High School, Homura sat on her seat in her class, 2-A. She spotted Madoka nearby chatting with Sayaka and Hitomi. She sighed as she felt that she still couldn't talk with Madoka, thinking that Madoka was still angry to her.

"_Ever since the last fight, Kyubey were sent into Seven Circles of Hell. Now, I lived a normal live with my friends, and started our life as Beat Riders. However, it didn't last long as I must focus on my studies and part-time job. I just don't want to impose on anyone anymore. I need to become an adult as soon as I can."_

After school, Homura was seen working on an Indian restaurant as a waitress, serving the foods to customers. She looked very busy at the moment, but she liked it. Serving customers with the best is her duty. Homura sent the orders one by one, while busy going back and forth between tables and kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Gaim at their garage were practicing dance. Now that they lost Lockseeds and stages, they don't have any place to perform, but that wasn't reason for those Beat Riders to stop dancing. As long as they had friends and the whole team, they wouldn't stop to grasp their dreams. Becoming #1 Beat Riders in Mitakihara and bringing joy to people. They had to keep up with other teams; if not with Inves Game, why don't dance better to get more attention?

At Garage balcony, Madoka was seen spacing out while staring at her own hat. Both Madoka and Homura looked at the sky. Homura wondered if she and Madoka will reunited and she asked herself if she should rejoin Gaim.

* * *

Meanwhile at Drupers, Bandou was sitting behind bar desk, and a waitress went to him while giving a menu. "I'm gonna take a break." The waitress said to Bandou as she left the bar.

"What, again?" Bandou asked. He then saw Mami entered the bar. She went to the place where Sid was sitting, exactly the place where he had sit before. Sid was sipping on a lemon tea, and he placed it on the small plate for teacup.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Mami asked.

"Well, your team's in a bit of trouble, isn't it?" Sid inquired. "I could offer you something to turn the tables..."

"Another new lock?" Mami sighed as she sat across to Sid.

"No. This." Sid said as he pulled a some kind of belt buckle-like device with knife on its left side...

* * *

While walking out from school, her phone suddenly rang, and she picked it up from her pocket to see what was coming. It was a message from Mami.

"Mami?" Homura asked. She then read the message, "I got my hands on something good. Check it out." Homura then scrolled the message downwards to see the belt buckle device from earlier. "What is this?"

* * *

Around old warehouses, Madoka and Sayaka were walking around, seemingly looking for someone. They then saw Homura coming.

"Oh, Madoka, Sayaka." Homura said.

"What're you doing, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked. She wondered why Homura would've come to the place like this, especially at the edge of town.

"Mami called me out here." She said as she walked past two other girls, to discover an area with odd plants nearby. On the wall was a zipper portal that looked exactly like the Inves went back and forth to the forest. The trio then walked over to discover this as well. The plants providing them some mysterious vibe, as they never seen those plants before. For some reason they had a bit of chill...

"What are these?" Madoka wondered as she looked at one of those plants.

"Girls," Homura responded, getting the girls' attention as they turned to see the zipper portal.

"An Inves portal?" Sayaka gawked.

"Who could've opened the Lockseed?" Madoka pondered. Only Homura, Sayaka, and Madoka were there. So could be someone else to open Lockseed and went into the portal?

"Where do you think this leads?" Homura asked as she entered the portal.

"Hey!" Madoka and Sayaka called out as they followed suit.

They entered into a place that looked like forest of some sort, surrounded by trees, with purple flower-like fruits hanging on vines wrapping around tree.

"What is this place?" Madoka wondered.

"Don't ask me." Homura answered as they walked around some more, looking at the scenery.

"I don't know why but I suddenly think this place is creepy." Sayaka shuddered.

Suddenly, Madoka pulled Sayaka and Homura behind a tree. Homura confused at this.

"What's gotten into you?" Homura asked, but hushed by Madoka and they looked ahead to see what Madoka saw.

"Look!" Madoka said.

There were full-sized Elementary Inves warriors as opposed to action-figure-sized ones in Inves Game. They examining the fruit on one of the trees before trying to eat them. However, the red Inves tossed the fruit as soon they bit it, implying that it wasn't ripe enough. The blue Inves ate it heartily as it confirmed that it was ripe enough to eat.

"Aren't those Inves?" Homura whispered.

"Gotta be." Sayaka nodded.

"Then... is this some kinda Inves nest?" Homura wondered as she walked around. Homura turned her attention to some fruits growing on one of the tree's vines. For some reason, the fruit had stem resembling the lock arm of Lockseeds, and its endocarp resembled that of lychee. Out of curiosity, Homura plucked two of those fruits from the vine. Sayaka then noticed something lurking through the foliage behind Madoka as Homura stared at the fruits she held.

"_It looks so delicious..."_Homura thought to herself as she was close to take a bite out of one when...

Madoka and Sayaka noticed the Inves, but this one was completely different from Elementary Inves; this one was about a size of a full-grown human and resembled white tiger with its lower torso and long claws, but most of its upper body was covered in jade armor with oriental design.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Madoka screamed in response of its arrival, which made Homura snapped out of her thoughts. Sayaka then grabbed Madoka's hand and along with Homura, they ran away together. After several distances, they managed to hide behind one of the trees.

"Have we lost it?" Homura panted as she tried to catch a breath. Madoka and Sayaka did the same.

"I think so." Sayaka answered.

"I'm kinda scared..." Madoka said nervously. It wasn't the first time she saw Madoka this scared, lost, confused, and hesitant. However, it was her duty to protect Madoka.

"Don't worry, Madoka. I won't let something terrible happen to you. I'll protect you, I promise!" Homura said. This made Madoka lighten up a bit. She then widen her eyes as she spotted something on the ground.

"Homura-chan, Sayaka-chan, look!" Madoka gasped. They then looked at the ground to see... the belt buckle Mami showed Homura via the phone?

It was just resting on the ground as if it was waiting for someone to take it. Homura then walked over and picked it up.

"This is what Mami wanted to show us, isn't it?" Homura asked, referring to the item she just picked.

"Then Mami-san must've come here too... But where is she?" Madoka pondered aloud.

"Hmm... It looks like some kind of belt buckle..." Sayaka said.

"Yeah, I think so." Homura nodded as she placed it on her tummy. She was only thinking a picture of how if it was really a belt, and with the belt suddenly appeared from the buckle-like device, wrapping around her waist, it really became a belt! She was surprised by this as the profile image of a blue shogun/samurai kabuto helmet facing leftwards appears on the right side of her buckle.

"What?" Homura gawked as the fruits she held transformed into... Lockseeds?! One had an orange design and "LS-07" code label and another had strawberry design and "LS-06" code label. Those were **Orange Lockseed **and **Ichigo Lockseed **respectively.

"Wha-?!" All three gawked as they saw the fruit transformed.

"What the-?! Are those Lockseeds?!" Madoka gawked.

"Then... does that mean those fruits are...?" Homura wondered.

"If those Inves eat the fruits you plucked earlier, then... They ate these as well?" Sayaka asked.

"Maybe we summoned them because of they're attracted to Lockseeds?" Madoka asked.

"Maybe." Homura answered.

And the white tiger Inves, **Byakko Inves** finally caught up with the girls, thus forced them to run again.

"It's back!" Homura shouted as she, Madoka, and Sayaka ran away again. They soon found the zipper portal they went into earlier, and they went through it to exit the forest area and back into the place they had been.

"This way!" Homura pointed as they ran away. However, Byakko Inves followed them exiting the portal, thus the girl must ran away as far as they could.

While running through the factory area, Homura accidentally knocked out one of tin barrels. While the Inves lurked around, the trio hid in one of warehouses.

"What is that thing? An Inves to?" Homura gawked.

"Don't ask me!" Madoka retorted.

While the trio were cathing breath, Homura stared at Orange Lockseed and she discovered its back, which had octagonal shape. She then looked at the belt buckle with the port in same shape at its center.

Byakko inves roared and unleashed energy beams violently from its body, which tore its surroundings and detonated some of factory equipments due to its powerful effects. The trio tried to protect themselves from the brutal collateral damage. Homura and other two were taken aback by this. The black-haired girl was a bit nervous as she never saw such destructive power from an Inves. She was afraid of her friends being danger, especially Madoka. She got an idea to keep them save.

"I'll draw it! Sayaka, you take Madoka away while it's distracted!" Homura said. She then tried to leave, but Madoka held her arms.

"What are you saying, Homura-chan?!" Madoka snapped. She didn't want Homura risk her life just to ensure their safety. The girls then heard Byakko Inves roaring nearby.

"Just find someone, anybody! Otherwise it'll kill us all!" Homura said as she left the girls from hiding.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka yelled. She was too late to held her back, though.

"Just leave this to Homu-chan!" Sayaka snapped. "We've gotta run before they kill us!" Sayaka then grabbed Madoka's hand and both of them then ran away.

Homura appeared in front of the evolved Inves without any sign of fear, and she shouted, "This way, you freak!"

Homura then ran away, assuming Byakko Inves would follow her. While running, she performed amazing parkour manuevers by jumping over tins and scraps, but she had to stop as she found a dead end, with gates blocked by piles of boxes. Byakko Inves then caught up with Homura and the former Puella Magi took an iron pipe to fight it. She would've done it easily is she still had her power as Puella Magi, but since the last battle and Kyubey died, her contract with them ended, thus rendering her a normal human.

"You son of a bitch-!" Homura cursed as she slammed the pipe to the Inves, but no avail. She tried to hit it again but the brutal Inves blocked it and hit her at face, knocking her down and getting disarmed. It then proceed to brutalize Homura by pound her and kicked her tummy with its knee before throwing her aside, breaking the dead end gate behind her and having her stumbled. Homura then coughed blood, as the blood came out to her mouth. Not to mention there was wound on her face. She looked at Byakko Inves coming, and now that she got her butt kicked by an Inves whose power beyond her comprehension, she became slightly desperate. Homura lost her Puella Magi powers, and nothing she could do to fight back.

"Shit...!" Homura hissed angrily.

Except...

Homura then looked at the Orange Lockseed and touched the belt she was wearing, and she stood up as Byakko Inves readied to beat her up once more.

Homura sighed angrily as she had no choice, but to unlock her Lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

After the Lockseed announced its name, Homura gawked as she noticed a zipper portal appeared above her in circular formation. However, instead of Inves, it was a giant orange-like metallic ball. The Inves became confused as it saw this, as well as Homura herself. Homura knew she didn't have a time to ask what was it, so without second thought she put the Lockseed on the port on the belt buckle before locking it back.

**LOCK ON!**

Soon, the belt played some kind of Japanese music, similar to that of horn used in Sengoku period to alert for enemy forces. Later, the music was mixed with hip-hop tune. Homura gawked as she tried to figure out what's next. The Inves on the other hand, became impatient and roared in annoyance.

"Now what?" Homura gawked. She then noticed the knife on the belt, which she tried to move, and it "cut" open the fruit on Lockseed. "This?"

**SOIYA!**

As the fruit was cut open, its upper part showed an interior of orange, while its lower part showed a katana with orange slice-like blade painted in classic Japanese style.

Soon, the giant metallic fruit fell on her head, generating splashes around her. Her body became clad in blue bodysuit with golden checkers along with golden kneepads and shinguards.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"Wait, am I an orange now?" Homura gawked inside the "gigantic fruit". She felt a bit ridiculous that she found her head inside a gigantic orange.

Her head was clad in blue samurai kabuto-like helmet with asymmetric katana-like golden horn, long and jutting out at left side and short at right side. Soon, a slice of orange fell into her head, giving the orange slice-like visor and more kabuto pieces, plus an orange stem atop the helmet.

The "fruit" then opened, and each "peels" folded in to form armors. Once the transformation completed, Homura held the same katana as depicted on opened Lockseed.

"Eh? Eh? EEEEEEH?!" Homura gawked hysterically as she became clad in armors for some reason. She didn't get to used it that a weird orange fell on her head and transformed her into some kind of samurai-like warrior.

Homura transformed into **Gaim, Orange Arms**!

Byakko Inves jumped and attacked her mercilessly, even though she had stronger armor but she could feel pain from it.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Homura, now Gaim snapped as she threw the Inves aback. She then stared at her own hands. She never felt this powerful before, not even in her times as Puella Magi.

"Hey... I can take it on like this?" Gaim gawked. "Wait!" Gaim shouted as Byakko Inves got up and tried to beat her up again, but blocked with her orange katana, **Daidaimaru**.

"Fun's over! We can stop now!" Gaim snapped as she slashed the Inves with Daidaimaru. When the Inves tried to get closer, she slashed it again, this time at its gut. Byakko Inves walked over and choke-slammed Gaim, knocking down boxes behind her. As Gaim got up, Byakko Inves immediately knocked her weapon aside, rendering her disarmed. When the white tiger Inves choked her, she grasped on a katana sheathed on her waist.

"That's it!" Gaim said as she unsheathed it and slashed the Inves' gut, forcing it to back off.

Wielding the katana-gun hybrid, the **Musou Saber**, Gaim slashed Byakko Inves a couple times. She then ran over to pick up Daidaimaru laying on the ground.

"Okay, good." Gaim said as she looked at both Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. "I can do this!" Gaim exclaimed as she ran over the Inves and slashed the Inves wildly as if she was dancing. Despite her lack of experience with melee weapons as she prefer ranged weapons during her time as Puella Magi, she did it very well, though her fighting style was a bit sporadic and weird. She needed to get used with such weapons, somehow.

"Hey, get back here!" Gaim shouted as she noticed Byakko Inves running away and chased after it.

"It jumped that?!" Gaim gawked as Byakko Inves jumped over to the balcony on the factory. It then roared and unleashed energy beams to blast Gaim, but she dodged them despite they caused her surroundings such as cars and electronics to explode. After stumbled by sheer colateral damage, Gaim stood up.

"Fine. Me too!" Gaim said as she jumped over to the balcony, but as she tried to climb the scaffolding to reach the Inves, she get kicked out and sent falling back on the ground, and the gate fell upon her.

"Mou... JUST YOU WAIT!" Gaim snapped annoyed as she ran through the nearby staircase...

"Waiting's over!" Gaim said as she finally arrived at the balcony where the Inves was, but she was welcomed with a kick from Byakko Inves and got pushed backwards. It then tried to slash Gaim with its claws, but blocked with both katanas. When got pinned by the monster, Gaim noticed something on Musou Saber's hilt. She pulled the yellow part of the back of hilt to have it charged. She then pulled the trigger, thus made the katana-gun hybrid fired an energy bullet, which hits Byakko at chest. Gaim now finally found the weapon she got used to. She then reloaded it by cocking that part again and shot Byakko repeatedly. However, she found the Musou Saber ran out of ammo after few shots.

"Wait?! I'm out already?! COME ON! I never ran out of ammo this fast before!" Gaim groaned as she switched Musou Saber to katana mode back.

The two then began fighting again. When Byakko tried to strike her, she evaded every time it tried. She pointed Daidaimaru to Byakko in nervousness. She then found something on both weapons' most bottom parts. They looked like intended to connect to each other.

"Wait, do these..." Gaim said as she connected both weapons by their bottoms, and they formed a naginata, **Daidaimaru Naginata Mode**! "They do!"

They then began to fighting again, mostly involving block and parry each others' strikes. The Inves then ran to the top floor.

"Quit running!" Gaim yelled annoyed as she chased after it. Gaim then tried to strike Byakko Inves, but then it blocked and both of them struggled to break free before both of them stepped backwards. Both of them struggled before Byakko managed to dominate the fight, beating Gaim up violently before threw her out of balcony to the lower floor.

As she tried to got up, Gaim saw someone coming from the staircase. It was the blonde-haired girl in white similar to that in Rider Sengoku War scene, who strikingly resembled Madoka, but with red eye in her right eye. For some reason, it gives Gaim a bit solemn feeling.

"M-Madoka?!" Gaim gawked as she noticed this mysterious girl.

"Be warned." The Madoka-look alike said. "Your choice now will turn the course of fate."

"Is that you, Madoka?" Gaim asked dumbfounded.

"Continue down this path... And there shall be no turning back." "Madoka" added as she walked down the staircase. "You will have to fight until the bitter end, till the world is dyed in your image."

As she stopped after the staircase, she turned to Gaim. The armored warrioer turned Puella Magi noticed Byakko Inves coming to them. Gaim then stood in front of the mystery girl, covering her from Inves.

"I... I tried many times to save you..." Gaim said. "Each time I did so, I failed, and almost fell into despair... I leaped through time more than you know to save you from danger! That's why I became Puella Magi in first place."

Byakko Inves walked over, getting closer to these two.

"Each time I almost fell into despair, I realized that as long as I have that power, I can save you. That's what gave me hope!" Gaim added. "Now that I finally managed to save you and get rid of that furball Kyubey, we finally can live a happy life as Beat Riders. I gain the power once more, and if that's what it takes to protect you from anything worse... I'll bear that burden! Trust me, Madoka! I'll keep you away from anything can hurt you! No matter what! I'll promise!"

This made the mystery girl sighed and reached the Lockseed on Gaim's belt, unlocking it before removed it.

**LOCK OFF!**

The girl in white then handed Gaim the unlocked and open Lockseed. Gaim gawked as what she must do with these.

"Remember. Now that you chose to fight, and there's no point of return." "Madoka" said as the Inves charged to Gaim, but the Orange Rider shoved it aside, send it falling to the ground. Gaim jumped to the ground, and she looked up to see the girl in white pointed to the same port as Gaim's belt had in Musou Saber. She then attached the Lockseed on the port before locking it in.

**LOCK ON!**

**ICHI (1), JYU (10), HYAKU (100), SEN (1000), MAN (10000)!**

As the Musou Saber announced, it was filled with energy from the Lockseed as the charge meter reached maximum. When Byakko Inves stood up and shooting some more energy beams, Gaim swung her Daidaimaru Naginata Mode in circular motion to repel the attack.

"EAT THIS!" Gaim yelled as the Musou Saber's blade shined in orange color. She then swung the weapon to fire orange slice-like shockwaves from Musou Saber end of the bifurcated naginata, which trapped the Inves inside energy orange upon contact. She then swung the naginata with Daidaimaru end on the top.

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

"Haaaaaaah!" Gaim yelled as she rushed to trapped Inves and slashing with Daidaimaru end of the naginata, slicing it into two pieces before exploded both in fire and orange juice splashes. After the explosion, the energy orange slices flew away somehow. Gaim then stood triumphantly as she removed the lock and placed it back into the belt and closing it, cancelling her transformation and turned back to her human form. She didn't just believe what she had experienced, as she stared on her own hands.

Later, Homura noticed Madoka and Sayaka running over, gawked at her looking normal compared to the "one" she just saw during her battle with Byakko Inves. So, if the girl wasn't Madoka, then who could it be?

"Then what just...?" Homura asked.

"What happened to the monster?! Did you beat it?" Madoka asked.

"Oh!" Sayaka gawked. "You... You just transformed into... A... Kamen Rider!" Sayaka finished as she recreated the first Kamen Rider, Ichi-go (#1)'s pose.

"Kamen... Rider?" Homura dumbfounded.

"They're the masked heroes fight for justice and protect the weak! You just defeated the monster and I know you'll make a good one, Homu-chan!" Sayaka beamed.

"So from now on..." Homura said. "I'm Kamen Rider?"

"That's right! Kamen Rider Gaim!" Sayaka answered. She suddenly covered her mouth, realizing that she just said something wrong.

"Kamen Rider Gaim..." Homura mumbled. She felt like she liked the name, but for some reason, the Gaim part made her to think more about the team...

"So, you're gonna return to the team?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know, but I just..." Homura said as she removed the Lockseed. "I... really transformed!"

_(Suddenly the Orange and Ichigo Lockseed flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

* * *

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange Lockseed and Daidaimaru over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu wa, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana Lockseed and Baron's weapon, Banaspear over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou Lockseed and Ryugen's weapon, Budou Ryuhou over green background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Chikane pondering on something as her hair flailed in same way. On the background were Melon Lockseed and Zangetsu's weapon, Melon Defender over white background with Zangetsu's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were standing back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Mariachi were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Kyarī on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!**

Homura: "I seriously transformed!"

Kyouko: "Your strength is the only thing you can rely on."

Miwa: "Do you have any Lockseed to cover it up?"

Homura: "If I use this power to protect everyone, not just Madoka, then..."

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

**Lock 2: Hissatsu! Pine Kick!**

* * *

**SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE**

"Yo, readers. This is me, Lock Dealer Sid." Sid said sitting on a sofa.

"You know me as the Lock Dealer in Mitakihara, right? I'm selling Lockseeds for Beat Riders and anyone willing to pay my service. I'll set a price based on its rank and rarity. I can increase or decrease the price if my mood suits also." He then sipped a grape juice before he placed it back on the table.

"Many people said that we Lock Dealers took a part of Inves Game's popularity, and that's right. The youths these day are sensitive and hot-headed so they are in verge of fighting each other, right? So our duty is to introduce Inves Game as means of alternate solution of settling disputes." Sid said as he pulled out Orange Lockseed from his large briefcase.

"Alright, now we're introducing this guy, Orange Lockseed." Sid introduced as he showed Orange Lockseed.

"As you can see, Orange Lockseed is based on orange. It's coded LS-07. This Lockseed is pretty rare and is classed A. You can see this is pretty strong Lockseed, eh?" Sid continued. He then took a remote control and pushed one of its buttons to show a footage of Gaim battling Byakko Inves on his upper-left side.

"And today we'll feature the very first Kamen Rider to be featured in this story. Of course..." Sid said as the footage changed into the picture of Gaim in Orange Arms. "Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms."

"As Orange Arms, Gaim is very well-balanced. Using the Orange Lockseed on Sengoku Driver, an ex-Beat Rider named Akemi Homura can transform to Gaim. Well, the name comes from the very team she left, though. How ironic." Sid sighed as the picture switched to picture of Gaim's weapon, Daidaimaru.

"This is Daidaimaru, a weapon came with Orange Lockseed when used with Sengoku Driver. This sword can't do much by itself, but when you combine it with Daidaimaru, you'll get Daidaimaru Naginata Mode." Sid explained. Then, the picture of Daidaimaru switched to picture of Musou Saber.

"Speaking of Musou Saber, I forgot to introduce that one. As you can see, it looks like katana and gun bashed together." Sid introduced the Musou Saber. "By default, it's used as sword in **Blade Mode**, and you can pull a reloader on its back to switch to **Gun mode**. Pretty neat, huh?"

"And don't forget that you can insert Lockseed there. Put it and lock it in and unleash its full potential!" Sid added. The picture then switched to the transformation belt, **Sengoku Driver**.

"Now this is Sengoku Driver." Sid introduced. "It's the Henshin Belt of the primary Riders of this story. At the **Drive Bay, **you can put an unlocked Lockseed in before you locked it back. After that, you will hear various standby noises, depending on whose Rider's face appear in Rider Indicator at its left. For Gaim's case, you'll hear Japanese horn of some sort mixed with hip-hop tune thingy, I don't know." Sid explained.

"Then, cut the "fruit" on Lockseed with **Blade Cutter** on its right side to transform! Since we're using Orange Lockseed, then..."

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"The Lockseed announce the transformation! I'm serious. The belt only does cutting sound, "Lock On", and "Lock Off" thingy. Once transformed, you can "cut" the fruit again to activate extra functions." Sid continued. "Once will get **Squash** for finisher, Twice for **Au Lait**, an enhanced finisher, and thrice for **Sparking**, for folding the fruit armors back into fruit mode, and use it for various uses."

"Oh, and I forgot this." Sid gawked as he showed the picture of Lockseed holder. "Lockseed Holder can hold up to 3 Lockseeds at once. And due to this, this can be very handy for Gaim since only she has it so far. Not to mention we'll have bonanza of form changes for Gaim, won't we?"

The picture then disappeared and here we go focused at Sid again.

"Well, that's it, folks. Don't forget to read and review this story. See you next chapter. Ciao!" Sid bidded as he snacked on the malkist crackers.

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Yosh! Now here's the first chapter of Kamen Rider Gaim Magica. Honestly, I've been working on this from the end of December, but due to me being lazy bum, I postponed this again, again, and again. But Thank God that I finished it on time! Huzzah! Oh. Since I discovered that most of Urobutcher's works involves super-powered girls and extreme plot twists, why don't we apply on Gaim? I mean, I made main 4 Riders plus 2 main OC Riders female, right? Also, I'll be using Pikatwig's Kamen Rider Fraise for Sayaka's Rider form. That's right!**

**Sayaka: Speaking of Riders, do you have some request for OC Riders?**

**PR: Of course, but keep in mind that we've limitation of 13 Sengoku Driver users and 7 Genesis Driver ones.**

**Well, as of this writing, the confirmed Sengoku Driver users so far are Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Mariachi, and Bujin Gaim. As for Genesis users are Zangetsu-Shin, Duke, Marika, Sigurd, Arjuna, and one Rider whose name are yet to be announced. You can also submit original Lockseeds/Arms/Lockvehicle of your own! Take a note that I'll use original Lockvehicles from KKD Silver's Mega Kamen Rider Gaim. And original Lockseed numbering will start from LS-15.  
**

**Oh-kay, let's wrap this up! Don't forget to read and review as Sid said in this story, so we can get this fic going. See you next time!**

**Oh, before I forgot, here's a quiz!  
**

**Q: What are classes of Himawari and Matsubokkuri Lockseeds respectively?  
**

**Shoot your answers on your review! Also, I'm looking for co-writer. Whoever wants this position please PM me. Either you can be my co-writer for this story or other ones, is up to you! Alright, this is Pega-Rider signing off! ON-DORIYAAA!**


	2. Lock 2

**Pega-Rider: Hi there readers! Now back with me, Pega-Rider! After the full swing in previous chapter, let's move to more breathing chapter, as this will feature some slapstick scene, from our heroine Homura of all people. Without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockseeds and such that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD and Pikatwig.**

* * *

_**Previously in Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...**_

_Team Gaim dance gang's leader, Tomoe Mami, vanishes without a trace. Looking for her, Homura, Madoka, and Sayaka stumble upon a forest filled with otherworldly creatures. Using the power of mysterious belt and locks, Akemi Homura transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim!_

* * *

In the forest Homura and her friends had been visited, there were several people in green hazmat suits with Yggdrasil logo, implying that they were researchers for Yggdrasil Corporation. One of the researchers wearing the belt looking exactly like Homura's belt (but with blank picture and no knife present) plucked one of premature Lockseed, which turns into Matsubokkuri Lockseed soon after. Other researchers were recording their research while taking a note from its progress. Other researcher operated his laptop to monitor something within research area. One that lurked around foliage recorded the research with his camera.

The research was disrupted as the researchers heard someone screaming. There were two researchers trying to run away, from two Elementary Inves following them. As they spotted the Inves, the rest of researchers immediately cancel their research progres and ran away for their lives. The two Inves followed them tardily, as the bulbous body of theirs sort of hindered their movement. Suddenly, one of the Inves received a strike from a white blur. The one who attacked the Inves was revealed to be the white samurai-like warrior with melon-themed armors akin to Gaim. On her left hand was a gold-and-green shield, slightly reminiscent of her own helmet. On her belt had similar picture of Gaim's except that it had her helmet over white background; and it had an opened Melon Lockseed with its lower part contained a picture of her own shield drawn in classic Japanese style similar to Orange Lockseed had. She was **Kamen Rider Zangetsu, **in** Melon Arms.**

Zangetsu proceeded to hack and slash both Inves mercilessly with her Musou Saber, without giving any openings for them to strike back. She then slashed with charged Musou Saber as the melon slice-like aura emitted from the sword's slash, adding power to her strike strong enough to destroy them. After the fight, the researchers walked over Zangetsu to thank for her help. She scoffed as she couldn't care less, though.

* * *

_(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)_

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Strawberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of spear-wielding pinecone-themed Riders behind her, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking those pinecone Riders, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the pinecone-themed Riders, holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Budou Arms, Melon Arms, and Pine Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

**Lock 2: Hissatsu! Pine Kick**

It was morning with sun had risen, and the routine activity was going in the day. In Homura's apartment however, in her room, she was still sleeping, wearing pajama. Seconds after, she woke up and stretched her arms. Homura then wiped her eyes, and turned to see the clock beside her.

It showed 6 o'clock! Sure, that was late considering that school started 7 o'clock,

"Oh crap, I'm late!" Homura gawked as she hurried to get up from bed, then proceeded to slam the cupboard doors open before taking the school uniforms. After getting dressed, she brought her schoolbag and took a bread from the pantry, and then put it into her schoolbag. Oh, she had taken bath minutes before getting dressed, but she forgot to wash her hair, so it was a bit dry and messy. Even if she combed her hair, there were some hairs a bit out. She then proceeded to wear her shoes before stormed out of her house and locking its door.

* * *

After left the apartment, Homura ran on her way to school through some blocks. She then checked the watch on her left wrist, and it showed 6:30. She gasped as she had very little time to go to school, as it wasn't close to her apartment. Homura had to take a ride on a bus before walking again. She had to arrive on time, or else she couldn't enter the school and marked as absent.

...Except that she realized that she still had something in her bag. She then checked the bag to take the belt buckle, Sengoku Driver she got yesterday and a couple of Lockseeds, specifically Orange and Ichigo. Homura realized that she could use her power as Gaim to get her out of this problem as soon as possible. She then slapped the buckle on her tummy to have it produced the belt wrapping around waist. She then looked at her Orange Lockseed, suddenly remembering what Sayaka had said yesterday.

_(Cue Flashback)_

"_Oh!" Sayaka gawked. "You... You just transformed into... A... Kamen Rider!" Sayaka finished as she recreated the first Kamen Rider, Ichi-go (#1)'s pose._

_(End Flashback)_

She realized that now she was called as Kamen Rider and noticed that Sayaka did some kind of pose that a Kamen Rider would do did at that day, she began to think that she should make one. But no, she hadn't any time to do that, so...

"Henshin!" Homura yelled as she simply opened her Lockseed before she inserted it into the Drive Bay on the belt and locked it on.

**ORANGE!**

While the giant metallic orange appeared above Homura, some of passerby saw the event and watched her to their amazement and surprise. Some of them tried to record it with their phone to documentate it. Who knows if they were about to upload it to some sites? The black-haired girl listened to the old Japanese tune played from her Sengoku Driver for a while as it sounded a bit catchy to her ears. However, she realized that she had little time to do this, so she immediately pushed the knife on her belt to slice the "fruit" open.

**SOIYA!**

The orange fell on her head before it unfolded, transforming her into Gaim.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Gaim then proceeded to jump over the house, and the young women who watched her transformation keep recording her actions. Gaim leaped from houses to houses and buildings to buildings. She jumped over them with ease as the power of her armor enabled Gaim to jump high and far due to enhancement on her body. However, she must be careful as...

BONK!

A baseball hit her head from behind when Gaim was about to jump, thus sending her falling. Her sheer weight from the armor had her falling hard, breaking a rack of flower pots below her along with the pots themselves. When she got up, she turned around to see an old man in kimono frowned angrily on her. The man sighed madly and he gritted his teeth as he readied a broom in his hand. Gaim gasped and covered her mouthpiece with her hand as she saw the man much to her surprise.

"YOU CUR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The old man snapped angry.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll make up for these!" Gaim gawked. When she was about to leave, the man grabbed her on her back armor.

"You won't leave until you clean this mess!" He hissed.

"But I'm in hurry!" Gaim retorted.

"NO BUTS!" The old man shouted near her head. "Clean these now and I don't care what a predicament you're in. Do it, NOW!"

"Okay..."

After few minutes of cleaning the mess, Gaim turned around to see if the old man was still around, and luckily, he wasn't. She then sneakily took her leave before he returned. When the old man returned, he noticed that the mess was cleaned, and no trace of broken racks and pots. He sighed in relief as he held an envelope of some sort. However, he learned that Gaim alrady left seconds ago.

"What a waste..." The old man sighed disappointed. "I was about to give these..." He opened the envelope to reveal... some money?

* * *

Back to Gaim. She managed to get into streets, and she spotted a bus running. She leaped onto the bus, getting a free ride. Somebody on the street could notice her atop the bus much to their confusion.

After few kilometers, she jumped out of bus and ran to the alleys. She then jumped again onto the building, and leaped from the one to another. After few leaping, she arrived at school. Lucky that she arrived a minute before the school started. She hid behind one of trees in front of school before closing the Lockseed to cancel her transformation, and running into the school.

In class 2-A, Homura arrived when almost all of students were already present. Sayaka, Madoka and Hitomi noticed her coming and walked over.

"Hi there, Homu-chan." Sayaka greeted friendly.

"Hi Sayaka-tachi." Homura replied.

"It's so unusual you came a bit late." Madoka said.

"Well, you won't believe what I've been through." Homura said. She noticed that she was still wearing Sengoku Driver complete with the Lockseed! She then immediately removed the belt and Lockseed before putting them back into her schoolbag.

**LOCK OFF!**

Both Madoka and Sayaka were stunned a bit to see this. They never saw Homura this awkward before.

"Don't tell me... you Henshin'd on your way here?!" Sayaka gawked. She couldn't believe that Homura would even bother to transform just to get into school on time.

"Like I said, you won't believe what I've been through." Homura sighed.

"That must be very interesting." Hitomi smirked.

The school bell rang, and all students sat on their respective seats. Homura checked her schoolbag to look for something. Her eyes widened as she noticed something was off. Homura forgot to bring her homework!

"Crap!" Homura gaped, loud enough for Madoka to hear her.

"What's wrong, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"I can't believe it..." Homura muttered. "I forgot my Math homework!"

"Eeeeeeh?!" Sayaka gawked in surprise.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll lend you mine!" Madoka said as she brought her homework.

"That's okay! It's not like I-" Homura refused. However, Madoka insisted to lend her homework for Homura to copy.

"Don't worry! You don't have to copy my answer!" Madoka insisted.

"Okay..." Homura said as she took Madoka's homework. She then proceeded to copy the problem from Madoka's homework, and then answered it on her own. However, as she was close to work on the last problem, the Math teacher came to the class. She was a bespectacled magenta-haired young woman in neat business uniform. Her appearance looked very catchy, especially to male students as she possessed the wonderful hourglass-figured body. She was the Math teacher and homeroom class teacher, **Kazami Mizuho**.

"Attention!" the class chairman commanded. "Stand up!" The entire class' students stood up to the chairman's command. "Greet!"

"Good morning, ma'am!" The entire class students greeted Mizuho.

"Good morning, class." Mizuho replied. The class then students sit back. "Have you worked on the homework yesterday? If so, then please collect your homework here."

While the students collected their homework, Homura was working on the last bit of the problems. She then finished soon after and proceeded to collect it.

* * *

In P.E. Class, the Class 2-A and 2-B were having some sport. Some were having badminton, while the others were playing soccer or gymnastics. Homura, Sayaka, and Madoka were watching the boys playing soccer.

"Well, you won't believe it, but I got up late and... yeah, I Henshin'd like you said to get here." Homura explained.

"Hmm... it's a bit embarassing, you know?" Madoka said. "I mean, if someone see you transforming, it could be awkward, right?"

"I know. But for some reason, I feel a bit awesome as I transformed. I know Kamen Riders wouldn't use this kind of power just for perks, would they?"

"Of course!" Sayaka beamed. "Their power is to help people after all!"

"Look!" Madoka pointed. The girls then looked what she pointed.

There was a soccer ball stuck in a tree. Some students gawked at this, and they were trying to get help. Not to mention that the tree was a bit high. Seeing this, an idea came up in the bluenette's mind.

"Helping time!" Sayaka beamed as she dragged Homura away. They then walked over and entered a school storage.

"Geez, what's gotten into you?!" Homura asked annoyed. She was a bit irked that Sayaka dragged her into such place out of blue.

"Now that nobody sees you here, it's perfect place to transform!" Sayaka beamed.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." The ebony-haired girl sighed.

"But first, you need a Henshin pose! Like this!" Sayaka said as she swung her left hand over from right to the left while her right hand placed beside her waist, and then she placed the left hand beside the waist and stretched her right hand leftwards; thus recreating Kamen Rider Ichi-go's Henshin pose.

"Henshin pose, huh..." Homura sighed as she wore Sengoku Driver. She took a breath, and then she stretched her right hand leftwards, while her left hand was on her right elbow.

"Hen~ Shin!" Homura exclaimed as she... lamely swung both hands rightwards. She then pushed Orange Lockseed forward and unlocked with flat face expression.

**ORANGE!**

Homura then inserted the Lockseed into Sengoku Driver and locked it on.

**LOCK ON!**

The giant orange appeared above her as the standby music played.

"What a catchy tune, eh?" Sayaka said as she listened the standby music played form Sengoku Driver.

"Well, I guess..." Homura shrugged. She then pushed the knife on Sengoku Driver.

**SOIYA!**

**ORANGE ARMS!**

"Sugoi..." Sayaka awed as she watched Homura transforming into Gaim.

Seconds later, Gaim and Sayaka came back to the place near the tree where the ball was stuck. Sayaka knew this would be easy for Gaim, as she believed that her powers as Gaim might help somehow. However, Gaim's mere presence took several attention from other students and some of teachers. The boy students who played soccer ran to the place where Gaim was.

"Now you know what to do right?" Sayaka asked.

"I do, right?" Gaim replied as she jumped to the tree where the ball stuck, and then she quickly grabbed the ball. "Here!"

Gaim then threw the ball to one of players, but unfortunately it hit him at head, knocking him out. Gaim gaped under her helmet as she accidentally knocked one of soccer player out cold. "Oh no!" Gaim gasped.

"Aww... What to do..." Sayaka muttered. Madoka who saw this event just facepalmed in response. She didn't believe Homura she knew would do something stupid like that. Seriously, transforming just for small matters?

"Homura-chan..." Madoka deadpanned.

* * *

Hours later, the students were having a break time. Homura, Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi were going for a lunch, bringing their respective lunch of course. Soon, they met a roly-poly male teacher with sleek hair in pink-striped white shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes. He noticed the girls, and walked over.

"Hi there, girls." The fat teacher greeted. "Where are you going now?"

"Well, We're about to have a lunch." Hitomi answered.

"I'm sorry to bug you, but... Can you help me to bring the files from my office to administration room?" Fat teacher asked.

"Sure."

Then, in the teachers' office, the girls found a LOT of files stacking around the fat teacher's table. They were mostly paperworks, and even if there were all four of them, they were still a bit heavy to carry. Why that fat guy didn't ask for boys instead? Of course, the four girls just stared in confusion. Then once again, an idea came up in Sayaka's mind.

"Hey, Homu-chan?" Sayaka whispered.

"Huh?" Homura asked, but since she was a bit loud, Sayaka hushed.

"Maybe you can Henshin and carry all those paperworks."

"Are you serious?!"

"Well, if you want to leave us with back problems."

"Tch. I hate to say this, but good idea." Homura nodded. She then left teacher's office.

In ladies' toilet, Homura was inside the toilet room. She wore the Sengoku Driver and took out Orange Lockseed.

**LOCK ON!**

The girl in next toilet room could heard the noise. She then looked up to see the zipper portal, which she gawked upon.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS!**

Suddenly the orange splashes gushed from below the border between toilet rooms much to her surprise.

Gaim then went out of ladies' toilet and a girl who spotted her going out stared at the orange-armored Kamen Rider. Soon after...

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Out of blue, the girl screamed. Suddenly Gaim was bombarded with pails and bailers, even some mop were thrown at her. The girl thought that Gaim was a dude, but actually, they could be wrong.

"Hey-! Stop it! I-I'm not dude!" Gaim gawked as she tried to escape from the mad bombardment.

Soon after, Gaim managed to escape. She returned to teachers' office, and noticed that Madoka and the others weren't present. Perhaps they've went ahead for lunch? Who knows. Gaim shrugged and then with all of her might, she lifted all paperworks of the fat teacher from earlier and carrying them out of office. All the way to administration room, Gaim carried all those stacks of paperworks while walking slowly. The students and some teachers around her on the way were staring at her with confusion look, mentally questioning her sanity to wear such outfit in the school. She couldn't care less, though.

...Until she slipped on a staircase, thus made her falling and stumbling to the middle of staircase with wider floor. The students who heard the commotion immediately ran over to check her condition. When fell, Gaim lamely kicked out one of her feet, and the paperworks around her were messily scattered around. Then, Madoka and the other girls arrived.

"Are you okay?" Hitomi asked.

Soon, the fat teacher arrived to see the armored warrior's condition. He seemed a bit annoyed, though.

"What the heck are you playing at?!" The fat teacher asked annoyed. He kind of worried, though.

"Oww..." Gaim groaned. "Could you give me a hand, Sensei?" Gaim asked politely as she reached her hand out. "I'm so sorry about this."

* * *

Later, after school ended, Homura walked on a park on her way home. She sighed that the power she had couldn't help her or anybody else. She had thought it could be great idea to help people, but she know it didn't end up well. It sucked, Big. Time.

"Okaa-saaaaaaan!"

Homura heard someone crying, and she turned to see a young boy in a tree, as if he was stuck and couldn't climb down.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Homura called out.

"I climbed this tree and now I can't get down!" the boy cried.

This made Homura think about transforming once more. Well, initially she was against it as the idea mostly came up from Sayaka, but that's no time to argue. She had to take the boy down or else his parents worried sick just to find him!

"Just hold on! I'll get you down!" Homura yelled as she pulled out the buckle from her schoolbag, and wearing it. She was about to pull out the Lockseed, when she saw it wasn't where she put it!

"Huh?" Homura gawked as she checked all of the pockets in skirt, shirt, and vest. "I could've sworn the lock was right..." She found nothing when she didn't know that her Orange Lockseed hanged on the strap of her bag all along.

"You're not going to get anywhere by crying, boy." A new voice said.

"That voice..." Homura muttered as she turned her attention to the new person. It was... "Kyouko..."

"You have a choice to make..." The redhead girl told the boy. "Jump down now... or remain trapped in that tree all day."

'_Is she nuts?!' _Homura thought.

The boy nodded, and then he jumped out the tree, and Kyouko caught him! Much to Homura's surprise.

"Good choice. You're definitely strong." Kyouko smiled at the young boy, helping him down and at his feet.

"That could be bad..." Homura muttered. Kyouko turned as she could heard the former. She then turned back to the boy.

"Remember, boy. In the end, you must always rely on your own strength. No matter what." Kyouko told the boy.

"Um! Arigatou, nee-chan!" The boy thanked before leaving.

Kyouko then turned to see Homura. "Oh, Akemi. What're you doing here?" the former asked.

"I'm on my way home." Homura answered. "And you?"

"I'm going to Western Stage." Kyouko answered, with a smug grin. "Our first performance in the stage used to be yours."

The Baron leader then left, leaving Homura wondered, and thinking more about Team gaim she left.

* * *

Later, Homura had gone home and entered her room. She then put the buckle down and began to think as she jumped onto bed.

"This isn't working." Homura sighed as she looked at Sengoku Driver. She then looked up and pondered. "Damn Sayaka and her bubbly head."

While she was thinking, Homura was brought out of her thought by ringing from her phone.

"Hello?" Homura asked as she answered the phone.

"Homura-chan? Did you ever hear anything from Mami-san?" Madoka's voice asked over the phone.

Homura then realized that she hadn't heard anything from Mami since other day.

"No, actually." Homura answered. Madoka then turned to the team practicing dance, instructed by Sayaka.

"She never got back last night." Madoka added. "She never came back to the garage either..."

Homura sighed, as she felt worried about her. Who knows if Mami got killed by an inves in that forest?

"Maybe we should head back to the portal."

* * *

Later that day, Homura, Madoka, and Sayaka walked back towards where they found the portal before. However, they found out the portal was gone, and so were all the plants there. It only left an empty ground.

"It's like a different place yesterday." Homura noticed as she remembered how it had been yesterday. The contrast to it was at the moment.

"Was it all a dream?" Madoka gawked.

"I don't think so." Homura replied as she showed Sengoku Driver and two Lockseeds she got yesterday.

"Then does that mean... Mami-san's still in there?!" Sayaka gawked shocked. "What if Mami-san never got out of that weird forest, and one of those monsters would've gotten her?"

Homura recalled an event in her time as Puella Magi. She remembered that in Witch's Labyrinth. In the previous timeline, Mami got decapitated by the Witch, Charlotte as it ate her head. If Homura hadn't become Puella Magi and saved Mami by going back to the time, Mami couldn't live a life as Beat Riders along with ex-Puella Magi and Team Gaim would've never existed. But she knew that Mami wouldn't fall that easy, even if she lost her powers as Puella Magi.

"Hey, don't think like that." Homura told the pinkette. "I mean, Mami's always been got lost in her own kind of little world and wandered off somewhere without telling anyone, isn't she?"

"But the team's in trouble now!" Madoka reminded. "You both know that she wouldn't leave us at the time like this!"

But then Madoka remembered something crucial regarding Team Gaim, and the day the girls found the belt.

"Wait... She said that the belt we found in the forest would turn things around for us... Then... give it back!" Madoka said.

"Huh?" Homura asked.

"The belt! No offense, but you're not the part of the team anymore, and it's not going to help us bit if you keep it."

"If that's you wish." Homura sighed as she handed the buckle to Madoka. The pinkette sighed, ready for anything as she slapped the buckle onto her waist, and...

"Eh?" She gawked, noticing that nothing happened. "Is it broken?"

"Then lemme." Sayaka said, taking the buckle and doing the same, but nothing happened as well!

"Weird, when I do this..." Homura noted as she took the buckle back, then did the same, finally bring up the belt around her waist! "It works for me."

"Really?" Both other girls gasped to their shock.

"Well, let's ask the Lock Dealer." Homura suggested. "He's probably at Bandou's place right now."

And so the three walked off, unaware of someone watching them and recording with handycam. Inside his car, there was a file with Yggdrasil Corporation logo on its cover, revealing that he was indeed an employee of Yggdrasil...

* * *

"Well, yeah, it's Sengoku Driver." Sid began. He then took a bite on a butter cookies he held.

"Sengoku Driver?" Madoka asked confused.

"Does it has something to do with Warring States Period?" Sayaka asked, seemingly out of blue.

"Well, I dunno why it's named so." Sid answered as he placed the cookie he bit back to the plate. "The thing I know is it locks itself to the first person who puts it on."

"Eh?" The girls gasped.

Sid chewed the cookies in his mouth, before he noted, "Yeah, looks like that Mami's a few cards short... I give her unbeatable deal, and she lets someone else wear it first... Why'd she let you have it?"

"Why should I know?" Homura scoffed. "We just found it in some strange forest beyond the zipper portal like Inves usually come out."

Sid then turned to Madoka, and asked, "So you girls are Gaim's dancers too?"

"Yeah, but Homu-chan left the team." Sayaka answered.

"You're in Baron's sights, ain't you? That's no good." Sid asked. "I can offer you another Lock Seed for that driver. That's if you ready to fight your old friend." Sid then browsed his inventory with his iPad.

"Really?" The girls gawked.

"Well, Ky, the right-hand dude of Kyouko chick... He doesn't open any locks under C Class." Sid recalled as he browsed his Lockseed catalogue. "So you'll need a C+ or a B Class Lock to go against him, or..."

Sid then tapped on the image of Lockseed with pineapple design and "LS-05" code on the catalogue, and the details of the lock complete with its price. He then showed it to the girls.

"...Something like this."

"And?" Homura asked Sid.

He showed them the price. And it was a... fantastic price. "It comes out to this."

"The heck?!" Sayaka gasped in shock.

"No way!" Homura gawked.

"We can't pay that!" Madoka sighed, nearly whined. "Even if we pool our money together."

"And no discount or credits." Sid smirked. "If you can't pay, then I won't hand it over."

Later, the girls left Drupers. Sayaka turned and glared at Sid, who was still snacking on his cookies. Much to Homura's chagrin, she then dragged Sayaka out.

* * *

On the Western Stage Team Baron cheated to get, in which the cheating part was unknown to their leader Kyouko, the black-and-red-coated dance gang were performing their routine to a crowd. The solemn yet funky soul music was played during the dance, with the dancers performed dancing move uniformly, as if their leader moved the entire group. Not to mention that they danced like professional boyband, except that there were minor portion of female members, which includes the leader herself.

The group stepped side-to-side as they thrusted their hands to the way they moved. The team then cocked their arms before stretching their arms aside while stepping leftwards. They then circled their arms below when crouching and cocked their shoulders when they had their arms positioned diagonally. They then swung over their arms before locked them on the elbows when they cocked their head aside. They then turned around and swung their arms below before they skipped and turned around. They swung their arms over across each other before resting them and cocked their heads left to right and vice-versa.

The team then stepped side-to-side when they shifted their body left and right and the hands rested on waists. They swoop with their feet and swung their arms aside in circular motion. They cocked their heads while rested one of their hands on chest before they turned and cocked their body. The entire team stepped randomly before jumped with one of their hands raised, and then cocked their arms while crouched a bit again. They spun around before moved their arms one by one as if they drew a cross.

Kyouko then moved her arms aside to have the team split into three row, with the pioneers of Team Baron were in hindmost of each row; Kyouko at the middle, Ky at the left, and Miwa at the right. The team then split up while Kyouko moved to the most forward of formation, and the rest of team split up to her sides, with three member in each side. Kyouko then thrusted her arms aside in order to move her subordinates beside her, and cocked their arms open. They then hovered their hands over their head as if they wore hat (though some of them really wore hats) while rocked their body.

Suddenly, the music stopped as a gang in black-and-yellow jackets arrived on the stage. They were the Beat Riders team known as **Team Raid Wild. **One of them was a boy in similar jacket over black-and-white shirt and black jeans. His hair was on a bop cut and a hairpin clipped on his hair. His face, however, looked like a girl with green eyes. He was the leader of Raid Wild, **Kinoshita Hideyoshi**.

"How 'bout you quit your lame dancing, and let us have this stage, huh, Baron?" Hideyoshi provoked.

"Raid Wild!" Ky growled, about to step forward, but stopped by Kyouko. She scoffed, thinking that they could be no better than Baron.

"Y'guys talk big." Kyouko smirked, looked down at Hideyoshi with confidence, and a bit of arrogance. She knew that Baron was the best dance team in Mitakihara City, and nobody could beat them, nor even match. For them Raid Wild was just another bug to be squashed on foot. "You'd best have the strength to back it up. Do you believe yourselves capable of matchin' us?"

"Wanna find out?" Hideyoshi asked as he pulled out Himawari Lockseed.

The crowd then parted as both parties walked out of stage to the field. The opposing teams stood across each other, while giving them a few distance for Inves Game. Hideyoshi opened his Lockseed to summon an Elementary Inves with green highlights, while Kyouko pulled out three Lockseeds at once. Two of them were Himawari Lockseed like Hideyoshi had, while the other one was a Lockseed with walnut design and "LS-02" Code, **Kurumi Lockseed**.

"Three at once?!" Hideyoshi gawked surprised. "That's unfair!"

"You should've prepared earlier." Kyouko sneered as she unlocked her Lockseeds one by one, summoning two red Elementary Inves and a blue one. Those Inves screeched as they readied to battle.

**BATTLE START!**

The green Inves walked over, only for the red and blue Inves to split up and surround it. Hideyoshi's Inves swatted Kyouko's blue Inves, while both parties cheered for their respective Inves. Kyouko smirked smugly as her Inves began beating Hideyoshi's mercilessly, rendering it cornered. Soon, one of red Inves finished it with a jumping kick.

**YOU WIN!**

Team Baron cheered for their victory while the spectators left confused with the result. Going three against one, is that cheating? In Inves Game rule, player can send as many as necessary, and Baron wasn't against the rules. However, the cheating like Miwa did to Gaim was, but unfortunately nobody noticed it, although some of them did. And they only did when Kyouko wasn't around, though.

"See? That's how ya earn the right to talk big." Kyouko bragged as she and the team walked over to Hideyoshi.

Hearing this cold statements, Hideyoshi turned away in shame, containing the grudge from his loss. Kyouko then suddenly grabbed his chin and brought his face facing hers.

"Get outta my sight, weaklings." Kyouko scoffed as she shoved Hideyoshi. Raid Wild then left the area with Hideyoshi frowned. The two spectators, one male and one female, both in Gaim-themed outfit watched the entire event.

"Man, is there anyone who can stand up against Baron?" The boy asked.

"I thought this was Gaim's stage, anyway?" The girl with him said in disbelief. "It was yesterday, at least... I wanna see Gaim dance, not them." The boy then hushed the girl, afraid of Baron hearing them.

"But it's not fair! Gaim would've won at a dance off! If only those Baron creeps didn't cheat-"

They didn't realize that Kyouko stepped a bit closer to them, hearing their conversation.

"Keep it down, dammit!" The boy hushed as they turned to see Kyouko, and sheepishly left. Kyouko then turned back to the team.

"Cheating? Hmph." Kyouko scoffed as she tried to forget what she just heard. After hearing the statement, Kyouko began pondering on what's happened back then. She wanted to play fair and square, something she must pass on her team. Not to mention that said cheating could risk the Inves to go berserk, or even hurting bystanders. Something wasn't right at the game yesterday... Who knows if Miwa lied to her at the moment?

"Man, those guys are lame!" Ky said cockily.

"Goin' on Gaim like they matter anymore! What a joke!" Miwa added.

"They do if they're strong." Kyouko answered. "All that really matters is strength. The weak are utterly beneath notice... Other than granting noise of their pathetic whimpering."

Team Baron then left the area. Ky and Miwa could be seen handshaking to each other. Could this mean they had something to do with...

* * *

On the following day, Homura looked for Mami around the town, but came up with no hints o result. She then rested on the side of street while pondering about Mami's whereabouts.

"Where'd you go, Mami..." Homura sighed before resting on the floor. Suddenly, her phone rang and Homura quickly took it out, seeing the caller's ID. It was Himeko.

"Hello? Himeko, what's up?" Homura started.

"_Homura-san, you gotta help us!"_ Himeko explained over the phone. "_Baron's just shown up at the garage!_"

"What?!" Homura gawked as she took all her stuff and rushed off.

"_They want us to hand over our Player Pass!" _Himeko added as Homura ran off.

* * *

In Gaim's garage, Gaim and Baron were having a wager of some sort.

"Like hell we will! Do you realize what you're asking, Kyouko-chan?!" Sayaka snapped at Kyouko. "You've been changed since that day, haven't you?"

"Naive as usual, Sayaka..." Kyouko shook her head. "I'm not demanding it, silly. I'm merely proposing a wager over it." In the garage were also Ky and Miwa as well as the rest of Team Gaim.

"If you win, you can have your western stage back. And..." Kyouko started as she pulled out the Pineapple Lockseed, **Pine Lockseed**. "I'll even throw in this class A Lockseed too. It's hardly a bad deal."

Maybe Kyouko was right. It was indeed hardly a bad deal, as it could tempt the team to crawl up the rank back.

"Team Gaim's plummeting down the ratings. I'm offerin' ya the last chance to claw back up." Kyouko said. "Not to mention that it'll help you forget the miserable old times."

"But if we lose our Player Pass, we won't be able to dance anymore!" Osomatsu noted. While this deal was tempting, it could be risky as Gaim's Player Pass was on a wager. Should they lose, Team Gaim would be no more.

"As it should be!" Kyouko answered. Team Gaim silenced for a moment upon hearing this. "The weak don't even deserve to walk these streets. That's why I ditched you guys, you think?"

Hearing Kyouko's remarks, Sayaka groaned, and Madoka sighed worried, hoping a miracle could come for them...

"It was a waste of time back then! Despite managed to climb up, you finally falling down the ranks. Though you made your way to 5th place, it's the highest you can get." Kyouko scoffed arrogantly. "It's a joke for you weaklings flailing in the mud to call yourselves a dance team! Better your little game ends now."

Kyouko then stood up, while Ky and Miwa turned to Team Gaim. Sayaka then walked over Kyouko... And slapped her hard at face! Both Baron's pioneers were taken a back with this. Despite the fact they made fun of Gaim's low prestige, they sure had bravery! The rest of Team Gaim gawked at this, while Choromatsu just laughed his ass off, as the bastards served it right.

"A joke?" Sayaka retorted. "THEN LOOK AT YOURSELF FOR WHAT YOU DID IN THESE YEARS! WOULD YOU CALL THAT A JOKE?!"

"Hmph, looks like you've got some nerve." Kyouko scoffed as she rubbed her slapped cheek. She then walked over Sayaka, while the latter stepped back. "However, do you have the strength to protect your place on these streets?"

The harsh question made Sayaka held back. She then thought back of Baron's wager. She felt a bit nervous with that, albeit a bit angered.

"Though... Wait! Do you guys even have a Lockseed?" Miwa circled his fingers as he asked mockingly.

"I mean, I guess you could try fighting the Inves yourself, short stuff!" Ky mocked before the he and Miwa started laughing their asses off.

Soon after, someone slammed the garage door open, and both Homura and Himeko rushed in.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka and the others recognized.

Kyouko smugly smirked in response, and without saying anything, Homura walked over the Baron leader... before giving her a hard punch on the unhurt part of her face!

"Boss!" Ky gawked as she saw his "boss" got hit on face. He and Miwa then looked to Homura.

"That's for insulting my friends, and cheating on Madoka during Inves Game two days ago." Homura remarked, trying to contain her inner rage for almost getting Madoka in danger during Inves havoc days ago. And she couldn't accept how the Barons treated her ex-teammates like a trash. They were still her friends, even if she was no longer a Gaim member.

This statement brought Kyouko to shock. She didn't know all along that her subordinates played dirty in Inves Game. Kyouko turned to Ky and Miwa before staring at them, mentally questioning their honesty.

"You just said that we're just a joke, right? Then aren't the dirty tricks of yours you did earlier a fucking joke?" Homura retorted. She then pulled out Ichigo Lockseed, much to Barons' surprise.

"An A Class lock?!" Kyouko gawked as she looked at the lock.

"I'll fight you on their behalf." Homura said. "That won't be a problem, right?"

* * *

Later, everyone were gathering on a field as Team Gaim (plus Homura) and Team Baron took their places.

"Let's get the terms clear." Homura said. "If we win, you'll give us back the western stage, and hand over the Lockseed to Team Gaim. Is that right?"

"And if you lose, Team Gaim forfeits their Player Pass and disbands." Kyouko answered. "Are you ready?"

Madoka was about to approach Homura to say something, but stopped, by Himeko. "Madoka-san, just leave it to Homura-san."

Ky then gave Miwa a signal before the latter walked off, which Kyouko didn't notice. She then pulled out the same set of Lockseed from her previous bout with Raid Wild. Homura on the other hand, pulled out Ichigo Lockseed.

The two unlocked their respective Lockseeds. Kyouko summoned three same Elementary Inves warriors, while Homura summoned the human-sized one based on a deer, with brown body under blue and yellow armor, with the antlers in two colors. Its mere appearance just surprised Barons. How come an ex-Beat Rider had such powerful-looking Inves at her disposal? If not the strange forest then where else? As expected from A-Class Lockseed.

"The heck?!" Ky gawked in response. Even Homura was shocked by this.

"Impressive." Kyouko awed coldly. She then locked all her Lockseeds.

Homura turned to the team, and Madoka smiled, nodded at her, wishing her a good luck before the ebony-haired girl closed her Lockseed. "Let's do this!"

**BATTLE START!**

After the Elementary Inves surrounded the deer Inves, **Shika Inves**, the latter kicked them around, but the smaller Inves evaded each of its blow. Soon, the Inves group backed up and leaped to the larger Inves, attempting to clutch it and hinder its movements. However, Shika Inves broke free with ease and massacring Elementary Inves.

"All right! We did it!" Madoka cheered as the battle ended, while Homura just smiled, pleased with her victory. Madoka then high-fived Homura in joy.

Kyouko and Ky, on the other hand, were taken a back by this much to their disbelief. Kyouko know she should've used Pine Lockseed earlier in order to stand a chance against Homura, but she bet that one, so she couldn't use it.

"How could this be?" Kyouko gawked in disbelief.

While Team Gaim celebrating their victory, Miwa was hiding behind a lamp post while aiming his slingshot to the lock Homura held.

"Loser." Miwa groaned before shooting the slingshot, which then hit Homura's hand, causing her to drop the Lockseed.

While this happened, Shika Inves suddenly fazed a bit before it turned to one of spectators, fully materialized as it broke free from the ring! It began to roar and attack everyone in nearby area, with everyone running away, and one of them kicked the Lockseed further from both team's reach!

"Tch. Everyone, you get the people outta here." Homura told the rest of team, running to the place where Lockseed fell. Madoka suddenly remembered her bout with Baron at western stage two days ago. The situation was very similar to the one she had experienced before. Something hit her hand to had her drop the Lockseed, Inves went loose, and chaos ensued. And Homura's suspicion was most likely confirmed that Baron had something to do with this, but she didn't have time to scold them, and let it be Baron's matters. She had to get innocent bystanders out, fast!

"_That's what happened to me_..." Madoka thought.

Shika Inves chased after the people around it, while Miwa laughed like nobody's business. Then, Kyouko approached Miwa with an angry glare...

"YOU GUTLESS WORM!" Kyouko snapped angry, grabbing Miwa's shirt. "What the fuck are you thinking?!" She demanded as she grabbed his arm.

"I, uh... I was just..." Miwa started, trying to find an excuse, but...

Kyouko swiped his slingshot, glaring at Miwa with both anger and disbelief. So the team was helped by cheating all along? Of course it shocked Kyouko, as she never knew what Miwa did behind her back, until now. All she wanted was to win a battle fair and square, with pure strength and effort; not the underhanded trick like this! Not to mention his dirty play caused these kind of havoc! "Are you trying to harm Sayaka-tachi? I told you not to play around with that in Inves Game, NOW LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kyouko bellowed as she broke Miwa's sligshot before threwing it away. Miwa looked a bit ashamed and sad with this. She then looked at Ky, mentally questioning if he knew about this. He could only turned away from his leader, and the red-headed girl could understand that he hid the truth all along. Madoka heard the commotion and she turned to them. Looks like she learned the truth behind this.

Back at the rampaging Inves, it terrorized nearby bystanders, and soon Homura came, sliding in as she tried to retrieve the Lockseed, but failed as another refugee kicked it. She then saw Shika Inves attacking Team Baron. She stood up and pulled out her Sengoku Driver. However, she began pondering as she looked at her buckle, asking herself if she had abused the power.

"_This is meant to help people, but I couldn't handle it because I used it just for mundane uses... But if I use it to protect people, not just Madoka, I..."_

Homura then slapped the buckle onto her waist, and it produced belt wrapping around. She then pulle out her Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!" Homura yelled as she unlocked the lock.

**ORANGE!**

The zipper portal appeared above her, spawning the giant orange. She then shifted her body and arms from left, right with her swinging her right arm over, and then to middle as she raised her hand with Lockseed in. She then put the Lockseed into the port in driver before slamming its lock arm to close the lock.

**LOCK ON!**

Just after Shika Inves done with Ky, it heard the Japanese-styled standby music from Homura's Sengoku Driver. Madoka and Sayaka turned to see Homura about to transform, while Barons looked at her while their mouth gaped speechless. She then pulled the knife lever to "cut" the fruit.

**SOIYA!**

The Fruit fell on Homura's head as the Lockseed in her belt shined, transforming her into Gaim.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

After Daidaimaru appeared in her left hand, Gaim withdrew her Musou Saber, and she was ready for action! She charged Shika Inves with all her might, and it tried to pound Gaim with its antlers, which blocked by Gaim with ease. Each time the deer Inves tried to land a hit on Gaim, she blocked with her weapons, before she kicked it back. Shika then rammed Gaim with its antlers, which Gaim tried to hold, but its force proved to be strong enough to push the orange-armored Rider back for few meters. After Gaim stopped it, she then broke free before she pounded Shika with Musou Saber's hilt. Gaim then evaded Shika Inves' antler attack and slashing it by its back.

"Yosh!" Gaim said as she activated Musou Saber's Gun mode.

Shika Inves approached Gaim to strike back, but stopped by the latter as she released shot it few times from point-blank range. Shika Inves still couldn't land a single hit, and still getting its ass plattered by Gaim as she slashed it at its gut, sending it stumbling backwards. Gaim seemed to have advantage on this one.

Shika Inves found Ichigo Lockseed Homura/Gaim had dropped during her victory against Kyouko, and it got up before throwing one of bystander aside, clearing his way to reach the lock.

"Are you okay?" Homura asked that bystander as she caught him.

The already evolved Inves picked up the Lockseed. Shortly after, it opened its mouth and devoured it in one bite.

"The hell?" Gaim gawked as she saw the Inves ate the very Lockseed she used to summon it earlier. Looks like Madoka's theory about Inves attracted to Lockseed when summoned was right after all.

Suddenly, Shika Inves' body began to react from the Lockseed ingestion. It unleashed a wave of flames from its body in very colors of its antlers. It then grew until twice its normal size, and its upper body gained more mass, making it looked like a bodybuilder. Its shoulder crests also grow wider until it looked like wings, and its antlers became like that of actual deer. After its transformation to **Super-Evolved State**, Shika Inves let loose a bestial roar, as it did a primal stance like most primates!

"No way!" Hitomi gasped as Team Gaim witnessed its savage evolution. Baron also watched it much to their shock. They've never seen an Inves this big before!

"Is that even an Inves anymore...?" Kyouko growled shocked.

That also brought Gaim a bit nervous, as she never fought gigantic opponent like that, but she tried to regain her composure, acting as if she denied her being nervous.

"I'm not scared of you!" Gaim roared as she rushed toward the giant Inves. As she approached grown giant Shika Inves, it performed some kind of breakdancing move, evading each of Gaim's blow. Gaim were taken a back by this as she didn't expect a gigantic creature like Shika Inves moved this fast. It then slammed its fist to ground before roaring again, somersaulting Gaim until she hit the wall and fell down along with the crumbled wall debris. And that also rendered Gaim disarmed.

"Kuh...!" Gaim groaned as she got up and rubbed her neck from the pain.

Evolved Shika Inves then slid and leaped back before sending a punch, which it missed. The heat ignited from its shoulder crests, flowing to its both arms, enhancing its attack power strong enough to send Gaim stumbled backwards.

Kyouko picked up Gaim's Musou Saber, and she got up as she saw Gaim being cornered by the Super-Evolved Inves. Just when Shika Inves was about to hit Gaim with its fiery punch, Kyouko yelled and charged, slashing Shika Inves with Musou Saber, but it couldn't even scratch the Inves. It then jumped and knocked Kyouko away to nearby Gaim.

"Hey!" Gaim yelled as she just saw Kyouko attacking Shika Inves on her own.

Shika Inves smashed inventories around it and went nuts, letting a wild roar as it approached Gaim.

"Shit!" Gaim cussed as she saw it coming. She then tried something with her Sengoku Driver by pushing its knife lever three times, hopefully will gain something handy in return.

**SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!**

Gaim rushed towards Shika Inves as her orange armor reformed into fruit mode, spinning it in high speed in order to block its heavy blow, bouncing it a back. The fruit opened back to its armor mode.

"I need that lock you bet right now!" Gaim demanded Kyouko's Pine Lockseed.

"What?" Kyouko gawked much to her chagrin.

"Don't 'what' me! Just hand it over! I won the battle, you remember?! Now give me!"

Kyouko slapped Gaim's hand, but that didn't mean she refused, though. She was just annoyed when remembered to her loss, that's it. She threw back Gaim's Musou Saber before she stood up... And handing her Pine Lockseed?

"All right." Gaim nodded as she took the new Lock and unlocked Orange lock in her belt.

**LOCK OFF!**

Gaim replaced the orange lock with the newer Pine lock.

**PINE!**

Gaim locked it into the belt, and...

**LOCK ON!**

Gaim's orange armor vanished in orange splashes. The zipper portal appeared above her, this time the giant metal pineapple came from it. She then "sliced" the "fruit".

**SOIYA!**

The lower part of opened Lockseed showed a picture of pinapple-shaped meteor hammer. The gigantic fruit then fell onto Gaim's head.

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

The giant pinapple opened up; its front part folded in to form chest armor, while the back just simply opened to Gaim's back, and the sides with pinapple stem split up and moved onto her shoulders, forming shoulder armor. Her head now had pineapple-themed samurai kabuto, with pineapple slice in her visor and the pineapple stem atop her head resembled Samurai's ponytail. On her hands was a chain array with pineapple-like spiked end. Gaim transformed to **Pine Arms, **armed with **Pine Iron**!

Kyouko awed as she saw the form change, but it could wait as she saw Shika Inves regained sense and was about to approach her.

"This is gonna take some getting used to..." Gaim noted as she looked at Pine Iron.

She gawked as she saw the gigantic Inves leaped to them, It roared before punched Gaim, sending her pushed backwards.

"You big lug!" Gaim growled as she swung the Pine Iron before throwing at it, smacking it few times and crushed its left shoulder crest before it caught the spiked part, which pulled her up in the air towards it.

"Fine then..." Gaim said as she connected Musou Saber with the tip of array to form kusarigama-like weapon, **Pine Iron Kusarigama Mode** before spun in airborne and slashed its collar bone with Musou Saber part, releasing the spiked end from Shika Inves' grasp. Gaim landed behind it and caught the spiked end of Pine Iron, and she saw Shika Inves running towards Team Gaim and Baron.

"Get back here, you freak!" Gaim exclaimed as she chased after Shika Inves. Both team then ran over, only for the Inves readied to attack them with Madoka as its main focus. Madoka was about to back off from it when...

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH MADOKA!" Gaim bellowed as she threw the Musou Saber part of the kusarigama, grappling its hand to prevent it from attacking. She then pulled the chain with all her might as she tried to restrain Shika Inves from attacking.

"Homu-chan!" Sayaka shouted. "Do it! RIDER KICK!"

Without further ado, Gaim pushed the knife lever once.

**SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!**

Gaim threw up the spiked end of Pine Iron before kicking it, which grew in size and covered up Shika Inves' head. The people around Gaim and the Super-Evolved Inves watched them intensely as they waited Gaim to deliver a deathblow.

"Haaaaah... SEE-HA!" Gaim let a loose a battle cry as she delivered a fast and strong drop kick, which made its way THROUGH the Inves, creating a hole in its torso as she landed, somehow creating a slice of pineapple through its body. Then, the Inves collapsed, exploding in defeat while the Pine Iron bursted pineapple slices to the air.

"Hmph." Gaim scoffed as she looked back and smirked under her helmet.

"We won..." Himeko said.

"We did it!" Osomatsu exclaimed.

"We won!" Karamatsu added.

"Fuck yeah!" Choromatsu cheered while flashing a "metal sign".

"Heck yeah, Homu-chan!" Sayaka cheered.

"You were great!" Hitomi praised.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka squealed with smile.

The members of Team Gaim then cheered and hurried over to Gaim. Team Baron, meanwhile, just looked at them with seemingly drained spirit.

"You won for now, Gaim. I've expected less from you." Kyouko smirked.

"So, you'll allow me to keep this as promised, won't you?" Gaim asked.

"Yeah. And you have your western stage back, too." Kyouko replied.

* * *

"**We've got some unbe**_**liev**_**able footage coming in!" **DJ Sagara informed the viewers from his studio as they watched on all their digital devices, soon witnessing a footage of Gaim's fight. **"Right in the middle of a throwdown between teams, Gaim and Baron, our lovely former Beat Rider in her armored get-up crashed in, and even stomped the Inves herself! Just who is this mysterious Rider? She sorta looks like a member of Team Gaim, and in honor of legendary heroes of all time, let's call her Kamen Rider Gaim!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a going limousine, on the streets of Mitakihara City, someone was holding a Lockseed with Melon design and LS-04 code on it. She was a young woman with long dark blue hair in business suit, a black coat over white shirt and black skirt matching to her coat, a pair of leather low heel shoes, and a green handkerchief and sunglass pocketed in one of pockets of her coat. She had blue eyes and wore yellow bandana on her head.

"Kamen Rider, eh?" This figure, the current Yggdrasil Corporation administrator and overseer, **Himemiya Chikane **shrugged, seemingly both happy and annoyed at this revelation. "Quaint. Still, that's the first. Things are progressing well." Chikane then took out the sunglass before wearing. The limo seemed to head toward Yggdrasil Tower...

* * *

Meanwhile in the strange forest, the group of Elementary Inves were hunting for premature Lockseeds, and spotted a Kamen Rider-like figure with brown body suit and black shinguards and kneepads, as well as brown coffee-themed armor under Wild West-themed poncho. She wore a helmet resembling an Indian chieftain's head crest and a wide sombrero-like cowboy hat over her head. Her Sengoku Driver has a picture of hatless version of the Rider, and the Lockseed on the belt had a coffee design with its lower part showed a picture of coffee-themed rifle drawn in western style. She was carrying a pair of the very coffee-themed rifles like depicted on the opened Lockseed.

Upon spotting, the Inves group charged toward her as they had her surrounded, and the coffee Rider readied both guns and shot them repeatedly like firing machineguns while spinning. After she thriumphantly posed, the Inves collapsed and exploded in coffee seeds.

"Fufufu..." The coffee Rider, **Kamen Rider Mariachi **in **Coffee Arms **giggled. "How's Homura-chan-tachi right now... She must be worried sick of me."

_(Suddenly the Orange and Pine Lockseed flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

* * *

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange Lockseed, Pine Lockseed, and Pine Arms' weapon, Pine Iron over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu wa, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana Lockseed and Baron's weapon, Banaspear over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou Lockseed and Ryugen's weapon, Budou Ryuhou over green background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Chikane pondering on something as her hair flailed in same way. On the background were Melon Lockseed and Zangetsu's weapon, Melon Defender over white background with Zangetsu's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were standing back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Mariachi were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!**

?: "She doesn't know how to use her belt."

Madoka: "Homura-chan no baka!"

Homura: "Is that...?!"

Sayaka: "Another Driver?!"

?: "Henshin."

**Enter the New Rider!**

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

Ky: "BANANA?! BANA-BANANA?!"

?: "I am Baron!"

DJ Sagara: "Keep your eyes peeled!"

**Lock 3: Shock! My Old Friend's Banana Henshin!**

* * *

**SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE**

Sid was snacking on butter cookies like he had earlier in Drupers, and he faced toward the viewer as he chewed the cookies.

"Yo there, Readers. Back with me Sid the Gorgeous Lock Dealer. Any problem with that?" Sid greeted the readers. "This time I'll introduce the new guy. And it's..."

Sid browsed through the Lockseed catalogue in his iPad and tapped the image of Pine Lockseed. "Pine Lockseed." Sid said as the picture of Pine Lockseed showed on Sid's upper right side.

"This pineapple Lockseed is designated as LS-05. Just like Orange Lockseed, it's pretty rare Lockseed, and Rank A one, too. Hence I set its price sky high in this chapter, you think? But hey, you can't get this just everywhere! Even in the weird forest! Fortunately that Kyouko chick of Baron grabbed some, and you know I was giving it, right?" Sid explained.

No...?

"Well, you guys won't care about that." Sid scoffed. "It comes with Pine Iron when used with Sengoku Driver." Sid explained as the picture of Pine Iron appeared beside Pine Lockseed one. "It's very powerful weapon, but since it has too much spikes, be careful to swing it, if you don't want your balls get smacked by your own weapons! Ha!" Sid then began laughing to the hilariosity of his statement.

Then, the picture switched to Gaim Pine Arms. "And here's Gaim Pine Arms. It has heavy armor, granted the shoulder shields, but she can kick your ass hard. True to the transformation announcement, Pulverize and Destroy! Even that gorilla-like Shika Inves didn't stand a chance."

The pictures then disappeared. Sid went back on his snack. He then sipped the tea. "Well, that's it for now. I'll introduce more if time allows. See ya!"

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Alright, that's the second chapter of this story. Honestly, I like the part where Kyouko flipped out when she found out she had been helped with cheating, as well as Pine Arms debut! Oh, now that I found the character for Bravo's role, time for some adjustment for adaptation. And yeah, I did say that you guys can submit your OC Riders and Lockseeds, but like I noted in previous chapter, We've 11 Sengoku Driver user and 6 Genesis Driver users revealed and reserved. Since the info about Kamen Rider Fifteen of Heisei Rider vs Showa Rider movie and Kamen Rider Knuckles in series canon surfaced online, I upped the cap of Sengoku Driver user to 15! SO it means, you can submit up to 2 Sengoku Driver OC Riders! And you can only submit 1 Energy Rider since Genesis Driver Rider is capped at 7 people. **

**Oh, I forget a quiz!**

**Q: Try to translate each of Gaim's transformation announcements as of this chapter, based on Aesir's translation!**

**And more updates will coming soon! Stay tuned and this is Pega Rider signin' off!**

**ON-DORIYAAA!**


	3. Lock 3

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ readers! After hecka funny moments in previous chapter, let's move to the story, where we'll feature our second Rider with bananas. Oh, Second Banana? Well, pardon for the pun. After all, we've a request coming! And since the request came at the time the original Lockseed announcement changed, I'll change it a bit. So I hope you won't mind. Without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD and Pikatwig.**

* * *

"**Welcome to Beat Riders~ Hotline!" **DJ Sagara started the Beat Riders Hotline show with the opening scene. Then, the show shifted to the studio with the DJ broadcasting in his distinguishable hamminess and cheerfulness. That could attract the viewer who watched his show online.

"**Hello~ Mitakihara City and all you Beat Riders out there! It's DJ Sagara coming to you Live!" **DJ Sagara greeted the viewers. Of course, everyone who was watching his show was amused by his funky style and his hammy speeches. **"It's been a crazy week on the streets of Mitakihara City! Team Gaim's rocketed up from the bottom of rankings, thanks to their new masked assistant!" **DJ Sagara continued as the footages showcasing the action of Akemi Homura as Kamen Rider Gaim in Inves Game at western stage was played. Since Homura decided to take the mantle of Kamen Rider and entered Inves Game, Team Gaim flooded numbers of fans, and the numbers of Beat Riders Hotline viewers increased exponentially! Of course it'd increase its rating as well! What's more, Gaim managed to climb up the ranks back to 5th place! **"She's blown away the all the big name challengers, and she's on roll to go toe on toe with Baron themselves! Kamen Rider Gaim's the new boss on the street! And she picked a good time to show up! She's changed the Inves Game, taking it up close and personal! You won't be able to peel your eyes away!"**

* * *

"No... nope... not this one... Come on... Where I'd put it?"

At Homura's room, she was throwing away stuffs in her cupboard as she was browsing through, almost the entire room were covered with clothes and other stuffs. Maybe some old stuff she kept so long that she forgot when the last time she put it inside? Whatever it was, she looked so busy, and she had to clean up this mess later.

After few throwing stuffs, Homura gawked as she seemed to find what she was after. She then checked deep inside the cupboard, and she found the hoodie of some sort. When she got out from her wardrobe, her head hit the wardrobe's rack. Homura then rubbed her head to her pain. When looking at the hoodie, she then remembered about the team.

* * *

_(Cue Flashback)_

_At Gaim's garage, The members of Team Gaim chatted with each other with cheerful expression on their face. Despite they were at 9th rank, they seemed didn't care. Could it mean, they found a mean to rise their rank? Soon, Homura came to the garage, and the entire team welcomed her happily. Maybe she had something to do with their solution..._

"_Homura-san!" Choromatsu welcomed._

"_Yo there!" Karamatsu greeted cheerfully._

"'_Sup?" Osomatsu asked._

"_Not much." Homura answered, albeit a bit confused, looking at her ex-teammates. "And what would make you guys looked this... happy?"_

"_Well, Homu-chan..." Sayaka started. "Will you help the team?"_

"_What's the big idea?" Homura gawked. She became more confused while Sayaka brought out that question out of blue._

"_Now that you've that belt around, we could stomp the Inves Game easily!" Hitomi answered._

"_And it would help us to rank up too. You think?" Himeko asked._

"_I'm sorry, guys. It's not like I'm abandoning you guys, but I'm busy." Homura refused._

"_Please~" Sayaka begged with glassy eyes. She seemed really serious for having Homura back to the team. Not to mention that she had the Sengoku Driver and only her could use it. Homura wanted to focus with her studies and work, and she didn't have a time for the team, or so she thought. However, the entire team missed her so much. Plus the fact Team Gaim was in bottom of the ranks. Could it be their desperate move, or they really missed her?_

_Despite the rest of team were so giddy with joy, Madoka was the only one felt worried. Hopefully the the team wouldn't become dependent on Homura upon the idea of bringing her back..._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

_(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)_

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Ryugen, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of spear-wielding pinecone-themed Riders behind her, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking those pinecone Riders, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the pinecone-themed Riders, holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Budou Arms, Melon Arms, and Pine Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

**Lock 3: Shock! My Old Friend's Banana Henshin?!**

Now, our attention shifted to a school, specifically Heaven Tree Private High School. As expected, this place was founded and sponsored by Yggdrasil corporation. The school uniform the students wore was consisted of white shirt under white school coats, green ties, black pants or skirts, and black shoes.

In a class, which looked like auditorium of some sort, the students were going to their seats. One of the students was studying for upcoming test, and she was none other than Himeko. The other two girls nearby began chatting.

"Hey, listen. Do you know the new guy from Beat Riders team called, uh... Gaim?" The black-haired female student asked.

"The one who beat up the Inves personally in Inves Game? He's a she. And she's named after the very team." The brown-haired girl talked with her answered.

"Yeah, that's so stupid."

"It's must be nice having too much free time on your hands."

Hearing these, Himeko simply just sighed and glanced.

"You should stop wasting time yourselves." The green-haired female student said approaching. "Just giving those mongrels a moment's thought is a waste of precious seconds. You could learn from Himemiya-san here. Don't you agree, Himemiya-san?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but please don't bother me." Himeko answered. "You see me as a rival during class, don't you?"

The greenette scoffed as she walked away.

* * *

Later that day, the class was dismissed, and the students were going home, while Himeko walked while looked around to make sure nobody was following her. She then dashed away to the spot where there were nobody around, so she could change to her Gaim outfit.

Later, Himeko was walking off to Gaim's garage. She then encountered Homura in white shirt with "GAIM" word and team Gaim logo under her blue hoodie, white jeans, and blue sneakers when she had been a member of Team Gaim.

"Hi there, Homura-san!" Himeko greeted approaching to Homura. "Oh, Homura-san. Is that...?" Himeko asked as she pointed to the hoodie Homura wore. She seemed recognizing that.

"This?" Homura asked as she turned around to show the blonde girl the picture of a samurai in armor looked like Gaim's Orange Arms in the back of her hoodie. She then turned back walking over to Himeko. "It's been lying in my closet for so long, I was worried the moths had gotten to it."

"You actually kept your team hoodie! Nice!" Himeko smiled.

"Well, you know, it still means a lot to me." Homura responded.

Himeko chuckled, and she smiled so happy when she thought Homura returned to the team full-time. "I think the team's in good hands now you're here, Homura-san. I'm so glad you're back!"

"The team's really important to you, isn't it?" Homura asked smiled. She didn't know if Himeko was a student of Heaven's Tree High School, though. But she had always seen Himeko as friendly and carefree person around the team, and that alone could make the team a bit relaxed and enjoyed.

"Of course! It means world to me." Himeko answered. "It's the place where all my friends are and let me be myself. I can't believe I couldn't do anything for the team when it needed me. " To her, Team Gaim was everything. Not only the place where she could find something she would call a friend, but also the place where she could express her interest and creativity. On the other hand, she still thought she being the load of the team, but not a big thing.

"You did all you could, so don't beat yourself up." Homura cheered up.

"No, I'm nowhere near as great as you are, Homura-san! You can actually fight the Inves yourself, I'd never be able to do that." Himeko responded.

"Well, I was just lucky enough to find that crazy belt, that's all." Homura smiled, making Himeko laughed. "We'd better shop some for our team."

"Right." Himeko nodded. "I can't wait to see their faces."

* * *

Unknown to them, there was small zipper portal open nearby to the forest of Lockseeds. There, the group of Inves were chowing down on Lockseeds. One of them ate it and grew a pair of insect-like wings.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Gaim's garage, everyone were watching the footage of Gaim winning the challenges of Inves Game issued on the team. Everyone was cheering on his victories.

"Man, Homura-san is so awesome!" Choromatsu cheered.

"Homura? I think you mean Kamen Rider Gaim!" Sayaka responded, getting everyone laughed again.

"Man, I wish I could Henshin like Homura-san!" Karamatsu added as he got up to the chair and replicated Homura's Henshin pose.

Seeing at this, Madoka sighed annoyed, while the rest of team cheered and laughed like nobody's business. This took the pinkette's attention as she got up.

"You guys don't feel one a bit of shame for letting Homura-chan do everything?" Madoka asked berated. She never seen them this lazy before. Madoka became worried that they were dependent on Homura and stopped contributing. It wasn't like everything was Homura's responsibility alone, was it?

Sayaka just shrugged, and shook her head a bit. She had never seen Madoka this annoyed before.

"C'mon, Madoka-chan, loosen up!" Hitomi said as she pulled out "Finger gun" gesture.

"Yeah." Osomatsu added. "She's just helped us to save us from kicked off ranks!"

"Homura-chan's just helping out, that's it!" Madoka reminded. "It's not like she's actually rejoined the team-"

She was interrupted when Himeko and Homura entered the garage. And Homura was carrying a... full plastic bag?

"Hi there, guys." Himeko greeted.

The rest of team approached Homura, while the black-haired girl showed them her team hoodie. They looked so happy when Homura officially returned to the team, but Madoka wasn't.

"I've got something for you." Homura said, pulled out a couple of Lockseeds, Himawari and Matsubokkuri from the plastic bag she was carrying. The team members gasped happily in response, much to their surprise. She then gave each member of team two Lockseeds, mostly Himawari, Matsubokkuri, and Kurumi Lockseeds. She then gave Sayaka the different two Lockseeds. One had a blueberry design and "LS-15" code, and another one had blackberry design and "LS-16" code. Those were obviously **Blueberry **and **Blackberry Lockseeds **respectively.

"If I'm busy, you don't have to wait for me when some team challenge you." Homura noted.

"Where the heck did you got all of these?" Sayaka asked, looking at her new Lockseeds.

"Remember the money prize from Inves Game?" Homura reminded.

Madoka then approached Homura. She glanced at the latter, and she wanted to talk a thing with her.

"Homura-chan, come with me." Madoka said as she went outside the garage, much to Homura's confusion, as she asked for it seemingly out of blue. She then followed suit. The rest of team just shrugged.

"Madoka-san?" Himeko gawked confused.

* * *

Homura and Madoka then stopped at outside the garage. Homura was curious if Madoka wanted to talk something serious. Maybe a little talk could loosen her up.

"What is it, Madoka?" Homura asked.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka started. She looked a bit anxious and sad, and she looked like didn't know where to begin. Since Homura rejoined the team, she began regretting her choice, as it made the team became less helpful to themselves besides Homura herself. "Are you serious on rejoining the team?"

"It can't be helped, right? Your chief Mami's missing. Someone's gotta step in for her." Homura answered. "So yeah, I am."

"What about your job and Student Council?" Madoka asked. "I thought you were so busy that you don't have time for this!"

"Those? I got fired from my job." Homura answered with lamentful sigh, as she regretted it.

"You what?" Homura gasped much to her disbelief.

"I caused a load of trouble for my boss, so yeah, it's probably better this way though I didn't want to." Homura added.

* * *

_(Cue Flashback)_

_Homura was delivering a curry by a moped. She then spotted an Inves Game commenced nearby with Team Raid Wild and a team with all-female members, __**Team Pop-Up **__as battlers. Just when Pop Up's player was close to victory, she accidentally dropped the Lockseed, breaking her Inves free and went berserk as they attempted to attack nearby bystanders. Homura then dashed in to where the event takes place while pulled out Sengoku Driver and transformed to Gaim._

_**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

_Gaim tried to intercept both Inves but one of it evaded her blow and hit Homura's moped, knocked its delivery box open and the curry inside poured out to the floor. She forgot to lock the curry box!_

"_Oh crap!" Gaim gasped. She then pushed the knife lever once._

_**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**_

_Gaim's Daidaimaru glowed with energy, and then she slashed both Inves with more powerful strike, leaving orange slice-like aura traces from each slash. The Inves then exploded in orange juice splashes._

_The Inves now defeated and everyone could breath easy. But unfortunately not for Homura as she had to face judgment from her boss._

_Later at the restaurant boss' office..._

"_I'm sorry, Akemi-san, but you've caused the problems around. So you're fired." The boss said coldly. This brought Homura to the shock and she almost lost her composure._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"But I still retain my position as Student Council member, don't worry." Homura continued.

"Baka." Madoka began to cry. Homura turned around to see Madoka. She was really sad. This made Homura confused, didn't know what to say.

"Homura-chan... You're so stupid!" Madoka cried, turned away from Homura. She couldn't believe that Homura would trouble herself this much just for this... Despite Madoka didn't accept Homura leaving the team, she could understand that she was busy with stuffs. But with Homura fired from her job, Madoka thought that she rejoined the team just to escape from her problems and having fun. She also knew that Homura should be focus on her study and the Council, and she didn't want let the team distracted her from achieving her more important goals!

"Madoka..." Homura said as she approached Madoka, trying to calm her down. But she still kept few distances as Madoka was still saddened.

"You're doing this for Mami-san? For the team? You've been always like this." Madoka asked, almost whimpering. "You put yourself aside and do everything for us. You're always like this even since you became Puella Magi. Now you became more careless to yourself, and trying to help everyone like it's all your own matter!"

"Of course I do! I'm willing to put myself aside if that's for you and our friends." Homura replied. "Now you don't want me to leave the team, and I rejoin now! I thought you'd be happy with that!"

"If you're going to be like that, I don't even want your help!" Madoka snapped.

"But I really do want to do this." Homura said. "Now that Witches don't exist anymore and we stripped of our Puella Magi status, it feels like I'm having purpose again since we lived our life as Beat Riders with you guys. Though I'm initally reluctant of coming back, but being with you makes my life a bit better."

Madoka then cried, dropping tears from her pink eyes. She felt sad that Homura had to bear all the burden. She wanted to help her, but she didn't have anything and couldn't even do anything to. Madoka felt like she was only being the load and burden for her, although Homura thought otherwise.

"Why...? Because I'm weak?" Madoka asked cried.

"Huh?" Homura asked dumbfounded. It wasn't first time she saw Madoka this sad, but she couldn't let it a problem.

"Because I'm only burden for the team, because I can't win at Inves Game?" Madoka asked again shaked. "...That's why you stepped in for Mami-san, even though you wanted to leave it behind..."

"Madoka, it'll be fine, okay?" Homura just smiled at her. She then held Madoka's shoulders, cheering her up. "And I've been handing out everyone Lockseeds, so if I can't help you due to stuffs, you guys can handle it yourselves."

Homura then pulled out the Lockseed with acorn design and "LS-03" code and a Lockseed with almond design and "LS-20" code. "For you."

Madoka nodded as she took the Lockseeds. She had lighten up a bit, thanks to Homura. So the pinkette didn't have to worry about her. Meanwhile, at upstairs, there were the rest of Team Gaim watching the two.

"See? They're totally clickin'." Osomatsu said.

"Well, from the way they interact, Homura-san and Madoka-san look like a couple, eh?" Karamatsu asked.

"Well, I guess." Sayaka answered. "They're pretty cute when together."

Everybody then laughed in agreement. Himeko smiled at them while seeing them made her a bit happy, or at least she thought. "They sure do..."

* * *

The next day, Team Gaim were back performing dance at western stage like they had been before. Homura wasn't still present in their formation, though. But still, they received cheers and support from Gaim's fans and audiences.

But some of them weren't happy with this. Nearby, we see Raid Wild's Hideyoshi and a young male beside him. He had wavy back hair and wore glasses. He wore white shirt under brown-and-white cardigan, red tie, black pants, black leather belt, and brown leather shoes. He was the leader of **Team Invitto, Nobi Nobita. **Beside him was a couple of girls wearing pink glasses.

"You're going through with this, Yossy-chan?" Nobita asked, refering Hideyoshi with a petty nickname, as if they had known each other.

"I'm not scared of their Kamen Rider." Hideyoshi scoffed. "There's no way she's better than Kyouko from Baron."

"Okay, it's your loss." Nobita smirked. Hideyoshi then went downwards to Gaim's stage.

"Are you sure about this, Nobita-san?" one of the girls said as she clinged on his arms.

"If Hideyoshi wins it for Raid Wild, we'll just challenge him again." Nobita said before snapping his fingers and pointed to Gaim's stage. "That'll win us the stage."

"Oh, I see..." The girls nodded as Team Gaim continued dancing... until the music stopped. It was Hideyoshi who pulled out the card used to play Gaim's hip-hop themed music from juke box. The lady-looking boy snickered at them.

"Eh?" The team gawked to see Hideyoshi, much to their surprise.

Hideyoshi then threw the card back to Gaim, and he walked towards stage.

"We're taking over this stage." Hideyoshi said cockily. Madoka pulled out her Lockseeds, while Hideyoshi pulled out Melon and Ichigo Lockseeds as well as a Lockseed with Kumquat design and "LS-19" code, **Kinkan Lockseed,** all were A-Classed Lockseeds, much to their shock. They only had D to B class Lockseeds, while they only had few A-Class Lockseeds; those were Sayaka's. The entire team stunned to their nervousness, and were speechless for this... Until Homura stepped in.

"So you know how this works, right?" Homura inquired. "If you lose, your Lockseeds become Team Gaim's."

"No problem." Hideyoshi scoffed as he readied his Lockseeds.

Homura smiled, and the rest of team Gaim backed off when she pulled out Sengoku Driver. She then slapped it on her waist to produce the belt around.

"Henshin!" Homura yelled as she opened her Lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

Hideyoshi then opened all of his Lockseeds, setting a ring for Inves Game before the two opponents and Shika Inves and Byakko Inves appeared from the zipper portal near Hideyoshi, as well as an Inves with similar size themed after a longhorn beetle with blue armor and black body, as well a pair of long antennae and clawed feet, which curls to each other. It also had stinged gauntlet on its right arm. It was the insect-based Berserker Inves, **Kamakiri Inves. **Meanwhile, a huge orange came down from the portal nearby Homura.

* * *

**Quick Note on Inves Game:**

_Spring a Lockseed to open a portal to another world, summon a little Inves and make 'em fight. Win or lose, it'll affect your dance rankings!_

* * *

Homura then posed before placing the Lockseed into her driver and locked it in.

**LOCK ON!**

Hideyoshi locked his Lockseeds while Homura cut the Lockseed open, with the rest of Team Gaim braced themselves and their supporters cheered on them.

**BATTLE START!**

**SOIYA!**

The fruit then dropped onto Homura, transforming her into Gaim.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

After the battle start jingle rang, Gaim began assaulting the three Berserker Inves. Supposedly, she would have had a trouble with them, considering their size and numbers, but that wouldn't happen to Gaim. She attacked with Daidaimaru first to Shika Inves, and then to Kamakiri Inves next to the former. Byakko Inves charged with its claws, but swatted aside with an Iai-styled Musou Saber slash. Kamakiri Inves extended its antennae to reach Gaim, but no avail.

"Now what's your next move?" Gaim taunted.

Hideyoshi grunted in annoyance, and as all three Berserker Inves were about to charge at Gaim at once, She pushed the kinfe lever once more.

**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**

The Daidaimaru then glowed in orange light, and Gaim performed six-sided slash, sliced through them as she passed through, destroying them as they exploded in pixelated orange juice splashes.

**YOU WIN!**

The crowds cheered upon Gaim's victory, and she bowed with respect. She wouldn't fight just for show-off. It's to fight for her friend and defend Gaim's stage. The team also cheered for their victory, but Madoka sighed in anxiety as she thought that Homura took all the credit.

"They're here for her, not for us..." Madoka muttered.

As Gaim reverted to normal, Hideyoshi's Lockseeds flew into Homura's hands. The ebony-haired girl smiled at the team and the audiences as well.

* * *

"**Hey, hey, hey!" **DJ Sagara started. **"Team Gaim just keeps shooting up the rankings! Ever since Kamen Rider Gaim appeared, their ascent hasn't let up, and now at last, they're in third place! Not too long ago, Gaim was down in ninth place, and now, WHOA!"**

* * *

Back at Baron's base, team Baron were watching TV with lamentful face. They seemed annoyed by the arrival of Gaim, whom perhaps they considered as a threat from roaming in the peak of rankings. Or we could say, Gaim and Baron were even in terms of power.

"Jerks!" Miwa complained. "Throwing a person into Inves Game? Ain't that against the rule?!"

"I guess that's what the belt does for you..." Ky sighed.

The leader was sitting on the staircase munching on a bread while messing with the playing cards, then pulled out Ace of Diamonds card with a picture of peach. She then throw the card to TV, pierced into the screen, effectively powered it off, much to the rest of team's surprise! It gave the team a brief moment of silence before Kyouko stood up.

"She doesn't know how to use her belt." Kyouko said. "What an eyesore."

"Huh?" Ky chuckled. "Whatever, boss. We're in trouble. We're gonna lose our place." True to Ky's remarks, Baron was once mighty Beat Riders team, but said circumstance may or may not steal the first place from them. But the latter case would be most likely that they had to do something about this, so it could be the former.

Soon, one of Baron dancer was talking by phone, and then he walked over to Kyouko.

"Excuse me, Boss." The Baron started. Kyouko turned to him and he handed Kyouko the phone. "It's from Sid."

"What?" Kyouko took the phone, and began answering the call from Sid in his place, as the call was supposed to be meant for Kyouko.

"_Yo, Kyouko-chan. How are you feeling?"_ Sid started from the other end of phone.

* * *

At Drupers, Sid was sitting on his usual seat, while messing with a lock with black-and-gold mechanical "S" letter design on its front, locking and opening it back and forth.

"Nah, I shouldn't have asked." Sid continued. "I know Baron's in a bit of a bad spot."

"_What d'ya want?" _Kyouko asked from the other side.

"I just feel interest in the Inves Game's gone downhill of late." Sid answered as he snacked on the biscuit. "Maybe it's need of a surprise twist."

On the table before him was a box containing a blank Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed with banana design and "LS-08" code, **Banana Lockseed**, with vines decorating around them...

* * *

Back at home at night, Homura entered her room and put the school bag down and jumped onto the bed. She then looked at an envelops which revealed to contain hefty sum of money. It was a prize for numerous winning streak of Inves Game for Team Gaim. She wondered what to do with this money, as she had more than enough food in her fridge, and she had paid the rent days ago. Besides, she wouldn't bother to spend her money just for hobbies. Homura had bought several new Lockseeds for other members of the team to use, and she felt that those locks were enough for them. She sighed confused, and she put the envelope down. She then turned on her laptop and the notification appreared on the screen.

**You got an email.**

Homura then checked the email's inbox and noticed a new email, from Kaname Madoka. She opened the email to see the message, and some files attached, which obviously were videos from they looked. The thumbnails of these videos were a scene focusing various figures akin to that of Kamen Rider. And the email also contained the message.

_Hello, Homura-chan. Now you're a Kamen Rider, right? You know that Kamen Riders are fighting for justice and to help people, right? I hope by watching these videos you can really understand who they are, and what the "Kamen Rider" title is really meant to be._

_Kaname Madoka._

Upon reading the message, Homura began downloading all those videos. While waiting for the downloads to be completed, Homura left the room to prepare a dinner. Since she had come back late, she had little time to cook, so she just cooked the instant cup ramen instead. After done with cooking the cup ramen, Homura took it to her room, and ate them while typing, still waiting for the downloads. After few minutes, the downloads were completed at the time she finished with her meal.

She then opened one of the videos, and the media player program began playing it. In the video, there was a figure in black suit embedded with rubies on his chest, wrists, and ankles and trench coat-like skirts. The shoulder pads had ring-like ornament and a dragon markings on it. His mask sported a ruby on his entire face, and some v-linings that made eyes on his mask. The said lining was also present on his forehead along with a yellow pointer signal, forming the antennae. The earpiece of the helmet had the same dragon markings, and there was black part on the back of head, which made the entire helmet looked like ring. He wore a silver belt with hand-like ornament on its buckle. He was fighting the series of spear lance-wielding stoned demon-like humanoid monsters with his sword and magic.

She then played the next video, which featured a figure in black suit with green torso pad on his chest which looked like chest and abs, white gloves and boots, red scarf, and green grasshopper-like helmet complete with antennae. He wore a red belt with silver oval buckle and red-and-black circling lines, forming a circular core in the buckle's center. He was fighting a series of men in skeleton-imprinted black suit, with their eyes, noses and mouths visible from the holes of their respective masks.

The next video had a figure in magenta-and-black suit with black lines from the abs to the leg armors. The inner side of leg armors had white color as opposing of the outer side's magenta. Most of his armor had magenta to the sides and black on the center, and his gauntlets sported black bars near the elbow, and white in the inner side while the outer side had black. His right shoulder armor had black lining and magenta bars, while the similar left shoulder armor had white bars instead of magenta, seemingly connected to the "X" letter-like ornament on his chest, colored in white as well and had black linings. His face was mostly pink with black plates decorating it as if it were bars when looked at frontwards, forming the barcode motif. Two of said bars formed a pair of horns. The green compound eyes were present beneath said black bars. He wore the gray belt with white buckle and red core on its center, as well as symbols of some sort surrounding the said core. This magenta Rider was fighting the same bunch of troopers as the previous grasshopper-masked Rider fought.

"Are those... Kamen Riders?" Homura thought aloud. After watching the videos, Homura began thinking if all Kamen Riders were doing so, fighting bad guys for justice and freedom for everyone. She then looked at her Sengoku Driver, and thought if she had abused the power as Kamen Rider all along. True, she didn't use it for herself, but she began feeling if her friends were using her to use the belt for their personal gain. Homura didn't want to use the power this way. She just wanted to use the power to protect everyone she hold dear, just like the typical Kamen Riders would do.

Homura then looked at the envelop of money she had just placed on her bed. She began realizing that those money were too much for just a game, and thinking something's wrong with that. Homura remembered the days when she worked at the curry restaurant as waitress and delivery woman. Despite she got lesser paid than the she just got from Inves Game, she realized that she had enjoyed the job all along.

_Doing a job means making life better for a stranger. Like serving and bringing food to someone who's hungry. Doing something like that makes the world a better place. But... the only people I'm making happy with the Inves Game are just me and my little group friends. That's no job, but rather just playing around. No wonder why Madoka was so sad at that time, because I'd abused my power just to make my friends happy while they do nothing... Despite I handed them Lockseeds so they can handle themselves. I don't want to support myself with game money. I've enough saved up from these years to support myself, saved from allowance and _real_ job. Am I doing something wrong...?_

Homura sighed with a regret, and hoped she could find the way to get her a new side job someday...

* * *

At the following day at the school, it was break time. Homura was seen sitting on her seat at Class 2-A, pondering while looking at her Orange Lockseed. Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi were going out for lunch at cafetaria, but she refused to go. Meanwhile at the corridor nearby, Kyouko (in Mitakihara High uniform) was walking towards Class 2-A, accompanied by Ky and Miwa. Upon arriving, Kyouko entered the class after ordered her two right-hand men to stay outside. The class chairman saw the redhead girl coming.

"Whoa there, Sakura-san. We won't have Inves Game in here. Thank you." The class chairman said.

"I didn't come to fight her." Kyouko replied coldly. She then ate a biscuit while shuffling a card deck in her hands she was holding. She then approached Homura's desk and placed the card deck on her table. "Akemi Homura... Kamen Rider Gaim. I wanna ask ya something." Kyouko began as she glared at her with cold look.

"Me?" Homura asked. She wondered what kind of question Kyouko would ask her, and it seemed to be serious...

"Over the last week, you've only fought people who challenged you, not once have you tried to take stages to your team, nor challenged teams above you in rankings. Why is that?" Kyouko asked as she walked around Homura's desk.

"I don't need to." Homura answered. "All I want is to make sure we have a place to be."

"Hmph." Kyouko snickered. "You're just as spineless as I thought."

"What?" Homura retorted, slightly annoyed by the Baron leader's statement.

"You don't seek out worthy adversaries. You avoid making any enemies." Kyouko continued. Despite the fact her ally turned rival gained the advantage due to her new power as Kamen Rider Gaim, Kyouko was clearly disappointed that Homura didn't use her power to beat the crap of everyone in the higher tier of rankings, even though she believe that the strong should subjugate the weak. But if the strong didn't go even stronger by defeating the stronger ones, its power would be worthless. "I've expected more from you since our times as Puella Magi. You're okay with fighting witches even if you'd endanger herself! But now? You're just little more a coward, or should I say, chicken! You may have new power as Kamen Rider, but you have no strength!"

"Why would I pick a fight without reason?!" Homura snapped as she got up from her seat. She didn't accept being said "coward" and such. She had earned the right for being coward hard way, as it was the cause Madoka got killed in previous timeline. That's why Homura decided to forsake her timidity to be Puella Magi. She didn't want to be coward anymore, let alone to be said as one. That didn't mean she had to fight other Puella Magi. "If it weren't for Madoka, I wouldn't have to be Puella Magi! And you know I wouldn't pick a fight with fellow Puella Magi like you did, remember?"

"That's why I left the team, because you guys are all pacifistic maggots!" Kyouko replied as she took back the card deck on Homura's desk. She then shuffled it again and did 52 pick-up on her hands. "And as of why... To trample yor foes, and take all they hold dear... That's the true taste of victory."

Kyouko then stopped the 52 pick-up and she closed her hand, and opened it again to produce an Queen of Spade card with the picture of orange. She then threw it, only for Homura to evade it, and it pierced into the blackboard behind her, much to everyone's surprise!

"See? You could've caught the card when you had a chance." Kyouko sneered cockily as she walked over to the blackboard, pulling the card out before adding it into the deck. She then walked back to Homura and gave her an intimidating glare. "Power must be exercised to demonstrate one's strength. But you lack the mettle!"

This harsh statement made Homura felt nervous. She clenched her fist and glared at Kyouko with defiance, albeit slight denial.

"Well then! You wanna fight, come any time!" Homura challenged Kyouko as she pulled out Orange Lockseed. Both of them exchanged each other a glare for brief moment before Kyouko left the class.

* * *

Later that day after school, everyone at school, students, teachers, and staffs alike were gathering around the school field, even Team Gaim and Team Baron were present to support their respective members (And some of them wore team uniform instead of school uniform), as well as both teams' supporters complete with team attribute. Not only school field; the classrooms were crowded with students as they looked at the duel through the class room windows. On the middle of field was Homura and Kyouko facing each other. Many thought they were about to do Inves Game, but seeing that they hadn't summoned any Inves or transformed to Kamen Rider made the spectators bewildered.

"Looks like Baron's boss picked a fight with the Kamen Rider!" One of the spectators shouted with excitement.

"You serious?" Other spectator asked.

"Hey, excuse me! Coming through!" A female voice shouted. Madoka, Sayaka, and Himeko (The former two was wearing school uniforms, while Himeko wore her Gaim uniform) was coming and slipped between crowds and managed to get to the front line of spectators along with the rest of team.

"Madoka, Himeko, Sayaka!" Hitomi recognized them coming, before shifted her attention back to the duel.

"What are they thinking? Why would she took an Inves challenge if it's not for the team or a stage?" Madoka asked confused.

"This is no game, but rather a duel." Himeko figured. It's been a while since Homura and Kyouko fought each other, and after Kyouko left Gaim and formed Baron, the two formed some kind of rivalry. Homura already had the Sengoku Driver put on, and she was ready for the duel!

"Just like old times, ain't it?" Kyouko remarked.

"Bring out as many Inves as you like!" Homura challenged. "I'm ready for it."

Hearing this, Kyouko let out the amused yet boastful laugh, loud enough for everyone to hear. She was amused by the request, but she looked like as if she had something in her sleeve.

"I'm afraid we're beyond such trifles." Kyouko said as all of sudden, she pulled out a... blank Sengoku Driver?!

"That's-!" Homura recognized as the spectators looked with confusion and awe. Madoka gasped with disbelief, and Sayaka watched with worry.

"It can't be!" Osomatsu triplets gawked.

"Is that another belt?!" Ky gasped.

"SENGOKU DRIVER?!" Sayaka gawked in surprise, getting the crowds' attention.

"No way!" Hitomi said.

Kyouko put the new Sengoku Driver on, summoning the belt. The trumpet sound was played from the belt as the profile picture of red-and-silver knight helmet. Decorating it was yellow vine and reddish background. Kyouko then pulled out Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin." Kyouko said before unlocking the lock.

**BANANA!**

The zipper portal appeared above Kyouko, revealing a large metal banana coming down, much to Homura and spectators' shock and awe. The redhead Baron leader then twirled the lock around in her index finger before putting it onto Sengoku Driver and locking it in.

**LOCK ON!**

Unlike Gaim's driver, Kyouko's played the European-styled trumpet standby music with trotting of horses in its background. This made the audience awed, realizing what she was going to do.

"Is Baron's leader gonna transform too?" One of the spectators asked.

"That'd be Kamen Rider..." Another spectator said.

"Baron, ain't it?!" Other spectator finished.

The rest of Team Gaim watched with suspense and excitement while Homura braced herself as Kyouko pulled the knife lever to cut the fruit in lock open.

**COME ON!**

**BANANA ARMS!**

The banana dropped onto Kyouko's head, wearing her a red-and silver body suit similar to Gaim's, except there was silver gauntlets and thigh armors with medieval-styled markings, much to everyone's surprise.

"Eh?! BANANA?! BANA-BANANA?!" Ky gawked hysterically as he pointed at Kyouko whom the Banana stuck on head while walking towards Homura. The repeating effect was inserted for Beat Riders Hotline.

"I AM BARON!" Kyouko yelled underneath the giant banana as the red-and-silver knight helmet with iron grills in its eyepiece and blue gem on the forehead formed, covering her head. Then, a piece of banana along with banana-like horns descended smoothly into her head, coloring the uncovered section of the compund eyes yellow. Then, the banana splashed pale yellow juices as it opened up, with the either sides of banana folded down to attach with the shoulders while the sides folded onto chest and back. The chest armor looked like golden chest and abs, lined with black.

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

Sakura Kyouko had transformed into **Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms**! Upon the completion of her transformation, Baron was armed with a banana-like spear with the "peels" open to form handguard; The **Banaspear!**

Seeing the transformation, Team Baron and their supporters cheered, while Team Gaim were shocked even more. Homura was also shocked to witness the transformation.

"You can transform too..." Homura gawked as she gripped on Orange Lockseed.

"No way!" Osomatsu triplets gawked at same time.

"It can't be! Baron has their Kamen Rider, too?!" Himeko gawked in disbelief.

"Stop it!" Sayaka shouted in worry. "Why you two have to fight?! WHY?!"

"Shaddup and watch." Baron said. "I'll show you the meaning of true strength."

"I don't think so!" Homura growled in response. "Henshin!"

**ORANGE!**

As the big orange was summoned from zipper portal, Homura posed and locked it into her Sengoku Driver and cut it open.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The orange dropped onto her head, transforming Homura to Gaim.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Gaim then took a stance, but it was a bit shaky as she either was shocked by the transformation or being nervous that she had to fight another Puella Magi turned Kamen Rider. Baron slowly approached Gaim, until...

"HOLD IT!"

The two opposing Riders turned to see Sid at the school gate. The spectators were confused that Sid appeared. What in the world he was doing there?

"Come to rain on our parade, Sid?" Baron asked curious.

"Well, now we've got Kamen Riders fighting each other, you can hardly call it an Inves Game, can you?" Sid inquired. "So as I see it, we need to update the rules."

Sid then pulled out a pair of two Lockseed-like locks with mechanical design that looked like folded motorcycles, but they had flower-like images and no codes imprinted in it. One was white with Sakura / Cherry Blossom imprinted on it while another one was black with rose design.

"These locks are on the house, just this once." Sid said as he tossed the locks to the Riders. Gaim took the white Sakura one, and Baron caught the rose one. "Open them."

After the two Riders opened them, they flew up to the air and they grew, unfolded, and transformed to motorcycles! These lock turned motorcycles then landed on the school field. Both Riders now had motorcycles themed after flowers depicted on their lock form. Gaim's was **Sakura Hurricane, **and Baron's was **Rose Attacker.**

"These Lockvehicles are the newest tech." Sid introduced these new type of locks.

"What is this thing...?" Baron wondered aloud while Gaim checked at those.

"They're still prototypes, but I trust you approve, ladies?" Sid assumed. "Assuming you think you can handle them, of course."

"You want us to fight with these?" Baron asked as she approached her bike. "Interesting."

"Fine with me." Gaim said as she rode her bike.

"Hmph." Baron scoffed under her helmet.

"What was that for?" Gaim asked irked.

Everyone looked at two Riders as they anticipated the race.

"Oh, come on! Were they ever going to ask us about this?" Sayaka asked.

"I don't think anyone's gonna stop them now." Himeko commented.

Sid smirked at the two Riders, as he enjoyed this little amusement. "I trust you'll make this entertaining." Sid chuckled, letting out a shady grin...

* * *

_(Cue BGM: E-X-A Exciting x Attitude)_

At the factory area, the Riders, Gaim and Baron had just topped their bikes. The three soon were in place and revved up their bikes, and then they drove off and jumped over the fence.

Meanwhile, everyone at school were watching from their digital devices. As for the crowds on school ground, they were watching from Madoka's iPad, cheering for their respective Kamen Riders.

Back at the race, Baron got the lead while Gaim was following her. Unbeknownst to them, they had entered the restricted area by Yggdrasil Corporation.

Back at school...

"Oh! Baron's taken the lead!" Miwa gawked cheerfully.

Madoka and Sayaka on the other hand, they noticed the sign Gaim and Baron passed by. They watched them a bit worried.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka muttered.

Sayaka then pat Madoka's shoulder.

"I think they'll be fine." Sayaka smiled.

Back at factory area, Gaim was trying to lead over Baron, but that red Rider didn't yield from keeping in the first place as she was preventing the blue Rider to get over.

"Let's settle this!" Gaim said as she accelerated her bike, finally getting a tie with Baron.

"You little...!" Baron growled.

Gaim looked at Baron as she scoffed under her helmet. When she looked at the dashboard, she noticed something was off with the... speedometer. It suddenly opened holographic interface,showing the number and meter increasing.

"Huh? What's this?" Gaim gawked. "It's not a speedometer..."

After looked at Gaim, Baron noticed the same thing happened to her Lockvehicle as well. When the meter reached max and number reached 999, the holographic "speedometer" changed to red in color, and petals of the flower Lockvehicles based on flew past them as if they were blown by wind. Baron and Gaim looked to each other, before shifted their attention back to the street.

"What with these petals?" Gaim wondered a loud before the two Riders started to spin in spiral motion as some kind of aileron roll, making them dizzy.

Back at school, everyone gasped to their surprise as they saw the two Riders spun like crazy.

"Huh?! What the heck?!" Ky gawked, pretty much what everyone thought.

"Homura-san, she's-?!" Madoka gasped.

Back at the race, the zipper portal shaped like spiraled star appeared before the two Riders, and the aura of flowers similar to the Lockvehicles' motif formed around the respective Riders and bikes, as if readying them to enter the portal.

"What the heck is this?!" Baron gawked. "...Oh no."

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Both Riders shouted upon entering the portals, and they disappeared through them...

At school, everyone who watched the race gawked much to their surprise and disbelief.

"They vanished!" Madoka gawked.

"Homura-san?! Where'd you go?! Homura-san?!" Himeko gawked in near panic.

_(End song)_

* * *

In the forest Homura, Madoka, and Sayaka had gone before, the star-formation zipper portals appeared, and the flowers of the respective Lockvehicles "bloomed" out, with the Riders bursted out from the them. Both of them keep zooming off, while they realized that they had transported to the forest, which was an entirely new place for Baron, while otherwise was familiar to Gaim.

"Where are we...?" Baron murmured.

"Is this...?" Gaim realized where they had transported to.

Gaim heard a buzzing sound from behind, and noticed a couple of Elementary Inves with insect wings flew over to both Gaim and Baron, swarmed around them while trying to attack them. Both Riders sped up as they tried to dodge them, and Baron stopped while Gaim otherwise kept zooming off. Baron then looked around to scan for the flying Inves.

"What are you doing?! We've gotta get outta here!" Gaim warned as she looked back while leaving her behind, worrying about her old friend's safety.

"Get out? You really are a spineless worm!" Baron mocked as she went out of her motorcycle. "As promised... I'll show ya true strength!" Baron then pushed the yellow button on Banaspear to extend it, with juices splashed around prior.

The Inves dived trying to charge at Baron, but the European knight-themed Rider swung the lance in response, attempting to defend herself. One of Inves then dived into Baron, who swatted it down. It then stood up and charged at her, and Baron countered with swift hit, and then proceeded with a slash, which the Inves evaded. She tried to attack from above, but blocked away by the Inves and she blocked its attack in response before getting furious rakes at chest. Baron backed up a bit before readied her lance.

Gaim, meanwhile, was zooming away before stopped. She readied her Daidaimaru while got out to greet the sudden coming of Inves with a kick, but then it swatted her aside, and the two were evading each other's strikes before Gaim withdrew her Musou Saber and went dual-wielding. Just as she charget at it, the Inves grew wings and flew up, preventing it from getting hit by the orange-armored Rider.

"Flying's cheating! Hey!" Gaim shouted before she got swatted down by the Inves' flying attack. When the Inves tried to dive again, she evaded, and it turned around and surrounded her.

"Just get this over with!" Gaim said annoyed as she set the Musou Saber to gun mode to shoot the Inves. It evaded the first two shot, before she shot for the third time, hitting it and flew away.

Baron then broke free the lockdown and kicked the Inves aside. She then twirled her lance before pulling the knife lever on Sengoku Driver once.

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

Just before Baron prepared her finisher, she suddenly heard the voice...

"_Be warned."_

A girl in white, the same one as Gaim had encountered in her fight with Byakko Inves was watching her from nearby. She then prepared her lance in caution.

"_You are grasping reins of fate."_

"Who's there?" Baron asked cautious. "Hmph. I'll choose my own course of life. Fuck your so-called fate!"

Hearing Kyouko/Baron's statement, "Madoka" looked at Baron with sad face. The Baron leader didn't recognize her either.

Gaim was fighting with Inves and knocked it off, while Baron did the same. She then had the lance charged up before thrusting it to the two Inves, unleashing energy bananas piercing through their bodies. And then she slashed them, destroying them while they exploded in banana juice splashes along with sliced apart bananas. Gaim was amazed to see this.

"Kyouko, you..." Gaim gasped.

"I... have power!" Baron realized as she stared at her own hands before staring back.

_(Suddenly the Banana Lockseed and Rose Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form red background with Baron's logo on it.)_

* * *

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange Lockseed, Pine Lockseed and Daidaimaru over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana Lockseed and Baron's weapon, Banaspear over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou Lockseed and Ryugen's weapon, Budou Ryuhou over green background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Chikane pondering on something as her hair flailed in same way. On the background were Melon Lockseed and Zangetsu's weapon, Melon Defender over white background with Zangetsu's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were standing back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Mariachi were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!**

Homura: Just what is this place?!

?: Why shouldn't I take some pain to help someone?

DJ Sagara**: Team Gaim's got another Kamen Rider, folks!**

**She transforms with grapes?!**

?: Henshin!

**RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**

**Lock 4: Debut! The Third Grape Rider!**

* * *

**SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE**

As usual, Sid was snacking on butter cookies. He then pulled out Banana Lockseed from his briefcase, and turned his attention to the readers.

"Yo there, Readers. Back with me, Sid the Awesome Lock Dealer." Sid boasted. "I hope it won't trouble you. Anyways, since we've a new Rider and new stuffs coming, let's introduce these new guys."

Sid then pulled out Sakura Lockvehicle from the same briefcase.

"First, let's introduce Banana Lockseed." Sid started as the picture of Banana Lockseed appeared. "This is one of rarest Lockseed, hence its A Rank. I even dunno if we'll find it through Helheim or not... And hopefully those annoying critters won't..."

"BANANAS~!"

Suddenly the three yellow tiny figures in blue all-overs and pairs of goggles came to Sid. One of them had single goggle and one eye. And judging from what they had screamed, they were looking for bananas.

"Bananas!" One of the yellow sprite-like figure beamed.

"Hey! This is no banana! C'mon, get out! Shoo!" Sid hushed as he chased away those yellow banana-obsessed critters, who ran away from Sid's room. He then sat back to the sofa.

"Sorry for inconvenience, guys." Sid apologized to the readers. "But let's move to the weapon comes with the Lock."

Then, the picture of Banaspear replaced the Lockseed it came from.

"Banaspear. What a cool name." Sid commented. "This lance surprisingly fits with banana theme, and it's cool, in my honest opinion. You can fight the Inves with the lance just like that, but you can also extend it to boost its power. It's needed for finisher, mind you."

"Next is the new Kamen Rider, Baron." Sid said as the picture of Kamen Rider Baron replaced the last picture.

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

"When Kyouko-chan transforms to Baron, she became similar to that of European knight, with grilled visor and the rose markings... Also, her Sengoku Driver played European trumpet music as standby music, too. I've to say that's cool. And her Banana Arms had balanced stats just like Gaim's Orange Arms. With Banaspear, she can execute **Spear Victory **attack to finish off her foe. And don't ask why there's banana pierced through their bodies, though." Sid explained.

The picture was later replaced by the picture of Sakura Hurricane in both Lock Mode and Vehicle mode.

"And there's Sakura Hurricane, one of the Lockvehicles." Sid introduced. "It's one of the standard model of Lockvehicles, and by a single click, you can transform it into a motorcycle. Wow! And this bike doesn't do too much by itself, but when you reach maximum speed of 999, you'll feel dizzy as you'll spin like a twister, and then the portal appeared in front of you! And voila, you'll go to Helheim."

"Oh, before I leave, I've to say that the author of this story, Pega-Rider has big announcement. Check it out." Sid said as the screen switched to the author... "See ya, guys! Please read and review this story. I'd be more than glad if he continue to write this story so it would be more interesting..." Sid parted with shady grin...

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Thanks, Sid. Okay, so like I said before, I'll start the original Lockseeds numbering from LS-15. And this chapter, you've seen some of their examples, right? So yeah, the original Lockseeds are put into LS series. Also, regarding OC Rider request, we'll up the limit to 17 Riders for Sengoku Driver users (Both prototype and mass-produced), and 7 Energy Riders. So far, we've 14 Sengoku Driver Riders and 6 Energy Riders covered, and you do the math.**

**And next announcement: Starting from chapter 4, this story will be double-billed with Gaburincho! Kyoryuger as part of Super Hero Time campaign! So from this point onwards, expect both stories to be updated at same time. Oh, don't forget to read and review!  
**

**And before signing off... Quiz time!  
**

**Q: What are the Kamen Riders that were in videos Homura watched? And who are the "little critters" that Sid chased away in "Sid's Lockseed Catalogue"?**

**As usual, shoot your answers in your review! For you who got ALL your answers right, I'll PM you sneak peek for future chapters!**

**This is Pega-Rider, signing off!**

**ON-DORIYAAA!**

******And here's preview for the next story! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Heisei Kamen Rider 15th Anniversary Project**

**The War Between Kamen Riders endangered the nation, truly a Sengoku Period!**

**Meanwhile, the legendary Kamen Rider faced his last battle!**

**COMING SOON!**

**GxS!**


	4. Lock 4

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ Readers! Now back with me, Pega-Rider! After the shock and surprise from Kyouko's transformation to Kamen Rider Baron, expect more suspense as we'll get our heroine to face-to-face with Zangetsu of all people, and Mariachi in action! And... some heart-breaking scene. Also the request of OC Rider is coming! Alright, without further ado let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

_**Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...**_

_Sakura Kyouko, the former Team Gaim member, now leader of Team Baron transforms into Kamen Rider Baron, and duels her old friend Homura, also known as Kamen Rider Gaim on their bikes. Suddenly both bikes are swallowed by a mysterious light and shoot into a strange and alien world... The very same forest where Gaim's leader, Mami, disappeared._

* * *

Baron turned to Gaim and walked towards her, who readied both weapons in response, thinking the Baron leader would attack her.

"You wanna go?!" Gaim retorted.

Instead of attacking Gaim, Baron stopped and closed the Lockseed on her Sengoku Driver, reverting her to normal. Gaim soon relieved herself from her battle scene, cancelling her transformation as well as she twirled Musou Saber in her hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kyouko?!" Homura retorted worried, as she was afraid of Kyouko getting hurt by Inves attack, as this forest was complete stranger to her. "This place is crawling with Inves!"

"You know this place, then?" Kyouko asked. It was obvious to her that Homura had gone into this place before. Kyouko might learn a thing or two about the forest from Homura.

"Yeah, I've been here before." Homura answered as she looked around her surroundings. She then looked at her Sengoku Driver, which still contained Orange Lockseed. "That's when I got this lock."

"That lock?" Kyouko asked in surprise. If she could connect that and the fact Homura got Ichigo Lockseed she had used in Inves Game before Shika Inves' breakout, it could make some sense to the redhead. "I see. So that's why you got that Ichigo Lockseed despite you were in hiatus from Beat Riders life."

"Yeah. They were just hanging from the trees here." Homura answered. "They look like normal fruit until you pick them."

After hearing Homura's little explanation of how she acquired her Lockseeds in the forest, Kyouko walked past and away from her. Homura just looked at Kyouko while thinking she didn't believe to what she had just said.

"Then how do we get back to the city?" Kyouko wondered a loud.

"It was pretty easy last time. We left through the same hole we came in." Homura sighed.

"I bet the answer is these bikes." Kyouko added as she looked at her Rose Lockvehicle. "They seem to be able to travel between the worlds by attaining sufficient speeds."

Homura looked at her Sakura Lockvehicle as well, wondering if what Kyouko said was true. The Baron leader then walked away through the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Homura asked as she followed Kyouko.

"Staying together is useless to me." Kyouko remarked cynically. "I wanna find out more 'bout this world."

"I told you, it's too dangerous to go alone!" Homura reminded, keep following Kyouko.

"Screw that!" Kyouko shrugged as she walked away further. "You, on the other hand seem afraid to be alone."

"It's not like that! I'm just worried you'll get hurt, that's all!" Homura shouted seeing Kyouko began leaving her. It didn't help that Kyouko now was meters away from Homura, assuming the former ignored her. "Fine! I'm going to go look for Mami." Homura scoffed as she began going on her ways.

* * *

_(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)_

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing a hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of spear-wielding pinecone-themed Riders behind her, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking those pinecone Riders, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the pinecone-themed Riders, holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Budou Arms, Melon Arms, and Pine Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

**Lock 4: Debut! The Third Grape Rider**

"So we have a cease-fire with Baron until they return?" Himeko, back in school uniform talked by phone as she was standing outside a mansion of Himemiya residence. "Yeah, I know. Alright, good night, Madoka-san."

Himeko then ended the call and pocketed her phone into the coat pocket and grabbed her bags before entering the mansion gate.

"Just where is Homura-san?" Himeko thought a loud. She then closed the gates and proceeded to enter inside the mansion.

Himeko walked up to mansion doors, looking around to see no one was there. When she walked up to the stairs...

"Himeko." A voice said as Himeko looked up to see Chikane upstairs.

"Ara, nee-chan." Himeko replied, surprised to see her older sister.

"Where have you been, to return at such an hour?" Chikane asked as she walked down.

"Uh, cram school was doing an extra session tonight." Himeko answered. She wouldn't bother to tell Chikane about her activities in Team Gaim, as she would deny the idea, considering it distracting and had no benefit.

"A sound idea. Your grades have floundered a bit lately." Chikane noted.

"I was top of my class in the mid-terms." Himeko replied. "And my friends were among the top, so there's no way they slow me down."

Hearing this remarks, Chikane smiled. She could see the reason behind it. Himeko was a hard-worker, and no wonder why she was a class rep. But that didn't help that Himeko had her grades down as of late.

"When you are more than capable of being top of your year." Chikane pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"Himeko, one day you will be working by my side in Yggdrasil." Chikane said as she walked down the stairs, standing next to her younger sister. "I'd be more than happy for me to work with you, my beloved sister. Besides, your path in life, and what you must do to attain it are clear. Are they not?"

"Of course, nee-chan." Himeko sighed as she looked at the picture on the wall between forked staircases. She was unsure if she could, or rather must be part of Yggdrasil, as she still wanted to live her own life with her own free will, and she was kind of against the idea of her life set in stones.

"Then apply yourself." Chikane said as she placed her hand on Himeko's shoulder. "Do not allow yourself to be led astray. Cast aside distractions, and you shall find fulfillment in your life."

"I know." Himeko nodded. She didn't know what she had to say, as she had led herself astray from estabilished life of Himemiya family. She just wanted to be herself and trying to develop her own interest, after all. "My life is nothing but distractions, after all."

While Himeko muttered that last part, Chikane's expression of proud changed to confused one. Chikane then turned to Himeko, and then stood face-to-face with Himeko. She then placed both her hands to Himeko's shoulder, and stepped closer to her sister, to the point her breasts pressed against Himeko's.

"Onee-chan?!" Himeko gawked as her face blushed, both confused and surprised at how her older sister acted rather... lewdly.

"Himeko..." Chikane sighed as she stared at Himeko to the point both of them exchanging stare to each other, making Himeko's face blushed even redder. Just as Chikane was about to lean her head towards Himeko...

Chikane's phone started ringing, prompted her to let go from Himeko. The latter sighed in relief as the former didn't get to do it.

"Good night, then." Himeko bid as she walked upstairs to her room.

Chikane pondered a bit, and then she shrugged off whatever she was thinking as she answered the phone.

"I'm here." Chikane answered before hearing whatever the message someone talked from the other side. "What?"

* * *

Back at Helheim, Kyouko was walking around with Sengoku Driver still on, browsing through the trees and walked over one of it.

"_These are the ones...?" _Kyouko thought as she plucked one of the fruit hanging on its vines to see what Homura had said earlier was true. And it really was as the fruit turned into Himawari Lockseed.

"Ripe for pickin'." Kyouko noted before storing the Lockseed and plucking another one. It turned into a Lockseed with the design of mango and "LS-11" code on it.

"Number 11, huh? Nice." Kyouko smirked, throwing away the Himawari one and plucked another one.

It turned out to a Lockseed that she didn't even remember being Sid's Lockseed catalogue, a Lockseed with design of coconut and "LS-25" code.

"Now this is impressive." Kyouko smirked, looking at the locks she just got. "Maybe I should hang on these... But of course..."

Kyouko looked to her left, noticing a group of Inves watching her. Same goes to her right. So basically, she got surrounded.

"It wouldn't be so simple, would it?" Kyouko remarked as she put the locks into the vest pocket and pulled out Banana one. "Henshin!"

Kyouko unlocked her Banana Lockseed.

**BANANA!**

Instead of the zipper portal, the yellow sparks appeared above her and gathered to form a large banana for Banana Arms; considering she already was in the forest where the fruit armor came from. The Inves were ready to approach her while the redhead twirled it in her fingers before locking it into Sengoku Driver and cutting it open.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

The banana dropped to Kyouko's head, transforming her into Baron.

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

Upon transforming, Kyouko yelled as she charged towards the horde of Inves, summoning the Banaspear.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Homura...

"Anyone here?!" Homura called out. But it seemed useless as nobody answered her... "Mami!"

"Well, this sucks." Homura sighed. She was a bit disappointed that Mami was nowhere to find, even in the forest. "Maybe I should call cops or something... Just what with this place?!"

Homura shrugged as she walked, continuing her search for Mami.

* * *

Back with Baron, she was fighting a half-dozen of Inves, evading each of their strike before slashed one of them. She seemed able to wield her weapon well, as she had used such weapon during her times as Puella Magi. She knocked one Inves off in front of her, and then behind her, before thrusting the former with her lance. She pulled out the lance and slashed the Inves behind her with a swift stroke. Just when another Inves was about to attack her, she stepped aside to dodge it and countered it with a strong thrust. Baron dodged an Inves' body slam and then hacked and slashed another batch of Inves. She then approached the furthest Inves to hack and slash them like before.

The Inves leaped her to attack her, but she blocked with Banaspear and kicked it off, giving her more room to slash it. Despite just being Kamen Rider hours ago, she sure was not a slouch herself as she seemed to completely master the power. Granted that Kyouko had combat experience as Puella Magi, and it's most likely she had applied it in her fight as a Rider. Baron then plucked the fruit nearby her, having it turned into a Lockseed with acorn design and "LS-03" code, **Donguri Lockseed**. She keep plucking the fruit as she fought with nearby Inves like no problem, keeping them from disturbing her from gathering Lockseeds.

* * *

Back with Homura, she went over to one of the tree and plucked one of its fruit. Since she was still wearing Sengoku Driver, touching the fruit turned it into a Lockseed. This one had a design of plum and "LS-23" Code. She then spotted some researchers in hazmat suits gathering samples of some sort, who (unknown to her) were Yggdrasil researchers. They were seen putting samples into the cylindrical jars.

"Is that...?" Homura wondered a loud, she then stepped a bit closer to them. "Umm, excuse me?"

However, upon hearing and seeing the Gaim leade replacement, the researchers quickly ran away with their samples.

"Hey! Hey, come back!" Homura gawked as she saw the researchers scramed away as fast as they could after seeing her. This gave her a bit confusion. She then climbed down the ground, and ran after them. She then lost the researchers, and sighed in confusion. Perhaps those people knew the leads to Mami's whereabouts, but she could ask them later when she got a chance. "What's their problem?"

She then heard loud clicking sound, and then she dodged the energy blast meant to her. Homura gawked when she saw the shooter, the white samurai-like Kamen Rider similar to Homura's alter ego, except that she had melon-themed armor as well as sharper shoulder armors, with the sharp part poked out, and symmetrical stag-like crest and green sharper eyepiece with green melon piece in its visor. She was holding the melon-themed shield resembling her head crest and Musou Saber like Gaim's.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Homura snapped at the white Kamen Rider. "And who are you?!"

"Let's just call me... Zangetsu." The white Kamen Rider, Zangetsu answered as she pulled out Donguri Lockseed, which she opened and tossed aside. This made Homura gawked in confusion as said action could make Inves go wild and berserk in Inves Game. Who knows if Zangetsu was about to get mauled by whatever Inves attracted to it?

The nearby Inves were attracted to the Lockseed for some reason, and then it picked up and munched the Lockseed. Homura braced herself as she saw the Inves just molted to Shika Inves!

"...It grew?!" Homura gawked to her surprise.

Zangetsu then snapped her finger to order it to attack Homura. Surprisingly, this Inves seems obedient to her, despite she had dropped the Lockseed before hand. Perhaps while in the forest, we can fully control Inves without worrying it going crazy?

Shika Inves rushed into Homura, and she tried to dodge its attack, albeit a bit trouble. It then swatted her aside with its horn and tried to pound her at tummy, but she kicked it away, giving her more room to transform.

"Henshin!" Homura exclaimed as she pulled out Orange Lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

The orange sparks formed above the ebony-haired girl and gathered to form orange for Orange Arms, and as usual, she posed before locking it into her Sengoku Driver.

**LOCK ON!**

The usual Japanese horagai standby music played, which made Shika Inves stared in confusion, and Zangetsu just watched it with anticipation. Homura then cut the lock open.

**SOIYA!**

The orange went over her head, transforming her to Gaim Orange Arms.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Shika Inves charged at Gaim, only to be parried by Daidaimaru twice, and it pushed Gaim with its horns, which her sword stuck on. She then kicked the deer Inves and punched it at its gut twice before sending slashes.

Zangetsu just watched patiently as Shika Inves managed to knock Gaim back. She tried to slash Shika Inves as soon she got up, but its horn attack knocked Daidaimaru off her hands, getting her disarmed. Gaim was at disadvantage without her weapons. Then again, Gaim's Orange Arms (as well as the suit as whole) was designed to wield melee weapons. But fortunately, she wasn't a slouch herself as she managed to punched the deer Inves back, so she could have some room to change her Arms.

"I'm gonna need this to beat you up!" Gaim said as she pulled out Pine Lockseed, unlocking it.

**PINE!**

Gaim replaced the Orange Lockseed with Pine, and the yellow sparks appeared above her, gathering to form a big pinapple. She then cut the lock open.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The orange armor vanished and the pineapple dropped onto Gaim, replacing her armor as the fruit unfold itself to place.

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

Upon transforming, Gaim twirled her Pine Iron and threw it to Shika Inves, and then grappled it with its chains, binding it in place. Gaim then sliced the lock twice.

**SOIYA! PINE AU LAIT!**

Gaim drew her Musou Saber and threw the grip of Pine Iron, and then proceeded to slice and dice it, with the energy pine slices flew away as she struck the Inves with her side weapon.

After the Inves got destroyed, Zangetsu walked over to her and the pineapple armored Rider turned to see her. Zangetsu scoffed as she drew her own Musou Saber, walking towards Gaim.

"Wait! I'm just looking for someone! Why are you doing this to me?!" Gaim gawked as she saw Zangetsu was about to attack her, and she tried to tell the white Kamen Rider her purpose, but Zangetsu couldn't seem cared less about it.

"Hmph." Zangetsu scoffed as she charged towards Gaim, and they ended up fighting each other with their respective side weapons. They mostly blocked each other's swings, and Gaim caught Zangetsu's arm, only to be shrugged off and swatted aside. Zangetsu then swung her sword, which then blocked by the blue samurai Rider.

"Just... Leave me alone!" Gaim growled as she tried to resist, pushing her Musou Saber towards Zangetsu's trying to break free.

"What, this is what you're capable of?" Zangetsu taunted with provoking, yet alluring female voice.

Zangetsu then slashed Gaim repeatedly at her chest, sending several blows to have the latter hurt, falling onto her knees. Gaim then remembered the Lockseed she had acquired from her bout against Raid Wild's Hideyoshi earlier, and this maybe the right chance to use them. First thing to do was to pull out a bright orange kumquat lock with "LS-19" code and unlocked it.

**KINKAN!**

* * *

Back with Kyouko who had just reverted from Rider form, she had collected enough amount of Lockseeds, which were hanging on a vine she held. From top to the bottom, those Lockseeds were Donguri, Mango, Coconut, Himawari, **Almond Lockseed **with obviously almond design and "LS-20" like Madoka had, a Lockseed with hazelnut design and "LS-21" code: **Hashibami Lockseed,** Matsubokkuri, and Ichigo Lockseed.

"These should suffice." Kyouko noted with satisfied grin, now that she had gathered plenty Lockseeds, and it was time to get back.

Kyouko pulled out Rose Lockvehicle and activated it to have itself transform to bike mode. After transforming again, Kyouko/Baron zoomed off and then she began to spin and enveloped by rose aura, transporting back to the city.

* * *

Back with Gaim, the yellowish orange sparks formed above her before forming a big kumquat, akin to Orange Arms, but looked more vertically ovular and colored brighter. Gaim then replaced her current used Lockseed with the newer one and sliced it.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The pineapple armor disappeared from Gaim's body, and the kumquat fell over her, and began opening to replace her former armor after letting out splashes of kumquat juice.

**KINKAN ARMS! KIMAGURE SLASH AND DICE!**

The lower sides of kumquat folded onto her shoulders, and the upper sides attached on the lower sides folded onto the lower ones that made the inner layer of shoulder armor, forming a bulkier outer layer of shoulder armors. The lower back of kumquat folded to the back, and the upper back folded onto the lower one. Then, the chest piece from inside the kumquat attached to the front of kumquat folded onto the back of kumquat's front, forming the chest armor. Gaim's helmet now sported bright orange kumquat skin on the back and samurai ponytail-like kumquat stem atop her head. Gaim had transformed to **Kinkan Arms! **On her hands were a pair of kumquat-themed sickles with kumquat slice as the blade, **Kinkankama. **

Gaim then charged towards Zangetsu and used her new weapons to slash and dice her, and then the melon armored Rider blocked with her shield before slashing Gaim mercilessly. Gaim then folded out both grips of Kinkankama to extend its length before combining them into pickaxe-like weapon, which then forther combined with Musou Saber. This was **Kinkankama Pickaxe Mode.**

With the sword-pickaxe hybrid weapon, Gaim rushed to Zangetsu to give her an opening attack and both of them soon blocking each others' attack. After blocking Zangetsu's upwards slash, Gaim rolled aside and ran from the white Kamen Rider. Unfortunately for her, Zangetsu had anticipated her as she intercepted in front of Gaim. She then tried to run back, but she instead backed off as she was like cornered by Zangetsu.

"Don't run. Attack with all your might." Zangetsu provoked as she pointed her Musou Saber's gunbarrel to Gaim, who was still scared by the former. When Homura met with Zangetsu, she should have prepared earlier as this melon armored Rider was pretty strong, almost comparable to that of Walpurgisnacht she had fought when she had been a Puella Magi. One mistake could lead her to her own demise.

"WHY?! Why would I want to fight with you?!" Gaim retorted. She never intended to fight anyone, let alone to pick a fight. She just wanted to find Mami, whom she assumed still missing in this forest. And why would Zangetsu attack her in the first place? The blue Rider even didn't know what she just did to piss off Zangetsu. Maybe it's related to escaped researchers? Or Zangetsu didn't want Gaim to pry, even for Mami's whereabouts?

"Why?" Zangetsu shrugged before charging to Gaim and missed. Gaim then blocked Zangetsu's strike with her Kinkankama Pickaxe, getting a lockdown. "If you dare ask that to your enemy's face, you do not deserve to have joined the fight at all!"

Zangetsu then took off from the lockdown and slashed Gaim twice, which made the kumquat armored Rider fell to the ground. The Melon and Ichigo Lockseeds she had acquired from Hideyoshi dropped as well. Zangetsu then set her Musou Saber to gun mode before pointing its gunbarrel to Gaim.

"You don't deserve to wield that belt. I will relieve you of it." Zangetsu remarked as she shot Gaim repeatedly, making her groaned in pain. Just when Gaim was about to get up, Zangetsu just didn't let her go by shooting her once more.

"You...!" Gaim growled in anger. She still tried to contain her fear, but she became angered as she started thinking a stranger like Zangetsu suddenly attack her for no reason, and looked like wanted to kill her, who was just looking for her missing friend.

"It's pointless to seek meaning in battle. For you will find your resting place before your answer." Zangetsu noted.

"Even so... I don't even mean to fight you. I'm just here to find my missing friend!" Gaim retorted. "But if you don't let me, then I'll defeat you!" Gaim then roared before charged at Zangetsu and slashed Zangetsu with the both ends of Kinkankama Pickaxe Mode fiercely, and the last strike was blocked by Zangetsu's shield, **Melon Defender.**

"Hm, this world is full of evil. Evil beyond purpose or reason." Zangetsu remarked as she knocked off Gaim and locked her down again by both Musou Sabers. "If you lived this long without seeing that, your life is a waste. Let this place be your grave!"

Zangetsu then knocked off Gaim's weapons and swung her sword trying to slash Gaim, but she ducked and Zangetsu ended up cut a tree behind her. She then pounded her with her shield to send Gaim fell backwards off the cliff to the river. Upon falling, Gaim was reverted from her transformation, returning to her human form and fell unconscious.

Zangetsu picked up the Lockseeds Gaim / Homura had dropped earlier and looked at them briefly...

Until she took rapid shots from somewhere. The Kamen Rider-like figure with sombrero-like cowboy hat in Western-themed poncho over coffee-themed armors, and brown-and-black bodysuit jumped down from a tree, and then twirled both coffee rifles, **El Machiato** in her index finger before rapidly shooting Zangetsu while charged at her. This coffee Rider, Mariachi set both rifles into Bayonet Mode simultaneously, charged at her with melee attack to go par with Zangetsu.

Both Riders began parrying each other's attacks, and soon Mariachi brought Zangetsu to a lockdown.

"Who are you?!" Zangetsu asked curious.

"Fufu, You can call me Mariachi." Mariachi answered as she broke her lockdown and swung her gun in attempt to slash Zangetsu, but blocked by her shield. The coffee Rider then jumped back and pointed one of her rifle to Zangetsu.

"I wanted to settle some score with you. But I've something more important to do." Mariachi added as she sliced her lock once, which played rock guitar riff.

**COFFEE SQUASH!**

Mariachi set her rifles back to gun mode and combined them into longer rifle, charging with brown energy as she aimed her rifle. She then fired the rifle, unleashing energy beam with an energy coffee seed as its lead. Much to Zangetsu's surprise, the shot didn't hit her and instead hit the ground, which erupted some smoke. After the smoke dissipated, Mariachi disappeared. What's up with Mariachi? What kind of relationship happened between her and Zangetsu? From the way they met, looks like they were rivals of some sort.

Zangetsu then closed her Melon Lockseed on Sengoku Driver, reverting her to human form, who revealed to be none other than Himemiya Chikane. Chikane then noticed that Homura was not on the river anymore, assuming Mariachi escorted her away. She just scoffed and walked away after giving it a sinister glare.

* * *

At following day in Baron's base, Kyouko, Nobita, and Hideyoshi were having meeting of some sort, while other Baron members were watching them.

"So what's the big meeting for?" Nobita asked the Baron leader.

Kyouko was munching on a cupcake while messing with the cards, shuffling them in Las Vegas style. She then pulled Ichigo, Matsubokkuri, Almond, and Hashibami Lockseeds out before putting them onto the table.

"I'm giving you these. Take them." Kyouko said.

"Huh?!" Hideyoshi asked curious. It was unusual to him that Kyouko would give him and Nobita gave them Lockseed, considering she had beaten him in Inves Game.

"What this brought on?" Nobita asked, wondering the same thing as well.

"You'll get new Lockseeds from me instead of Sid." Kyouko answered. "In exchange... I want your teams as Baron's vassals."

"You want us to work for you?" Hideyoshi asked for her to clarify. He seemed to be eager with this, despite being unpleased that he must work for Baron.

"Actually, Yossy-chan, it's not a bad deal." Nobita pointed out. He and Hideyoshi turned to each other, curious for what he meant. "With locks like these, we'll sweep the Inves Games. And with team alliance, we'll go up in the rankings. It's better than letting Gaim wipe the floor with us."

Hearing Nobita's explanation, Hideyoshi nodded understood. He couldn't agree more with Nobita, either. The team alliance could gain benefit to both Raid Wild and Invitto. It was great idea to ally with a Beat Riders team in the top of rankings. This also allow Baron to maintain their place, too.

"Then it's a deal." Kyouko agreed. As a moment of agreement, Nobita took Ichigo and Almond, while Hideyoshi took Matsubokkuri and Hashibami.

"_This is its own form of strength."_ Kyouko thought with cynical look.

* * *

Back with Homura, she began to awaken, and she found herself at her room, lying on her bed. She wondered who had taken her there. All she remembered was she was beaten up by Zangetsu at the forest she had gone to find her Sengoku Driver for the first time. She then noticed Mariachi, whom was complete stranger to her, which made her backed up a bit. Considering her first experience with Zangetsu was unpleasant, she was afraid if the cowboy Rider was going to attack her like Zangetsu did. Fortunately to her, Mariachi wasn't. In fact, she was the one who helped Homura and took her home.

"Who are you?!" Homura gawked in shock upon seeing Mariachi.

"I can't tell you now." Mariachi said as she headed to the window. "Besides, you need to get some rest, Homura-chan."

After Mariachi gave Homura a piece of advise, she then jumped out of window. Homura just stared at the window Mariachi had jumped off from. For some reason, her voice was familiar to Homura, reminding to someone she missed so much...

"_Just who is she?"_ Homura thought.

Homura then began thinking that Mariachi had really saved her. If it weren't for her, she wouldn't go back alive, and killed in hands of Zangetsu. She then thought if Mami was killed by Zangetsu, due to prying into the forest just like she did.

* * *

At the road near the apartment where Homura lived, Madoka, Sayaka, and Himeko were walking towards Homura's residence after going from school, while talking about Homura.

"I wonder why Homu-chan didn't attend today's class..." Sayaka pondered a loud.

"I think Homura was still inside the world within zippers..." Madoka muttered worried.

"World? What are you talking about?" Himeko asked.

"I'll explain later. We'll check out Homura's apartment for now. "Madoka answered.

The girls were now in front of Homura's apartment. Madoka then pushed the button for door bell to ring. However, no answer came to them. Madoka then pressed the bell button once more, and still no respond. They began wondering why Homura didn't answer the bell. Furious, Sayaka pushed the bell button repeatedly, but still no answer come.

Himeko then noticed that the door wasn't locked and opened the door.

"Coming in." Himeko said as she entered Homura's apartment. She knew it wasn't polite, but much better than entering without saying anything, like a thief. Then, Madoka and Sayaka followed suit.

The trio then walked through to Homura's room, and they opened the door to Homura's room, entering in. Much to their surprise, The girls found Homura sitting on the bed, covering her face with arms and knees. From how she sat alone, it was obvious that Homura was sad, scared, and devastated. Madoka could see that whatever happened to her wasn't good.

"Homura-chan, what happened to you?" Madoka asked.

Homura then went silent for a moment, before answering Madoka, "Do you know the forest we got the belt, where we thought Mami was missing?"

When hearing the question, Madoka realized that Homura went to the forest again, along with Kyouko. She further confirmed it after noticing a completely new Lockseed, **Ume Lockseed** next to the Lockseeds she had acquired so far.

" I had to fight a new, white Kamen Rider. She said her name was Zangetsu."

"A white Kamen Rider? Zangetsu?" Himeko asked curious. For some reason, she felt as if she knew the said person...

"She was strong, terrifyingly strong, just like Walpurgisnacht... I didn't stand a chance..." Homura muttered as she remembered the event between her and Zangetsu at that moment. "She could've killed me if a brown cowboy-like Kamen Rider didn't help me out... For some reason she sounded like... Like..."

"No way..." Madoka sighed in shock. She never heard Homura was this terrified before. She couldn't even imagine if Homura were really died in Zangetsu's hands.

"She could have!" Homura clarified. "She could have, easily."

"I haven't been like this before. I could do everything by my own just to protect you... But now... If that Mariachi person didn't help me, I could have died in the forest... I was so helpless at that time... Isn't this weird?" Homura said nearly whimpering as she began crying.

Madoka and the others just sighed with worry. They felt so sorry for what had happened to Homura.

"And who is that Mariachi?" Sayaka asked.

"She's just like your typical Kamen Rider... But the way she refer me... And the way she talks... Remembers me to Mami..." Homura answered. "All I did was to help you guys out in Inves Game, so you wouldn't have to worry about kicked off ranks... Even when I dueled Baron, it was still according to rules. But the truth is..."

Homura then turned to the belt and Lockseeds on the table. She realized what those equipments were really meant, not just for game. "This belt's power is way beyond that, even more than Soul Gem." Those Lockseeds and the driver were equipments for real fight, even to the death. Homura realized that those things couldn't be used carelessly, and required great responsibility. Basically, being a Kamen Rider was like being a Puella Magi, as she needed to fight for real in exchange of her wish granted, but the big difference is, she had to fight with her own life. A life now contained in her OWN body, NOT in Soul Gem. She might have stronger armors to protect herself, but what if Zangetsu's attack was strong enough to destroy them? "It's not for playing a game... It's for fighting to the death, fighting for your life."

"Homu-chan..." Sayaka sighed, feeling a bit saddened upon hearing Homura's statement. Himeko and Madoka also felt that as well.

"I realize now..." Homura whimpered, the tears began flowing from her eyes. "As long as I keep wearing this belt, she'll come for me again... And next time, I won't make it out in one piece... So I... Can never transform again..."

Homura began sobbing, and she cried on her knees, frightened and shaken. She felt so weak, powerless, and humiliated. She thought that being Kamen Rider Gaim would make her life easier, but she was wrong. Having more power didn't mean having her life easier. Or even it could be contrary, her life became harder after gaining such powers, even more than a normal life. Homura had wished back to normal life since then...

"Homu-chan..." Sayaka sighed in empathy and sorrow. She couldn't help but feeling sorry, as she (along with the rest of team) played the part of Homura's abuse of power. And she couldn't do much to help Gaim's one and only Kamen Rider. Despite Homura's whimpering, Sayaka wished that she could transform to Kamen Rider someday... Himeko also felt the same thing. She remembered her talk with Homura when the latter was about to rejoin Gaim and she told that she couldn't do any better than Homura. Now she couldn't rely on Homura anymore. Someday, she had to help the team by any means, even if she ended up being another Kamen Rider.

"No problem. We'll be fine. You don't have to worry about us anymore." Madoka nodded. She then took Homura's belt and locks.

"But Madoka-san, that's-" Himeko said, objectioned Madoka's decision.

"Mami got this to help the team." Madoka interrupted.

"But only Homura can use them, remember?" Sayaka reminded.

"That's why, Sayaka-chan. We'll keep it safe with us in garage until Homura-chan goes back." Madoka answered. She then turned to Homura and asked, "You okay?"

Homura just nodded while her face was in her knees. She still felt shaken after the events she had been through.

"Just rest up easy. And come hang out whenever you feel like it." Madoka said before giving Homura a hug. Madoka was earnest as always. She never let anyone down even if she couldn't do much to help Homura. Homura then got up and replied with hug. She then let out a cry on Madoka's shoulder, while slightly tightening her hug and grabbed Madoka's coat to her sorrow.

"Madoka... I'm sorry..." Homura whimpered as she planted her face onto Madoka's shoulder.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Madoka said, smiled when rubbing her back.

Seeing this touching scene, Sayaka smiled that Homura was relieved a bit and Himeko didn't know what to respond.

* * *

Outside, at a park near the apartment site, Madoka, Sayaka, and Himeko walked to the garage, and they were still thinking about what happened to Homura earlier. It caused major shock to her that Gaim's one and only Kamen Rider decided not to transform anymore, let alone went active for the team again. However, it could be bad for them as Baron now had their own Kamen Rider, and a news about them.

"Did you hear about Baron's alliance?" Himeko inquired. The other two girls heard her, but they kept walking, pondering about the turnabouts of events. "If we don't have Homura-san, then..."

"That's enough!" Madoka retorted turning to Himeko. "We can't keep depending on Homura-chan! We've got to take care of the team ourselves!"

"But..."

"I know the place... Where Homura-chan went." Madoka said.

"What?" Himeko gawked in surprise. She didn't know that Madoka (and Sayaka as well) went to the forest.

"Yeah. Me and Madoka-chan went there, along with Homu-chan." Sayaka replied. "There, I thought Mami-senpai wanted to meet us there, but she went missing and left the belt behind."

"And that's where we got in trouble before." Madoka added. "Homura-chan saved us then, too. She always does, just like what she was trying to do to me before. She keeps getting herself hurt to save everybody else." Despited her confession, Madoka never bothered to tell Himeko her and Homura's former status as Puella Magi. She owed her life to Homura since then, and she wanted to do her best in return. Madoka stared at Homura's Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds in regret, while Himeko sighed, starting to understand what Madoka meant. "So I can't leave this belt with her anymore. Just having it will hurt her."

"What's wrong with getting hurt if it means you can save someone else?" Himeko remarked.

"What?" Madoka asked.

"I don't think Homura-san did anything wrong." Himeko replied. "If you think she did, then you don't understand what she's done for us."

"Himeko-chan..." Madoka sighed, didn't know what to respond.

"I know Homura-san can come back from this!" Himeko said. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"I think she's right." Sayaka nodded agreed. "If Homu-chan had done something wrong, no way we could make it this far. Right, Madoka-chan?"

Sayaka then looked at Blueberry and Blackberry Lockseeds in her hands, wondering if she could find some way to be a Rider...

* * *

Later night at Himemiya residence, Himeko was in her room sitting behind study desk, watching a documentated video of Team Gaim's dance performance at western stage from her phone. She remembered Homura's decision not to transform anymore after things happened earlier. Himeko could understand why, and she couldn't let that slowed her and her team down from trying their best, as the rest of team were striving to the top. As what the team showed during their performance, they were so passionate and full of spirit when it comes to achieve their dreams and goals. If they could do the best, why Himeko couldn't? She couldn't just rely on Homura for everything. She had to find her own way to help the team now Homura couldn't transform anymore...

"_I want to change. I hate being like this." _Himeko thought. "But... Is there anything I can do to help?"

Suddenly, Himeko's phone rang and she immediately answered it after looked at the caller's ID, which was Sayaka's.

"Hello?" Himeko replied. She then smiled and nodded with agreement, somehow.

* * *

At following day at Drupers, Sid was on his usual room, polishing Donguri Lockseed for sale. On the table were other Lockseeds: Matsubokkuri and Kurumi. He then saw somebody coming. They were Himeko and Sayaka. They came over to Sid, and the blonde pulled out his wallet and took out her credit card.

"I need something from you." Himeko boldly said as she placed her credit card on the table before Sid.

Sid looked at the card with curiosity and then looked back to Himeko.

"Yes? Lockseeds?" Sid inquired. He expected that those two lovely girls would like a couple of Lockseeds.

"Yeah, and belts to put them in." Himeko added. This moved Sid to shook his head in disbelief. He never expected someone to outrightly ask for a Sengoku Driver. That would be too much.

"There are some things money can't buy, y'know." Sid shrugged. He couldn't just give Sengoku Driver to anyone, even with expensive money. It was special case if a team were in bad spot, and he could only give away the drivers with specific requirements.

"Why not?" Sayaka asked.

"I only let a few specific people have a Sengoku Driver. House policy, you know." Sid answered. "Besides, you're Himemiya Chikane's lil' sis, aren't you?"

"You know Onee-chan?" Himeko asked curious. She wondered how Sid know her. Maybe he and Chikane had some kind of connection, or was he really work for her?

"Her dad's a real big shot up in Yggdrasil Corp. And she's project manager of their R&D Department. If I got out that I let her lil' sister stick her hands in the fire, I wouldn't be able to show my face in Mitakihara again." Sid explained. It seemed confirmed that he worked with Chikane for some extent...

Himeko then sighed, as an idea came into her head. Sayaka just looked at Himeko, wondering what she was going to do.

"Well, Sid-san." Himeko started. Sid was putting his locks into his briefcase as she began. She then sat across to Sid. "You're absolutely right. I'm a Himemiya. I have an incredibly promising career laid out for me if I were ever to join Yggdrasil. I'm sure I could become even more powerful than Chikane Nee-chan."

After sipping on his tea, Sid suddenly got his attention caught by Himeko's sudden change of behavior, much to his surprise. She sounded like a cunning, sly corporate rather than a sweet and lovely schoolgirl she should be. Sayaka also wondered what Himeko was going to say next. Is she going to pressurize Sid to give her Sengoku Driver, or...

"Hold on..." Sid muttered. "What didja just say?"

"I completely understand you're afraid of angering my sister. But in the long term, I'm not sure it's her you should be afraid of. You'd do well... to get on my good side while you can." Himeko said, giving Sid a threatening glare.

Sayaka was surprised to see her friend and teammate acted rather... manipulating and slightly ruthless. She never expected Himeko to show her hidden depths as Himemiya, even if she'd just do that for her friends. After hearing Himeko's statement, Sid was amused and he began chuckling, to the point he let out an amused laugh. He was really interested on this side of Himeko. Manipulating other people to get what she wanted.

"You've got the Himemiya ruthlessness, all right! Despite the fact you and your sister looked so deceivingly lovely." Sid chuckled. Maybe he could have good business with her some more... "I like you, chick."

Sayaka could only watch with shock, as she tried to shrug off her disbelief after seeing Himeko's other side of personality, as well as what Sid had revealed about Himeko and her family. She even never knew that Himeko was a daughter of Yggdrasil Corp. CEO, and her sister was in part of it. Sid then pulled out a Lockseed with strawberry design similar to Ichigo Lockseed, except the strawberry shaped like a heart and colored in pinkish white, and "LS-17" code. He was up to something to offer to Himeko's friend there.

"And as for you..." Sid said, turned to Sayaka. "You wanted this lock, too, hmm?"

"Umm... Yeah." Sayaka answered nervously, after all she heard from Himeko about her "true" self.

"Since you got Blueberry and Blackberry Lockseed that Kamen Rider Gaim chick bought, I've special offer to you." Sid continued as he pulled out... a blank Sengoku Driver?!

"W-what?!" Sayaka gasped in shock, both surprised and excited to see the belt buckle.

"These are on the house just this once." Sid said. "You don't have to worry about your orange armored friend. Then."

"How much are these...?" Sayaka asked.

Sid then turned back to Himeko, and wondered what should he say. He didn't want Himeko to scram on him again, so... "You just need this **Pineberry Lockseed **for 480 Yen. Then I'll give you this Sengoku Driver. Sounds like a deal?"

"Deal!" Sayaka beamed excited as she pulled out a bill of 500 Yen from her wallet before handed them to Sid. He then gave Sayaka the Pineberry Lockseed and two coins of 10 Yen cashback in exchange, as well as the Sengoku Driver for bonus.

"Always my pleasure." Sid said. He then got up and walked away from the two girls, bringing his briefcase. "And if you're the nice, well-mannered Himemiya daughter I think you are... Say I happened to leave something behind, I'm sure you'd return it."

"If I were the well-mannered Himemiya daughter, I suppose." Himeko noted as she saw Sid parted, and turned her attention to another blank Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed with grape design and "LS-09" next to it on the seat Sid had sat before...

"I hope you won't tell anyone who am I _really._" Himeko said, stared at Sayaka.

* * *

Later that day at Gaim's stage, they were doing their dancing routine, while Madoka out of formation as she was thinking about Homura's current condition. As she stared at Orange Lockseed, she pondered of Homura would be okay...

...Until Team Gaim finished dancing and the spectators cheered for them.

"Sup!" Suddenly, a voice greeted from the crowd. "What's the matter, Gaim?"

The crowd parted to reveal Invitto's Nobita. What he was going to do was obvious, to claim over Gaim's stage. "I don't see your adorable bodyguard anywhere."

Nobita walked over to the stage, bringing Ichigo Lockseed, much to everyone's surprise. Seeing what would happen later, Team Gaim head over to Madoka to get Gaim's Lockseeds. Madoka then walked in, but were stopped by Himeko, to her surprise.

"Himeko-chan?" Madoka asked curious. She tried to find a point Himeko did this.

"I've got this, Madoka-san." Himeko smiled before turning to Nobita.

"What?"

"Hey! You can't just leave me alone, I've-" Sayaka protested.

"It can wait. I can handle this on my own." Himeko said. "Nobi Nobita, Team Invitto. Your cowardly tricks are infamous."

"I prefer the term "tactics", thank you." Nobita smirked, pleased that Himeko learned much about him.

"Did you think you'd stomp all over us without Homura-san here? Sorry to burst your bubble." Himeko said boastingly as she pulled out... The blank Sengoku Driver, the same one as Sid had left in Drupers earlier?!

Nobita, along with everybody else were surprised to see this coming. He never expected Gaim to have another Kamen Rider to back it up, did he? "Don't tell me, you're..."

"Himeko-chan, that's a...?!" Madoka gawked surprised.

"But it's not going to be easy." Himeko noted as he slapped the buckle on her waist, producing belt wrapping around. Then, the Chinese Erhu jingle played as the faceplate on the belt showed a profile image of green Chinese warrior helmet with yellow mouthpiece and antler-like eyebrows, as well as black jawlines that made it designed after Chinese dragon.

"Seriously?!" One of the crowds gawked as both competing parties unlocked their respective Lockseed.

**BUDOU!**

As the sound echoed from Himeko's grape Lockseed, **Budou Lockseed, **Both zipper portals appeared and the ring for Inves Game materialized. The zipper portal above Himeko revealed a big grape bunch coming down, while a holographic black-and-red Inves with bat wings, clawed right arm, and curled horns similar to that of demons; coming out from another one hanging on the air in front of that one. The Inves, **Koumori Inves **let out a screech, similar to that of certain "combatman"... "YEEE!"

Himeko than swung her arms similar to that of Tai Chi pose, crossing her hands after stopping with her hands stretched sideways. She then brought the hand with Lockseed to the front before locking it onto the Sengoku Driver.

"_There will always be hardship and sorrow in life." _Himeko thought.

**LOCK ON!**

Unlike Gaim and Baron's, Himeko's Sengoku Driver played the entirely different Chinese Erhu music for standy music, with the rest of Team Gaim watching. We then turn our attention to the landscape of Mitakihara City from above.

"_But I'd rather take them upon myself than let the people I love suffer."_

Than we shifted to a park where Homura was walking home from school, bringing some groceries. She then looked around, wondering if the team would be alright.

"_That's why you did it... Right, Homura-san?"_

"Henshin!" Himeko exclaimed as she "cut" the lock open. Inside, there was grape slices on the top part of Lockseed, and on the bottom was a gun with grape bunches on a Chinese-styled background.

**HAI~H!**

The grape fell onto Himeko while the Inves were flying around, and she now was clad in green garb-like suit, gauntlets, shoulder pads, and boots with golden lines; over a black undersuit. Also, there was green additional cloth on the waist, under her belt with dragon-like markings. Underneath the grapes, a helmet like depicted on her Sengoku Driver covering Himeko's head, and then a piece of grape and dragon crest-like earpieces came down, coloring her eyepieces purple.

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**

The grape then began to open, revealing the helmet and forming the armors. The sides of grape just folded onto the shoulders, while the top and back of grape folded in before folded onto her back. The front of grape folded in and onto her chest.

Himeko had transformed into **Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms!**

"What?!" Madoka gawked upon seeing this transformation, while the spectators cheered for her and Nobita braced himself as he locked his Lockseed.

"Another Kamen Rider?!" One of spectators gawked.

* * *

"**Hello~ Mitakihara City and all you Beat Riders out there!**" DJ Sagara started his show. "**I've got some major news for you!**"

Homura walked over when seeing a couple of schoolgirls who watched Beat Riders Hotline from their iPad. She turned her attention to the show as she heard it, curious about what happened.

"**Okay! Feast your eyes on the hottest new footage!" **DJ Sagara announced as the show played a footage of Ryugen ready to combat. "**C-C-Can you believe it?! Team Gaim's got their hands on a second Kamen Rider! Even Team Invitto's new A Class Lockseed couldn't save them!**"

"Seriously?!" One of the schoolgirls gawked as Homura watched closer at the show. The footage then switched to Ryugen about to deal a finishing blow, with grape-like orbs flying around her gun, **Budou Ryuhou,** before she fired them at once with a violet dragon aura let a roar and charged toward the flying Inves as the volleys of grape energy orbs pierced through it like gatling gun shots.

"**This new Rider's a gunslinger with a zing of Chinese Flavor! She shoots down foes with a burst of fire, like the roaring breath of a dragon! So let's call her Kamen Rider, Ryugen!" **DJ Sagara finished. "**Okay, get pumped, people!**"

"What the-?!" Homura gawked in surprise, realized who was this Ryugen person...

_(Suddenly the Budou Lockseed flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form purple background with Ryugen's logo on it.)_

* * *

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, and Kinkan Lockseeds and Daidaimaru over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftwards while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana, Mango, and Coconut Lockseeds and Baron's weapon, Banaspear over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Himeko standing with her hair flailed similarly, with Budou Lockseed and Ryugen's weapon, Budou Ryuhou over purple background with Ryugen's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sayaka with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Pineberry, Blueberry, and Blackberry Lockseeds and Fraise's weapon, Berrybow over pink background with Fraise's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Mariachi were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!**

Kyouko: "They're definitely worth our attention."

Hitomi: "Baron and her cronies have challenged Himeko-chan!"

?: "Enough! This is too much, TOO MUCH!"

Homura: "This is something only I can do! That's why I was given this power! That's why I won't run from it!"

**Next time are...**

**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

**PINEBERRY ARMS! BERRY~ HEROINE!**

**Lock 5: Return! The Strawberries of Friendship!**

* * *

**SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE**

As usual in the studio, Sid was snacking on his biscuit sandwiches before he turned his attention to viewers, starting the show. "Yo, readers. Back with me... Sid, your most favorite Lock Dealer."

"BOOOOOO!" The readers protested as they threw the garbages of some sort to Sid while he was trying to defend himself from the mad mob. This made Sid a bit... angry.

"Hey! Don't you know without me, there's no Inves Game! No celebrity dance teams, and-" Before Sid finished, he got thrown by a reader with an empty soda can. He then tidied his hat and coats. "No squad of girl Riders. Thank you."

"'Kay, enough with lil' drama. Let's just introduce a couple of these guys." Sid said as he showed the readers Budou Lockseed, Kinkan Lockseed, and Rose Lockvehicle.

"First, we begin with Kinkan Lockseed." Sid began as the image of Kinkan Lockseed and Kinkankama (Both in singular mode and combined with Musou Saber) appeared. "This Lockseed is A-Class Lockseeds like other fruit-based locks, and it kinda resembles Orange one, but it looks ovular. When used with Sengoku Driver, it comes with **Kinkan Arms **and Kinkankama, a pair of hand sickles like the ones used by Japanese assasailants. Despite the size, the Kinkan Arms is slightly lighter than Orange Arms and Pine Arms, and those weapons are useful for quick blows. Those sickles can be combined with Musou Saber to form Pickaxe mode. Well, considering both blades of sickles could make a pickaxe, it could make sense. You can hook enemies's weapons to lock them down, too."

"Second is Rose Attacker." Sid continued as the images were replaced by Rose Attacker images, both in Lock mode and vehicle mode. "This is similar to previously introduced Sakura Hurricane, except it has rose theme on it. Its features and mold are similar to Sakura Hurricane, except the portal blooms a rose when you go from real world to Helheim."

"Third and last is Budou Lockseed." Sid continued as he showed Budou Lockseed and the images were replaced by the one of the Lockseed. "This is A-Class Lockseed like any fruit-based locks else. And if used with Sengoku Driver...

**HAI~H! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA, HA, HA!**

Then, the image of Ryugen Budou Arms and Budou Ryuhou replaed the Budou Lockseed image. "Voila! You can transform into Ryugen Budou Arms! She's based on Chinese warrior in Three Kingdoms Era centuries ago." Sid added. "Like any Riders else, her stats is well-balanced, and the big difference of all them is, she's gunslinger with her trusty firearm: Budou Ryuhou. It can fire rapid shots, as you can see from its front, there are multiple gunbarrels like a gatling gun in formation of grape. So you can shoot 'em like crazy! Pew, pew, pew!"

Sid then mimicked gunfires with finger gun motions. He then shifted his attention back to the review. The footage of Ryugen finishing off Koumori Inves played as he introduced the finisher, "And her finisher is **Dragon Shot! **By activating Squash function, you can charge up Budou Ryuhou by cocking its hammer and the energy orbs orbiting aroung the gun from the grape-like attachments. And bang! Rain your enemy with grape volley along with dragon's roar!"

Sid then put all locks into his briefcase as the images disappeared, a sign for him to close the review. "Alright, I'll call it a review. So for you readers out there, please read and review, and don't forget to follow and favorite. I've to clean this place up, so see you guys! Ciao!"

Sid bid as he picked all the trashes readers had thrown to him while snacking on his cookies...

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Oh yeah! Now there's fourth chapter, which debuts Ryugen! And guess what? We'll début Fraise next chapter, along with Gaim's Ichigo Arms! Now we've got OC Riders coming, so That'd made 16 out of 17 Sengoku Driver Riders to be featured! And we've yet to receive any OC Energy Rider, but I've upped its cap by 1, so it's 6 out of 8 people! Also, I've discussed with FlamedramonX20 from Deviantart about a Rider that would be a climatic boss of some sort. Dragons and Dragonfruit. I won't spoil it now, buddies. Oh, you guys had seen the true side of Himeko, didn't ya? I hope that Micchy wouldn't turn into a villain...**

**Aaaaaaand... Quiz time!**

**Question 1: How much the grape orbs on Budou Ryuhou from both sides?  
**

**Question 2: I did mention about "Combatmen" when I described Koumori Inves that screams, "YEEE!". Who are these "combatmen"?**

**As usual, shoot your answer in your review! Please read, review, follow, and fav this story. Also don't forget to follow and fav me! Enjoy my other stories and if you don't know, you will! So see ya guys after this preview!**

**ON-DORIYAAAAA!**

* * *

**To celebrate the 15th Anniversary of Heisei Kamen Riders...**

_**Gaim Rides to War!**_

**A battle begins in the midst of great war, with a whole nation at stake!**

Homura: "This is my stage now!"

**Meanwhile...**

_**Showa and Green Lantern goes to the future!**_

**A war between two races put humans into risk of extinction!**

Shinichi: "Let's rock!"

**Gaim x Showa: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**


	5. Lock 5

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ and all you readers out there! This time is, to continue Ryugen's battle last chapter! Oh, and we'll debut not just a new arms, but three Riders. Yeah, THREE Riders! One of them is an entirely different Rider, courtesy of Pikatwig! Oh, and looks like nobody answered the quiz, then make sure you review and answer the quiz! And thanks for 1000+ Views of this story! Anyways, there'll be some changes in OP sequence. Alright, without any further ado, let's start this awesomeness!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

_**Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...**_

_After being traumatized by an attack from Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Homura resolves not to transform again, and returns her belt to the team. _

"Don't tell me, you're..." Nobita gasped as he saw Himeko pulling out her own Sengoku Driver.

"Himeko-chan, that's a...?!" Madoka gawked surprised.

"But it's not going to be easy." Himeko noted as he slapped the buckle on her waist, producing belt wrapping around. Then, the Chinese Erhu jingle played as the faceplate on the belt showed a profile image of green Chinese warrior helmet with yellow mouthpiece and antler-like eyebrows, as well as black jawlines that made it designed after Chinese dragon.

"Seriously?!" One of the crowds gawked as both competing parties unlocked their respective Lockseed.

_Meanwhile, Himemiya Himeko resolves to protect her team, and transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen._

"Henshin!" Himeko exclaimed as she "cut" the lock open. Inside, there was grape slices on the top part of Lockseed, and on the bottom was a gun with grape bunches on a Chinese-styled background.

**HAI~H!**

The grape fell onto Himeko while the Inves were flying around, and she now was clad in green garb, gauntlets, shoulder pads, and boots with golden lines; over a black undersuit. Also, there was green additional cloth on the waist, under her belt with dragon-like markings. Underneath the grapes, a helmet like depicted on her Sengoku Driver covering Himeko's head, and then a piece of grape and dragon crest-like earpieces came down, coloring her eyepieces purple.

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**

The grape then began to open, revealing the helmet and forming the armors. The sides of grape just folded onto the shoulders, while the top and back of grape folded in before folded onto her back. The front of grape folded in and onto her chest.

Himeko had transformed into **Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms!**

"Himeko-chan becomes Kamen Rider?!" Osomatsu gawked after witnessing Himeko's transformation.

"What?!" Madoka gawked upon seeing this transformation, while the spectators cheered for her and Nobita braced himself as he locked his Lockseed.

"Another Kamen Rider?!" One of spectators gawked.

Nobita just scoffed, shrugging off all the surprise and disbelief he just got, and he commanded his Inves, "She's all show! Get her!"

**BATTLE START!**

Koumori Inves dived into Ryugen as the battle start bell rang, but she had anticipated that coming and dodged it with a cartwheel roll. She tried her best to avoid getting hit from the bat Inves, and shot it when she had a chance. However, most of her shots missed as the Inves flied a bit fast, despite the fact that ranged weapons like guns were most effective when handling flying enemies such as Koumori Inves. True that Himeko didn't get used to guns, let alone use any weapons besides shinai (a bamboo sword for Kendo) in Kendo class. Compared to her sister and ex-Puella Magi, Himeko was a bit of green as she never involved in a real combat. Also, this Inves wasn't a slouch itself as it seemed more cunning than the Inves Gaim had fought so far.

"Get back, guys!" Ryugen warned as she rolled aside to evade another diving attack from Koumori Inves. She couldn't evade the next strike as she got one from behind, sending her falling on her knees. Ryugen then got up and fired Budou Ryuhou to the Inves, but with no avail.

"Hime-chan, ganbatte!" Sayaka cheered Ryugen, while Madoka just watched her with full of anticipation.

Nobita, however, seemed very eager to finish her off, but he couldn't let his guard down. He was the tactician, and he should never let a verge of victory rushed him off guards. He must maintain his composure as long as possible.

Ryugen evaded Koumori Inves' diving attack once again, and then she aimed her gun to now hanging mid air Koumori Inves. It was perfect time to finish it off. She then sliced her lock once more.

**HAI~H! BUDOU~ SQUASH!**

Ryugen cocked the hammer of Budou Ryuhou to have it produced energy orbs with shape of grape fruitlets from the purple part of grape-like ornaments on both sides of the gun, while an aura of Chinese dragon started to wrap around its gunbarrels. The grape-like orbs flying around the gun before she fired them at once with a violet dragon aura let a roar and charged toward the flying Inves as the volleys of grape energy orbs pierced through it like gatling gun shots, destroying it as it exploded in grape juice splashes. Ryugen panted under her helmet as she thriumphantly stood up.

"She's so strong..." Nobita muttered in disbelief. He should have knew earlier it was a big mistake he underestimated a Kamen Rider, as she was levels higher in terms of combat prowess. Suddenly, Ichigo Lockseed Nobita had used to summon Koumori Inves flew away from his hands, which Ryugen caught.

"Yosh." Himeko smiled under her helmet with relief. She never felt this proud before during her times in Team Gaim, and she could prove Homura and the others that she could be on par with Gaim, so she didn't have to be dependent on Homura anymore.

"Himeko-chan, you..." Madoka gasped in surprise as she watched Himeko won the bout herself. She never expected the Himemiya prodigy to win the battle on her own. Is that the power of Kamen Rider...? Ryugen just smirked under her helmet and showed the claimed Lockseed proudly.

* * *

_(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)_

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber. The scene then changed to the room of armors from earlier, with Gaim Orange Arms, Baron Banana Arms, Ryugen Budou Arms, and Zangetsu Melon Arms appeared one after another.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Ryugen, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of spear-wielding pinecone-themed Riders behind her, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking those pinecone Riders, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the pinecone-themed Riders, holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Ichigo Arms, Pineberry Arms, Coffee Arms, Matsubokkuri Arms, and Donguri Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

**Lock 5: Return! The Strawberries of Friendship!**

_Night at an empty stage, Madoka was dancing to the Team Gaim's staple music with Himeko watching with pleased look. She then approached Madoka and tried to touch her, only for her to disappear, much to her confusion. She looked around to find Madoka, until..._

"Be warned."

_Himeko turned to see "Madoka" not too far from her. However, this Madoka was rather different, with same face, but different hair and eyes. Himeko could only see this girl as the real Madoka, like others who had seen her._

"You are grasping for the reins of fate." _The Madoka-doppelganger said._

"_Eh?" Himeko gawked, further confused to what she had just said._

"Continue down this path... And there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end, even with the ones you would call a friend." _"Madoka" continued as she walked few steps forward._

"_Maybe..." Himeko sighed, trying to understand what the girl in white said. She didn't even think about possibilities of fighting her own friends. "But if that'll make Madoka-san and Homura-san notice me... Then I'll bear that burden! I'll suffer however I must!"_

_Hearing Himeko's statements, "Madoka" sighed with sad look on her face before disappearing. Meanwhile, behind her was Zangetsu and Gaim...  
_

* * *

Himeko suddenly woke up from her sleep as she found herself on the bed in her room, realizing that was dream.

"_A dream?" _Himeko thought.

Himeko then turned onto the nightstands next to the bed to see her Sengoku Driver laying on along with Budou Lockseed. It wasn't a dream at all. She could see it with her very eyes.

"_It is not..." _Himeko smirked as she looked at her driver.

* * *

Later that day, at Gaim's garage, Himeko were explaining things going on regarding Baron's alliance as Team Gaim were having a meeting of some sort. On the blackboard was a magnet of Team Baron, Raid Wild, Invitto, and Popup logos, placed nearby each other to represent Baron's alliance with said teams.

"Baron's alliances so far includes Raid Wild, Invitto, and Popup." Himeko explained as she pointed on Team Baron, Raid Wild, Invitto, and Popup logos. "And yesterday, Souten and Red Hot joined that lineup." Himeko continued as she moved the magnets of Team Souten and Team Red Hot logos near Baron's. This could mean one thing: Baron is getting more power from half of all Mitakihara's Beat Riders, and most of them were notorious ones. This could leave Gaim in bad spot, along with unallied teams such as Mouryou, Boost, and Spingere.

"So what, Baron's got most of the city's Beat Riders working for them?" Osomatsu asked.

"Right." Himeko nodded. "Having so many factions has always kept things in check, and kept the fighting to a minimum."

While Himeko was explaining, the door opened and Homura peeked from the entrance, keeping herself from being noticed by her teammates.

"But now that the battle lines are drawn, we're gonna have a lot more skirmishes on our hands." Himeko continued, not noticing Homura walked over to watch them.

"Hey, Hime-chan, if we joined Baron's alliance, we wouldn't have to fight anyone, right?" Sayaka asked. She realized that joining Baron's alliance could escape the team from their clutches.

"So, why don't we just join up too?" Hitomi added.

Hearing these question, Himeko shook her head in disappointment. It wasn't just easy as that, as joining them had great price to pay. "Because Baron's just handpicking all the good dancers from the teams that join them, and having them be Baron's backup dancers." Himeko answered. Team Gaim would lose their identity as independent dance team, and they only want to dance the way they wanted.

"What?!" Karamatsu gawked in shock upon hearing the drawback of joining Baron's alliance.

"No way..." Choromatsu sighed, nearly whined.

"If we want to dance the way we want, we're going to have to fight for it." Himeko said. "Fight to protect our stage."

She looked up... and she noticed someone there. "Wait... Homura-san?" The rest of team then turned to Homura.

"H-hey there." Homura greeted the team sheepishly. She then walked down, and the rest of team welcomed her with happy and nostalgic feel.

"Homu-chan, it's been a while since you visit us here!" Sayaka welcomed cheerfully. She couldn't even count how long Homura didn't visit Gaim's garage since the last time.

"Where you've been, man?" Osomatsu asked.

"We've been worried!" Choromatsu said.

The rest of team were surrounding Homura, until she turned to Himeko.

"So, hey," Homura began. "This Kamen Rider Ryugen I've been seeing on the net. Is that...?" Homura wondered if Himeko was Ryugen everyone talked about: Team Gaim's subtitute Kamen Rider.

"Yeah." Himeko answered as she took her Sengoku Driver on the table, and she indeed was Ryugen. "It's me." She continued as she showed the driver.

Hearing this, Homura just stared at Himeko with sigh of worry.

* * *

Later, Homura and Himeko walked out of garage, and stopped at outside. It seemed that Homura wanted to talk to Himeko, and it was something not too important, but a bit serious.

"What'd you wanna talk about, Homura-san?" Himeko asked.

Homura turned to Himeko, and then she answered, "Look, Himeko. I know I've no right to butt in, after turning my back on you... But those belts are dangerous," Himeko glanced at her belt before looking back at Homura. "You shouldn't be using them." Homura continued.

"Homura-san?" Himeko asked in confusion, not getting why Homura asked her to stop using the belt of all sudden.

"They're not for Inves Game, or our little turf war between teams. They're a whole dimension apart from that stuff, and you'll get dragged into it too." Homura said. "I wasn't prepared when I went into this..."

Himeko could only chuckled cluelessly upon hearing Homura's statement. She clearly didn't know what Homura meant, but the only thing she knew was, she would use the power to help everyone else, just like Homura had done earlier.

"But power always has a price to pay." Himeko said as she looked at her Sengoku Driver. "I know, and I'm willing to pay that price."

"Himeko..." Homura sighed in worry. She didn't know what to say after Himeko didn't heed her warning.

"Now, Homura-san." Himeko said as she turned away from Homura. "I don't expect you to understand me. You've been always been free to live your own without answering to anyone. You wouldn't know how lucky that makes you."

"Eh?" Homura gawked.

"I've never had any control over how I live my life. I've lived how other people want me to. Do you have any idea how trapped I feel?" Himeko asked before looking back at her Sengoku Driver. "But with this belt... for the first time, I have my own power to fight my own battles."

"Your own..." Homura muttered, thinking about how Himeko had lived, feeling bad for her.

"This thing means more to me than you could ever know." Himeko stated. Homura just nodded to her blonde teammate, despite wondering what hardship she had taken.

Unbeknownst to both girls, Sayaka was watching from the garage's balcony. She had heard their talk, and began pondering on how Homura and Himeko had fought their battles as Kamen Riders, just like her own old times as Puella Magi. She had wished for her friend, Kamijou Kyousuke to heal his fingers after having got an accident, so he could play violin again. Now after hearing Himeko and Homura's talks, Sayaka began realized that she also needed to fight for her own, not just for everyone else.

"Fighting my own battles, huh..." Sayaka muttered as she looked at her blank Sengoku Driver...

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Ky instructed as he and Miwa were practicing dance upstairs at Baron's base. On downstairs was Nobita sitting behind a guest table with gloom. He just lost to Gaim's Ryugen aka Himemiya Himeko, and he lost his ichigo Lockseed, considered as his (and maybe team's) strongest Lockseed ever had. He just sighed while reflecting on his foolishness to underestimate Gaim when something unexpected had happened.

"So, I hear you lost your Lockseed to Gaim's new Kamen Rider?" Kyouko asked as she approached the table where Nobita sat. She then sat across to him.

"Well, sorry." Nobita apologized, shrugging off all he was thinking. "I was fighting them on your behalf, you realize." He continued as Kyouko was shuffling her card deck while chewing bubble gum.

"Y're pathetic, Nobi." Kyouko chided as she stopped shuffling. She then blew her gum, forming a balloon from her mouth. The balloon popped in front of Nobita to his surprise and she put back the remains of the gum into her mouth before chewing it again.

"Just gimme another lock, will you?" Nobita asked smiled, albeit a bit irked, especially after the balloon burst in front of his face. "You said you had as many as we needed."

Kyouko then pulled out Donguri Lockseed, sighed in annoyance. "Playing the ruler...hasn't been nearly as interesting as I'd hoped." Kyouko remarked as she threw the lock to Nobita.

After catching the lock, Nobita stared at her with annoyance and confusion. He didn't get why Kyouko put her hope down on the team alliance thing. "Then, why set up this alliance of yours in the first place?!" Nobita retorted, forcing himself to smile as he was trying to contain his inner rage.

"Because I can't stand situations that look like _this."_ Kyouko cynically answered as she dropped all the cards on the table, messing all cards. "The weak roamed free, infesting the streets, while the strong went unrecognized among the rabble. It's pathetic! It makes my stomach churn just thinking about it!" Kyouko then gathered all cards back into the deck, while Nobita just sighed in anxiety. What the hell did Kyouko think Baron are? King of Beat Riders of some sort? Don't make him laugh! Being in first place didn't mean they could stomp every other teams like none's matter!

"Should the weak be banished from streets? I'm not so heartless as to suggest that." Kyouko said cockily while shuffling her cards, gaining a hate glare from Nobita. "But they must know where they belong. That said..."

Kyouko then shot a 7 of Hearts with picture of cherry before Nobita. "Those who're ill-content in these confines cannot truly be called weak." Kyouko continued as she placed 6 of Diamonds with picture of starfruit, and 8 of Spades with picture of tree trunk beside 7 of Hearts. "They may only be weak for the moment... But there's hope for them." Kyouko added as she placed 5 of Spades with picture of strawberries and 9 of Diamonds with picture of papaya beside cards from earlier. With those cards, she showed a Straight while Nobita was watching with resentment.

"Like Team Gaim..." Nobita said.

"I think they're worth keeping an eye on. So I've decided..." Kyouko pointed out as she placed the deck on table. "To test them in combat personally." Kyouko then spread the cards face down, revealing some of them face-up, and they were all Diamonds, consecutively consisted of: 10 with picture of orange, Jack with picture of breadfruit, Queen with picture of plum, King with picture of apple, and an Ace. They were forming Royal Straight Flush, metaphorizing Gaim's chance to win; despite they were formerly bottom-tier team, Kyouko expected Gaim to win against Baron, although there were so many obstacles right on them, and that included Baron's alliance! She knew that Gaim sure had grown stronger, to the point they could rival against even Baron! It didn't help that there was Sayaka in Gaim, her best friend, or could be even more than that...

Nobita just stared at the cards, before looking at Kyouko. He then looked at his Donguri Lockseed, clenching it with full of disappointment with the results of team alliance plan, especially after hearing her rant about it...

* * *

Later that day at Drupers, Hideyoshi and Nobita were sitting across each other in a table in front of Sid's. Hideyoshi was snacking on his parfait.

"So, you get a new lock?" Hideyoshi asked.

Nobita sighed while pulling out his new Donguri Lockseed, showing it to the lady-like boy before placing it and shoving it towards Hideyoshi.

"As expected from Kyouko, this alliance thing is definitely paying off!" Hideyoshi beamed as he continued snacking of parfaits.

"I never thought you'd say that, Yossy-chan." Nobita sighed disappointed as he took off his glasses. "I'm a little disappointed, myself."

"Huh?" Hideyoshi gawked dumbfounded.

Nobita then looked at Hideyoshi and answered, "I'm pretty sure Baron's Kyouko-chan looks down on us. She thinks we'll be her lapdogs if she just throws some Lockseeds at us."

"What? Lapdogs?" A girl near them gawked. She had wavy long brown hair, and wore white coat over white tanktop and white hot pants, as well as black leather pants and white boots. She was one of Popup member: **Tomomi Jiena Sumi**.

"Yep, Tomo-chan." Nobita smiled. "Her purpose of setting up this team alliance is to use us so Baron can wipe the floor with Gaim personally."

"You really think that's what she's like?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Every single one of us is just one of Sakura Kyouko's little pets." Nobita chuckled falsely in attempt of hiding his disappointment.

"Oh really?" Tomomi asked. "It makes sense, considering now Gaim have two Kamen Riders."

"And you want us to be Baron's backup dancers?" Nobita returned. "That's how we're made a slave. We get the locks and bonus points from Barons, but it could mean we don't earn our own recognition, right?"

"I guess so..." Tomomi said.

"So, are we going to take "that", Yossy-chan?" Nobita invited.

"Like hell we are!" Hideyoshi answered in excitement as he got up from the table.

"So if we want a fighting chance, our first step is to get ourselves up to Kyouko-chan's level." Nobita said.

"Well, suit yourself. I don't have any time to butt into your matters, anyway." Tomomi said. Soon after, Sid passed by, overhearing the trio and glanced at them with shady grin. Sid just found his "prospects"...

* * *

At a building, Madoka was practicing dance alone in front of the building's glass, but she wasn't satisfied with her moves. She was thinking if she could dance well enough to keep up with the others. Moments later, Homura ran by, and she found Madoka nearby.

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here." Homura panted, walking to Madoka.

"Eh?! How'd you find me here, Homura-chan?" Madoka gawked in surprise. She didn't expect for anyone to find her there, especially Homura of all people. "What's the matter?"

"Listen. What do you think of what Himeko's doing?" Homura began.

Madoka just sighed, thinking why would Homura asked that out of blue. She knew that Homura found out that Himeko was Gaim's newest Kamen Rider all along, but the pinkette knew that Himeko was doing that for a reason.

"I was surprised at first." Madoka answered. "How did she get another Sengoku Driver, anyway?"

"Why didn't you stop her?" Homura asked."I mean-"

"Honestly, I was going to deal with all the fights myself... But I think Himeko-chan can handle it." Madoka interrupted. She didn't want to be dependent of other people and wanted to take matters by her own hands, but she had to trust her friend. She didn't want Homura to exert herself with all the school, council, work, and Beat Riders stuffs at once.

"I told you that belt's too dangerous! If you're not prepared, it could kill you!" Homura reminded.

"Only because you always push yourself too far, Homura-chan." Madoka sighed. "I said, Himeko-chan can handle it. She's not an idiot like some people I know."

* * *

"HAA-TCIIH!" Suddenly, Sayaka sneezed at Gaim's Garage. For some reason, she felt the chill. "Looks like someone's talking about me."

* * *

Back with Homura and Madoka...

"That's not going to help!" Homura gawked.

Madoka walked away a bit, and she wanted to know that Homura didn't need to worry about the team or her anymore. Now that Himeko became Kamen Rider Ryugen, Team Gaim could rest easy. "Look, Homura-chan. Himeko-chan, Sayaka-chan, and I all want to keep dancing."

Homura could only sigh in lament, thinking if everyone didn't care about the price they must pay for the power of the driver.

"So, we're prepared to fight to protect our stage, if that's what it takes." Madoka continued. "We're fighting for ourselves, for what we want to do."

"That's where we're different from you, and from me back then." Madoka finished after turning to Homura. Madoka, initially was a selfless girl who wanted to help everyone, but she realized that she couldn't help anyone if she couldn't help herself. Helping the others was her own desire after all. She wanted to do her best so she didn't have to be dependent on the others, and could help them if she could.

"And that's why I'm going to support Himeko and the others with all my heart." Madoka said as she walked toward Homura.

"Madoka..." Homura muttered, approaching Madoka. She then grabbed Madoka's hands, bringing them in front of both girls. Madoka's face blushed, thinking that Homura were really care for her this far, even more than friend extent. "Will you... support me with all your heart?"

Madoka wasn't sure what to respond, but she knew that Homura was so sincere to ask her, so the only thing to do is to answer sincerely as well. "I will, Homura-chan."

Both of them then slowly leaned their heads to each other, until Madoka's phone rang, stopping them from getting close to each other.

"Huh?" Madoka gawked as she pulled out her phone. She then saw the caller's ID. It was Hitomi. "It's from Hitomi-chan." Madoka then flapped the clamshell phone open to answer the call. "Hello?"

* * *

"Madoka, we're in trouble!" Hitomi gawked from the other side, at Gaim's garage. While Sayaka was trying to calm her down, Choromatsu nervously shook his hoodie and walked back and forth in panic. Karamatsu just woke up from his sleep by Osomatsu. "The Baron alliance has come to challenge Himeko!"

* * *

"What? Really?" Madoka gawked in shock. She knew it was going to be serious. When Baron alone was a piece of cake, the alliance was something they couldn't underestimate. Who knows if Baron had Hideyoshi and Nobita to help her?

* * *

In front of Gaim's garage, Kyouko with her Sengoku Driver on was facing Himeko, along with Hideyoshi and Nobita. They seemed ready to wipe the floor with her. Let's see the Baron alliance representatives: Kyouko the Baron's ace, Hideyoshi the Raid Wild's striker, and Nobita the Invitto's strategist. Three of them seemed to form "Power Trio" of some sort, and didn't help their teams were allied to each other.

"So you're Gaim's new Kamen Rider." Kyouko smirked. "What happened to Akemi?"

"The team doesn't need to hire help anymore, now that I'm here." Himeko stated. Hitomi, Sayaka, and Osomatsu triplets were watching with worry and anticipation, hoping Himeko could cut it.

"Hmph, so she chickened out, eh? Pathetic." Kyouko scoffed. "Besides, how Sayaka's doin'? Is she fine?"

"She's fine." Himeko answered cynically. "And just because you're Homura-san and Sayaka-san's old friend and our former teammate, it doesn't mean you have right to judge Homura-san!" Himeko then pulled out her Sengoku Driver, slapping it on her waist to have it produce the belt to wrap around. Kyouko just scoffed, thinking Himeko couldn't beat her.

"Henshin!" Himeko exclaimed as she pulled out her Budou Lockseed, unlocking it.

**BUDOU!**

As the zipper portal appeared above her to summon a big grape bunch above her, Himeko posed before locking the lock onto the buckle and cutting it open.

**LOCK ON!**

**HAI~H!**

The grape soon fell over Himeko, transforming her into Ryugen.

**BUDOU ARMS~! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**

After Ryugen, it was Kyouko's turn to transform, as she readied her Banana Lockseed. "Henshin."

**BANANA!**

The same zipper portal appeared above Kyouko, summoning a banana from it. Both Nobita and Hideyoshi were watching the redhead girl transformed, as Kyouko twirled the lock in her finger before locking it onto her belt, cutting it open.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

The banana fell over Kyouko, transforming her into Baron.

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

Upon transforming, Baron twirled her Banaspear while Nobita and Hideyoshi backed up.

"You need a hand?" Nobita offered as he pulled out a Donguri Lockseed he had just got from her.

"Hmph." Baron scoffed. "I've much more reliable minions than yours." Nobita and Hideyoshi just stared at her cluelessly upon hearing Baron's remarks, obviously indicating that she didn't need their assistance, effectively getting them out of battle. Baron then pulled out a couple of Donguri Lockseeds, unlocking them to summon a pair of fully materialized Elementary Inves with size equal to that of Berserker Inves. Then, the Inves Game ring was set up in response of their arrival.

"Those are fully materialized Inves!" Ryugen gasped in shock. She had never seen a fully materialized Inves before!

"No way!" Hitomi gawked in shock.

"Seriously?" Sayaka asked. She had seen such Inves, but in Helheim no less. The question is, how did Baron do it? To bring fully materialized Inves with method used in Inves Game was impossible! ...Or at least they thought.

"You should've studied earlier." Baron chided as she locked her Locks.

**BATTLE, START!**

"This is just another power of the Sengoku Driver!" Baron finished. She then ordered the Inves to attack Ryugen while extending her Banaspear reverse-gripped.

Ryugen was ready to intercept coming Inves with rapid gunshots, but Baron blocked the energy bullets with a swing of Banaspear, forming energy banana barriers.

"it's worthless merely to have power. If you don't wield it to its fullest potential... Then you don't stand a chance!" Baron said as she twirled the spear back to correct place, pointing it at Ryugen.

Ryugen swatted the first Inves before kicking off the second one, and Baron came in and jabbed her gut. Ryugen went back to the first Inves and punched it, and grappled the second one. Baron kicked Ryugen trying to let one of her Inves go, but the green Chinese-themed Rider got her grip strong enough to resist. Then, the first inves came and swatted her to force her letting go its kin, now getting Ryugen into both of their clutches. However, Ryugen managed to break free from them and knocked them off, only for Baron to joust her with her lance, which Ryugen bolstered with her arm, and the European knight-themed Rider swung the lance to throw her aside.

It seemed that Ryugen had trouble to handle Baron and her Inves all at once. Furthermore, Inves had gotten stronger due to being fully materialized unlike when they were holographic and as small as action figures like in conventional Inves Game. When she tried to handle these critters first, Baron always used this as a chance to kick her butt. She really didn't want to make this fight easy, did she? Besides, going on 3 against 1 is unfair. The spectating Gaim members were watching as Baron jousted Ryugen, tumbling her off.

"Hime-chan!" Sayaka yelled worried, appaled when seeing Ryugen got beaten up unfairly. "Kyouko-chan! Why are you doing this?!" She then glared at Baron with anger. She didn't believe that her old friend became a power-hungry maniac, and doing even this terrible things just to attain the it.

"Just shaddup and watch." Baron shrugged off coldly as she beat Ryugen. Sayaka looked at her unused Sengoku Driver, wondering if she must do it to beat some senses to Kyouko/Baron.

Ryugen got up, and ran to beat past two Inves and charged to Baron, locking the red knight down; but she wasn't a fool either. Baron kicked Ryugen off before beating her with Banaspear's hilt. On nearby bushes, Hideyoshi and Nobita were watching with anticipation and excitement.

"She's fighting in armor while maintaining perfect control of two Inves. Sakura Kyouko-chan's a force to be reckoned with." Nobita noted with interested smirk.

"But I kinda feel bad for Himeko." Hideyoshi commented. "I mean Kyouko used to be a Gaim, right?"

"True, but her pursuit of power is something she couldn't compromise." Nobita answered.

Baron slashed Ryugen at chest, and kicked her when she tumbled down. Sayaka was appaled to see her old friend torturing her teammate ruthlessly, as well as Hitomi. Sayaka couldn't bear this horror as she cried and the tears started to burst from her eyes. Few moments later, Homura and Madoka came by.

"Himeko!" Homura yelled as both she and Madoka ran to the Inves Game ring.

"Homura!" Hitomi gawked as she saw them coming, running to them.

"You guys okay?" Homura asked.

All Gaims outside the ring were watching Ryugen got her ass plattered by Baron and her minion Inves, much to their horror. Sayaka collapsed on her knees as she cried shaken. Hitomi then came to her to calm her down.

"Three against one?" Madoka gawked in shock, appaled to what she just saw.

Baron kicked Ryugen off, so her Inves could torture her themselves. She then turned to Homura and the gang.

"So ya finally decided to join us, Akemi." Baron sneered smugly. "I thought you shut yourself at home."

"Kyouko, you...!" Homura growled, glaring at Baron with anger.

Nobita and Hideyoshi just looked at the newly coming girls, wondering what was going on.

"Well, honestly I don't have anything to say to a girl who turned her back on power." Baron said. "Sit down and watch like a fucking spineless faggot you are."

"What the fuck-?!" Homura tried to head on Baron upon being provoked, but got prevented by her teammates who tried to calm her down. "You have right to outrightly call me a spineless faggot, but going on Himeko like that is too low!"

"So what, wanna help your little noob friend?" Baron sneered as she pounded and slashed Ryugen. She called Himeko/Ryugen noob because the latter had joined after the former quitted the team. "If you're foolish enough to come without your belt, be my guest." Baron then continued beating Ryugen up with some slashing and pounding before she threw the grape-armored Rider to her Inves.

Homura and the others just watched in worry and horror. The former Kamen Rider Gaim then charged to the ring, only to be bounced off by the barrier from the ring!

"Homura-san!" Osomatsu shouted worried as Homura got stumbled while the others came to her to help.

"Pull out, Himeko! You can't win alone!" Homura yelled.

Despite Homura's warnings, Ryugen kept going on to fight Baron and her minions. Unfortunately, she was right. Going on alone against three was impossible. Especially that she refused to summon Inves as she was afraid if using these critters when battling in Rider armor could risk them losing control and attacking her friends. She had to keep them at bay herself as possible, but she seemed unable to keep up as Baron was keeping her from fighting back. She couldn't give up, whatever it means.

"But I can't give up... Not while Homura-san... and Madoka-san... are watching...!" Ryugen groaned, trying to hold the pain from all the beatings she got from Baron and her cronies. She stood up with a roar, trying to fight back.

"Just give up already, will ya?" Baron sneered as she beat Ryugen at her head, and then slashed her at chest to send her falling.

Homura could only watch with worried and angry look, as Baron kept beating Ryugen up. Like Sayaka, she started to cry, tears burst from her eyes. The only thing she could do was to look at herself. Powerless, and unable to do anything at the moment. She was foolish to forsake her power after the uneasy experience she got from Zangetsu. She could only run away from her problems, truly a spineless faggot just like Kyouko said.

"Why didn't she give up?! WHY?! SHE CAN'T WIN LIKE THAT!" Homura cried in horror, couldn't bear all the sorrow when seeing Baron wiping the floor with Ryugen.

"I think it's because you're watching, Homura-chan." Madoka said.

"Me?" Homura asked as she turned to Madoka, before turning back to tortured Ryugen. She got pounded, slashed, and punched ruthlessly like punished slave in ancient times.

"Himeko admires you. She looks to you for inspiration. That's why she's trying to find her own strength. And that's why she'd never back down while you're watching her!" Madoka continued. The rest of spectating team Gaim could only watch Ryugen on verge of defeat. Is there something they could do to help her?

"I... made her strong?" Homura realized. She then remembered her conversation with Himeko days ago before she became Kamen Rider Ryugen.

* * *

_(Cue flashback)_

"_Well, you know, it still means a lot to me." Homura responded._

_Himeko chuckled, and she smiled so happy when she thought Homura returned to the team full-time. "I think the team's in good hands now you're here, Homura-san. I'm so glad you're back!"_

"_The team's really important to you, isn't it?" Homura asked smiled. She didn't know if Himeko was a student of Heaven's Tree High School, though. But she had always seen Himeko as friendly and carefree person around the team, and that alone could make the team a bit relaxed and enjoyed._

"_Of course! It means world to me." Himeko answered. "It's the place where all my friends are and let me be myself. I can't believe I couldn't do anything for the team when it needed me. " To her, Team Gaim was everything. Not only the place where she could find something she would call a friend, but also the place where she could express her interest and creativity. On the other hand, she still thought she being the load of the team, but not a big thing._

"_You did all you could, so don't beat yourself up." Homura cheered up._

"_No, I'm nowhere near as great as you are, Homura-san! You can actually fight the Inves yourself, I'd never be able to do that." Himeko responded._

"_Well, I was just lucky enough to find that crazy belt, that's all." Homura smiled._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Baron kept beating Ryugen up without even giving her a chance to counterattack. She was very ruthless, unrelenting Blood Knight. It didn't help that those Inves around her were trolling her from landing a clean hit of their master, as they kept helping Baron from getting beaten up. And that made Homura realized what she had to do, until suddenly...

"ENOUGH! THIS IS TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!" Sayaka screamed cried.

"Hmm?" Baron scoffed upon hearing Sayaka's scream of sorrow, stopping plattering Ryugen's ass so she could let her Inves do the dirty job for her.

"You've changed, Kyouko-chan..." Sayaka sobbed. "You become power-hungry fool... And began treating others like insects to be squashed in your feet! If you keep going on like this... THEN YOU'RE NOT OUR FRIEND ANYMORE!"

Sayaka stood up, and all of sudden, she pulled out her Sengoku Driver, much to her teammate's surprise!

"Sayaka?!" Hitomi gawked in shock.

However, when Sayaka was about to slap it to her waist, Homura grabbed her hand, shaking her head when trying to tell her not to do it just yet. Sayaka complied, but noticed Homura still crying, trying to contain her sorrow. The black-haired girl then turned to Madoka, asking for something she needed now. "The belt."

Madoka could only look at Madoka with confused look upon hearing Homura.

"Madoka, give me the belt!" Homura said.

"But, Homura-chan, you..." Madoka gawked confused. Just few days ago Homura decided not to transform anymore, and now, she decided to transform again?

"It's okay, Madoka! It's for me... for my own will this time!" Homura cried, holding Madoka's shoulders while staring at her. "I'm fighting for myself this time... I need power to fight!"

Madoka wasn't sure what to respond at first, but she knew Homura must help Himeko, now that she got beaten up.

"Okay!" Madoka nodded agreed, giving Homura a brief hug before heading to Gaim's garage.

Back at Ryugen she tried to hold herself on while Homura waited Madoka to get her belt, so she could help Himeko/Ryugen. She had to take the mantle of Kamen Rider Gaim again, with all hardship she had been through. A near-death experience with Zangetsu, Kyouko's lecture of using power to face worthy adversaries, Himeko's confession of her being unable to do as great as Homura, and Madoka's rant of Homura being too selfless, realized her to use her power for what they really meant for: To help. Not for others, but for herself as well. Helping others was not because of others wanted her to, but it was because of her own desire, just like she had when she became Puella Magi for first time! That's what Kamen Riders were meant to be!

"HIMEKO!" Homura screamed, trying to keep her up.

* * *

At Gaim's garage, Madoka ran to the locker where Homura's Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds were contained. She then took them, and pondering why Homura wanted them back.

"Ah, Mou!" Madoka groaned, shrugging off every thoughts clouding her mind, as it wasn't time to think of those. She had to get these to Homura, fast!

* * *

Back with Baron and Ryugen, the former seemed able to wipe the floor with the latter, and you could notice there were smokes from Ryugen's chest armor after slashed several times by Baron, and some torn part on her suit, even there were some bleeding wounds and bruises seeping from those tears. She even had her armor cracked from constant attacks. She fell after slashed by Baron again, panting heavily from the wounds. This made Sayaka even more shaken, although otherwise this made Homura even more resolved to discard her withdrawal from her fights.

"No, Homura-san...! Gah...!" Ryugen groaned as she struggled to get up, although a bit shaken, coughing blood under her helmet. "You don't have... to fight anymore!"

"I'm the only one who can use that belt..." Homura said, nearly whimpering as she was trying to hold her cry. "Its power came to me so I can do what only I can! So I accept it! That's what grown-ups mean by "responsibility"! Right... Himeko?"

"Homura-san..." Ryugen muttered as she rose a bit, unnoticing Baron were walking to her to finish her off. Soon later, Madoka went out of garage with all of Homura's Rider equipments.

"Homura-chan! Take care of Himeko-chan!" Madoka shouted before throwing the belt and Lockseeds at Homura. After catching them, Homura slapped the Sengoku Driver onto her waist, summoning the belt.

"HENSHIN!" Homura cried with passion as she opened her orange Lockseed, although her voice still contained a bit whimpering from crying after watching Ryugen biting it.

**ORANGE!**

Homura then posed as the big orange appeared above her from the zipper portal before locking it onto the belt. The rest of Team Gaim backed up a bit to avoid getting splashed by the juices from her transformation.

**LOCK ON!**

As the staple Japanese Horagai music played from Homura's Sengoku Driver, everyone watched her with full of expectation, that she could help Himeko out of this. Ryugen looked at Homura, while Baron realized that someone just bothered her from finishing Ryugen off.

"Homu-chan..." Sayaka muttered as she watched Homura about to transform, before looking at her own yet to be used Sengoku Driver. She could only believe on Homura. Both Hideyoshi and Nobita just watched with anticipation, while as Homura cut the lock open.

**SOIYA!**

The fruit fell over Homura, transforming her into Gaim for the first time since her withdrawal!

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"HAAAAAAH!" Gaim roared to her lung as she charged to the ring, and punched the barrier protecting it, breaking it out along with the ring itself! Through the barrier "shards", Homura glared at Baron from beneath the orange slice visor, with not just fury, but compassion as well; and clenched her fists. She couldn't let her friends get hurt, even if she had to fight her own friend! She now had everything prepared to face it, and she won't turn back. Akemi Homura now officially had taken the mantle of Kamen Rider Gaim once again!

"This... Is my stage now!" Gaim yelled, much to Nobita and Hideyoshi's surprise.

Gaim then charged to Baron, swinging her Daidaimaru several times only for Baron to block. They then went blocking each other's strikes, until she knocked Baron off and ran to wounded Ryugen.

"Are you okay, Himeko?!" Gaim asked.

"I'm okay, Homura-san!" Himeko answered, although she was a bit far from okay...

"I didn't think you'd be content in the confines of weakness for long." Baron smirked under her helmet as she pointed her Banaspear to Gaim. "Get 'em!"

The Inves then charged to both Gaim Riders as ordered by Kyouko. Gaim then went past both Inves while letting Ryugen take care of them. Gaim took on Baron, trying to land a hit on her, but with no avail. Baron then jabbed Gaim off with Banaspear's hilt.

"Y' know, that belt's too much for either of you." Baron said as both she and Gaim walked circling each other, as the latter pointed her Daidaimaru at the former. "You must brandish your power to subjugate the weak. You refuse to attain true strength!"

"WRONG!" Homura shouted. "Strength isn't just about showing off power!" Both rivaling Riders then clashed their weapons again, until they locked down each other and ran aside.

Back to Ryugen, she got stumbled by an Inves attack, and got stomped at her chest. Handling both Inves was still a problem for her, not to mention she sustained all the damage she got from Baron. Back with Gaim and Baron again, they clashed their weapons again, though sometimes they kicked each other. Gaim blocked Baron's blow, only for her to joust her at chest twice, and then kicked off Gaim's Daidaimaru, getting her disarmed. With Gaim unarmed, Baron could easily attack her, but somehow, Gaim managed to hold it!

"Even if you think you can't go on, someone strong can inspire you to get back up!" Gaim said as she shoved off Baron's spear and kicked her. Ryugen, hearing Gaim's words made her realized something. The reason why she became Kamen Rider at first place. The grape-armored Rider then struggled to break free from both Inves' clutches.

"Encouraging people around you, filling them with courage... That's what the true strength is, Kyouko!" Gaim said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Baron roared as she charged to Gaim, only to get a hard punch from the orange armored Rider at her gut. The punch full of feelings and emotions.

"Do you remember the last time I punch you?" Homura recalled the last time she punched Kyouko when the latter had been having a wager with Team Gaim over their player pass. She clenched her fists tighter, filling them with her feelings of anger, sorrow, and passion. "This is for turning your backs against us!"

Gaim then punched Baron again at her face, sending her stumbled back. "This is for breaking Sayaka's heart!" Hearing Gaim's tirade, Sayaka snapped out of her crying. She had never seen Homura this caring to her friends.

After Baron got up, Gaim punched her again at chest. "This is for calling me chicken and spineless faggot! And more importantly..." Gaim walked approaching Baron, to send an uppercut to her, sending her falling on her knees. Gaim then sobbed, as she burst into tears again with all her feelings poured out. Homura shed some tears under her helmet as she clenched her fists tighter. And a thing made her heartbroken to the most...

"THIS IS FOR HIMEKO!" When Ryugen heard Gaim, she became moved to keep up with her, so she broke free of Inves' clutches, beating them up while shooting them at point-blank range. "One more time!" After Baron managed to regain her stance, Gaim charged at her, and punched her with all the burning feelings and emotions!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gaim let out an emotional and passionate roar. This of course, made the rest of team startled in awe.

"Homura-san..." Ryugen muttered.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka sighed in awe.

"Go get her, Homu-chan!" Sayaka cheered. She never wanted Kyouko to be beaten up, but she wanted Gaim to teach her some lesson for her "treason".

"Homura-san, use this!" Ryugen said as she threw the Ichigo Lockseed she had just got from winning an Inves Game against Nobita few days ago at Gaim.

"Okay!" Gaim nodded after catching the new lock. She then unlocked it,

**ICHIGO!**

A zipper portal appeared above Gaim, and a big strawberry came down from it. Seeing this, Baron realized what Gaim was going to do.

"What?" Baron gawked.

Gaim then replaced her Orange lock with this new one.

**LOCK ON!**

Soon, Japanese horagai music played from Gaim's Sengoku Driver as always.

"Yosh!" Ryugen nodded. Nobita and Hideyoshi wondered what she was going to do with changing Arms.

"A strawberry?" Madoka gawked, as she and other Gaim members were watching from sidelines. Baron got up, and it could be something she couldn't let happen. As Baron charged at her, Gaim cut the lock open.

**SOIYA!**

Funny enough, when Gaim's Orange Arms vanished, Baron tried to swat Gaim with her lance to interrupt the Arms change, only for the latter to dodge, so when the fruit came down, instead of falling over her, it bounced off from the ground before its lower part opened, and landed over Gaim's head!

**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

The fruit began opening as the red strawberry juices splashed out of the fruit, with the opened lower part became Gaim's right shoulder armor, and the top of strawberry folded into the its left side, forming left shoulder armor. Then, the right side folded onto its back, forming a back plate. The chest piece with an insignia of strawberry from inside the strawberry connected to the strawberry's front folded into the front, forming chest armor.

Gaim now gained **Ichigo Arms! **

_(Cue BGM: E-X-A Exciting x Attitude by Kamen Rider Girls)_

Gaim found a pair of kunai with strawberry insignias on their middle. These were Ichigo Arms' personal weapons, **Ichigo Kunai.**

"Throwing kunai, eh? Thanks!" Gaim beamed as she looked at these new weapons, while Ryugen ran over to her. Gaim then threw the kunai at Baron. The banana-armored Rider tried to block them with her spear, but these kunai turned out to be explosives, explodes upon contact, which made her staggered a bit. Her summoned Inves then came to her, before their master ordered them to attack both Gaim Riders. "Get 'em."

"Come on, Himeko!" Gaim said.

"Okay!" Ryugen replied. Both of them then charged at the Inves, before Gaim went past them to attack Baron. Both Gaim and Ryugen showed brilliant teamwork, as Ryugen tried her best to keep both Inves at bay, so Gaim could deal with Baron personally. Gaim and Baron clashed their weapons, but the latter seemed to be unable to keep up with the former's quick swings as she wielded light weapons, while Baron wielded a mid-heavy weapon. Gaim then straighted Baron off.

Ryugen kicked one of Inves, holding it while shooting another one. She then shoved the former inves and ran to Baron, trying to help Gaim out a bit. Although she got thrusted off by Baron, she managed to get onto her feet and shot Baron rapidly, with the latter twirled her lance to block the shots. This gave Gaim a perfect chance to attack Baron off guard.

"Take these!" Gaim exclaimed as she threw Ichigo Kunai at Baron, which explosion backed her off a bit, sending her tumbled away. Soon, her two Inves came over to protect her from getting any hit.

"Let's end this, Himeko!" Gaim said as she pulled out her Musou Saber. Ryugen replied with a nod. Gaim unlocked her Lockseed before removing it from Sengoku Driver...

**LOCK OFF!**

And moved it onto Musou Saber, while Ryugen sliced her lock once.

**LOCK ON!**

**HAI~H! BUDOU~ SQUASH!**

**ICHI, JYU, HYAKU!**

**ICHIGO CHARGE!**

Ryugen cocked the hammer on her gun, while Gaim's Musou Saber charged up, while not to maximum level, it was still powerful enough for an attack. Gaim then slashed the air upwards to have it produce a larger energy projection of Ichigo Kunai, before bursting mid-air in strawberries and turning into hundreds of energy kunai, raining both Inves.

"What the-?!" Baron gawked in disbelief as her Inves got mauled mercilessly.

Ryugen then continued with draconic grape volley from her Budou Ryuhou, raining them with energy gatling shots until they exploded in grape juice splashes. This made Baron growled in disbelief.

"Yatta!" Choromatsu cheered.

"We did it!" Sayaka beamed in joy. Good to know that Kyouko learned her place.

_(End Song)_

"Hmph." Baron scoffed. "Well, well. So y'did have a surprise for me, Akemi."

As Baron pointed her lance to Gaim, suddenly Nobita and Hideyoshi rushed in?! Of course this made Baron bewildered.

"I don't think going two on one is a good idea, "Boss"." Nobita noted. Both him and Hideyoshi turned to each other before turning back at Gaim and Ryugen.

"You two..." Baron muttered unpleased. Why the hell they would butt in? Were they having tricks up their sleeves?

"We'd prefer you didn't underestimate us." Nobita remarked. "We're not exactly slouches ourselves."

All of sudden, both boys pulled out... blank Sengoku Drivers, much to everyone's surprise!

"Wha-?!" Gaim gawked surprised as she saw that coming.

"Whoa! They've got belts?!" Ryugen gawked as well.

"You may not have noticed, but we've been busy!" Nobita said as he and Hideyoshi slapped their respective buckles on their waists, summoning the belt wrapping around. On Nobita's Sengoku Driver, a picture of brown hornless viking-like helmet with glasses-like compound eyes over brown background appeared on its faceplate, while a picture of dark brown helmet with silver headband-like lines and singular visor appeared on Hideyoshi's.

"Henshin!" Both Nobita and Hideyoshi shouted as they pulled out respective Lockseeds and unlocked them. Nobita had Donguri, while Hideyoshi had Matsubokkuri.

**DO~NGURI! / MATSUBOKKURI!**

The zipper portals appeared above either boys, and a big pinecone came down to Hideyoshi, while a big acorn came down to Nobita. Both of them then locked their respective locks onto their drivers.

**LOCK ON!**

Soon, the Japanese horagai music like in Gaim's played from Hideyoshi's Sengoku Driver, while an European trumpet music same as Baron's played from Nobita's. Gaim and Ryugen braced themselves, while the rest of Team Gaim watched in shock. Baron also anticipated what would come next as they cut their locks open.

**SOIYA! COME ON!**

The nuts then fell over them. Hideyoshi got clad in black-and-silver bodysuit similar to Gaim's, while Nobita got brown-and-silver bodysuit similar to Baron's. Under the pinecone, Hideyoshi gained a helmet, which then a pinecone slice slid in to color its visor yellow, making it resembled Ashigaru (Japanese spearman)'s helmet and hood. At the same time, Nobita got the helmet under the acorn and the compound eyes gained yellow color as the acorn slice slid in.

**DONGURI / MATSUBOKKURI ARMS!**

Then, the nuts let out powders and nut chunks instead of juice splashes as they started to open. (Plus, nuts don't have juices.) They folded onto place in similar way. The upper sides became shoulder armors, the backs became back plate, and the fronts became chest pieces. The black Rider then gained a spear with a pinecone under its blade, while the brown Rider gained an acorn-like mallet. Upon transforming, the nut powders and chunks splashed from them.

**NEVER GIVE UP~! / ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**

"That's a fourth... and fifth Kamen Riders?!" Gaim gawked as she braced herself.

Upon seeing them transforming, Sayaka suddenly moved to run off to Gaim Riders, much to her teammates' surprise.

"Sayaka-chan?!" Madoka gawked.

Few moments later, Sayaka rushed in, joining her Rider teammates.

"Now that you're going three against two, I'll make it even to the score!" Sayaka declared as she pulled out her own Sengoku Driver, much to Baron and her vassals' surprise!

"Sayaka?!" Gaim gawked as she saw Sayaka doing such brave thing, but a bit reckless. What she was doing? Everyone there (Except Himeko/Ryugen) got bewildered, how Sayaka got those things?

"Sayaka, you...!" Baron gasped under her helmet.

"Kyouko-chan, if you don't stop, than I'll stop it for you!" Sayaka said as she slapped the Driver on her waist, summoning the belt. On its faceplate, there was a pink-and-violet archer-styled helmet over pink background, and vine-like markings beside it.

"Henshin!" Sayaka exclaimed as she pulled out the LS-17 Lockseed, a Lockseed similar to Gaim's Ichigo, but the strawberry is white in color and shaped like a heart. Actually, it wasn't just a strawberry, but a pineberry.

**PINE~BERRY!**

After unlocking her Lock, the zipper portal appeared and revealing a white strawberry, pineberry coming down. Sayaka then spun like a ballet dancer before reaching out her hand with Lockseed to the sky, and locked it onto her belt.

**LOCK ON!**

Like Gaim's and Hideyoshi's, Sayaka's Sengoku Driver played a horagai music. This made the others watch with anticipation, while wondering what she would going to do after this. She then cut the lock open.

**SOIYA!**

The pineberry then fell over Sayaka, coating her with pink bodysuit with violet accents on her wrists, shins, knees, backhands, ankles, arms, and even some outlining something on her chest resembling a bra.

"Sayaka-san, are you sure to use that...?" Ryugen asked out of curiosity.

"Exactly! Here I come, minna!" Sayaka shouted under the pineberry. Soon, Sayaka got a helmet with typical Rider compound eyes and silver mouthpiece. A pineberry slice slid in, coloring the eyes bright pink and adding hood-like features on the helmet. There was green strawberry stem on top of a pineberry over her helmet.

**PINEBERRY ARMS! BERRY~ HEROINE!**

Then, the white pineberry slid into position over Sayaka's chest, shoulders, and back. The shoulder parts looked like vines a strawberry would grow on; her chest area was shaped like a heart; and another part then formed a back, with pink clothes formed under the belt. Upon transforming, Sayaka got a bow with pineberry slice-like edges, and a pack of pineberry-tipped arrows on back.

Sayaka had transformed into **Kamen Rider Fraise, Pineberry Arms!**

"Eeeeeh?!" Nobita gawked in shock.

"What the heck?!" Hideyoshi gawked as well.

"So you finally decided to join us." Baron remarked. "Interesting."

"Now that said..." Fraise said. "Let's juice up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a limousine was heading to Yggdrasil HQ, With the other side of road caught in traffic jam. Inside the limousine, there was Chikane, talking with someone... important.

"The data looks quite satisfactory so far." Chikane noted.

"We had eleven Sengoku Drivers earmarked for testing. I've already handed out seven of them." That someone said as he opened a filecase, in which files of Sengoku Driver users' biodata contained. The first was Homura's. "I think we're doing pretty well in this short a time." He continued as he flipped the page. This someone was revealed to be Sid himself.

"And what about Test Subject 02?" Chikane added. "Have you gathered a data or two of her yet?"

"That's the problem." Sid answered. "She tends to appear and poof like a ninja. We even have difficulty to follow her. Not to mention that she never get involved in Beat Riders turf war thingy."

"She did said she wanted to settle scores with me." Chikane recalled, referring to Kamen Rider Mariachi. "Besides, what were you thinking giving mere lab rats the ability to ride across dimensions? It may place us in a suboptimal position." The slightly irked look could be seen on her face, as she spoke looking like she gritted her teeth.

"On the other hand, say one of them beat you to solving the mystery of the "Forest of Helheim" for us?" Sid inquired as he looked at Kyouko's biodata.

"Don't be ridiculous." Chikane scoffed in slight denial.

Sid then closed the file and offered it to Chikane to read. "Here's the files on the Belt wearers. You wanna read?"

"I have no reason to." Chikane refused as she shoved off the file. "Keeping them on tabs is your job." She continued as she wore her sunglasses.

"If you say so." Sid sighed.

The limo then stopped at a street, where Sid went out, and he closed the door for the limo, so the driver could drive off. Sid then opened the file, and flipped few pages. "Well, well... Then I've got my work cut out for me." Sid noted as he looked at a file, which contained Himeko's biodata...

* * *

_(Suddenly the Orange, Pine, Kinkan, and Ichigo Lockseeds and Sakura Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, and Ichigo Lockseeds and Ichigo Kunai over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Nobita facing leftward, with his hair blew in same way and his index finger on glasses between lenses. On the background was Donguri Lockseed and Gridon's weapon, Donkachi over brown background with Gridon's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Hideyoshi standing with his hair blew similarly, with Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Kurokage's weapon, Kagematsu over black background with Kurokage's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sayaka with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Pineberry, Blueberry, and Blackberry Lockseeds and Fraise's weapon, Berrybow over pink background with Fraise's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Viscount, Asura, and Bravo were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Gridon, Bima, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)  
_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(__Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then _Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)

* * *

**SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE**

Back at a studio, Sid was sitting on a sofa and snacking on dried seaweed, or nori. Beside a plate of nori was a cup of green tea. He was ready to greet the readers willing to watch an info or two about Lockseeds from him.

"Yo, readers. Back with me with your... er... just Lock Dealer Sid." Sid greeted, albeit a bit confused what he should refer himself as, as he was afraid of getting unfriendly reactions from readers again after last chapter. "Well, I've been bored with crackers and cookies, so why not nori? Anyways, let's just begin this." Sid said as he pulled out three Lockseeds. They were: Ichigo, Donguri, and Matsubokkuri. "First, let's introduce the main star of this chapter: Ichigo Lockseed."

The picture of Ichigo Lockseed appeared above him. "Ichigo Lockseed is A-Class Lockseed. For an A-Class Lockseed, It's kinda interesting this lock is most common among other A-Class locks, as you can see this on-screen twice. First was in possession of Homura, before she lost it due to being eaten by her very summoned Inves Shika. Second was in possession of Nobita, before Himeko claimed it after winning it in Inves Game and gave it to Nobita." Sid began. "And it can be used with Sengoku Driver, and..."

**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

The image soon replaced with Gaim Ichigo Arms and her weapon, Ichigo Kunai. "It can transform you into Ichigo Arms! This form is probably lightest of all Gaim's forms, and she can move with ease this form. Less bulk, more flexibility. Not to mention this is similar to some kind of ninja. Wait... Did I say ninja?" Sid continued. "Anyways, it comes with very light, but deadly weapon: ichigo Kunai! It don't just come in one, but multiple kunai! Granted it sucks when used as melee weapons, but if you throw 'em, it'll explode as soon you touch 'em! Boom!"

Sid then pulled out Matsubokkuri Lockseed, and the image was replaced with Matsubokkuri Lockseed. "This is Matsubokkuri Lockseed. The C-Rank Lock. This lock is much more common, given its rank. First one is in possession of that Ky dude of Baron, and that ladyboy Hideyoshi got another one from Kyouko after she got back from Helheim to harvest some locks. Lock with lowest rank to be used with Sengoku Driver, eh?" Sid explained.

**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**

The pictures of Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms and his weapon Kagematsu then replaced the current image. "You can transform into Matsubokkuri Arms. Since the lock used to transform is the lowest at its rank, expect it to have Fail O'Sucky stats. Run as slow as Pine Arms and hit as weak as Ichigo Arms. Not to mention he's based on Japanese foot soldier, Ashigaru at Sengoku Period. I wonder why that ladyboy used that as his staple Lockseeds..." Sid introduced. "And the spear Kagematsu is something but subtle. Having that weapon can extend your reach and defend against weapon swings handily. Guess it can make up his fail stats, no?"

Sid then pulled out Donguri Lockseed, and the image of Donguri Lockseed replaced the current images. "Last but not least, we have B-Class Lockseed Donguri." Sid introduced. "Less common than Matsubokkuri, and props for Kyouko who got two to summon Inves. Nobita also got one after his defeat from Gaim as his main Lockseed to be used with Sengoku Driver, transforming into..."

**DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP~!**

"Donguri Arms! Donguri, Gri-Don!" Sid finished with a bit of pun after the image of Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Arms replaced the current image. "As Donguri Arms, Gridon have powerful armor, and a bit heavy. Granted those big acorns on your shoulders. Also, he comes with a mallet Donkachi." Sid continued. "It's basically a... mallet. Yeah, a mallet. And a pun for "tonkachi", Japanese of "hammer". And Gridon's name is also a pun, with reversed syllables of "Donguri", Japanese for "Acorn". And due to this, someone also refer him as "Ornac"." Sid chuckled amused.

After finishing his review, Sid put all his Lockseeds back into his briefcase. The images disappeared soon after. "Alright, I call it a review. As usual, don't forget to read, review, follow, and favourite! You'll see what's coming next, and it's interesting..." Sid went back on his snacks, as he sip the green tea...

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!**

Madoka: "I wonder how's Homura-chan's job hunt is going..."

**A Patissier...**

? A: "I'm a patissier, thank you very much."

DJ Sagara: *mimicking a horn of some sort*

? B: "Consider yourself insane, I'm here to take you down!"

**DURIAN ARMS!**

**And a top-tier combatant...?!**

? A: "Behold, the pageant of death and destruction!"

**MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

**And more Kamen Riders?!**

**Lock 6: The Durian and Mangosteen Riders, Enter the Fray!**

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Alright, it's the chapter 5. What do you like from it? I like the scene where Homura cried out her heart when she beat Kyouko up! That's really touching, almost making me burst into tears. Not to mention Sayaka got heartbroken when she saw Himeko got her ass plattered beforehand. Oh, and we've introduced Gridon, Kurokage, and Pikatwig's OC Rider, Fraise! Though, there are some changes in her color and design, after I read the article of white strawberry-like fruit, pineberry, so you guys can differ her from Gaim's Ichigo Arms. By the way, all of Team Pop-Up are portrayed by Kamen Rider Girls in Kamen Rider Gaim, so you can see why I use them in this fic as Pop-Up members. And guess what? Quiz time!  
**

**Question: What is the scientific name of "pineberry"?**

**Oh, and there's no change for OC Riders, and you can see a previous chapter to see how much Riders estabilished, and maximum numbers of Riders can be filled in. Oh yeah, before I forgot, there's trailer for my future story, in collaboration with Kamen Rider Chrome! Gaim x Showa: Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**

**This is Pega-Rider signing off! ON-DORIYAAA!**

* * *

**UPDATE: I've found out that the white strawberry is Pineberry. It's said to have pineapple-like taste. So, I have to rename Sayaka's Strawberry Lockseed into Pineberry Lockseed.  
**

* * *

**To celebrate the 15th Anniversary of Heisei Kamen Riders...**

_**Gaim Rides to War!**_

**A battle begins in the midst of great war, with a whole nation at stake!**

Homura: "This is my stage now!"

**And WHO is this Gaim lookalike?!**

?: "Henshin."

Himeko & Sayaka: "Henshin!"

**Meanwhile...**

_**Showa and Green Lantern goes to the future!**_

**A war between two robot races put humans into risk of extinction!**

Shinichi: "Let's rock!"

DALEK: "**EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**"

**Cybermen and DALEKs are destroying each other!**

Alan: "Let's do this, bro."

**Gaim x Showa: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**


	6. Lock 6

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ Fanfiction and all you readers out there! It's Pega-Rider back with newest Chapter of Kamen Rider Gaim Magica! Let's continue the battle of Baron Alliance vs Team Gaim and their newest Kamen Rider Fraise, as the previous chapter ended with a... cliffhanger. Also, we'll introduce someone... dangerous. Also, we'll have another non-Beat Riders to join the fray! Alright, without further ado, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

_**Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...**_

_After seeing Himeko fighting as Ryugen and horrified by Baron's action, Homura comes to accept the power she has been granted. Just as she resolves to fight for her own desires, the fourth and fifth Kamen Riders appear before her. _

"Henshin!" Sayaka exclaimed as she pulled out the LS-17 Pineberry Lockseed, a Lockseed similar to Gaim's Ichigo, but the strawberry is white in color and shaped like a heart.

**PINE~BERRY!**

After unlocking her Lock, the zipper portal appeared and revealing a pineberry coming down. Sayaka then spun like a ballet dancer before reaching out her hand with Lockseed to the sky, and locked it onto her belt.

_However, as Gaim and Ryugen faces Baron and the new Riders, Miki Sayaka resolves to use her Sengoku Driver and transforms into the sixth Rider, Kamen Rider Fraise._

Then, the pineberry slid into position over Sayaka's chest, shoulders, and back. The shoulder parts looked like vines a strawberry would grow on; her chest area was shaped like a heart; and another part then formed a back, with pink clothes formed under the belt. Upon transforming, Sayaka got a bow with pineberry slice-like edges, and a pack of pineberry-tipped arrows on back.

Sayaka had transformed into **Kamen Rider Fraise, Strawberry Arms!**

"Eeeeeh?!" Nobita gawked in shock.

"What the heck?!" Hideyoshi gawked as well.

"So you finally decided to join us." Baron remarked. "Interesting."

"Now that said..." Fraise said. "Let's juice up!"

"Juice up? Is she serious?" Nobita now turned an acorn Rider chuckled mockingly. To him, the use of those words was too stupid for her catchphrase. It didn't help that the only fruit-based Rider on Baron's side is Baron herself.

"Just be quiet." Baron said.

Then, the Riders went into moments of silence for few seconds, with the opposing Rider teams glared to each other.

"I am..." Hideyoshi, now turned a pinecone Rider stepped in, thriumphantly twirling his spear, **Kagematsu** and returned back in place and slammed its hilt end to the ground. "**Kamen Rider Kurokage**!" Kurokage is a Japanese for "Black Shadow", true to his bodysuit color, which was pitch-black, like that in the darkness of shadow.

"What? We're naming ourselves?" The acorn Rider gawked in surprise. He never expected Hideyoshi, now turned Kurokage to name themselves, that the names of Kamen Riders mostly came from DJ Sagara in Beat Riders Hotline. "Then, I am the super-fantastic-awesome-"

"**Kamen Rider Gridon**!" Kurokage finished as he pointed at the acorn Rider, much to his chagrin.

"Eh? Wait, NOOO!" The medieval squire-based Rider, Gridon gawked in disbelief and disagreement. He proclaimed himself to be the super-fantastic-awesome Rider, only to be finished with a stupid name! That would totally ruin all the coolness he wanted to bring up. A name based on reversed syllables of "Donguri" in kana, which was a Japanese of "Acorn". Also, Guridon (kana of his name) is also interpreted as "rolling and bonked". Who wanted to be the one rolling, only to be bonked soon after?

"Eh? What?" Gaim gawked clueless. They were supposed to be in mid-battle, only to be interrupted by that silly moment.

"Oh yeah? Then I'm... Kamen Rider Fraise!" Sayaka, now turned pineberry Rider named herself after performing a graceful ballet spin and finished with standing with her legs closed and one of her hands raised to the air. Gaim and Ryugen just looked at her dumbfounded. Why in the earth she did the pointless thing? It just add more stupidity of this moment.

"Oh, come on..." Ryugen sighed unpleased.

"Hahahaha!" Fraise laughed a loud, hearing Nobita got that stupid name to her humor. "C'mon! Gridon? Maybe you should name him Ornac!"

"HEY! Don't you dare!" Gridon snapped angry, pointing at laughing Fraise. "That sounds much stupider! And you just named yourself much cooler!"

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Gaim were watching this silly moment, starting to laugh as they found the naming was indeed stupid to their humor.

"Gridon? Ornac? Is he kidding?" Hitomi chuckled. The rest of Team Gaim watching at sidelines were laughing at him as well, tickled by this crowning moment of funny.

"Like, in "donguri" and "Acorn"?" Karamatsu asked, trying to hold his laughter.

"That's pretty stupid." Choromatsu commented.

"Yeah, kinda." Madoka nodded. "Besides, Hideyoshi-kun just named himself "Kurokage"."

"True, if you look at his bodysuit..." Osomatsu noted.

"And Sayaka just named herself Fraise." Hitomi commented. "I could see why, but that's not a strawberry, but a pineberry."

"Pineberry is one of strawberry cultivars, actually." Karamatsu corrected.

"It's unfair." Madoka pointed out. "I mean, Hideyoshi-kun and Sayaka-chan's naming senses are much cooler. Not to mention Hideyoshi-kun got Lockseed ranked lower than Nobita-kun's..."

"The hell, Yossy-chan?!" Gridon retorted at Kurokage, realizing how unfair he named themselves. "Why do I have to be Gridon?!"

"Dude, just go with it." Kurokage hushed.

"Hell no! Thanks to you they're laughing at me!" Gridon snapped. They then began bickering with each other, with Gridon complaining his stupid name. Unfortunately, Kurokage refused to change it otherwise, much to his annoyance. However, they had to stop as...

"_Be warned."_

All Riders heard a voice. They then turned to a the mysterious girl in white, whom Gaim, Baron, and Ryugen had met. Was she giving the Riders cryptic warnings again as usual?

"_You're grasping the reins of fate." _"Madoka" warned, turning to Fraise.

"Eh?" Fraise scratched her helmet confused.

"Huh~?" Gridon gawked confused at this mysterious girl, albeit with a goofy tone.

"So... That was you." Baron scoffed as she turned to "Madoka". "What the heck are you doin' in this place?" She demanded as she pointed her lance at the blonde Madoka-lookalike.

"_Continue down this path... And there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end, till the world is dyed in your image."_

Fraise began put her attention into these cryptic word, which too complex to understand. But she could get some meaning from it, unlike the nut Riders who considered it as a joke.

"Heh? To dye the world? What is that?" Kurokage gawked.

"Maybe she said she wanted us to fight and paint all over the world!" Gridon joked.

They then let out a mocking laughter, making the girl sighed in sad look that none consider her warnings seriously, until...

"If it means to fight till the bitter end, I'll always be in my friends side!"

"Madoka" then heard Fraise, turned her attention to her.

"I've fought for my friends... That I'm willing to bear all the grief for all my life. Trust me, if that's for fighting with my friends for greater good, then I'm in!" Fraise declared. She had fought after wishing for her friend to be healed so he could achieve his dreams, and she was more than willing to bear the burden she had been given to her. However, this didn't change "Madoka"'s sad look, as she disappeared soon after.

"_This girl... What the hell is she...?" _Gaim wondered, who is that girl and what her purpose of giving them cryptic warning is.

"Hmph." Baron scoffed as she shrugged the lower-ranked Riders aside, and walked into front of her vassals. "Time to fresh start!" She said as she twirled her Banaspear to Gaim and the others. Gaim Riders then braced themselves as they took battle stances. She just made a declaration to continue the battle!

"Yeah! Or better yet..." Kurokage said as he and Gridon walked in. Gridon tossed his mallet, **Donkachi** and caught it back while Kurokage prepared his spear... to slash Baron and had her falling on her knees?!

"EH?!" Gaim, Ryugen, and Fraise gasped at this unexpected event, much to their surprise.

* * *

_(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)_

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were standing back-to-back and posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Strawberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber. The scene then changed to the room of armors from earlier, with Gaim Pine Arms, Gridon Donguri Arms, Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms, Fraise Pineberry Arms, and Mariachi Coffee Arms appeared one after another.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Gridon, Kurokage, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of Kurokage Troopers, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking them, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the Kurokage Troopers while holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Ichigo Arms, Pineberry Arms, Coffee Arms, Matsubokkuri Arms, and Donguri Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

**Lock 6: Durian and Mangosteen Riders Enter the Fray!**

"What the fuck is the meaning of this, you assholes?!" Baron retorted as she turned at her vassals and got up on her feet. She then charged at them, started with Kurokage. He evaded a swat Baron tried to give at him, and he quickly locked her down by her weapons.

"Like you said, it's a fresh start for us!" Kurokage exclaimed as he pulled back, so the acorn Rider could land a bonk on Baron's head. It seemed that Nobita's rant about his disappointment on Baron alliance gave them this idea to turn their backs on Team Baron. Most likely, Sid had given them their Drivers after overhearing the conversation between Nobita, Hideyoshi, and Tomomi at Drupers earlier. The spectating Team Gaim members gaped to see Hideyoshi and Nobita's betrayal on Kyouko much to their surprise.

"What's going on?" Madoka asked confused.

"I don't get it." Osomatsu answered.

Gaim Riders could only watch confused. They totally didn't get the idea behind their treason, as they didn't know what happened between Nobita, Hideyoshi, and Kyouko early on.

"Hey! I thought you guys were on the same team!" Gaim gawked surprised as she pointed at the fighting Riders.

"Well, looking at long-term..." Gridon began answering as he swung his hammer at Baron, which then evaded and countered with a quick pound. He then did a jumping bonk which he missed, and blocked Baron's spear swat with his hammer. "The best course of action would be to focus on the strongest and most dangerous chick here!" Gridon finished as he let Kurokage to step in to send some whacks, only to be blocked with her weapon. He then got his hammer locking her weapon down, and then they stepped backwards as Kurokage stepped in.

"We could probably have beaten you down on par with three on three," Gridon continued as he flashed his hammer at Gaim Riders. "But it'd be much more efficient to clean her up quick in five on one! Don't you agree, Gaimers?" Gridon went back on his fight against Baron with Kurokage after pat the hammer's anvil. Gaim, Fraise, and Ryugen just watched with a bit of anxiety. Sayaka gritted her teeth under her helmet in annoyance, as she watched her old friend got her hands full by those nut Riders. Kurokage had Baron locked down by their weapons.

"How dare you!" Baron growled as she kicked off Kurokage's Kagematsu, effectively disarming him. With his weapon knocked off, Kurokage had to evade some strikes, and he blocked a thrust and holding the lance, struggling to lock her down. Soon after, Gridon lept and sent a heavy thud on Baron's head.

"Here." Gridon said as he picked up Kagematsu and returned to Kurokage.

"Thanks!" Kurokage said thanked. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Baron evaded Gridon's hammer swat, and she got a thrust at chest by Kurokage's attack. She also got swatted away by Gridon, tumbling her aside. Gaim Riders gasped when seeing their old friend got mauled mercilessly.

**DONGURI / MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**

After slicing their locks once more, Kurokage jumped high, while Gridon spun in insane speed, preparing for their finishing move.

"What the fuck-?!" Baron gawked as she watched the traitors were about to finish her off. Soon after, Kurokage lunged his spear imbued with pinecone aura all over before thrusting it at the Banana Rider, followed by Gridon spinning like a tornado with acorn aura enveloping him, swatting Baron aside until she hit the fences behind her and tumbling down. The yellow sparks crackled from her armor and her transformation reverted. Kyouko had taken a lot of damage from those fierce attacks, with Team Baron coat torn and some wounds seeping from the tears, and bruises on her face. She coughed with blood dripping from her mouth, implying that she got hurt bad. She glared at the traitors with anger, now that Nobita and Hideyoshi backstabbed her.

"Time to crush your belt, so you can never transform again!" Kurokage said as he and Gridon prepared to crush her Sengoku Driver. Now that Kyouko incapacitated, she couldn't fight back, and she didn't have any power left to re-transform.

"Shit...!" Kyouko hissed angry, feeling humiliated by the lower class Riders. Just as Kurokage was about to finish her off, suddenly...

Something struck his spear, almost making Kurokage drop off it. Stuck on the pinecone part of Kagematsu was an arrow!

It was revealed that Fraise was the one releasing the arrow from her bow, **Berrybow**. She couldn't stand seeing her old friend massacred unrelentingly, although Kyouko deserved for what she did to Himeko. But still, what's enough is enough. She already learned enough lesson to learn in hard way.

"I think you're right..." Fraise began. "She now is maybe a jerk to us, but that's no reason to hurt my friend like that!"

Kyouko stared at Fraise while hearing her. She had to admit being a jerk, but that's one of her way showing her strength to the others. The redhead Baron boss was surprised that her old and the dearest friend whom she turned her back on helped her of all people. "Sayaka..."

"Are you idiots? This is your chance to take Baron down once and for all!" Gridon chided. He was surprised to learn Gaim Riders turned down this chance.

"Look, whatever's going on in your group, leave us out of your backstabbing schemes!" Gaim retorted. Despite she wanted to defeat Baron, she knew that exploiting a foe with her "allies" backstabbed her was an unhealthy strategy. A very dirty trick.

"Actually, it's a perfectly sound strategy." Ryugen noted. Now that Gridon and Kurokage took down Kyouko, and Sayaka fighting on their side, Gaim Riders could topple them easily.

"Yeah? So what's your plan, Himeko?" Gaim asked.

"Obviously, take advantage of an opening in the enemy's guard!" Ryugen answered as she shot Gridon off guard.

"Are you okay?" Kurokage asked surprised as Gridon fell from the shot. The latter then stood up.

"FOCUS!" Gaim shouted as she rushed in and swung her Musou Saber to Kurokage, which he missed. Fraise then rushed to Kurokage as well while firing her arrows. While he clashed his Kagematsu with Gaim's Musou Saber few times, he suddenly took shots, leaving his defenses left open so Gaim could assault him with ease. Fraise then use her bow as a melee weapon like Gaim's Musou Saber and joined Gaim in a fight against Kurokage. Kurokage mostly used his spear to block attacks from both Gaim Riders, and he also evaded them so he could have some room to attack them. However, with two on one battle, Kurokage seemed to be handicapped. Not to mention his Lockseed was much weaker than Gaim's and Fraise's.

Meanwhile with Gridon, he ran cowered with fear as he tried to evade the Budou Ryuhou shots, hiding behind a staircase.

"Ranged weapons are cheating!" Gridon complained at Ryugen before he ducked behind the staircase again to evade another shot. He then stood up and pointed at Kurokage hands full with Gaim and Fraise. "Going like that is also cheating!"

"Really? You're the one to talk!" Ryugen bellowed as she ran to Gridon.

"Go get 'em, Homura! Sayaka! Himeko!" The rest of Team Gaim cheered for their Riders from sidelines as Gaim and Fraise effortlessly fought Kurokage. With such numbers, they could easily overpower Kurokage. Not to mention they had stronger Lockseeds in their disposal. First, Gaim kicked Kurokage off when he was about to attack with his spear, so Fraise could slash him at back with her bow. Kurokage stepped aside before swung his spear to Gaim with no avail, and then the strawberry-armored Rider replied it with swift slash, assisted by Fraise's archery. Although Sayaka wasn't very good with archery, she at least knew how from Madoka when she had been a Puella Magi. After getting arrows and shashes, Kurokage stepped back, and rushed to Gaim to fight back, only for Gaim to block his attacks. Fraise then jumped in as she fired some more arrows, which he evaded.

"Let's see if you can cut this out!" Kurokage provoked as he pulled out and unlocked a Lockseed with hazelnut design and "LS-21" code.

**HASHIBAMI!**

Soon, a big hazelnut appeared above Kurokage, and he proceeded with Lockseed change.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The pinecone armor and Kagematsu disappeared, and the big hazelnut dropped over him, and it opened with the sides folded in to form double-plated shoulder armor, the back and front simply folded onto place. His helmet had samurai kabuto earpieces like Gaim had, except it looked more pointy and had the hazelnut skin on the back of helmet, while the visor color stayed same. He gained a pair of katana looked like halves of scissor, and there was a hazelnut on the hilts.

**HASHIBAMI ARMS! SOUTOU ON THE CUTTER!**

Kurokage, with his new weapon and **Hashibami Arms **charged at Gaim and swiftly swung his both katanas to slash her, and he blocked Fraise's bow slashes from behind as he turned. Given the two katanas made Kurokage's degree of defense wider, although the range became shorter. But take note that his Hashibami Lockseed was still ranked lower than Gaim Riders' staple locks, B-Class Lock. Despite this fact, he managed to use these weapons well, so he barely faced any problems of handling these upper-ranked Riders. What's important to Hideyoshi was not how strong the weapon was, but how could he use it. If he could wield them correctly, he could even be on par with Riders with stronger weapons.

Gaim and Kurokage clashed their weapons to parry each other's blows, and then she dodged his slash and locked him down. While Kurokage was busy with Gaim, Fraise silently pulled the arrow in her bow, aiming for the now hazelnut-armored Rider. She then released it, struck Kurokage at back, tumbling him aside.

"Hey! Two against one is not fair!" Kurokage complained.

"Beats me!" Fraise replied mockingly as she pulled out and unlocked Blackberry Lockseed.

**BLACKBERRY!**

The big blackberry appeared above Fraise as she replaced her lock on the belt.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

The pineberry armor vanished as the blackberry fell over her. The front with broken heart folded together onto chest; the sides folded out onto shoulders, revealing vines and berries on it for shoulder armors' outer side. The back and top folded together in same way as Budou Arms. Her helmet sported spiral-like design on earpieces and violet compound eyes. In her hand was a whip with blackberry spikes. She became **Blackberry Arms.**

**BLACKBERRY ARMS! MISTRESS~ FOUET!**

"Time to whip up some naughty boys!" Sayaka exclaimed with jokingly lewd tone. Despite that, she couldn't play as a sexy woman due to her slightly childish personality and sugary cute facial features. She cracked her whip **Blacka Cracka **and reached it out to have it extend to whip Kurokage from his left side, swatting him aside. She then cracked her whip once more to whip him few more times before he blocked them with his swords, only for it to wrap around one of them. Kurokage didn't just lose his wit there. He combined the swords to form a large scissor, **Hashibamibasami. **With the scissor, he cut the whips apart to break free from her clutches, and then he cut some more segments of her whip, disabling Fraise's use of whip, and thus disarming her. He then separated the katanas back to twin katana mode and prepared to storm Fraise with swift slashes.

Gaim didn't just stand there as she unlocked the Ichigo Lockseed on her Musou Saber and locked it back.

**LOCK ON!**

**ICHI, JYU, HYAKU!**

**ICHIGO CHARGE!**

Gaim then slash the air to throw multiple energy kunai at the hazelnut Rider just before he could even land a single slash at Fraise, which sent him blown away as they exploded at him. He got back into normal after the strains he got from the attack. The Hashibami Lockseed then flew into Gaim's hand.

"Don't you forget this!" Hideyoshi growled as he ran off.

Back with Gridon, he kept running and avoiding Ryugen's shots, as he rolled on the staircase.

"Fine! I give, I give-" Gridon begged Ryugen for mercy as the grape-armored Rider came in and then... "Fooled you! How's this?!" He bonked Ryugen at head and missed his swat intended to her, as Gridon's trick got her guard down, but she quickly regained her focus as she dodged another swat and kicked him off downstairs.

"OW, OW-OW-OW! Ouch..." Gridon groaned in pain as he tumbled down the staircase. He then pulled out Almond Lockseed. "Don't think you can beat me so easily!" He boasted as he unlocked the lock.

**ALMOND!**

As opposed to most nuts and fruits the almond appeared upside down above Gridon. He then replaced the lock.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

With That, the stemmed part is where his head came in, but not quite as the stemmed part opened to form a left shoulder armor.

**ALMOND ARMS! BREAK IT UP~!**

The front opened to form the chest, the right opened to form the right shoulder, and back opening to form the back plate. His helmet now gained more stereotypical viking features with almond pieces as horns and white bug eyes. He then gained a hand axe with almond piece as its blade. Gridon now armed in **Almond Arms.**

Gridon then ran up to swat Ryugen with his axe **Almaxe**, but she dodged and beat him some more before kicking him off downstairs again. She then cocked the hammer of Budou Ryuhou to finish him off with Dragon Shot. After taking the hit, Gridon tumbled aside and forced out of transformation.

"Ow..." Nobita groaned hurt as his Sengoku Driver was out of his waist and his Almond Lockseed flew into Ryugen's hand. Nobita then got up and retrieved his driver.

"You got lucky this time, got that?!" Nobita retorted as he ran off.

"Yatta!" The rest of Team Gaim cheered for the Riders' victory. "They did it! Awesome!"

All Riders cancelled their transformations as they walked to Kyouko, who was still lying on the fences weak.

"Are you okay?" Homura asked.

"You oughta pick your friends better, you know?" Sayaka asked as she offered her old friend a hand to hold.

"Those motherfuckers were mere pawns, nothing more." Kyouko scoffed, struggling to stand up. "I never expected any shit from them." She tried to shrug off her feelings of being betrayed by said pawns, although she felt a bit of anxiety she got from it. Though she got what she deserved for having her former team set up into the skirmishes from Baron alliance, her condition now was what Homura and the others concerned.

"Wait, Kyouko-chan! You got hurt...!" Sayaka gawked, trying to carry her, but Kyouko shoved Sayaka's hand off her shoulders, refusing the help.

"Geez, you really need to loosen up, you know?" Homura added. To her, Kyouko was only acting tough to shrug off whatever she was feeling after being betrayed by her former vassals.

"SHADDUP!" Kyouko snapped as she slammed the fences and panted angrily while giving Homura a glare. "Strength is power used to seize what you desire by force... It's a measure of who deserves to stand at the very top!" After giving a speech of her point of view about strength, Kyouko limped away for few steps. "I don't wanna hear anymore of your idealistic bullshit!"

Homura just sighed when she saw Kyouko limping to her team base. She never seen Kyouko this devastated before. "She's not gonna give up, is she?" Homura sighed.

"Yeah, she's stubborn as always." Sayaka added.

"Homura-san, Sayaka-san," Himeko called as she walked over to them. Her condition wasn't much better than Kyouko, as her Gaim hoodie had some slashes with some half-dried wounds could be seen from the slashes, and her face had bruises as well as blood drip stains on her mouth. But at least she could walk just fine. "Thank you. I don't think I could have won alone..."

"I should be thanking you, y'know? You helped me see a lot of things more clearly. Thanks." Homura said as she and Himeko shook their hands in gratitude, knowing Himeko was the one who made her resolved to become Gaim once again. "Sayaka, Himeko, and Madoka, take a good care of the team."

"Homura-san..."

"Homura! Sayaka! Himeko!" Madoka and other Gaim members ran over to their Kamen Riders as they cheered for them. "Alright, Yeah!" They then high-fived each other in joy.

"_And I need to know what she's all about." _Homura thought, after all she heard from the Madoka doppelganger...

The day turned into a sunset, and sunset turned into dusk, before finally turning into night...

* * *

At following day, a camera was turned on, at the studio DJ Sagara usually used to air his show. Of course, it was important tool to stream Beat Riders Hotline.

"**Hello~ Mitakihara City!" **DJ Sagara started his show. On his desk were Orange, Banana, Budou, and Pineberry Lockseeds on his right side, while there were Donguri and Matsubokkuri Lockseeds. **"We've got a flood of news for you today! Looks like someone slipped a knife into Baron's back, and a wedge into their big alliances!"**

The footages of Gridon and Kurokage curb-stomped Baron and Team Gaim overpowered them was played as he continued announcing. **"The new Kamen Riders called themselves Kurokage and Gridon and started up an open war against Baron. But suddenly, Gaim, Ryugen, and another new Rider called herself Fraise turned around to back her up... And whoa! Talk about your crazy brawls! Oh, and we have some heartwarming moments of Team Gaim and their ex-teammates, who happens to be the Baron leader herself! With all these alliances forming and breaking all over the place, it's like we're having our own little Sengoku right here in Mitakihara!" **DJ Sagara finished as he mimicked horn of some sort.

* * *

At Drupers, Sid turned off his iPad after watching a bit of Beat Riders Hotline and placed it on the table.

"Things really get interesting." Sid noted. He saw the betrayal of Raid Wild and Invitto on Baron as a climatic moment, and the point where conflict went further up. He couldn't miss this chance. "And I still have some left..." He said as the Lock Dealer opened his briefcase to reveal four more Sengoku Drivers. He took one of Sengoku Drivers in that briefcase, and wondered what he was going to do with those as he looked at it. "Who do I give it to?"

* * *

At a convention hall of some sort, there was a recital, with a boy with short grey hair in a black coat over white shirt and black pants, as well as leather shoes playing a violin with music of Violin Concerto 1, originally played by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart back in 1775. For a young violinist, he sure had superb skills to play such music, that he took attentions of hundreds of spectators watching him with excitement and awe. Between those spectators were Hitomi, Sayaka, Homura, and Madoka. Hitomi kept watching him enthusiastly, implying that she was pleased that he did his best.

"Since Kyousuke-kun's fingers were healed, he's really into it." Hitomi commented, refering to the violinist** Kamijou** **Kyousuke,** Hitomi's boyfriend. Two years ago, Kamijou had got an accident that severed his hand that he couldn't play his violin anymore. Sayaka made a contract with Kyubey to be Puella Magi so his fingers could be healed, although she had to slay Witches for the rest of her life. Since Homura and Madoka altered the timeline and Kyubey disappeared, Sayaka had returned to her normal life (before she took the mantle of Kamen Rider Fraise) with Kamijou kept playing violin to the professional level.

"I agree." Sayaka nodded. "Kyousuke-kun's sure really happy."

As he played the chorus part, the excitement in the spectators grew, and they began carried away by the situation from the music. Some of them started to cry, including Hitomi.

"Hitomi?" Homura asked.

"No... I'm just... carried away..." Hitomi sobbed, wiping her tears with tissue.

Soon after, Kamijou finished, and all spectators applauded on him. Hitomi was happy that her lover pleased everyone watching him.

* * *

Later, a middle-aged man in similar suit to Kamijou's approached the boy at the backstage.

"Kamijou-kun, your play reached beyond our expectations." The man said happily as he shook his hands with Kamijou. He was clearly pleased by Kamijou's playing.

"Thank you, sir." Kamijou thanked, smiled with joy as the man appreciated his play nicely. Despite he had played his best to the public, he never let that lag himself behind, as he had to keep doing his best. Complacency was he never could afford of.

"Now, here's honor for you." The man, who was the recital organizer handed Kamijou an envelop of money as a honor for his playing. "Hopefully we can hear some more wonderful music of yours."

"Hai." Kamijou then bowed, with the man bowed back. "Once again, thank you very much."

* * *

Later outside the convention hall, Kamijou walked out and he saw Hitomi and her friends nearby.

"Hi there!" He greeted, waving his hand at the girls.

"Kyousuke-kun!" Hitomi replied as she ran to Kamijou, hugging him. "That was amazing! No wonder you made us cry there."

"That was not quite." Kamijou said modestly, although he couldn't agree more with his girlfriend. "You watched me too?"

"Yeah." Sayaka answered. "It was nice."

"Thank you..." Kamijou said blushed. He never expected Sayaka complimented him. "Besides, how is your Beat Riders career?"

"It was very nice." Hitomi answered. "We managed to climb to the top."

"Awesome!" Kamijou beamed. "That's a lot of hard work. I didn't expect you guys to break free from Baron's clutches." He watched Beat Riders Hotline regularly as a support for Hitomi and her friends as part of Team Gaim. He even made an account of Beat Riders Hotline so he could watch its videos and post some comments to support Gaim.

"It's thanks to the fools of Raid Wild and Invitto." Hitomi chuckled, referring to Nobita and Hideyoshi. "And them."

Homura and Sayaka showed Kamijou their respective Sengoku Drivers. However, it took him aback as he saw Sayaka's. He never expected her of all people to be Kamen Rider. "Sayaka?!"

"I don't want Homu-chan and Hime-chan to fight by themselves, while I just watch from the sidelines." Sayaka replied. "I need to help them as soon as I can... Especially after Baron formed the alliance of theirs."

"But, Sayaka!" Kamijou responded. "Don't you know that was dangerous?! Fight by yourself at Inves Game? They could hurt you!"

"I'm okay, as long as I have this." Sayaka said, flashing him her driver.

"By the way, that was I wanted to say when I pulled myself out from the game." Homura added, recalling her moment of cowardice after being almost slain by Zangetsu. "Every power comes with price. I'm sure Sayaka could pay it, as long as she's willing to attain it."

Hearing her, Kamijou could only respond with a sigh, and he didn't know what to say afterwards after the shock he got from this revelation.

"Honestly, Kamijou-kun, I was going to handle the fight by myself." Madoka added. "But I'm sure Homura-chan and the others could handle it."

Kamijou just looked at them, questioning if he should trust them.

* * *

Later that day at garage, Team Gaim were having meeting about their current position as of late, with all members present minus Homura.

"That counted as a win for us against Raid Wild and Invitto." Himeko began as she moved the magnet with Gaim logo up. At the blackboard was a bar graph representing Team points. Before their bout with Raid Wild and Invitto, Gaim had been in second place with Red Hot in third tied with Souten, Invitto in fifth, Raid Wild in sixth, and Spingere in seventh place. Who knows about other Beat Rider teams such as Mouryou, Popup and Boost? Maybe they were ranked lower somehow? "And since Baron lost to them, they're bleeding points." She continued as she moved down Baron's logo, parallel with Gaim's. Seeing this situation, other members nodded happily.

"So, that sends up ranking... Meaning Team Gaim is finally tied with Baron for first place!" Himeko finished. This made the rest of team cheered in joy! They had never reached this high before since their last bout.

"But we can't spend all our time celebrating!" Madoka added. "Now that we're in the top class, we've gotta step up our dances! We're gonna have to put in some intense practice!"

"Okie-dokie! I'm ready!" Sayaka beamed cheerfully.

"Right." Himeko nodded. "And we're going to have some tough Inves opponents too, not just Baron. Not to mention we'll have to fight some more Kamen Riders in future. That's where the real challenge is."

"Yeah, but if that happens, you can transform and shoot 'em down!" Choromatsu added as he stepped in next to Himeko, while mimicking her Henshin pose, patting her shoulder and jabbed her gut jokingly.

"Homura said she'd help if we needed an extra hand too!" Hitomi beamed, high-fiving at Osomatsu as he stepped in.

"Hey, not just Homu-chan and Hime-chan! I'll still be there fighting too, y'know!" Sayaka said as she practiced her Henshin pose.

"Like this?" Osomatsu asked as he and the others mimicked Sayaka and Himeko's henshin pose. "Henshin!"

Madoka walked around to look for Homura, only for her to realize she was nowhere at garage. "I wonder how Homura-chan's job hunt is going..." Madoka wondered aloud.

* * *

"HAA-TCHIIH!" Speaking of whom, Homura sneezed as she got some chills due to someone "special" was talking about her. She walked around the city after she went home to change after leaving the convention hall, while Sayaka, Madoka, and Hitomi directly went back into Gaim's garage. Now she was in purple cardigan over white shirt and black-and-white checkered knee-length hot pants, as well as black stockings and black sneakers. She needed to look for a side job to support her living. She then pulled out her phone to see the map, to locate where she was. She then walked over to see a large house, functioning as bakery of some sort.

"Le Charlotte... This must be it." Homura noted as he read at the cake-like sign in the exterior of building near the door. Le Charlotte opened from 11:00 AM to 10:00 PM. "Here goes nothing." She then opened the door, walked in.

Inside, she found a place beautifully decorated with hearts and checkered patterns all over, and neatly placed tables and chairs. There were also a stand decorated with a cake that strikingly looked like a castle. The cakes and breads in the showcases looked so tantalizing, with beautiful dressing and toppings. Hence, one must wonder whether this place gained so much customers.

"Welcome." Homura said. "Umm, excuse me. Can I have an interview for a part-time job here?" She asked as she walked over to one of the employees serving as clerk.

"Yes. One second please." He said as he left to the kitchen.

"Hai."

The clerk then walked to the door to kitchen, where his boss was likely there. "Umm, excuse me, boss! That girl's here about the part-time job!" He shouted as he pried from the door.

Soon, the person the clerk referred walked out as his employee stepped back in response. "I ask you, please refer to me as patissier." The boss responded. He was a man in his mid thirties with thin goatee and sleek ear-length blonde hair, his bangs covered the left eye. His eyebrows curled over at its outer end forming a spiral-like pattern. He wore a business suit of some sort with blue shirt under black coat and a black necktie. On his coat was a name tag with ID Card at right chest. In said ID, under his photo was his name, **Sanji Alfonso, **and his position as Chief Patissier of Le Charlotte. He then turned to Homura, giving her a sharp gaze to her surprise.

"My apologies!" The clerk bowed apologizing.

"Oh, hi. My name's Akemi Homura and I'm here for a part-time job." The ebony-haired girl began.

"What's your birthday?" Sanji asked seemingly out of blue. He seemed to be very flamboyant man, as he had no shame lifting her chin with his finger. Something only a lover could do.

"Huh?" Homura gawked. "Uh... It's December 28th."

"Ugh, a Sagittarius." Sanji noted with disgusted groan as he moved out of his finger out of disdain. "I simply cannot abide Sagittarians." Homura could only shook her heads in confusion. What kind of interview was that? She never had that weird thing since her first time applying for a side job ever. Is he nuts or what?

"Your response was utterly lacking in _esprit_!" Sanji responded as he began walking around and poking her like a mosquito buzzing and biting all around. (Esprit means "spirit" in French.) "And your don't fashion sense is devoid of slightest hint of elegance. _Non, non, non. _You're not needed, darling." He noted. Homura should've known that attire was inappropriate for that "interview", let alone for any job application in general except in a job fair, even if that job didn't require any specific uniform to wear during work.

"Wait, what?! What does my birthday have to do with anything?! This is a cake shop, isn't it?!" Homura gawked dumbfounded. She felt this "interview" was unfair. Honestly, birthday over all things to apply? It must be related to the patissier's personal reference.

"That you even need to ask..." Sanji turned to Homura, and then he delivered a roundhouse kick, almost hitting her face with the wind from the kick's force blew her hair! "Proves you lack even the slightest hint of artistic vision!"

"Geez, what are you talking about?" Homura deadpanned as the patissier lowered his foot back to place.

"True art requires visionary artisans, sublime materials, and perfection of process!" Sanji answered as he showed his employee working on a cake from the kitchen window. He then turned to his rejected applier. "This store's policy is unfaltering and uncompromisable! You're incapable of achieving true art. You're not a lady enough for that yet. _Adieu!_"

After Sanji went back to the kitchen, Homura could only sigh and stared at him with gaped mouth and too many question about that guy's sanity in her head...

* * *

Homura went home with disappointed look, gained nothing from her job hunt. After placing her shoes into the rack, she just sat on the dining table, sighed tired. She still had some question about that weird patissier bugging her, and how the employees got accepted. He even didn't say anything about cakes! Soon, a doorbell rang. There were guests coming, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" Homura shouted as she ran over to the door, opening to see the guests. They were Madoka and Sayaka, with the latter bringing a plastic bag of some sort.

"Hi there, Homura-chan!" Madoka greeted.

"Oh, it's you guys." Homura said. "Come in. What's the big deal, anyway?"

"Well, as you're trying to be a productive member of society again, I thought I'd come and see how you're doing." Madoka answered.

"Hai, we got some cakes from Le Charlotte!" Sayaka beamed as she showed the plastic bag with Le Charlotte's logo, implying it contained cakes from there. They just came to Homura's house after going from the bakery. Hearing this fact, Homura raised her eyebrows and gaped, surprised.

"Le... C-C-Charlotte?" Homura muttered nervously sweatdropped, after all the bad experience she got from that place.

At dining room, Madoka took out the box from the plastic bag and placed it on dining table. Sayaka was a big fan of Le Charlotte due to her parents being regular customer and they often brought her cakes from there. Madoka wanted to try a bite of their cakes, but she afraid if she couldn't afford it due to its sky-high prices, and she didn't want to burden her parents just for extra allowance. But since Team Gaim won alot of games, they could afford a cake to buy. Homura on the other hand, became "traumatized" after her disdain on Sanji Alfonso with his weird interview about birthday and his overly classy standards, so she detested Le Charlotte along with its patissiers and its products.

"Wow! I always wanted a bite from one of their cakes!" Madoka beamed. "I know it's expensive, but the whole team chipped in to get them, so don't worry. We even gave Kamijou-kun some as a celebration gift."

"I'll get you some tea then." Homura said monotonely as she went to the kitchen to make cups of tea for her guests.

After making tea, Homura placed three cups of green tea and three plates and forks on the dining table. Madoka and Sayaka were yet to open the box as they waited for Homura to join the fun, which unfortunately she didn't consider as one. "Here you go, girls."

"Hey, Homu-chan, why don'tcha try it just a bite? It wouldn't hurt!" Sayaka said cheerfully.

"No thanks." Homura scoffed. "Besides, is that place really special?"

"Huh? You never heard of it, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked. "Le Charlotte is like, far and away the best food you'll find in the whole prefecture!"

"Seriously?"

"The manager trained as a patissier in France for 10 whole years, and even won the Coupe... What is it called?" Sayaka tried to answer, but she forgot what she wanted to said about the competition the patissier won.

"Coupe de Monde." Madoka corrected.

"Ah! Coupe de Monde! An international event where patissiers from all around the world compete to make the best cakes in the world!" Sayaka continued.

"And I heard he's part of Relais Desserts. Hardly anyone in Japan has made that grade!" Madoka added.

"Relay... What?" Homura asked dumbfounded.

"His name is Sanji Alfonso. He even gained French Citizenship to become a better patissier! He's incredible!" Sayaka added. "And I heard he had married to a French woman, her name was Namine Le Blanc, or referred as Nami for short. She's very popular top model."

Homura just scratched her head in confusion, getting lost in conversation.

"Nami-san had set up her own business too, and they got two children. But sadly, she got divorced after a scandal involving his affair with another celebrity in France. Well, I could say he's pretty flamboyant for his own good." Sayaka continued. She was pretty much a gossipy hen with all those info, wasn't she?

Homura took a card on the cake box, and flipped it to see a portrait of Sanji on it, much to her disdain as she hissed like a cat!

"Homura-chan?" Madoka asked as she saw Homura hissing.

"No, nothin'." Homura replied.

"Hai! Let's open the box!" Sayaka beamed as she opened the box, to contain some gorgeously dressed cakes. Strawberry shortcakes, a cupcake topped with assorted fruits, a chocolate cake coated with creamy dark chocolate and topped with chocolate chunks, a tiramisu, and a sponge cake with strawberry jam on its top and blueberries.

"Wow~!" Madoka gasped in awe as she and Sayaka gazed at those tantalizing cakes. They looked so delicious!

"Sugo~i!" Sayaka yelled enchanted as she began drooling.

Madoka and Sayaka took these cakes and placed them on their respective plates. Madoka's had the cupcake with mixed fruits, Sayaka's had the strawberry-blueberry sponge cake. They took some of them with their forks, and ate them. They felt the very heavenly taste of the cakes. Not just sweet, but also creamy and splashy. As expected from Sanji Alfonso! He made the cakes very bewitching, to the point they got their hearts warring for it even before they ate it. When they ate them, they felt as their souls were captivated in joy, entwined with taboo passion.

"Mmm~ Oishii!" Madoka and Sayaka cooed raptured.

Homura just looked at the strawberry shortcake on her plate, while thinking that her friends looked stupid when they ate Sanji's cake, although she was partially wrong. They might be stupid enough to eat the cake, but it's stupider to judge without even biting it once.

"Wanna take some? Ah~..." Madoka said as she was close to feed Homura some of her cake, only to flinch suddenly, dropping the cake over Homura's strawberry shortcake!

* * *

At Baron's base, the group of males wearing red of some sort slammed Baron coats on the table before Ky and Miwa, implying they weren't happy with them, and a bit anxious.

"Sorry, bro, but Red Hot's quitting your little club." The male wearing a flipped red hat, brown vest over red shirt and grey pants, and black sneakers said. He was the leader of Red Hot, **Sonomura. **Beside him were two other males. One wore glasses, red hoodie over white shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers; while another wore blue-and-white vest over red shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. They were quitting Baron's alliance after their disappointment of the alliance after they learned the truth behind. "It's over. We ain't gonna be your backup dancers anymore." He said as Kyouko was eating an instant cup ramen, with the sipping sound loud enough to other people on the base, adding the tension into the already tense moment.

"You'll regret this." Ky retorted.

"We're already regrettin' going along with you and Nobi to begin with!" Sonomura said as he turned away from the Barons. "Seeya, suckers!"

Ky sighed with disappointment, while Miwa slammed the table, annoyed by the allied teams starting to leave Baron after all the efforts they made.

"Tch." Kyouko chided as she finished her cup ramen.

"First Raid Wild and Invitto, then Popup and Souten, and there goes our last member of our alliance!" Miwa groaned.

"So now what, Boss?" Ky asked. "The team alliance has proven useless."

"I was growing bored with that bullshit anyway." Kyouko answered cynically as she began messing with her cards. "I suppose... this was all the excitement it was ever going to provide." She then did a 52-pickup before she clapped the card closed, magically vanishing it from her hands.

"Have you seen the ranks, though?" Miwa asked. "Gaim's leveled with us now."

"There's a bigger game at stake here than Gaim." Kyouko noted as she returned the cards magically into her hands, and doing 52-pickup again. "Invitto and Raid Wild aren't that many points behind, every other team would love to take credit while we kick some ass with Gaim." The Baron leader then did a 52-pickup again, this time at Miwa's face almost hitting him while letting the cards fell.

"Our first goal should be to clear a gap between us and third place." Kyouko noted as she walked away to the stairs. She was clearly disappointed on how the things went through, realizing they were at bad spot. "If Gaim manages to keep pace with us, then good for them."

"You sound like you want them to." Ky pointed out.

"Maybe I do." Kyouko replied as she walked upstairs.

At Kyouko's room at the base, she sat on a carpet after taking the old picture of her with Team Gaim, with her being in the part of the team wearing Gaim's hoodie. She looked at the picture, wondering Team Gaim now finally reached this far. She never expected it to happen, but she was glad that now they freed from confines of weakness, although she missed the old times as part of her former team a bit.

"Sure y'guys growin' strong." Kyouko muttered. She sighed, rubbing the glass where Sayaka's face in the picture located underneath. She loved how Sayaka now resolved to fight her own battles, despite she was taken aback after the first time she transformed into Fraise. "Sayaka..."

* * *

Later at Drupers, Sonomura of Red Hot took the Lockseed with design of durian and "LS-12" code to his excitement. He was really happy to take them so he could fight on his own in level of Homura, Kyouko, Nobita, and Hideyoshi, who are all most notable Kamen Riders at Mitakihara, belonged to Team Gaim, Baron, Invitto, and Raid Wild respectively. Sitting across him was Sid. They were conducting a transactions of some sort for that **Durian Lockseed**. But wait, there's more.

"Take this, too. To celebrate you and your team getting out of the alliance's shadow." Sid said as he took out an unused Sengoku Driver before handing it to the Red Hot leader.

"You serious?!" Sonomura asked as he examined the buckle. "Thanks a ton!"

Outside the room where the transaction was conducted, Nobita and Hideyoshi sat across each other at the table in front of the door. The Raid Wild leader just watched Sonomura happily gained his own Sengoku Driver and Lockseed, which Hideyoshi frowned upon.

"Sid sure knows how to bleed us dry." Hideyoshi pointed out, pulling out a wallet devoid of cash. They used the last bills of cash to buy the replacement Lockseeds they lost to Gaim and Ryugen.

"He knows our belts aren't any good without Lockseeds to use in them." Nobita noted as he looked at his newly bought Almond Lockseed.

"Huh?" Hideyoshi gawked as he saw Sonomura leaving with a Sengoku Driver. The latter turned to the fellow team leaders to show them his new driver before finally leaving.

"Irashaimase." The waitress welcomed as someone came heading to Sid's table. Sid himself got himself surprised to see this person, while Nobita and Hideyoshi didn't notice him.

"Are you Lock Dealer, Sid?" This person asked as he sat across to Sid. He was revealed to be Kamijou, of all people!

"Yeah, I am." Sid answered. "Lemme guess. You must be newbie to Inves Game, eh?"

"Most likely." Kamijou answered. He never played Inves Game before, but he wanted to do something important, especially after learning Sayaka's debut as Kamen Rider in her bout against Raid Wild's Kurokage AKA Kinoshita Hideyoshi and Invitto's Gridon AKA Nobi Nobita along with Gaim AKA Akemi Homura and Ryugen AKA Himemiya Himeko. It seemed to be fresh start for him.

"Then you must come for Lockseeds, don'tcha?"

"Yeah." Kamijou answered. "Anyways, you must've known Miki Sayaka, AKA. Kamen Rider Fraise of Team Gaim."

"So what if I am?" Sid inquired. "Besides, you look like someone... famous."

"I'm Kamijou Kyousuke." Kamijou added. "I'm just a newcomer violinist."

"For a new comer, you're quite famous, y'know?" Sid noted. He did have watched Kamijou's recitals and read the news about him in newspaper and internet. "That's lot of an achievement."

"Honestly, It wasn't that much." Kamijou said modestly. "I must learn a lot since then."

"Well, so let's get to the point." Sid diverted as he pulled out a Lockseed from his briefcase. It had a blackish crimson fruit with leaf-like stem on its front, with "LS-26" code. From what Sid looked as he showed the lock, it was hardly a bad deal. "I'll offer you this **Mangosteen Lockseed **for just 1,000 Yen. You can only get this premium lock just this once."

"Thanks, but I also need the belt like Sayaka has."

Hearing Kamijou's request, Sid raised his eyebrows in shock, didn't believing what he just heard. He was feeling like he wanted to slap his own face, that he must hand out a Sengoku Driver to non-Beat Riders. "What?" He gawked shocked.

"And I'm willing to pay you with all of these." Kamijou said as he pulled an envelope of money he got as honor from his recital earlier, and he opened it to take great amounts of money, almost reaching 100,000 Yen!

"Are you jokin'?" Sid chuckled, humoring the aspiring violinist's request. "I can't just hand out Sengoku Drivers to everyone, especially to people totally green about Inves Game like you. House policy, you know."

"Oh? Then how about this?" Kamijou asked as he pulled out his own credit card.

Sid could only look at them in confusion and dumbfound. He'd never seen a non-Beat Riders this serious about being Kamen Rider when began joining Inves Game before. He sighed clueless. "What should I do then?"

"Well, you know that Sayaka is my best friend. And that Gaim and Ryugen... I believe they must be friend of hers." Kamijou said. "Her friend is my friend too. I don't want Sayaka or her friends getting hurt by Inves or other Riders."

"Well then, if you want that bad." Sid sighed as he pulled out another Sengoku Driver. "And I'll sell these with just 100,000 Yen. Deal?"

"Absolutely a deal." Kamijou said as he handed all the money to Sid.

"Thank you very much." Sid thanked as he took the money and handed the belt and Mangosteen Lockseed.

Kamijou then took them, and took his leave. Nobita saw the violinist leaving. "Yet another team and a newbie with belts. Great." He remarked sarcastically with annoyed and anxious look.

"It's not meant to be like this, man!" Hideyoshi growled as he slammed the table angry. He also disliked the fact even a boy green to Inves Game also purchased his belt. "Ain't the whole point of having Sengoku Driver so we can beat up these guys?!"

"Well, Yossy-chan..." Nobita sighed, he couldn't agree more. They lacked the raw power compared to Gaim and Baron's Riders, but he knew wht they had to do at first. "I think what we really need to do to step up our game is improve our teamwork."

"I getcha..." Hideyoshi said as he sat down. He couldn't disagree of Nobita's plan. "Then... we'd better start training!"

"What's this all about?" Tomomi said as she walked in, curious with the team leaders' conversation.

"Nothing, we just had some, er... agreement." Nobita answered.

"By the way I heard that new Rider Fraise, Sayaka is having affair with Baron leader, is that true?" The girl with wavy long brown hair in same Popup uniform as Tomomi's inquired. She was Tomomi's teammate in Popup, **Hitomi Isaka.**

"Don't be ridiculous." Hideyoshi chuckled. "They used to be friends, but Kyouko just turned her back on Gaim, right?"

"She did it on purpose." Nobita added. "She wanted to make Gaim stronger, albeit in hard way. Besides, there are some hints that Kyouko-chan and Gaim's Sayaka-chan were having some kind of special relationship, that's all."

"Oh, I see." Hideyoshi said. "Just hope they don't end up together as lesbians."

"But if they did, either you or Nobita-kun had to pay me up 500 Yen." Isaka said. She had placed her bet to see if Sayaka and Kyouko would become lovers at some point.

"Fine with me." Nobita responded.

* * *

At Himemiya mansion, Himeko got back home from school and walked toward her room. When she passed by Chikane's room, she saw her older sister packing her briefcase, with a Sengoku Driver, Melon and a Lockseed with watermelon design in it to her surprise. After peeking a bit, Himeko quickly scramed away as fast as possible to avoid her sister, only to be noticed by Chikane afterwards.

"Is that you, Himeko?" Chikane asked as she spotting her sister walking away. She then walked out to see Himeko outside stopping at place after she heard her older sister. "Did you just get back?"

"Um, yeah." Himeko answered as she turned to Chikane.

"Come in." Chikane said as she went back into her room, with Himeko following suit.

"We need to talk about your higher education. Sit down." Chikane said as she sat on a sofa in her room, which made it doubled as a guest room.

"Okay." Himeko replied as she sat across to her soon after, placing her bags on the sofa next to her. Suddenly, Chikane's phone rang, interrupting their supposed conversation before they even began.

"Excuse me." Chikane said as she got up and pulled out her phone from the pocket in her skirt. She then answered the phone call. "I'm here."

"Yes, we're still collecting data on it. Do continue." Chikane then got out of her room while she talked to whoever phoned her, most likely her colleague or such. "In fact, we may need more heads on it. What's the status of the request to HQ?"

After seeing Chikane leaving, Himeko then went to check the briefcase. She opened it, and she found the Sengoku Driver with Zangetsu's face on its faceplate, Melon Lockseed, and the watermelon Lockseed with "LS-10" code, **Suika Lockseed **as she suspected.

"_A Sengoku Driver..._" Himeko thought. Could it mean... Chikane was Zangetsu all along? However, it was unknown to her that Zangetsu, or in fact Chikane was the one who attacked Homura in Helheim. But still, with those equipments laying around in Chikane's briefcase, Himeko became suspicious regarding who Zangetsu really was. She then hovered her hand on Suika Lockseed and grabbed it. _"Why would Onee-chan have one of these?"_

"I see. I'm on my way." Himeko quickly closed the briefcase as she heard Chikane's voice, walking back. She then walked back to where she had sat, while waiting for Chikane to get back as she hid the Suika Lockseed in her school coat.

"Excuse me. We'll sit down and talk about your schooling later." Chikane told her younger sister as she came back.

"Okay." Himeko nodded. "You're going to work?"

"Yes. I may be out all night." Chikane nodded as she took and wore her coat from the sofa. She then walked to Himeko and held her cheeks, kissing her forehead much to Himeko's surprise and embarrassment to the point her face blushed. "I love you."

"Umm... Be careful." Himeko bid her older sister. "I-I love you too."

"Indeed. Don't worry." Chikane nodded as she walked out bringing her briefcase, leaving the house. Chikane just looked at her sister with a relieved sigh, and looked at the Suika Lockseed she just "stolen"...

* * *

Meanwhile, at a luxurious room at apartment of some sort, Sanji, in his pink bath robe was watching the video of Beat Riders Hotline showcasing Gaim and Ryugen versus Gridon and Kurokage. He frowned, clearly unpleased to what he saw, especially at the Riders. Decorating the room were trophies and medals on the stands, as well as some photos of him in air forces uniform, implying Sanji had been a retired soldier before he started up as a patissier. It didn't help that there was a uniform showcased nearby his wardrobe.

"So, so dull." Sanji muttered lazy as he watched the footage. "These rank amateurs can't put on a good fight." He then turned the TV off in boredom. These so-called amateurs were nothing than eyesores for him. They were green. To jump into battle without any combat experience was foolish. They might be hurt or get killed, that was for sure.

"Do children these days really enjoy watching these pathetic games? They're all fakers, the lot of them!" He almost growled annoyed, sipping a French wine before placed the glass down. "_Amateur_ play-fighting!" He remarked with use of _"_amateur" in French accent.

He then got up and walked around. "These imposters can never match the true brilliance of a true warrior! If they go on, society may forget the true _passion_ required to fight!" Sanji continued with use of "passion" in French accent. "Oh, this simply won't do!"

Sanji smirked walking to the nightstand decorated with mini shrine of candles around... a blank Sengoku Driver and Durian Lockseed like Sonomura had?

"They need to be taught the true meaning of war. Of battle!" He smirked as he looked at the Durian Lockseed...

* * *

At following day at Mitakihara High, Homura had some shut-eye underneath a shade of tree at the school park, with a magazine covering her face. She rested a bit after getting tired of rejected from place to place for a side-job. Now she had to do something to get her job back so she can support her own living without relying on allowance from her parents. Until suddenly...

"Hey, are they really playing an Inves Game?" Homura heard some fellow students ask each other as they passed by exiting the school. It made her waken up from her brief nap.

"That's what that classy-looking guy said." another added.

"Let's go check it out!" The third replied, catching Kamijou's attention, who just walked out of school.

"Hmm?" Kamijou asked out of curiosity. Homura then walked out and he called her, "Akemi."

"Huh?" Homura responded.

"Where are you going to?" Kamijou asked.

"To see an Inves Game, of course."

"Then let me tag along!"

"Heeee~y!" Soon, Sayaka and Madoka came by as the former shouted. Looks like they wanted to tag along. In case Inves broke out, they could give some hand to eradicate them to prevent any casualties. "I heard there's Inves Game. Where?"

"Just follow them and you'll know." Homura answered. The girls along with Kamijou then went following the group of students to where the event would take place.

* * *

Under the bridge, we see Kurokage and Gridon preparing for something. There was a practice dummy with some barrels for shooting or such and some tins for training. They were about to train, especially about their teamwork the latter talked yesterday. They seemed ready for it.

"I don't think anyone will bother us here." Gridon figured. "So, what's our attack plan?"

"Well, I was thinking of a move a little like this." Kurokage started as he pressed the button on remote control, suddenly making the dummy fire BB pellets at Gridon.

"Hey, watch it!" Gridon screamed as he ducked to his surprise. He hadn't expected that coming. "That's not cool..."

"Step one is you taking point to psych out the enemy." Kurokage instructed Gridon, pulling him to his feet and forced forward, much to his chagrin.

"W-What?! Hey... hey, hey, Hey! Hold on!" Gridon gawked as he shrugged off the pellets. He really didn't like when Hideyoshi used him as a scapegoat. It barely inflict any damage to him, but still it hurt. Kurokage kept pushing Gridon forward until...

"And once we're in range... You make the feint, and..." Kurokage then shoved the poor acorn Rider to the dummy, which then fired a water from its nostril.

"WHOA?! Water?! REALLY?!" Gridon shouted hysterically, surprised by this sudden ammo change. As he tried to stay dry, Kurokage jumped and used his shoulders as an extra springboard.

"I strike with my lance!" Kurokage shouted as he thrusted the dummy with his spear, knocking it down, finishing it. He then thriumphantly twirled his spear to show how cool he claimed to be. "What'd you think?"

Gridon sighed as he sat down, and then he heard... applause and cheers?

"Eh? What?" Gridon gawked as he turned to the source of the voices. There were crowds watching them! They thought as if they were really doing Inves Game. Between the crowds were Homura, Madoka, Sayaka, and Kamijou. Homura tried to find clear spot to see these nut-based Riders clearly, trying to get some clue what was going on.

"What are you doing here? This ain't a show!" Kurokage snapped.

"What? But we heard there's an inves Game happening here." Sayaka pointed out.

"Huh?" Gridon gawked.

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?" Kurokage demanded to know as the crowd looked to each other for a bit. Then, the answer came soon enough as...

"I invited this splendid audience here today." A voice spoke as the crowd parted to reveal... Sanji?! "So that my debut may be appropriately appreciated."

"The heck?!" Homura gawked upon seeing him of all people, especially at this place.

"Alfonso-sama~!" Sayaka cooed adoring that patissier so much. To her, she was her role model, as well as inspiration.

"Who are you, man?" Kurokage asked. This must be some sort of joke, right?

"I am here to bring a breath of fresh air to your pathetic little game." Sanji answered as he stopped before the Nutty Buddies. "I, Sanji Alfonso. The Head Patissier of Le Charlotte."

Hearing this, the crowds gasped in surprise, with some of them really knew who he was and his reputation as patissier. And what was his purpose to come there?

"Huh? Sanji what?" Kurokage asked dumbfounded, not knowing Sanji well.

"You don't know? He's the famous patissier in this town." Gridon added. Suddenly, Sanji pulled out his Sengoku Driver!

"Whoa!" Many people there gasped as they saw him of all people holding Sengoku Driver before actually kissing it on its back and placing it against his waist. The yellow belt appeared, wrapping around his waist. On its faceplate the picture of lime green helmet with silver mask and scars over the eye, with lime green background decorated with red sparks; appeared. As it appeared, the belt played an electric guitar riff.

"A Sengoku Driver!" Homura gasped.

"What?" Madoka gawked.

"Why do you have it?!" Kurokage gawked in surprise. Why would a person other than Beat Riders have it?

"I thought Sonomura from Red Hot got that..." Gridon pointed out, recalling him seeing Sonomura in Drupers yesterday. Sanji scoffed in response.

* * *

_(Cue flashback)_

_The previous day at Le Charlotte, Team Red Hot were having some cakes to celebrate this chance to get up in the rankings. Sonomura smiled like crazy with his two teammates. _

"_All right! With this thing, we're gonna own the streets and prove we boys can be Kamen Riders as good as those Gaim and Baron bitches can!" Sonomura smirked with Sengoku Driver in his hand, very happy with getting Kamen Rider equipments in his hands. Now he and Red Hot could topple the streets in Inves Game to beat the crap of everyone with no problem._

"_Yeah!" Other Red Hot boys yelled in joy, and then Sonomura and they cheered, repeatdly chanting their team name, loud enough for everyone to hear, even from outside the shop. They were too oblivious they were too noisy, weren't they? That is... until Sanji approached them, making them silent._

"Pardon!" _Sanji responded, saying "Excuse me!" in French._

_With little effort and time, Sanji managed to throw all three Beat Riders out of his shop. He then walked at tumbled boys, giving them annoyed glare._

"_What utter amateurs." The one visible eyed patissier scoffed. "You can't even comprhehend the basics of fighting."_

"_Get away! He's freak!" Sonomura's second-in-command yelled in panic, urging his teammate to run away while leaving Sonomura all by himself to face Sanji._

"_Hey! Hey, you guys..." Sonomura yelled at his men, but they were too busy running for their lives to hear. He then gripped his Sengoku Driver tighter, while braced himself to fight Sanji. "Fine then..." The Red Hot leader then charged to Sanji, but he got his grabbed by his hand and twisted it behind his back as he got thrown to the ground, with the blonde patissier still grabbing his arm, threatening to break it._

"_I shall not ask payment for the dolce platter, provided you hand over this belt of yours." Sanji replied as he released Sonomura. The Beat Rider then handed him the belt and Lockseed in panic._

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Sonomura screamed, running away for his life. _

_Now with the kids finally learned their lessons, Sanji just smiled as he looked at his newly got Driver. "_Merci beaucoup!" _Sanji said "Thank you very much." In French, as he looked Sonomura ran away._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

"You kidding me?!" Kurokage gasped upon hearing the story.

Sanji then pulled out the Durian Lockseed. "Hen~shin!" He exclaimed as he opened the Lockseed.

**DU~RIAN!**

The dark green durian appeared from the zipper portal above Sanji, and then he locked the lock onto his belt.

**LOCK ON!**

As the belt played American rock-and-roll guitar riffs, Sanji stretched his hands aside, and then he crossed them over his head. He then hovered his right hand over his face while his right hand placed back to place, and then he stepped back and pushing the knife lever while doing a swan stance. As the belt cut the lock open, it played another guitar riff.

**DURIAN ARMS!**

The durian then dropped over Sanji, encasing him in lime green-and-silver bodysuit with lavender gauntlets and thigh armors similar to that of Baron and Gridon's, except the lavender armors were covered with spikes. Inside the durian, Sanji gained the scarred, spiked helmet like the one depicted on his Sengoku Driver. The durian slice then slid in, coloring his visor yellow and gaining pointy earpieces and red mohawk similar to that of Roman Gladiator, as well as more spikes on the back of helmet. As the durian opened, it folded similarly to Donguri and Matsubukkuri Arms, except the back of durian's front grew silver spikes, forming T-like part for the chest armor. The green part had spikes too.

**MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

Upon transforming, Sanji gained a pair of swords with spikes at their blades. He then triumphantly swung the swords, crossing them before bringing them below. This made everyone gasped impressed, but some of them such as Kurokage, Gridon, Kamijou, and Mitakihara High student Beat Riders gaped in shock.

Sanji Alfonso had transformed into **Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms! **With the spikes all over the armor, he looked a bit... scary.

"Alright!" A spectator gasped in awe.

"Sweet!" Another spectator added.

"No way!" Homura gasped in shock. Those spikes were too much for armors!

"Wow~ Alfonso-sama kakkoii~!" Sayaka squealed amazed, much to her classmates' chagrin. Homura then bonked her head in response, annoyed.

"Behold, my pageant of death and destruction begins!" Bravo proclaimed as the nut Riders braced themselves.

The crowd then pulled out their phones to take picture of and record the Riders fighting in excitement. This could be good video to be sent to Beat Riders Hotline. Kamijou and Mitakihara student Beat Riders on the other hand, looked at Kurokage and Gridon with worry look. Although they had been their foes and rivals since Kurokage and Gridon's arrival, they still concerned of Nobita and Hideyoshi, if they got their butts handed to Bravo. Not to mention Nobita AKA Gridon was their schoolmate.

"Oi! You're not even a Beat Rider! Then why are you trying to join Inves Game?!" Homura demanded to know as she stepped in.

"Hmm?" Bravo got his attention taken by someone, whom he looked with confused and curious look. But then he remembered her applying for part-time job at Le Charlotte, only to be rejected at that time. "My, my. If it isn't the little reject from this morning. Is there a problem?"

Homura stepped back again nervously due to the spikes. No wonder why Sanji's belt chanted "Mister Dangerous" upon transformation.

"Combat has always been a form of entertainment!" The durian Rider noted as he spun in excitement. "The great Caesars of Rome pit gladiators against each other in the Colosseum, so that the grippling stimulus of it all appease their citizens! And now, I shall put on a show to surpass even that!"

"Wooo! Get them!" The crowd cheered for Bravo in excitement anxious for the battle to begin, much to Homura's chagrin. This also made Kamijou frowned annoyed, gripping his Mangosteen Lockseed tighter.

"Huh? What the hell's he talking about?" Gridon asked Kurokage, confused on so much speech even his brilliant brain couldn't process.

"All I got was he wants a fight." Kurokage answered as he pat Gridon's shoulder armor.

"Oh, okay..."

"So let's give him one!"

"Oi!" Gridon panicked as Kurokage pushed him forward, again. Was Hideyoshi like him being a scapegoat, or was he wanted to apply same strategy as the earlier training? But whatever he did, Gridon was very, _very _unpleased.

"Get em, Gridon!" Kurokage smirked as he shoved Gridon forward so he could be bait for Bravo's attacks. As Bravo turned, he first swat Gridon missed, and then he swayed to evade a hammer swat before kicking it to open his attack, so he could continue with a slash. Both Riders then got their weapon locked to each other, only for Bravo to bring Gridon away and pounded him.

"Here we go!" Kurokage exclaimed as he jumped onto Gridon's back before leaping and lunged his Kagematsu to Bravo, which the latter avoided. Kurokage then began fighting in place of Gridon, with Bravo keep evading Kurokage's attacks until he jabbed the Ashigaru-themed Rider at its gut and kicked his head before slashing him, sending him stumbling. Looks like the luck wasn't on their side.

Homura just watched at those poor nut Riders nervous while the crowds cheered for Bravo, and Kamijou frowned at the durian Rider annoyed as Bravo laughed like a noblewoman. Bravo soon kicked Gridon to the ground again, forcing him to run and hide behind the remains of training dummy.

"He's so... relentless..." Kamijou groaned.

"KYAAA~! ALFONSO-SAMA~!" Sayaka squealed cheering on Bravo, much to he classmate's anger.

"Oi! Come on!" Kurokage yelled as he saw Gridon ran away to his chagrin. He then thrusted his spear, only for Bravo to jump and balanced on the spear. "The heck?!"

"_Un, deux..._" Bravo counted 1 to 2 in France as he spun, kicking Kurokage as he leaped to behind his back. "_Trois!_" He finished with 3 as he kicked Kurokage of hiss feet. This made the spectators cheered more for him.

"Wow, he's really amazing~!" Sayaka cooed, getting a bonk from Madoka for rooting on wrong person.

"Wow, that blonde guy's tough!" One of the kids from the crowds commented.

"He's no ordinary baker..." Homura muttered.

As Kurokage lunged for a thrust again, Bravo repeated his French counting as he avoided Kurokage's attacks, and finished with 3 again as he pat Kurokage's leg with his spiky sword **Durinoko.**

"Oi, Gridon!" Kurokage called out as he had his spear swing missed again and got swatted off behind, again, and again. "Come on, Gridon! Get back here! Teamwork, dude! Teamwork!"

"Come now, eyes on me!" Bravo yelled as he spanked Kurokage with his sword repeatedly all over the place.

"Oi, Gridon!" Unfortunately, the acorn Rider stayed hidden, not answering the call. So he would rather the pinecone Rider with cooler name handle this mad patissier all by himself, or what?

"Really getting tired of that name..." Gridon sighed, he hates the name given by Hideyoshi. With Kurokage calling him out with that stupid name, no way he would come out, especially to handle literally dangerous Kamen Rider with spikes all over the armors. He would rather to keep himself safe rather than dying with his "partner-in-crime".

"Spanking time!" Bravo yelled as he spanked Kurokage again, tumbling him off screaming in pain.

"Dammit..." Kurokage tried to get up on his feet while pulling a newly bought Hashibami Lockseed, but... "What are you-?!" Kurokage gawked as Bravo grabbed him by the collar before launching him into the air, going up so hard that he hit the underside of the bridge. After that, the gladiator-themed Rider just looked at him falling casually, and the pinecone Rider somehow got caught on the tip of his mohawk, before throwing him off, reverting his transformation as Hideyoshi coughed in pain. The Matsubokkuri Lockseed then flew into Bravo's hand.

"Oh, how cute! These are my spoils, aren't they?" Bravo smiled under his helmet as he showed the claimed Lockseed to the crowd, making them cheering on him while constantly saying "_Merci._" before stepped on Hideyoshi's chest. "What a weakling! If this were a real war, you'd be in a body bag by now!"

Gridon used this as chance to attack while Bravo was off guard. He then sneakily walked to Bravo from behind, which the latter didn't notice. What a coward. And then as he got closer to Bravo...

"EAT THIS!" Bravo's attention got caught back as he heard Gridon yelled. He turned and backhanded him, and then proceeded to jab and kick him. He then jabbed his gut again with his elbow and kicked him away until he flew away to the river near the bridge pillars, and the Donguri Lockseed flew to Bravo's hands.

"Oh my, _merci!_" Bravo thanked as he showed the crowd another claimed Lockseed, and Nobita walked up to shores after picking his Sengoku Driver. The crowd now enraved like crazy upon seeing this spectacular debut.

"That dude's awesome!" One of the crowds commented.

"Bravo!" Another cheered, unknowingly chanting Sanji's Rider form's name.

However, Homura and Madoka just stared at Bravo in annoyance, while they were nervous to his spikes. And suddenly...

"I've had enough of this!" The entire crowd parted in shock as they heard a voice. Someone stepped up towards Bravo and he was... Kamijou?! And more shocking was, he didn't have any glint or hint of fear visible.

"Kyousuke-kun?!" Sayaka gasped as Kamijou stepped up, much to her surprise. Her friend versus her idol. That was very, _very _confusing for her that she couldn't decide who she should side with.

"Kamijou?!" Homura muttered curious.

"Ara? Who are you?" Bravo asked as he pointed one of Durinoko to Kamijou.

"Just passing through someone." Kamijou scoffed. "If you consider hurting people, no matter who they are, Beat Riders or not, an entertainment, then consider yourself insane and I'm here to take you down!" He then suddenly pulled out his own Sengoku Driver, surprising everyone!

"Kyousuke-kun?! Where did you get that?!" Sayaka gasped in surprise. Homura just shrugged, as everyone else besides Kamijou himself didn't know about this information.

"Your game ends here!" Kamijou added as he slapped the buckle on his waist, producing the belt all around the waist and a profile picture of a helmet with visor resembling eagle's beaks, silver mouthpiece, and crown on the top over purple background decorated with Mandala-like markings on its faceplate. A Chinese Erhu jingle like Ryugen had played from it.

"Henshin!" Kamijou exclaimed as he pulled out his Mangosteen Lockseed, unlocking it.

**MANGOSTEEN!**

The mangosteen appeared in similar way as the Arms fruits and nuts did. Kamijou then posed as if he fiddled a violin before placing the lock onto his belt, locking it in.

**LOCK ON!**

Like Ryugen, Kamijou's belt played Chinese Erhu jingle. This made the crowd gasped in awe as they realized what the violinist was going to do. Sayaka was about to step forward, but halted by Madoka, so he could handle the fight himself. Homura just watched curious as Kamijou sliced his lock.

**HAI~H!**

The mangosteen dropped over Kamijou, coating him with black and gold body suit similar to Ryugen's, except the emblem on the "loincloth" was replaced with Mandala-like markings instead.

**MANGOSTEEN ARMS!**

In the mangosteen, Kamijou gained the helmet depicted on his belt, and the mangosteen slice slid in, coloring his visor yellow and gaining a pair of wing-like earpieces. Also, atop his head was a mangosteen stem curled all the way to back of his head, forming a hat similar to Ghatotkacha wore.

The mangosteen opened, with the stemmed top folded together with the left side to form shielded shoulder armor, the right folded onto his right shoulder to form right shoulder armor, the back simply folded onto his back, and the chest piece with 8-point starred emblem folded together with the front to make chestplate. Upon transforming, Kamijou gained a pair of clawed gauntlets. The main body of gauntlet had mangosteen's epicarp, and its endocarp made the curved deadly-looking claws with some Sanskrit rune engraving along them.

**MAHABHARATA IN THE HOUSE!**

Kamijou Kyousuke had transformed into **Kamen Rider Bima Mangosteen Arms! **This made the crowd erupted even more in shock.

"_Qu'est-ce_?" Bravo gawked "What?" in French.

"Ikuzo!" Bima yelled in response.

* * *

_(Suddenly the Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, and Ichigo Lockseeds and Sakura Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, and Ichigo Lockseeds, and Ichigo Kunai over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Nobita facing leftward, with his hair blew in same way and his index finger on glasses between lenses. On the background was Donguri and Almond Lockseeds, and Donkachi over brown background with Gridon's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Hideyoshi standing with his hair blew similarly, with Matsubokkuri and Hashibami Lockseeds, and Kagematsu over black background with Kurokage's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sanji with his hair blew in same way. On the background were Durian Lockseed and Bravo's weapon, Durinoko over dark green background with Bravo's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

**SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE**

At the studio as usual, Sid scrolled over Lockseed catalogues in his iPad while sitting on the sofa as usual. He then turned his attention back to the readers.

"Yo there, readers." Sid greeted. "Back with me Lock Dealer Sid. This time, I'll introduce you guys these." He continued as he showed Pineberry, Durian, and Mangosteen Lockseeds. "Let's start from this one."

The picture of Pineberry Lockseed appeared on the screen behind the sofa, both closed and opened.

"This Lockseed is LS-17 Pineberry Lockseed. A-Class Lockseed. This is one of unique fan-made Lockseed you can only find here, in this fic." Sid introduced as he showed the Pineberry Lockseed. "This Lock is based on a pineberry, the white strawberry with red seeds, a kind of strawberry cultivar. I gave this to Sayaka from Team Gaim, of course! So far, only her owns the lock. This lock can be used to transform into..."

**PINEBERRY ARMS! BERRY~ HEROINE!**

"Pineberry Arms!" Sid added as the image of Fraise Pineberry Arms and Berrybow replaced the current image. "This Arms is mainly used by Kamen Rider Fraise, the Rider form of Miki Sayaka. She can run as fast as Ichigo Arms, while her attack power is almost equal to that of Gaim in Orange Arms. This makes her a fast archer, specialized in quick-paced ranged combat. Especially as she is armed with a Berrybow and Berry Arrows. Keep that in mind that the arrow is limited in quantity, unlike Musou Saber that you can reload your ammo every time you cocked its hammer.

The image of Durian Lockseed then replaced the current image. "And this is Durian Lockseed. An A-Class Lockseed, and probably the most powerful of A-Class Lockseeds." Sid introduced. "This is one of premium Lockseeds, one of them was intended for Sonomura of Red Hot, but due to being loud in Le Charlotte, the patissier named Sanji Alfonso kicked him and his lackeys out and forced him to hand his Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. So yeah, he uses them and become..."

**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

"Bravo! Durian Arms!" Sid added with a chant as the lock image was replaced with image of Bravo Durian Arms and Durinoko. "This is one of hecka powerful Kamen Rider with Sengoku Driver, even more than Zangetsu's! Also, those spikes. Now you understand why he's called "Mister Dangerous", don'tcha?"

"Also, his swords is much more dangerous. I mean, spiked swords? And he's using it to spank Kurokage!" Sid continued. "And these swords can be combined to form naginata like Daidaimaru and Musou Saber! Wow, talk about double-edged swords!"

The current image then is replaced with Mangosteen Lockseed. "And lastly, we have Mangosteen Lockseed, An A-Class Lockseed. Another fan-made Lockseed and one of premiums." Sid introduced the Mangosteen Lockseed. "I offered that boy this kid just for 1,000 Yen, but he forced me to get him Sengoku Driver, so I offered it along with the Lockseed for 100,000 Yen. That's lotza money to pay. Since he's a violinist, I can assume he got it from recitals of some sort. And then, when you use it with Sengoku Driver, you'll get..."

**MANGOSTEEN ARMS! MAHABHARATA IN THE HOUSE!**

"Mangosteen Arms!" Sid added as the images of Bima Mangosteen Arms and his clawed gauntlet replaced the current image. "This is the powerful Arms, focusing on speed and critical blows! Though his strength is tad bit weaker than Bravo's, but it's still stronger than Zangetsu's. Plus, his speed rivals Ichigo Arms! He wields **Kuku Bimanggis. **It's kinda derived from Indonesian of "nail", and portmanteau of his name Bima and "Manggis", Indonesian of "mangosteen". With that claws, he can shred even enemy's thickest defense and deliver quick blows! You can also create slashing projectile to your enemies! Hwachaa!"

The images then disappeared, leaving Sid to finish his Lockseed review. "Alright, I call it a review. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favourite! Let's support Pega-Rider so we can keep this show interesting. Oh, before I forgot, here's the Lockseed used in this story."

**Lockseeds:**

Himawari (Sunflower)

Matsubokkuri (Pinecone)

Kurumi (Walnut)

Donguri (Acorn)

Melon

Pine (Pineapple)

Ichigo (Strawberry)

Orange / Blood Orange

Banana

Budou (Grape)

Suika (Watermelon)

Mango

Durian

Kiwi

Ringo (Apple)

Blueberry

Blackberry

Pineberry

Coffee

Kinkan (Kumquat)

Almond

Hashibami (Hazelnut)

Cawesh

Ume (Plum)

Cherry

Coconut

Mangosteen

Lime

Pawpaw

Papaya

Salal

Kuwa (Mulberry)

Riberry

Lemon

Peach

Avocado

Apricot

Grapefruit

Starfruit

Jackfruit

Rambutan

Tomato

Lychee

Guava

Nashi (Pear)

Pecan

Cashew

Cacao

Peanut

Soy

Azuki (Red Bean)

Mung Bean

Maron (Chestnut)

Zakuro (Pomegranate)

Dragonfruit

"Alright, that's all for today. This is Sid, signing off!" Sid finished as he went back browsing his catalogues of Lockseeds in his iPad, trying to remember all his inventories...

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!**

DJ Sagara: "There are new Riders in town, and their names are Bravo and Bima!"

Sanji: "I've trained harder than you could even imagine."

Kyouko: "I'll shut his mouth for you!"

**OODAMA BIG BANG!**

Himeko: "That thing's huge!"

**A Watermelon?!**

Homura: "Whoa! Too big! I can't do this, Himeko!"

**Lock 7: Wrecking Ball Watermelon, Big Bang!**

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Yo, there Readers. That was Chapter 6 of Gaim Magica. We've debuted Sanji and Kamijou as Bravo and Bima respectively! And we also debuted Fraise's Blackberry Arms! Yay! Oh, speaking about Sanji, I inserted some One Piece reference there. But sorry for SanjixNami fans. :P Hopefully we'll get them end up together again. Expect something BIG next chapter.**

**And for the latest announcement for OC Riders/Locks request, We've still 16/18 Sengoku Riders filled in, while we've 6/8 Energy Riders. **

**Oh, and quiz time!**

**Quiz: Where are durian and mangosteen originated from?**

**As usual, shoot your answers in your review! Don't forget to answer past quizzes as well, as we still don't get any answers from previous chapters!**

**This is Pega-Rider, Signing off! ON-DORIYAAA!**

* * *

**GAIM X SHOWA MOVIE WARS TRAILER**

Showa: "Let's kick some ass!"

**Fly, Kamen Rider Showa!**

Shinichi: "You've zero percent chance to win."

**In vast future, Cybermen and DALEKs are annihilating each other!**

**Gaim x Showa: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**


	7. Lock 7

**Pega-Rider: Hello~ Fanfiction! Today, we'll continue the battle of Bima vs Bravo after their shocking début! Poor Nutty Buddies. Oh yeah, we've got two more OC Riders coming for Armored Riders, and thus, officially closing OC Rider request for Armored Riders. But don't worry, we've still two spaces left for New-Gen Riders! Also, we'll have something big. I say, BIG. Literally. Though, it's not the only BIG one, as future chapters will feature more BIG Arms. Alright, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself and Kamen Rider Mariachi. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea about OC Riders are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of the ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

_**Previously on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica...**_

_As the Riders' allegiances shift like a Modern Sengoku Period, Homura is left shocked as a charismatic patissier, Sanji Alfonso transformed into the durian Kamen Rider, Bravo. After mercilessly defeating Kurokage and Gridon, Kamijou Kyousuke transformed into mangosteen Kamen Rider before him!_

* * *

"_Qu'est-ce_?" Bravo gawked "What?" in French, surprised upon Kamijou's transformation into Kamen Rider Bima.

"Ikuzo!" Bima yelled in response.

Everyone in the crowd cheered with excitement in response of Kamijou's transformation, and his declaration to challenge Bravo. Right there, right now! Mitakihara High students on the other hand, watched with various impressions. Madoka watched with excitement eager to see Kamijou in action, Sayaka watched in confusion as she couldn't decide which side she should cheer on between her friend and her role model, and Homura watched with anxiety and worry, now that their classmate fought against possibly most dangerous Kamen Rider ever known.

"Do you think you can defeat _moi_?" Bravo inquired as he pointed his Durinoko at Bima. He was pretty sure he qould win, wasn't he?

"Bring it on!" Bima yelled in response as he charged towards Bravo.

"_OUVERTURE~!" _Bravo began the fight with French of "Let us begin!".

Bima sent several rakes blocked by Bravo's swords. Both Riders then started colliding their weapons for each blows, blocking each other's attacks. Sanji was a combat professional due to his experience as soldier, but Kamijou was no slouch in the fight himself. They both fought evenly matched somehow.

"Sugoi..." Madoka gasped as she saw Kamijou's personality turned 180 degrees during battle. She never seen him this serious before.

"Go get him, Kamijou! Kick his ass!" Homura cheered for Kamijou to her hate of Sanji after her bad experience with that guy's weird interview. She got unfairly rejected just because she was a Sagittarius. He must get what he deserved: a kick on his butt.

Seeing Kamijou was all out in battle, Sayaka became more confused. She didn't want one of them defeated, as they were all important to her. Sanji with his inspiring prestige as patissier, and her friendship with Kamijou.

Bravo kicked Bima off his feet, but the Ghatotkacha-motif Rider quickly retaliated with a roll, and then he rushed to the durian Rider and sent some rakes on Bravo which he blocked with his spiked swords. Bravo then swung his swords rapidly with Bima avoided most his strikes, and then Bravo landed a clear slash on Bima's chest. Bima regained his stance and sent some more rakes to Bravo, only to be blocked again, but he kicked Bravo by his feet with a sweeping kick, sending him falling off his feet. Bravo rolled back, and then Bima leaped in to rake the gladiator-themed Rider a couple of times before sending a somersault to send him tumbling.

"Ara! Looks like I know you somewhere..." Bravo realized who Kamijou was as he got up on his feet. Considering his fame as violinist... "You must be a newcomer violinist, Monsieur Kamijou Kyousuke?"

"So what if I am?" Bima retorted.

"I've seen you in a recital! Your music is so~ beautiful! _Magnifique!_" Bravo beamed, praising Bima with French of "Magnificent". "But why? Why you're protecting those amateurs?"

"Because I'm amateur myself!" Bima answered as he sliced his lock once. While he was famed for his career as new violinist, he still considered himself as amateur, both in his career and the battle. He just started his battle as a Kamen Rider now, and he just started his career as violinist a year ago. He need to learn much more.

**MANGOSTEEN SQUASH!**

"Done already?" Bravo provoked as he sliced his lock once more.

**DURIAN SQUASH!**

The mohawk on Bravo's head emitted energy beams, while the Sanskrit runes on Bima's claws glowed, charging up. As Bima jumped and spinned to skewer Bravo with his claws, the latter moved his head so the energy beams from the mohawk could swat him away. As both attacks clashed against each other, the explosion occurred, surprising the crowds to the point they gasped. Sayaka was the most surprised, anxious to see who won this battle.

After the smoke from the explosion subsided, Sanji and Kamijou laid on the ground, reverted from their transformation. Both of them had some bruises and dirt stained their faces. Kamijou groaned in pain, while Sanji coughed. The battle seemed to be ended in tie.

"Kamijou!/Kamijou-kun!" Homura and Madoka shouted as they saw Kamijou's condition, quickly running to him and carrying him by his arms.

Hideyoshi got up, and then he quickly retrieved his Sengoku Driver and ran off to follow Nobita. Sanji stood up, ignoring the pain he had sustained and faced the cheering crowds with a proud smile.

"_Merci._" He said repeatedly as he walked to them. He then gave them a salute, and then...

"Hey, you!" Homura called out. "What are you trying to pull?!"

Sanji lifted his head from the salute, responding at Homura, annoyed. "_Pardon?_"

"What's so fun about messing with and made a fool out of two Riders for no reason, when you know you've already won?!" She responded.

"Such is the cruel world of professional entertainment, my darling." Sanji answered. "Battling is simply an art, and those two are a disgrace to it. Especially an Armored Rider who donned an acorn."

"Armored Rider? You mean Kamen Rider?" Madoka asked.

"True, but mask and suits are not all we have. We also have armors. So _moi _think the Armored Rider term is more accurate. Right, darlings?" Sanji replied, which the crowd replied with a nod and a yes shout. "Besides, the viewers want blood, and this is the players' duty to provide! It's a whole other world from your little amateur playfights!" He finished with a laugh, mocking the rejected applicant for side job in his place.

"You're nuts!" Homura snapped before storming off while carrying Kamijou as well, followed by Sayaka, leaving a shrugging Sanji to simply laugh with the rest of the crowd who enjoyed the fight.

* * *

_(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)_

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were standing back-to-back and posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber. The scene then changed to the room of armors from earlier, with Gaim Pine Arms, Gridon Donguri Arms, Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms, Fraise Pineberry Arms, and Mariachi Coffee Arms appeared one after another.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Bravo, Bima, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of Kurokage Troopers, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking them, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the Kurokage Troopers while holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Ichigo Arms, Pineberry Arms, Coffee Arms, Matsubokkuri Arms, and Donguri Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

**Lock 7: Wrecking Ball Watermelon, Big Bang!**

"**Hello~ Mitakihara City!" **DJ Sagara began the show, Beat Riders Hotline. Excited as usual. **"We've got another steaming hot piece of news fresh off the streets! There's new two Riders in the town, and we're gonna call the first Bravo, and the second Bima! These two are strangers to the world of street dancing as we all know, but as combatants, they are real deal!" **He continued as the footage of Bima VS Bravo played.

"**In fact, they developed some kind of rivalry as they fought each other to stand still!" **DJ Sagara continued as the footage of Bravo VS Kurokage and Gridon played later. **"Bravo made his explosive entrance by cracking Raid Wild and Invitto. He's crushed all the way through four other teams since then! And he collected a whole bowl of Lockseeds in the process! As for Bima, we knew him as an aspiring violinist, and he seemed to stay out of battles unless needed. He seemed to have a special relation ship with one of Team Gaim members!"**

"**Okay! We're bringing you an exclusive video message from the man himself, Bravo! Everyone, **_**Check it out!" **_DJ Sagara finished as the video changed to show Bravo in Sanji's elegant apartment, holding a glass of wine and having literal bowl of Lockseeds before him, like DJ Sagara announced. He was ready to greet everyone in Mitakihara City, announcing his official statement for joining Inves Game.

_-How did you like my show?- _Bravo began as the people who watched him asked if he was the real Kamen Rider (Or Armored Rider as he claimed) Bravo. –_I trust a display of true fighting passion was to your taste? I hope you've seen just how much a professional outclasses amateurs. If you stop giving these Beat Riders the oxygen of attention, they'll soon fade away like they deserve. So I ask you, my darling people, to keep your eyes on me. I'll show you what a pro can do."_

* * *

At Drupers where the footage played on TV, Homura and Madoka watched with irritated growl, while Sayaka cooed at him like a stalker crazy in love.

"Duh! Honestly, what's that creep up to?!" Homura asked, growled in annoyance.

"Here you go." Bandou said as he walked to the table where Madoka and the gang were, bringing the juices and fruity shakes, while hearing what Homura growled about.

"Awesome!" Sayaka beamed as she took the fruity shake with strawberry-creamed wafer, cherry, and apple slices, while Madoka took the strawberry juice.

"He's the patissier from Le Charlotte, right?" Bandou inquired.

"Having the skills to make such wonderful cakes must make him dangerous in a fight!" Sayaka beamed as she took a cherry from the shake, wondering if Sanji was this wonderful to her, much to Homura, Madoka, and Bandou's chagrin. After his debut as Kamen Rider Bravo, Sayaka adored him more to the lovestruck point, but she should know that he was dangerous to Beat Riders, even to Sayaka herself. Love made one blind, right?

"Oi, Sayaka. You do realize he's a threat to every single Beat Rider, right?" Homura responded.

"Huh?" Sayaka gawked dumbfounded. "Oh, right. But why he's doing this?" She then drank her fruity shakes.

"Yeah, what we did ever do to piss off some famous cake guy?" Madoka pondered aloud. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Hmm... maybe it bugs him to see you guys just having fun." Bandou figured.

"What?" Madoka and Homura asked.

"Well, he trained for ages and won a ton of contests, all so he could make cakes for people to enjoy, right?" He continued as he walked around the girls. "But nowadays, anyone can be an artist just by uploading a video. Used to be, an artist couldn't get anywhere without a teacher's blessing."

"But you know that's ancient history, right?" Madoka pointed out. "What an old-minded guy."

Someone in Baron uniform just sipped a tea and placed the cup on the plate aloud. She turned out to be... Kyouko?

"Pathetic." She scoffed as she got up from the seat where she was, loud enough for the other girls to hear. The Baron leader then walked out of the room. The same room as Sid's regular table was. While Kyouko looked eager to see this Bravo guy personally, she was a bit anxious after he declared a war against Beat Riders. "I bet this Bravo dude would love to see you three get kicked all around at your asses."

"Kyouko! You're not saying he's right, are you?" Homura retorted. She got a bit offended that Kyouko nodded upon Bravo's proclamation, although the latter thought otherwise.

"It doesn't matter if he's right or not." Kyouko replied. "He's backing it up with his power. You can only argue with the strong by being even stronger."

"I'm going on break!" The waitress exited the cashier table as she saw Kyouko walked in to pay the purchases for some reason.

"You always pick the perfect time to leave, don't you?!" Bandou growled irked as he rushed into behind the cashier table, receiving Kyouko's payment before putting the money into cashier machine.

"If you feel butthurted to what he says, kick his ass and shut him up." Kyouko said as she took the changes, getting stares from Homura and Madoka, and a glare from Sayaka, slightly butthurted from her insults to her idol. "But... Do you have mettle to do that, Akemi, Sayaka?"

"That's not going to solve anything, really." Homura scoffed.

"Alfonso-sama~" Sayaka cooed, ignoring the conversation. With the fangirl vibe getting into her, ignorance is bliss.

"We received a challenge from this Bravo dude this morning." Kyouko informed as she turned away, about to leave Drupers.

"What?" Madoka asked. Homura saw Sayaka cooing over Sanji, poking her to snap her out of the lovestruck.

"Ain't that a relief, Akemi?" Kyouko said as she walked to the exit before turning to Homura. "You can just sit on the sidelines and watch. I'll shut the fuck him up for you." She then left Drupers, leaving Homura who glared irritated, while Sayaka was still cooing, going gaga on Sanji.

"Kyouko... she's still acting tough after the shit she've had..." Homura pondered aloud.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sanji's apartment, the owner of house reverted to normal after turning off the cameras for recording his live video for Beat Riders Hotline. As the film crew prepared to leave, he held a glass of wine in his hands.

"Hopefully this can put the _amateurs_ on their place. _C'est bon._" Sanji said as he was about to sip the wine, when suddenly...

"_Be warned."_ A voice said.

Sanji turned around to see the source of voice, the girl in white the Riders had met during their first fight standing on the balcony.

"Hey! This is private property! You know trespassing is not good?!" Sanji snapped, pointing at the girl.

"_You're grasping the reins of fate." _"Madoka" continued. This made Sanji looked at her, confused. He realized something was off to her...

"_Pardon?_" Sanji asked confused.

"_Continue down this path... And there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end, till the world is dyed in your image." _"Madoka" said cryptically.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Sanji asked shrugging. "Do you come just to give me that preach about fate of yours, or what?"

"_You maybe a warrior, but the course of fate will be tested if you continue to fight..." _She started. "_Your thirst of battle will never be quenched until you either die in combat or there are no other people for you to fight."_

Hearing "Madoka"'s cryptic warning, Sanji just laughed. He would like if he fight. But he wouldn't be so heartless to kill all Riders, he only wanted to fight to show the entertainment value of it. The artistic battle.

"Going like that, I'll love it! But don't get me wrong. It's not like I wanna kill them, but rather to show them how cruel a fight can be. Those green kids these days tend to danger themselves to jump right away into the fight without experience of combat. Besides, fight has been a form of entertainment, you know?" He answered as he turned away, pulling out his Durian Lockseed.

"Madoka" just sighed with sad look upon hearing Sanji's answer. Why would everyone who became Riders didn't heed her warning?

As Sanji turned back, he noticed that the girl wasn't on the place anymore. She disappeared. Whatever the girl said made him bewildered, but it didn't stop him from giving people best entertainment in form of fight.

* * *

At Yggdrasil Tower, Chikane, Sid, and a bespectacled green-haired female with white apron over blue maid uniform were in a meeting room, and Sid had the file of Sengoku Driver wearers' biodata, about to review them. While Sid and Chikane sat on the meeting table, the maid just stood by her side.

"Takamura Sanji." Sid began reviewing Sanji's profile. In his file was a photo of him in Le Charlotte and a portrait of him wearing military uniform complete with green beret. "Emigrated to France fifteen years ago to study baking art at Le Cordon Bleu International, Paris. Graduated after three years of study, Sanji fought in Africa and the Middle East as part of the Parachute Regiment in pursuit of citizenship. He also went undercover during investigation of terrorist operation in Syria. After his services, changed his name to Sanji Alfonso, gained his title of master patissier and married to Namine Le Blanc, having two children. However, after his divorce due to a sexual scandal with a French celebrity, Sanji returned to Japan last year and started a bakery shop Le Charlotte."

"And that's it." Sid finished as he placed the file on the table.

"So, he's an élite soldier with real combat experience." Chikane noted as she took the file. "How did a such dangerous individual get his hands on one of Sengoku Drivers?"

She then saw the maid standing, and she though how bad she was if she didn't let her rest her legs for a while. "Otoha**, **sit down."

"Hai, Miya-sama." The maid, **Otoha Kisaragi** nodded, sitting to her mistress' side.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell." Sid answered, getting an annoyed stare from Chikane. "I can guarantee who I gave the Driver to, but that doesn't mean they'll be owners. They could always give it to someone else and let them initialize it, just like Test Subject 01 and 02's case." He referred to Gaim, AKA Akemi Homura and Mariachi.

"How do you intend to fix this, Sid?" Chikane asked.

"_Now, now. Hold on." _A voice spoke from the speaker as the monitor shifted to show... DJ Sagara?! This took the three's attention, as he talked mostly to Chikane who began losing her cool. _"You can never predict everything that could go wrong... Overseer Himemiya. I mean, you did lose that valuable Suika Lockseed somewhere, didn't you?"_

Hearing DJ Sagara, Chikane could only sigh after she realized that she lost the Suika Lockseed which she had sworn she already put it into her briefcase. She could only wonder where it was, and who dared to do it. This "who", unknown to Chikane, was Himeko, her sister of all people.

"_And yet, you're always so eager to discipline your subordinates for their mistakes..." _DJ Sagara continued as Chikane turned to Sid, mentally questioning about the loss of her Suika Lockseed, which he replied with a shrug and shady grin.

"Even so, letting a trained soldier to use Sengoku Driver is too dangerous! We must recover it at once!" Chikane snapped as she got up from her seat, enraged.

"_Really? I think we should extend our hand to him. It'll be great boost for my program, too." _DJ Sagara replied rather calmly, as if he ignored Chikane's assertive order.

"SHUT UP!" Chikane roared as she pointed at the monitor, at DJ Sagara's face. "The purpose of your little show is mere propaganda, nothing more! Know your place!" Chikane's tirade made him surprised, almost gawking in defense.

"Miya-sama, please calm down!" Otoha said as she stood up, holding her mistress' shoulder. Both she and Chikane then sat down back, and the R&D Management Project Overseer tried to calm herself down, after all the stuffs regarding Sanji being Kamen Rider Bravo and her disobedient subordinates pissing her off.

"But Professor Ryouma likes him having it." Sid pointed out as he messed with his "S" Lock. "He says he's getting unprecedentedly useful data..."

"_Indeed." _Another new voice spoke from PA system, which getting everyone's attention, including DJ Sagara as well.

* * *

Somewhere in Yggdrasil Tower, there was a lab with tubes of cultured premature Lockseeds all around, as well as some laboratory equipment. On a work desk was a blueprint for Sengoku Driver and some Lockseed samples. Behind the work desk was a man in his mid-twenties, in green shirt and black long pants under white lab coat. He had ponytailed long black hair, with the long bangs had white streak, almost covering his left eye. He was the person Sid referred to, **Prof. Dr. Sengoku Ryouma. **

"It is an unusual case, but within the bounds of the project as a whole." Ryouma said as he took an Ichigo Lockseed from the samples. He seemed excited with this little "project" of his. With the blueprints and Lockseeds, it seemed that he was the creator of Sengoku Drivers, and the fact that they were named from his surname. "Why don't we let him go a bit longer? Chikane-chan."

* * *

Chikane sighed, slightly annoyed when the professor referred her with such petty nickname, as if both of them had known each other for a while. She then got up along with her maid, followed by Sid. "Alright. Just keep an eye on the streets. Contact me immediately if anything happens." Chikane said as she and Otoha took their leave.

"_Hai, hai._" DJ Sagara replied as he turned off the comm-link.

"Yessir." Sid replied. "Anyways, Professor Ryouma, when will you finish that "new model" of yours?"

"_Soon." _Ryouma replied from the PA. "_In the meantime, we need to collect more data. Besides, we can't just use "that" soon."_

"That?"

"_Well, if you don't mind getting eaten alive."_ He chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanji and Kyouko were at an old factory and looked around. The redhead knew Sanji as a patissier, and a newcomer Kamen Rider after his debut as Bravo. Sanji also knew Kyouko as the ruthless, relentless leader of Team Baron after her leave from Team Gaim.

"So, y'must be this Bravo dude." Kyouko started.

"And you must be Baron, AKA Sakura Kyouko. You're known as cruel leader of Team Baron. No wonder why you're at first place." Sanji smirked. He was pleased to meet this cruel boss of Baron as he knew her reputation as the unrelenting Kamen Rider and team leader who strived for strength over anything else. However, he must test her first if she could give him some pleasure unlike other Beat Riders who are utter amateurs.

"Cruel is an overstatement." Kyouko scoffed as she pulled out her Banana Lockseed. "Speaking about cruel, why don't we settle this fair and square?"

"Sure thing. Hopefully you can provide me more challenge than I've faced." Sanji responded as he pulled his Durian Lockseed. Both of them then unlocked their respective Lockseeds before setting them onto their Drivers as the respectively representated fruits appeared above them.

**BANANA! / DU~RIAN!**

**LOCK ON!**

"Behold! Armored Rider..." Sanji began as he sliced his lock first, trigerring the guitar riff.

**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

"Bravo~!" Bravo finished with a graceful spin when he transformed, and then Kyouko sliced hers next.

**COME ON!**

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

"Didja mean Kamen Rider Bravo?" Baron responded.

"Mask is not all about us, darling! Don't you see we've the armors?" Bravo inquired.

"Just shaddup and fight!" Baron retorted as she charged to Bravo, sending some slashes with her lance which he blocked with another slash and countered with a kick. He then senta slash and kick, before a couple more of slashes at her gut. As Bravo taunted, Baron charged at the durian Rider to send some hit, but alas, since Bravo wielded two broadswords, that spiky Rider could block most of her blows easily, not allowing Baron to land any sigle hit. Not to mention the spikes all over Bravo's armor made his defense a bit higher. He then kicked Baron off, sending her flying hitting the crates and tins behind her. Baron quickly regained her stance and ran to Bravo, sending yet another parried slash and dodged Bravo's. Bravo quickly slashed her aside, knocking her down hitting the fence behind her and knocking the barrels behind the fences.

"Such power... what the hell are you?!" Baron grunted as she stood up. This Bravo was very strong, even more than herself. She might find worthy opponent, a level higher than Gaim/Homura. He was a ton times better than Nobita and Hideyoshi together, who humiliated her with such underhanded tricks of treason.

"Sorry, but you just can't match my training." Bravo smirked.

"But you won't win with brute force alone, faggot!" Baron roared as she held up three Lockseeds, two Himawari, a Kurumi, and an Ume Lockseed like Homura had. She then unlocked them to summon Elementary Inves with different colors, and a Kamikiri Inves. All of them were fully materialized, so they could battle to their full power.

**BATTLE, START!**

Upon arriving, Bravo avoided the lesser Inves falling, and the Inves surrounded him to his surprise. He was amazed to see a Kamen Rider from Beat Riders to use this technique very well, implying that Baron wasn't just his candy eye.

"Oh, my, my, my!" Bravo replied as he defended himself from all Inves attacks. He slashed through Elementary inves before heading to Kamikiri Inves. The blue long-horned beetle Inves greeted him with antenna whips, which he parried with sword slashed. Baron entered the fray and jousted with her lance while he was busy handling the Inves, knocking him down.

"That's quite the artistic move. Not bad at all, for an amateur." Bravo praised as got back on his feet, slashing incoming Elementary Inves. "But one thing you must learn..." As all three Elementary Inves caught him from all sides, he ducked before breaking free from their clutches and knocked them down. "Is that the best art is always the most fragile!" He pulled out a Lockseed with red tomato design on its front and "LS-41" code, unlocking it.

**TO~MATO!**

The big tomato appeared above Bravo as usual, and then he replaced the lock.

**LOCK OFF!**

**LOCK ON!**

Bravo then sliced it to produce riffing sound.

**TOMATO ARMS!**

The durian armor and Durinoko vanished, and the tomato fell over him. The tomato folded out in similar way as Durian Arms, except that the stemmed part folded together to the back to form back plate. After transforming, Bravo gained a trident with tomato at its hilt and a pitchfork-like three-pronged bladed end shaped like a tomato, with the stemmed part below the blade.

**MISTER~ CATCHER!**

Bravo had changed into **Tomato Arms!**

Bravo, spun the trident upwards and swung his trident **Tomatent**, slashing surrounding Elementary Inves and aimed the hilt at Kamikiri Inves. The net was shot out of the hilt, encapturing the Berserker Inves to the point it couldn't break free from the net, much to Baron's surprise!

"What the fuck?!" Baron groaned shocked. It was first time to see Bravo doing Arms Change, and what shocked her more was, the first time she saw him changed, he used the weapon really well, even her strongest minion pinned down!

"Surprised?" Bravo inquired as he stabbed entire Elementary Inves, one by another, destroying them. "This is a gift from the team of cute ladies!"

"You even got your hands to Popup?!" Baron gawked in shock, after hearing what he had done to Team Popup.

"Now then..." Bravo smirked as he jumped and stabbed through pinned Kamikiri Inves, destroying it after pulled out his trident. "You're the next!" Bravo then twirled his trident and swung to slash Baron, jabbed her gut with its hilt and kicked with his knee. He then slashed some more at Baron before preparing for finishing blow.

"_Voila!_" Bravo exclaimed "Here we go!" in French as he sliced his lock once.

**TOMATO SQUASH!**

Bravo shot the energy tomato ball from Tomatent's hilt to Baron, trapping her inside. He then threw the trident, striking her straight, resulting an explosion! Kyouko, forced out of transformation, sent flying until she hit the pipes, wrecking them and tumbling down. Her Baron coat and pants bear some slashes again, while her Baron shirt and vest shred open, revealing her toned abs, and her face had some bruises and blood drip on her mouth. Her Sengoku Driver fell from her waist and her Banana Lockseed flew into Bravo's hand. She suffered an utter defeat to a fighter with very much different level. She needed to become stronger even more.

"Don't push yourself." Sanji said as he reverted back to normal, walking to hurt Kyouko. "That's rather deep wound you just took."

"I'm..." Kyouko grunted as she struggled to get up on her feet, despite all the wound she sustained. She still wanted to fight, despite her main Lockseed now in Sanji's hands. "Not done yet!"

"Oh my." Sanji replied as he tossed the Banana lock back to Kyouko. He was impressed by Kyouko's unyielding fighting spirit. She deserved some compensation prize.

"Are you taking pity on me?!" Kyouko growled, gripping the Lockseed he returned tighter. While he genuinely did this for appreciating her best effort to fight him, Kyouko was still unpleased that she considered him mocking her up.

"You show genuine promise. Train yourself up. I'd be delighted to take you on again." Sanji smiled before... blowing her a kiss? "_Salut!_"

With the wave of "See you" in French, Sanji took his leave as the Baron leader limped her way to the base, having trouble with standing with all the wounds and pains.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gaim's western stage, Team Gaim were preparing for their routine dance, and to add the excitement and surprise, Kamijou was also there! The problem is, why would he was there while he wasn't with Team Gaim?

"Good afternoon, Minna!" Madoka greeted the audience, which replied with cheers from the crowd. "Today, we're having special guest! He is... Kamijou Kyousuke-san!" The violinist, complete with his suit used for violin recital yesterday bowed to the spectators.

The crowds cheered even more as they heard the famous newcomer violinist came to rained the party. What would he do in this dance was very bewildering.

"Alright, let's start!" Madoka started as Homura put Gaim's player pass into the card slot on the jukebox, playing the music.

As the music started, Kamijou walked back behind Team Gaim while they started dancing. After some time of dancing, the team twirled their bodies. The music started to enter chorus, and this was where the fun began.

Kamijou started to play his violin, mixing Gaim's upbeat hip-hop music with the solemn yet fast tempo violin music. Team Gaim also had different moves in their dances, not just skipping and shuffling all around, but also mixed some of low-impact move to add the solemnity to blend with Kamijou's violin play, like Team Baron had, but a bit different. This gained more attention and cheers from the crowd as they twirled the Gaim-themed handkerchiefs upwards like crazy.

Some of these crowds, three people in Gaim-themed outfit to be exact, were talking in midst of this exciting show, discussing about Bravo.

"Did you hear Bravo beat up Baron too?" One of them began as Homura walked among the crowd, overhearing their conversation.

"Is there any Beat Rider can stand up to him?" Another person asked.

"I bet Gaim's next on the list." The third added. "What if he came here?"

"No way!" the second guy replied, making Homura sighed in worry. "It'd be great!"

She then spotted someone sabotaging the music, stopping Team Gaim from dancing, as well as Kamijou from playing violin. Everyone gasped in shock as they turned to the person holding the Player Pass. He turned out to be Sanji himself!

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Hitomi snapped as she walked to Sanji, annoyed. Thanks to him the collaborated show with her boyfriend was ruined.

"You're..." Himeko muttered, as...

"KYAAAAA~! ALFONSO-SAMA~!" Sayaka finished with a fangirling squeal on Sanji, much to her teammates' chagrin.

"Sayaka-san?!" Osomatsu gawked, shocked. Kamijou just glared at the patissier with annoyed look after his promised show with his friend disrupted. Not to mention he still have some scores to settle with the Kamen Rider Bravo.

Seeing Team Gaim surprised by his entrance, Sanji smiled, as if he liked to troll all Beat Riders all over the place. But at least he realized there was someone conscious enough to recognize his "Art".

"HE REALLY CAAAME~!" All three boys who talked about the man in question gawked in unison, surprised by his sudden appearance. This prompted Homura to quickly run to the stage.

Kamijou and All Gaimers on the stage backed up a bit, with Madoka dragged Sayaka who still suffered "Fangirl Syndrome" as Sanji walked to them for few steps.

"If this city's really going to provide public stages for this nonsenses, the least they could do is make sure the acts are actually talented." Sanji said. Now here where his lecture of true art according to his vision began. He just didn't like everyone prancing all around, did he? "I can see the one who did so well here, but if you guys don't distort his beautiful violin music with trashy beat and lame prance, the show would be wonderful!"

"Where do you get off judging our dancing?!" Hitomi retorted at Sanji, annoyed. Especially to people who are completely green to street dancing who wanted to judge their dancing.

"Well, I don't see anyone else bothering, sweetie!" Sanji responded, making Kamijou and Team Gaim backed up a bit further.

"It's important that the chaff is removed from art, that the only the best remains to be seen!" Sanji continued as he turned to the crowd, before turning back to Team Gaim, pointing at them. "It's because know-nothing amateurs like yourselves get to prance around like this, that culture as we know it is in a decline!" He finished as he walked to the dance team, puffed his cheeks, annoyed that Beat Riders couldn't comprehend the true art and culture estabilished since long time ago.

"Well, actually we don't care about art or culture, as you know!" Himeko responded.

"In case you don't notice, art is not something you can force to someone!" Kamijou added.

"Y-yeah, I-I know you want to teach us the high standard of art, but..." Sayaka said nervously, as she wanted to defend her team, but she had to keep her respect to her idol and role model. "We only wanna share our fun with the streets. Isn't that all right?"

"It's wrong, darling, all WRONG!" Sanji snapped as he took off his sunglasses, further annoyed as he was pushed past the borderlines of patience. "Art is not a playground for the likes of you!"

Sanji walked back, so he could have some room to prepare for his transformation, started by putting Sengoku Driver on his waist, and then pulling out and activating his main Lockseed. He was _very _angry. Those Beat Riders had pushed him too far from the limits of perseverance, which the artists should need. However, if that was the case, the artist must take assertive action in order to achieve the perfection of art.

**DU~RIAN!**

Upon the arrival of the big durian above Sanji, the spectators gasped in surprise. They could see something interesting coming, realizing what he was going to do.

"DURIAN KITAAAAA~!" The three guys gossiping about Sanji earlier gawked in unison at the lowering down durian as the man in question set up the lock.

**LOCK ON!**

As the guitar riff played from his Sengoku Driver, Sanji posed and sliced the lock. The durian fell over him, transforming him into Bravo.

**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!**

Upon Bravo's transformation, the crowds gawked in excitement and awestruck. And things would get more interesting as...

"Whoa there!" Homura responded, suddenly jumping to the stage. She realized that if Sanji was there, it could be a bad thing. Fortunately, Gaim had three Riders plus Kamijou who was willing to help if they needed extra hand. But looks like they need that hand right now, as Bravo was the literal Mister Dangerous, as Bima had barely matched him.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka gasped in response.

"This is gonna get ugly. Get back, but the rest of us Kamen Riders stay with me." The ebony-haired girl ordered the non-combatant team to leave the combatants: Homura, Himeko, Sayaka, and Kamijou preparing to transform in order to fight the mad artist-wannabe. "He's a tough one. I'll back you all up.

"Okay!" Himeko, Sayaka, and Kamijou nodded agreed.

"Oh, so you're a Beat Rider too, are you." Bravo sighed as he pointed one of Durinoko at Homura. "That explains your terrible fashion sense."

Homura simply scoffed at him in response. She didn't care what she wear, as long as they were comfortable to her, and appropriate. Furthermore, Homura's fashion sense didn't have anything to do with her status as Beat Rider, actually.

"You said you don't get along with Sagittarians, right?" Homura asked. "I don't make a habit of paying any attention to horoscopes, but just this once, they're spot on! Himeko, Sayaka, Kamijou, let's go!"

"Hai!" All other three Riders replied as all Riders put on their respective Sengoku Drivers and unlocking their starting Lockseeds.

**ORANGE!/BUDOU!/PINE~BERRY!/MANGOSTEEN!**

As the respective represented fruits appeared above all four Riders, Homura took the lead of Gaim Riders.

"HENSHIN!" The Riders exclaimed as they executed their respective Henshin poses, setting up their locks.

**LOCK ON!**

As the Horagai music from Homura and Sayaka's drivers and Erhu music played from Himeko and Kamijou's, Bravo, looked at them wondering what kind of show they would give to him, while Team Gaim watched with anticipation. All Gaim Riders then sliced the locks open.

**SOIYA!/HAI~H!**

And so, the fruits dropped over their respective Riders, transforming them into their Rider forms as the fruits set up the armors.

**ORANGE ARMS/BUDOU ARMS~!/PINEBERRY ARMS!/MANGOSTEEN ARMS!**

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/RYU, HOU! HA-HA-HA!/BERRY~ HEROINE!/MAHABHARATA IN THE HOUSE~!**

Upon transforming, all Riders took their own battle stances as they were ready for combat. With this, Bravo turned to the crowds again, ready to begin the fight with an opening greet.

"_OUVERTURE~!"_ He proclaimed with a graceful spin, gaining attention and applauses from crowds, while all Gaim Riders sweatdropped at this.

"Oh, give it a damn rest, will ya!" Gaim retorted as she charged to Bravo first, quickly slashing with Daidaimaru, which he blocked, before other Gaim Riders jumped in, trying to overwhelm Bravo. However, despite their teamwork, Bravo managed to fend off them with the broadswords, making it tricky for them to attack him. He then avoided Gaim to slash Ryugen as he passed through. Fraise, ready with her bow as melee weapon, tried to land a slash on him, but he parried her away and kicked Bima trying to approach him. The Gaim supporter crowd cheered rabidly for their Riders as Gaim and Bravo sparred with their blades while Ryugen tried to hit him with her gun used like tonfa, which he ducked from to evade.

The durian Rider somehow managed to handle all four Riders at once despite being outnumbered. True to his experience as soldier, he had known how to fight several people at once, and the key is to focus to his surroundings, not some of his foes. As Gaim jumped in to send some slashes, Bravo parried with his spiky sword, while continued asaulting Ryugen. Fraise was ready with her archery to aid the grape Rider, but he shrugged the arrow off with his swords. Just then, Bima leaped in to land some clear rakes on him. Despite being able to handle them at once, he still had to deal with this hectic situation. It took a lot of focus to handle them at once.

This gave Gaim chance to attack him, or so she thought, as Bravo quickly retaliated and brought her locked with their blades.

"Why you...!" Gaim growled as Bravo locked her down. What's worse, was, he locked her in front of Ryugen, so she couldn't aim her gun at Bravo clearly!

"Tch... He's using Homura-san as a shield!" Ryugen muttered. But screw that anyway, as she could just charge at him, but Bravo freed the deadlock in response, so he could send a missed swat at her, spreading his focus again.

"Go get him, minna!" Hitomi cheered for the Riders who fought against Bravo, as Gaim and Bravo clashed their weapons again and followed by Bima. Bima and Ryugen approached him, but Bravo quickly repelled them, and deflected some fo Fraise's arrows. The pineberry Rider charged forward to send some slashes with her bow, but the gladiator-themed Rider parried her blows, and Bima leaped in to send yet another missed rakes. Gaim and Ryugen rushed to whack some of him, only to be evaded by the durian Rider as he passed through them. Gaim strafed in to slash him some more with no avail, and as Ryugen was about to hit him, Bravo kicked her off the stage. The crowds backed up to avoid the dragon-themed Rider tumbling upon them.

"Ow..." Ryugen groaned in pain.

"Himeko-chan!" Choromatsu yelled worried.

"Sugoi... He's really good at fighting!" Fraise muttered in awe. That is until Bravo slashed Fraise and Bima some more before kicked the archer-themed Rider off too, before Bima tried to counter his slashes with clawed gauntlets, only to be caught by his arms, and thrown out of the stage, tumbled down upon the other two kicked off Gaim Riders. Now it left Gaim all her own to fight this crazy patissier. Gaim managed to bring Bravo locked by their blades, again.

"You worked longer and harder than anyone to become a master patissier, you're proud of that, right?!" Gaim retorted.

Bravo turned the blades locked onto her, as he replied, "Of course, I am. I'm a true professional myself, after all."

He then freed the lockdown and beat her, throwing the samurai Rider to the wall. She growled, irked to Bravo. Why would he bother to beat the crap of every Beat Riders when he was proud of his cakes? He could entertain people enough with the cakes, right? What troubled him so he decided to return to the battlefield? Did he wanted to relive his memories as soldier or what? And more importantly, why he was so eager to punish so-called amateurs?

"Then, why the hell can't you be satisfied just being proud of your cakes?! They're making many people way happier than the crap you're doing to us!" Gaim responded. She disliked how Sanji treat the Beat Riders like crap just for fun after being a Kamen Rider, and he was hypocrite himself. He said that art is not a playground, but he himself treated the fight as an art, and he took pleasure of it. A disgrace for the name of Kamen Rider. Seriously, this guy need to be beaten some senses into him.

"SILENCE!" Bravo roared as he rushed to slash Gaim, which he missed, and then both Riders began parrying each other's attacks before he jabbed her. She then retaliated followed by a slash, but the swift blow from Bravo knocked her Daidaimaru off and getting her disarmed, as the durian Rider kicked her off stage.

"Homura-san!" Ryugen exclaimed as she caught Gaim, with Fraise and Bima tried to support her to prevent the grape Rider from falling.

"Himeko, guys!" Gaim exclaimed as she and other Gaim Riders prepared for open fire with the former setting up Musou Saber to Gun Mode, while Bravo combined both Durinokos into a halberd-like weapon. Just when they fired their projectiles at Bravo, he spun his halberd to deflect the projectiles before throwing it to them, knocking them back to the ground.

"Homura-san!/Himeko-chan!/Sayaka-san!/Kyousuke-kun!" Osomatsu triplets and Hitomi yelled for them as they saw their Riders getting mauled by Bravo. When all Gaim Riders struggled to get up on their feet, Bravo laughed like a noblewoman, amused to see them moping around.

"He's so damn strong...!" Gaim grunted as she and other Riders struggled to stand up, after the damage they got.

"Ah, I know! Let's try out that adorable tactic of Mademoiselle Banana's!" Bravo smiled under his helmet, referring to Kyouko/Baron as he took out three Lockseeds he had claimed from other Beat Rider teams, started from Donguri, Ichigo, and Budou. He then began unlocking all the locks in his collections and... dropping them to the ground?!

As the result, the Inves, both elementary and berserker appeared before the crowd fully materialized, making them scream and run off for their lives.

"Hey!" Gaim gawked, surprised as the Inves appeared, knowing that Bravo forgot something important about Inves Game. "You're meant to be controlling them!"

"What do you mean?" Bravo asked. He didn't knew that dropping locks during summoning Inves means making them out of control. What a fool.

"He doesn't know the first thing about summoning Inves!" Madoka gawked, sweatdropped. She had some kind of scared look, though. That Inves suddenly appeared and were about to go rampant.

The Inves began charging to every people nearby as they broke the ring bounds, going loose and berserk, terrorizing everyone! Just what the hell had Bravo done?! Thanks to him now Gaim Riders had to evacuate them immediately. However, they got their hands full as the number of Inves were too many for them to handle, so they got stuck on fighting them. Great, shit happens to be real.

"And there's so many of them!" Gaim gasped, as Koumori Inves charged at her, while Elementary Inves charged at them. Some of those lesser Inves attacked bystanders attempting to escape from the chaos, even Osomatsu triplets. Now it's all up to Gaim Riders to stop it.

"Tch, this is bad!" Gaim groaned as she threw an Elementary Inves aside before rushing to the one attacking a bystander, throwing it away. "Hold it right there, you creep!" She said to the Inves before turning to the victim, telling her to run. While Gaim was busy with keeping the Inves at bay, Bima leaped in and sent them some rakes, giving her more room.

"Kamijou, you help them escape! Let me handle this!" Gaim ordered.

"Okay!" Bima nodded as he kicked off coming Inves and raked another one.

Some Inves mooks were assaulting Osomatsu triplets much to their teammates' fear as they couldn't do anything to get rid of them. That is, until Ryugen came.

"Osomatsu-kun!" Ryugen called out as she rushed in, shooting the monsters and beat them up while Fraise helping the triplets to stand up, covering the non-combatant Team Gaim to the route to safety.

"How dare you! I'm your commander!" Bravo responded to the Inves. But they ignored him as they attacked, proving that reasoning was futile to the mindless creatures like them Inves. All in their minds are to brutalize everyone and anything. If he hadn't dropped his Lockseeds when summoning them, they would have listened. "Such insubordination! You'd think I could beat some senses into you!" He continued as Shika Inves tackled him with its horns.

Things turned ugly for the Riders as they had to handle this chaos, which Bravo had begun. Gaim Riders got themselves in hectic situation as they fought Inves, while Bravo had to take his responsibility for causing this massive breakout. Most people managed to escape, though the Inves were still chasing them, and some of them didn't make it, getting mauled by Inves.

Gaim slashed an elementary Inves before its kins caught her, clutching her from both sides.

"Tch, There's too many of them!" Gaim complained as she struggled to break free from Inves clutches.

Ryugen swatted an Inves aside, assisted by Fraise as she shot some arrows to Inves. Bima helped escorting the refugees while keeping away the Inves. Ryugen then came up with an idea, as she took out a Suika Lockseed.

"Homura-san, use this!" She called as she threw the lock at Gaim, who just broke free from the Inves' clutches.

"Another new lock? What's this gonna be?" As she caught the lock, Gaim wondered aloud what it could do to clean this mess up. She had to try it to make sure of it.

**SUIKA!**

After unlocking the new Lockseed, a zipper portal appeared far above her, and suddenly, a HUGE, _oversized_ watermelon coming down from it, much to Team Gaim's surprise!

"Whoa! It's huge! Himeko, I can't handle this!" Gaim gawked shocked. She had never seen an Arms this gigantic before! It was almost twice her size, and no way she could hold it!

"Eh? A wrecking ball?" Ryugen gasped. She hadn't expected this coming.

"WOW!" Fraise gasped in shock.

"That's too big!" Bima added.

"It's gigantic!" Choromatsu waved his arms as if he tried to make an aerial shape of the fruit.

Bravo managed to swat away Shika Inves, to see the massive watermelon, much to his awe. "Oh, how beautiful..." He gasped.

"Himeko, it's too big!" Gaim gawked, still shocked as the watermelon coming down to her.

"Look at the size of it..." Bravo gasped as if he was a farmer impressed by how large his crops grew, while Gaim had to kick off some Inves, trying to regain her focus at battle.

"Here goes nothing!" Gaim yelled as she replaced the lock.

**LOCK ON!**

As Gaim's standby music played, Everyone at team Gaim prayed that Gaim would be okay, while Ryugen hoped that she wouldn't cause any detriment to Homura, as catching this big fruit would likely cause her to be hospitalized, or even worse, dead. As Gaim lost her Orange Arms, she sliced the lock, preparing for the worst case.

**SOIYA!**

"COME ON!" Gaim yelled as she caught the watermelon with her both arms, only for it to press her down for seconds and...

**BOOM!**

The watermelon fell to the ground, with Gaim was nowhere to be seen! This made the rest of Team Gaim assumed she had been squashed flat.

"HOMURA-CHAN!" Madoka cried out loud, worried.

"Whoa, whoops!" Ryugen winced, covering her eyes, afraid that she killed Homura.

"Homura-saaaaan!" Osomatsu triplets screamed in unison as they covered their eyes, while Hitomi gasped, glaring at Ryugen.

"Homu-chan!" Fraise gasped in shock.

"Akemi!" Bima shouted panicked as Bravo laughed, thinking it as a comedic yet a convenient defeat for Gaim.

"Literal suicide tactics! How beautiful!" Bravo said mockingly.

As two elementary Inves approached the watermelon to examine, suddenly... it spun to destroy them, and rolled all the way to nearby Inves, destroying them as it squashed them flat!

**SUIKA ARMS! OODAMA BIG BANG!**

The Riders and Team Gaim dancers backed up a bit, with Ryugen crawled back, afraid of it rolling over her in revenge. Bima and Fraise were astounded by this sudden major change.

"_NOOOOON_! My lovely tactical unit!" Bravo gasped as he jumped off the stage in disbelief. Now he had to face Gaim himself, as he struggled to hold the watermelon on, but it beat him to it, throwing him away to the construction equipment near the stage.

"Phew!" Gaim sighed in relief as she poked her head out of the melon, finding herself alive. It was so close to killing her that the watermelon almost squashed her flat. Gaim's visor now colored red with black spots, as if it had watermelon slice.

"Nice, Himeko! This is gonna be big help!" Gaim complimented Ryugen, as she found it very useful to do a short work against such vast number of Inves. The rest of the team cheered on her.

"Yatta~!" Madoka squealed in joy as Gaim managed to survive from the flatten, and crushing bunch of Inves in little time.

"Homura-san! You're okay..." Ryugen sighed in relief that she didn't kill Homura.

"Thank goodness..." Bima sighed relieved.

"Homu-chan!" Fraise called out happy that Gaim was still alive.

However, their celebration of victory was short as Bravo got up back, groaning annoyed as he pulled off the sheet to reveal what he had hit behind. An iron girder, of doom.

"Very well!" He roared as he picked up the girder before he ran up to Gaim bringing it. This made Team Gaim gasped in surprise, nervous once more.

"Akemi! HEADS UP!" Bima shouted, telling her to shift her attention to the Mister Dangerous once more.

"TIME TO SPLIT YOU!" Bravo roared as he swung the girder in attempt to split the watermelon like in Suika Wari, watermelon splitting game, except that Bravo wasn't blindfolded. Gaim ducked her head back into the melon in response as she prompted to rolled the watermelon aside to evade the girder attack.

"Shit! He's gonna split me like a melon!" Gaim groaned as she poked her head out again for a second before ducking back and rolled the melon. That is until he finally found a good spot to land a clean hit on the watermelon, splitting it into six pieces! Bravo laughed with a graceful spin as he tossed the girder aside with Team Gaim gasped in shock.

"_C'est bon!_" Bravo said "very good!" in French.

"It split..." Madoka said, almost whimpering as she saw Gaim got split. However, Ryugen and Bima noticed something was off from the watermelon slices. They were rather holographic somehow. And then...

"Hey, look!" Madoka gawked as she saw the watermelon slices began moving, reforming back into a whole fruit, much to Bravo's surprise!

"This is my stage now!" Gaim exclaimed as she poked her head out, before the watermelon started to change!

**YOROI MODE!**

The watermelon began unfolding, with the sides flapped open to reveal a pair of arms, and the lower front folded onto Gaim's feet and the back opened to reveal a pair of legs, folded out to front make mechanical legs. The sides then folded up to form double-plated shoulder armors, and the upper front folded in and out to fore chest armor. A large samurai kabuto helmet covered Gaim's head minus the pointed part of her katana-like head crest, with it having gold-and-red head crest similar to watermelon slice and a top resembling samurai ponytail, as well as green mouthpiece and a window for Gaim's eyes, showing her visor. It finished with a triumphant stand and a stick part of watermelon stem unfolding to form a naginata.

Gaim now piloting a **Suika Arms, **in **Yoroi Mode!**

"Oh my!" Bravo panicked to see this change. He was in awestruck, making him almost frozen in place when Gaim punched him hard with the mechanic arms, with the cartoonish eyes popping out of Bravo's lens-eyes!

"_DIS DOOOOOOONC!" _Bravo screamed as he was sent flying away until he hit the same thing he had thrown at earlier, tumbling down. This made Team Gaim gasped in awe, amazed by its sheer power.

"Yosha!" Osomatsu triplets cheered in unison.

"Awesome!" Fraise and Ryugen beamed.

"Nice one, Akemi!" Bima complimented Gaim.

"It was nothing, actually." Gaim said modestly. Just then, she spotted a lone elementary Inves walking to the stage, finding the Lockseeds Bravo had dropped earlier. It then gathered the locks together and swallowed all the locks at once. Its body glowed red before getting on all fours and transformed into a giant boar monster of some kind with three times its previous size.

This boar Inves had mainly red body with white armors over black segments of its body. The tusks were black in color, and huge horn-like crest above its head, attacher to its body. The crest had some kind of part resembling a pompadour of some sort at the middle. This Inves had evolved into **Inoshishi Inves.**

"Uh oh!" Ryugen gasped as she ran to the Inoshishi Inves to shoot it, but all shots didn't affect it at all as it simply shrugged off the energy bullets. That is until Gaim rushed in and held the giant boar. "Homura-san?"

"Back off, Himeko! I'll handle him!" Gaim responded until it struggled to thrust her off, and both of them jumped back, preparing for a fight.

"Oh, look at you, you beautiful beast! Go, get her!" Bravo cheered the Inves on, but fortunately for him it didn't recognize him that he didn't have to worry about getting smacked by the rampant Inves.

The horned crest of Inoshishi Inves glowed bright cyan before throwing energy discs at Gaim, but she spun the naginata **Suika Soujintou **to block them while the rest of Team Gaim backed off. She then cut off the boar's crests, before dashing back to fully strip the boar of its head crest and kicked it off. This made the boar retreated in pain.

"Oh damn! Himeko, Sayaka, Kamijou, let's go after him!" Gaim said as she took out Sakura Lockvehicle and unlocking it, tossing it to the ground as it turned into motorcycle for Ryugen and Bima to ride on. "Use this!" She shouted as she suddenly took Fraise in her Suika arms.

"E-Eh?! Homu-chan?!" Fraise gawked as Gaim put her into Suika Arms' interior, clutching to the blue Rider as if she hugged her.

**OODAMA MODE!**

"Thanks!" Ryugen thanked as she and Bima rode the bike, while Gaim's Suika Arms changed back into the fruit mode, rolling over and Ryugen drove the bike off. With the watermelon rolling over, Fraise was made dizzy, now in verge of sick.

"Whoaaaaaa~!" Fraise yelled panicked inside the watermelon. Not to mention that she blushed under her helmet that she had to hug Gaim to prevent her from falling out, and the fact that her chestplate were pressing against Gaim's breasts.

"Just hold on!" Gaim responded.

"C'mon, Himeko-chan!" Karamatsu cheered.

"Go get him!" Madoka and Hitomi cheered.

As Gaim Riders left off the field, Bravo could only gawked confused, feeling left alone. "_Porquoi?"_ He asked "Why?" in French.

* * *

As Inoshishi Inves ran off, Gaim Riders chased after it along the roads, with the boar crushed some obstacles.

"Take this!" Ryugen yelled as she and Bima shot it with her Budou Ryuhou and his Kuku Bimanggis, tumbling the boar down while Ryugen and Bima dashed through, stopped before it. Just then, the watermelon rolled over to it, and went back to...

**YOROI MODE!**

As it changed back, Fraise jumped out of Suika Arms while Gaim landed with a triumphant pose.

"Ugh, I think I'm getting sick." Fraise moaned, almost getting nauseous.

Gaim, on the other hand, couldn't care less as she sliced her lock once.

**SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!**

Gaim twirled the Suika Soujintou to form an energy watermelon ball before firing it to Inoshishi Inves, trapping it inside.

"Gonna slice you up!" Gaim shouted as she jumped and twirled the giant naginata to slash it rapidly, finishing with a single slash to break the energy melon into pieces and burst a watermelon juice as it exploded. Gaim jumped out of the robot, somehow returned into Orange Arms as she landed while still holding Suika Lockseed.

"Yosh!" Ryugen cheered.

"Great job, Akemi!" Bima praised as he and Ryugen dismounted from Sakura Hurricane.

"Homura-san, we did it!" Ryugen said as she and other Gaim Riders ran over to Gaim. She then high-fived Gaim, while Fraise bumped her fist to the orange Rider. "Yeah!"

"Next time, Homu-chan, will you get me a Lockvehicle later? Rolling inside that watermelon almost made me sick!" Fraise said, slightly annoyed.

Just then, all four Gaim Riders heard a voice. They turned to see Bravo coming, seemingly worn out of the battles as he limped over to them.

"How dare you, you amateurs!" Bravo yelled as he pointed at Gaim Riders. He was ready to fight them again, despite his conditions. He didn't just give up, did he? "_Ouverture-"_

Suddenly, Bravo gawked as he heard something beeped within his armor. He then closed the lock to eject his transformation. Sanji took out his phone, and it was the timer! He need something to be taken care off at his bakery.

"Oh dear me! I need to get back and bake those pie crusts!" He gasped as the other Riders hardly letting down their guard, much less their poses.

"Oi!" All four Riders sighed, waved their left hands in sync as Sanji stared them down. He just wanted to go some more, only to be stopped by a damn timer? What the?

"I will get you for this!" Sanji sighed as he ran away rather clumsily from the injuries, falling. "Do not think you've beaten me!" He continued as he got up back and finally ran off. This made the Riders sweatdropped.

"Man, he's not gonna learn, is he?" Bima asked.

"I guess not." Gaim nodded.

"Ditto." Ryugen added.

"Aw, I wanna see how he bakes the pie crusts~..." Fraise cooed, much to Gaim's annoyance that she bonked her head. Fraise just chuckled speechless.

* * *

After that battle, DJ Sagara was back at Beat Riders Hotline with the recent information about the last battle. It seemed interesting for the ones who watch it.

"**Baron used to be tied for first, but they lost to Bravo." **DJ Sagara began. **"And since Gaim beat Bravo, they took all those points! And that puts Team Gaim in first place with a huge lead!" **He continued as the Beat Rider team ranks was shown: Mouryou in 10th place, Boost in 9th, Spingere in 8th, Red Hot in 7th, Raid Wild in 6th, Invitto in 5th, Popup in 4th, Souten in 3rd. Then, Gaim, which used to be tied with Baron at first place and below the latter, moved up to the top of the rankings, beating all other teams with Baron now at second place! **"Congratulations!" **

* * *

Back at Team Gaim's garage, to celebrate their victory, they had set the decorations for the party, such as ribbons and balloons all over the place. Now they were in first place, there was no reason not to be happy about it, and of course, they must have something special for this moment.

"Toast! Let's do a toast!" Hitomi cheered as everyone had some glasses of juices.

"Well, thanks to you, Himeko. If it weren't for ya, we're done for." Homura said.

"I didn't do anything actually." Himeko said modestly. "It was you who saved the day for us!"

"Of course!" Hitomi said as she pat Homura's shoulder. "Now you're the heroine of the day, and we're finally at first place!"

"But that means more challenge will come upon us." Madoka said. "While preparing for strike back, we should perfect our dance some more!"

"Yea-bo!" Osomatsu triplets cheered in unison, along with the rest of Team Gaim.

"In case you need something, I'll be available for extra hand." Kamijou smiled, offering his help while he didn't officialy join Team Gaim just yet.

"Anyways, where's Sayaka?" Homura asked, realizing that Sayaka was yet to go back. She had said to her that she wanted to take something special for the party. Cue a couple of seconds of silence moment.

"Let's wait a bit." Himeko said.

"No, I can't wait!" Choromatsu chuckled. Soon after, the girl in question arrived after worth of waiting.

"Sorry for waiting~!" Sayaka beamed, bringing a big plastic bag containing a cake box of some sort. Whatever it was, it seemed to be something special everyone waited for.

"You are _late!_" Choromatsu said, now eager to see it.

"I'm sorry! Here you go! A cake to celebrate!" Sayaka said as she brought the cake box to the table before the gang, making them cheer in joy.

"...Wait! Isn't this from Le Charlotte?!" Homura gawked in surprise, as she responded differently from the gang as she realized that the cake was from Le Charlotte, where her sworn nemesis worked.

"What's wrong with Le Charlotte? They make the best cakes!" Sayaka asked teasingly as she pushed the box card to Homura and untied the box to open, revealing the gorgeously dressed cake with fruits all over it. As expected from Le Charlotte, they always made tantalizing cakes, no wonder why everyone wanted to enjoy even a simply single bite of it, and why Sayaka went gaga over the patissier Sanji Alfonso. This made Team Gaim (save for Homura) gasped in awe.

"To being number one! Cheers!" Himeko cheered as everyone who were about to enjoy the cake replied with cheers and clinked their glasses, having a sip.

"That's good point, but..." The black-haired girl muttered as she stormed off to the snack corner of the garage while trying to re-evaluate her disdain towards Sanji. But she seemed to have more problem of it as she flipped the card... to show Bravo's portrait?!

As the confetti were shot, Homura could only sigh and sweatdropped over the stuffs burdening her mind of that nutcase patissier as the ribbons from the confetti fell over her...

_(Suddenly the Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds and Sakura Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

* * *

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds, and Suika Arms Yoroi Mode's face facing rightwards over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Sanji with his hair blew in same way. On the background were Durian and Tomato Lockseeds, and Bravo's weapon, Durinoko over dark green background with Bravo's logo.)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Kamijou standing with his hair blew similarly, with Mangosteen Lockseed, and Kuku Bimanggis over purplish black background with Bima's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sayaka with her hair blew in same way. On the background were Pineberry, Blackberry, and Blueberry Lockseeds and Berrybow over dark green background with Bravo's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

**SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE**

Sid, as usual sitting on the sofa in his studio. He was ready to review Lockseeds in this chapter, as well as the one he forgot to review last chapter. As he finished with his crackers, Sid shifted his attention to the readers.

"Yo there, readers. Back wtih me Sid." He greeted the readers. "Not much I wanna say today, aside the fact I wanna show ya the locks featured here..."

He then pulled the briefcase open, and took out three Lockseeds: Blackberry, Tomato, and Suika.

"These." He showed these three locks. "Before ya ask why there's Blackberry here as it was featured in last chapter, I've limitation rule of reviewing up to three locks per chapter, y'know? Besides, I'll only review them if they're used in Sengoku Driver."

"Alright, let's begin from this guy." Sid began as the LCD screen above him showed an image of Blackberry Lockseed.

"LS-16 Blackberry Lockseed is unlike other fruit-based Lockseed we've seen so far, it's a B+ Class Lockseed, almost equal to the A-ranked ones." Sid began reviewing the Blackberry Lockseed. "This, along with Pineberry, Mangosteen, and Tomato, is a fan-made Lockseed. That Homura chick bought it from me and gave it to Sayaka, one of her buddies. This can be used in Sengoku Driver to..."

**BLACKBERRY ARMS! MISTRESS~ FOUET!**

"Change into Blackberry Arms!" Sid finished as the image of Fraise Blackberry Arms and her weapon Blacka Cracka replaced the previous image. "Blackberry Arms is quite... attractive. Despite her weighted armors, she could give some swift and relentless whips with Blacka Cracka! I dunno why, but it sounds funny. Not to mention she become like... A bondage girl in leotard of some sort... Her punching and kick powers are much less like Baron's Banana Arms."

"Next is this guy." Sid replaced the lock with Tomato Lockseed, as the image switched to Tomato Lockseed. "This A-classed LS-41 Tomato lock is one of premium Lockseeds, which originally belonged to Team Popup until Bravo beat the crap out of their Inves, or maybe themselves. Poor sexy chicks. FYI, all of them are portrayed by Kamen Rider Girls. How convenient."

**TOMATO ARMS! MISTER~ CATCHER!**

"Back to the topic," Sid shifted the attention as the screen now displayed images of Bravo Tomato Arms and his weapon Tomatent. "Tomato Lockseed grants the Sengoku Driver wielder Tomato Arms and a trident with net launcher Tomatent. This form in basically designed for defense purpose, with the speed is no less than Ryugen's Budou Arms, but the punching and kicking power is kinda similar to Gaim's Pine Arms. What's more, he can shoot a net to capture someone or something from the trident's hilt, and that's suited if he's cornered! The trident part... Well, just slashing and stabbin'. The long poles can help you guard with wide area, though."

"Last one is... TA-DA~!" Sid shouted as he showed... a Suika Lockseed. Then, the screen displayed an image of Suika Lockseed. "The main star of this chapter, LS-10 Suika Lockseed! It's a premium A-Class Lockseed, too. It initially was in posession of Overseer Himemiya, but her sister Himeko might took it. Who else did that if it wasn't her? Overseer's cute maid? No. Speaking of premium, don't you know what it'll come with?"

**SUIKA ARMS! OODAMA BIG BANG!**

"Yeah, a BIG! GIGANTIC! Suika Arms!" He added as he circled his arms upwards, as if drawing the aerial shape of the watermelon. The image of Suika Arms in three modes showed in the screen, along with its weapon Suika Soujintou. "This Arms is really special! Despite being sluggy slow, it packs with great punches! Not only that, it comes with a naginata Suika Soujintou, which is very, very powerful."

Sid then sipped the lemon tea before he continued reviewing the Suika Arms. "That's not all, folks! It can also transform into three modes. The humanoid Yoroi Mode, A **Gyro Mode** that enables you to fly and shoot everyone like crazy with those hand-launchers, and its initial fruit mode, **Oodama Mode **where it rolls over every Inves and flatten them to the ground! Boo-ya!"

As the screen turned off, Sid put all locks back into his briefcase, before shifting his attention back to the readers. "That's all, folks! Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite. Also, make sure to answer the quiz. Anyone who got the 3 quizzes of any chapters correct for first 5 people will get FREE Beta-read! Sid here and seeya!"

Sid continued sipping the lemon tea as the review ended...

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!**

Homura: "Wow, this'll be Sengoku Period all over again."

Sayaka: "There's no way I can be afflicted to you flirty charm!"

? A: "Now I don't have to worry about that blondie!"

Kyouko: "The fuck with that!"

Madoka: "Red Hot and Souten sent us a challenge!"

? B: "Now please show us your fight."

**MIGHTY PLUNDERED! ARGH, MATEY!**

**RAI, MU! HAI-YAH!**

**Lock 8: Red-Hot Cherry and Flamboyant Lime  
**

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Whoa! What a blast! That was Chapter 7 of KRGM. Now we've seen Suika Arms, the first colossal Arms. I said first, because we'll have more colossal Arms alike as story progresses. Right, with OC Armored Riders officially closed, it's time for you to submit OC New Generation Riders! I know Yggdrasil Saga is still a bit far as we've 6 Chapters left for Beat Riders Saga. But at least I can prepare with your help, can't I?**

**Anyways, next up is an original chapter! So yeah, I pushed Mango Arms debut by one Lock, and we'll feature OC Riders courtesy of Seeker213! The hints are: Cherry Pirates and Limy Six-armed God. As Sid said, Please comment and subscribe- Wait, that's Youtube! I mean, read, review, follow, and favorite. Preferably in**

* * *

** order. The next up is trailer of Gaim x Showa Movie Wars, in collaboration with Kamen Rider Chrome! **

**Before I forgot, here's the quiz!**

_**Quiz: The Inves has color groups based on ethnic style. Red for Western, Blue for Japanese, and Green for Chinese. The question is, who worked on Inves' designs?**_

**Alright, everybody who get all three quizzes of any chapters correct, you'll get a FREE Beta-read for first 5 respondent! Now this is Pega-Rider signing off! ON-DORIYAAAA!**

* * *

**GAIM X SHOWA MOVIE WARS TRAILER**

Showa: "Let's kick some ass!"

**Fly, Kamen Rider Showa!**

Shinichi: "You've zero percent chance to win."

**In vast future, Cybermen and DALEKs are annihilating each other!**

**Gaim x Showa: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**

* * *

**UPDATE: Not biggie, but I changed the OP scene a bit.**


	8. Lock 8

**Pega-Rider: HELLO~ Fanfiction! Pega-Rider here back with brand-new chapter, totally original! As I said in previous chapter, Baron's Mango Arms will be pushed back a chapter, so I can debut these OC Riders of Seeker213's. Cherry and Lime. C'mon, guess. Anyways, sorry for the late update since I had mid-terms. But now that I'm done with the mid terms, I finally can sort this out. Before we start, I have bad news for you guys.**

**SOPA IS BACK!**

**Right, you maybe remember that from 2012, a policy in purpose to kill fan-arts, fanfics, cosplay, reviews, custom building, and other fan-based works. To look it more convenient, they made it look like a mere anti-piracy program. Though the intention is noble, the execution is somewhat twisted, and you can't imagine if our works is censored like crazy. To leave the internet in the hands of few corporates? Like hell we will! So, please help us to expunge SOPA and make it gone forever from the world.**

**Alright, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me, Pega Rider doesn't own Kamen Rider and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the only one I have in this story is the story itself, Kamen Rider Mariachi and Kamen Rider Bima. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Co. Ltd., and Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Magica Quarters, Gen Urobuchi, & Aniplex. Also, Kamen Rider Fraise is owned by Pikatwig, and some of idea regarding OC Riders such as Kamen Rider Viscount and Kamen Rider Asura are owned by Seeker213, while other characters featured here is belonged to their respective owners. And some of ideas used here regarding Lockvehicle, Lockseeds and Arms that will be featured in near future are courtesy of KKD Silver, Seeker213, and Pikatwig.**

* * *

"**Hello~ Mitakihara City and all you Beat Riders out there!" **DJ Sagara began the Beat Riders Hotline with his trademark hammy yet friendly greeting. "**Did you see the new Rider Bravo's epic battles? He's knocked out Kurokage, Gridon, and now even Baron; although he evenly matched with Bima. The only one who's managed to win is Gaim. So Team Gaim's sticking to the top of rankings, but Team Baron's tailing them from second place!" **He announced as the team rankings were shown. **"The battle goes tip and toe, and now every team prepares to dethrone Gaim from Champion's seat! Whatever surprise will be put into this fiesta, you will have your eyes attached!"**

As the show broadcasted on the TV at Drupers, Sonomura and Team Red Hot were having their parfaits and juices, with the former looked gloomy, while his teammates just enjoyed their foods and drinks, while trying to shrug off the thought like their leader had. After getting his Sengoku Driver confiscated, Sonomura had to think how to get out of this problem, as Gaim now having three Kamen Riders with one extra help from non-Beat Riders, Kamijou Kyousuke AKA Kamen Rider Bima. Also, Aside from Baron, Raid Wild and Invitto had their own Riders, plus an interloper Kamen Rider Bravo who had the belt and Lockseeds got from him. The Red Hot Leader sighed as he drank some of the strawberry juices, disappointed.

"Hey, what's up? You look troubled." Bandou asked as he walked over to the gang and noticed Sonomura's gloomed look.

"Hell yeah I am!" Sonomura answered. "I mean, I got my Driver and that darn cake blondie just took them."

Bandou Just sighed in response. He knew that Sanji was relentless when it comes to fighting and baking. But he just learned that Sanji got the Driver and Lockseed by confiscating Sonomura's. By connecting the fact and Sanji's action as Bravo, it made senses to him, but he couldn't do much thing with it. "I see... Maybe you did something to piss him off. Say, you made him annoyed or unplease him or his customers?"

Sonomura recalled the moment he and his team celebrated his freedom from Baron's alliance at Le Charlotte, and getting thrown out by Sanji for being too loud. That's where he lost his Sengoku Driver and Durian Lockseed. He couldn't forget that day since then, as it already burned into his memories.

"Like hell I care." Sonomura scoffed. "Next time I meet him, I'll make him pay!" He growled as he slammed his fist against his other hand.

"Y'know, Sanji's devoted himself to satisfy his customers with his bakery art and service." Bandou pointed out. "Anything that would cause inconvenience for them like being too loud or causing ruckus are something he can't tolerate. Plus, I heard he's ex-air force, so you better watch yourselves."

As Bandou returned to the kitchen, Sonomura saw someone coming, with his familiar large briefcase. He was Sid. Seeing Sid coming, an idea came into Sonomura's head, as well as hopes. With Sid around, he could ask him for more belts so he could set his revenge against Sanji and prepare to de-throne Team Gaim from first place.

"Good ol' Sid." Sonomura smirked as the Lock Dealer sat on his usual seat. "Now I don't have to worry about that weird cake blondie again."

* * *

_(Suddenly the current scene zipped open to reveal the opening scene.)_

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**(**_As the opening begins, the core six Kamen Riders: Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi were standing back-to-back and posing on their ways, focusing on Kamen Rider Gaim, the orange Rider. The plants on the forest diminishes to reveal an object, where the weapons of those Riders smashed to reveal the title card.)_

**KAMEN RIDER GAIM MAGICA**

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_(The scene shifted to a room with Samurai armors displayed, and the Riders were standing beside each armors)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim pointed her Musou Saber, Musou Saber while on her reflection under her was Akemi Homura)_

_**Survival, You gotta move**_

_(Homura ran to the fence with locks)_

_**Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

_(She saw her another self holding an Orange Lockseed, walking away from the crumbling fence)_

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru?**_

_(There were Team Baron members: Sakura Kyouko, Ky, and Miwa were seen dancing in front of the building.)_

_**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

_(Homura and Kyouko stared to each other, while in their reflection, Gaim and Baron charged to each other. In the reflection were Homura and Kyouko holding Orange and Banana Lockseeds respectively while doing some kind of hand-wrestle.)_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_(Miki Sayaka held the Pineberry Lockseed while watching them with worry, and she saw her Rider form, Fraise in her reflection much to her surprise.)_

_**Doko ni aru? Dou tsukau?**_

_(Himemiya Himeko picked up Budou Lockseed and tried to approach her older sister, Himemiya Chikane who held Melon Lockseed but stopped by a fence. On the reflections, Ryugen was stopped by Zangetsu with Musou Saber. The scene then changed to the room of armors from earlier, with Gaim Ichigo Arms, Bima Mangosteen Arms, Bravo Durian Arms, Fraise Blackberry Arms, and Kurokage Hashibami Arms appeared one after another.)_

_**Kindan no Kajitsu**_

_(Gaim in watermelon Mecha, Suika Arms flew as it transformed to Gyro Mode, while Baron and Fraise zoomed up with their bikes. Then the scene shifted to the characters activating their Sengoku Drivers, from Bravo, Baron, and Gaim in order.)_

_**Ima to iu kaze wa**_

_(Kamen Rider Gaim were seen transforming into Orange Arms, and ready for combat.)_

_**Dare mo tsutaeru tame**_

_(Team Gaim were seen dancing in front of the same building, focused on Kaname Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka. The scene shifted to Homura and Madoka, while in their reflection were Kyouko and the girl in white, who in fact looks like Madoka.)_

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?) **_

_(Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber to viewer with series of Kurokage Troopers, while scene shifted to Gaim slashing and hacking them, while in her reflection was Baron instead.)_

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

_(Ryugen shoots and breaks the fence before barging in, while facing Zangetsu.)_

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

_(Team Gaim finished dancing, and they disappeared, the girl in white appeared in their place and pointing to the viewer.)_

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

_(The scene shifted to a blonde, twin-drill-haired girl in western-themed poncho and cowboy hat surrounded by the Kurokage Troopers while holding the Coffee Lockseed. In her reflection was Mariachi.)_

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

_(Team Baron continued dancing, then the scene shifted to Baron hacking and slashing the Elementary Inves horde in Helheim Forest.)_

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

_(The weapons and broken armors of Ume Arms, Blackberry Arms, Durian Arms, Mangosteen Arms, and Kinkan Arms were shown along with their respective closed Lockseeds.)_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

_(Homura tried to reach Madoka, but the former was stopped by a fence where the plant grows on. She yelled in desperation while holding the fence...)_

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

_(Gaim rushes on her horse, along with the other five Riders...)_

* * *

**Lock 8: Red-Hot Cherry and Flamboyant Lime!**

At Mitakihara High, in Class 2-A to be specific, the teacher Mizuho was giving a math lesson to the students, who paid attention to her lecture to her pleasure. All the students were working on their math problems. These students had spirit of studying, which the youth should need these days.

"When you're finished with your problems, feel free to collect your work on the table." Mizuho said.

After doing her work, Sayaka turned to Homura, and whispered. "Hey, Homu-chan, Madoka-chan,"

"'Sup?" Homura and Madoka who also had done their work answered slowly, as they didn't want Mizuho-sensei to hear them talking.

"Listen, Souten's Team Leader will come here!" Sayaka whispered.

"Why would he come here?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know, but I think he have some... ulterior motive." Sayaka answered.

"Ulterior motive?" Homura asked.

As Sayaka was about to tell the girls what kind of "ulterior motive" he had, the school bell rang, ended the lesson session. The students then collected all their works to the teacher's table, so Mizuho could take them to check.

"Alright, that's it for today. See you next Friday." Mizuho said as she took the students' works, taking her leave, and the students followed suit.

* * *

Later outside school building, Homura, Madoka, Sayaka, Hitomi, and Kamijou found the students, especially female students to swarm in front of school gate as if they were waiting for someone. Homura suspected it had something to do with Sayaka had just said earlier, but in order to clarify if that was true, she had to approach one of those students and ask her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Homura asked one of female students swarming on the ground.

"You don't know?" She replied. "We're waiting for Battler-sama~!"

"Battler... what?" Homura asked again, having no idea who was this "Battler" was. Was he probably the one Sayaka talked about, Souten's team leader?

Just as Sayaka walked over to Homura and was about to tell her who this Battler-sama was, a white limousine came by the school gate, making the girl students squealed in joy as they anticipated this so-called "Battler-sama" who was probably inside the limo. Madoka was very interested to see this "Battler-sama", while the Gaim Beat Riders and Kamijou just sweatdropped as they saw this. And true to their anticipation, this someone came out of limo, making the girls went crazy like rabid fangirls.

He was a boy with messy red head and red eyes, wearing Heaven's Tree Private High school uniform, implying he was the student of the school funded by Yggdrasil. From how he looked, he was very handsome, to the point the girls' hearts melt. He was **Battler Ushiromiya. **

"Hello, ladies~" Battler greeted with a flirty wink, making the girls squealed even louder, until one of them collapsed in joy.

"BATTLER-SAMA~!" The girls squealed, blinded by the lovestruck. Madoka was interested to see Battler, but she didn't go gaga like other girls did, except Homura, Hitomi, and Sayaka. Hitomi didn't freak out upon him because she already had Kamijou as boyfriend, while Sayaka already went gaga over Sanji whom she considered as idol and role model. As for Homura and Madoka... They didn't put too much attention to him.

"So, he's... Battler?" Homura deadpanned. "What's so special about him?"

"He's Souten team leader, you know?" Sayaka informed. "Plus, I heard his family is billionaire, and one of his family's corporation is affiliated with Yggdrasil!"

"Oh, really?" Madoka asked. "Then why did he join up as Beat Riders?"

Battler then turned to the unfaltering companion and walked over them. While he smiled with amusement as he had rarely seen this kind of girls, he wondered why. After all, between them were Beat Riders of Team Gaim, one of his team's rivals, and most of them were Kamen Riders for that team.

"Oh, you must be dancers from Team Gaim, eh?" Battler asked. He seemed to be interested with these companion.

"So what if I am?" Homura scoffed.

"Well..." Battler sighed, as he tried to find proper word to explain his purpose. "I just wanna give you guys a challenge."

"Challenge?!" Hitomi gawked in shock. The other female students gasped as well, in awe rather than shock.

"Yep. After what I've learned from your battle from Baron and Kamen Rider Bravo, I think I should set up a big arena for my challenge to you guys." Battler explained. For him, vast amounts of audience was required to make the dramatic debut, especially with the girls going gaga on him. Applauses, cheers, and thousand eyes watching. All of them would be perfect, especially he wanted to show something there. "So I can throw some elements of surprise at you."

"If you wanna send us a big or many Inves, be our guest!" Sayaka beamed cockily as she pointed at Battler triumphantly. Battler just chuckled in response.

"Let's see if you can handle that." Battler said amused. "Besides, I'm here to challenge not only you, but Baron as well."

"Eh?" Madoka gawked, and as she did...

"I've been expecting you." They heard a voice spoke as Team Gaim members turned around to see someone walked out of school building. She was Kyouko, accompanied by Ky and Miwa. "So you must be Battler Ushiromiya, the leader of Team Souten."

"Yeah, and you must be Team Baron." He answered as he turned to prominent Team Baron members, who happened to be students of Mitakihara High. "I've heard a lot about you, especially you, Sakura Kyouko, AKA Kamen Rider Baron. Baron's ruthless leader."

"Glad you heard lot about me." Kyouko scoffed. "And what kind of challenge you'll put into us and Gaim?"

"Simple." Battler answered as he turned around and walked around Gaim and Baron members. "Tomorrow, I'll challenge you and Baron in tag-team battle at Mitakihara Stadium, 4 PM. Each team will be partnered with other team, and each team can only send out one Kamen Rider."

"Eeeeeeeeh?!" Sayaka gawked as Battler explained the challenge's rule. While she was surprised by the rule of one Rider per team, she knew it meant Gaimers could only rely on Homura, and she, Himeko, and Kamijou were out of action. But it could make everything fair for everyone, considering Gaim now had four Riders.

"But what about Raid Wild and Invitto?" Hitomi reminded about Nobita and Hideyoshi's partnership. "Shouldn't you challenge them as well?"

"I'm just here to challenge top-tier teams like Gaim and Baron, so we can get some boost to our ranks." Battler answered. "Besides, you should decide who will you be partnered with. And as for Gaim, you should discuss who'll you send out."

"I'm in." Homura answered, agreed to volunter herself to fight for Team Gaim's behalf, seemingly out of blue. This made Battler smiled in pleasure, while Madoka hoped Homura would be alright since she was going to fight on their behalf, like she did earlier when she started as Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka muttered, slightly worried.

"Ok, so Kamen Rider Gaim herself is gonna fight for Team Gaim, eh?" Battler inquired. "Now it's time for you to decide who'll you team up with."

Kyouko turned to Homura, who looked her back, and looked at her with a sigh, considering the only option for her is to team up with Gaim, who dethroned Baron from the first place. This was now or never chance. Maybe this is the chance to prevent Baron's position from going down further, or even to dethrone Gaim if the time came.

"So, Akemi." Kyouko began. "Will you take down this flamboyant dude with me?"

"Kyouko?" Homura asked. She never heard Kyouko asking for her help for this one, even she knew that this was tag team. Kyouko on the other hand, knew that Raid Wild would partner with Invitto for this challenge, and she predicted that Souten had another team to tag before he announced the challenge. So, it left to Gaim as the only option.

"Don't get me wrong." Kyouko said. "I'm just tagging with you because I've no choice. You know Nobi always partnered with Kinoshita since they become Kamen Riders, and as for Souten, they didn't challenge us if they hadn't partnered with other team beforehand, right?"

"I see the point, but... it's unusual for you to offer help to us." Homura said.

"I said, I don't do it to help you." Kyouko scoffed. "If he hadn't spoke about the rules, then you should be able to take them down by yourselves."

"Well, I got a question for you." Kamijou said out of curiosity. "Who will you team up with?"

"As I said, you'll see." Battler answered as he walked back to the limo. "Remember, tomorrow, 4 PM at Mitakihara Stadium. Don't be late." He reminded as he flashed a finger gun sign to Homura and Kyouko, before giving the fangirls a flirty wink, which they reacted with lovestruck gasp.

As Battler went inside the limo, the fangirls went crazy and ran over to it, only for the limo to leave soon after. The Beat Riders could only wonder what Battler and his partner would show in the challenge. Why would they challenge them at the first place?

"Battler Ushiromiya. I'm expecting something interesting from you." Kyouko remarked.

"Boss, are you serious to team up with Gaim?" Ky asked.

"I wouldn't be if they state one Rider per team thingy. Besides, it's best course of action if we wanted to keep our position from plummeting down the ranks." She answered as she walked away, leaving the school. Ky and Miwa then followed suit.

Homura wondered what would happen with Nobita and Hideyoshi upon receiving the challenge. She also wonder what Battler meant of "elements of surprise".

"That guy... What he's up to...?" Homura wondered.

* * *

Later at Gaim's garage, Himeko was sitting on the stairs, staring at the Suika Lockseed with the watermelon grayed out, drained out of is color. She tried to open it, but it didn't respond and stayed still. Speaking of the garage, it now had some better decorations as now they had sofa, snack bars, and guest table. The team had chipped in to buy all those furnitures after their victory for reaching the first place.

"It won't open. What's wrong with it?" Himeko wondered. She could only figure that since it was used to summon a gigantic Suika Arms, one use would cause it run out of energy, thus couldn't be used in the meantime. "Maybe we can't use it again until the color comes back."

* * *

Later at Drupers, Battler arrived, and he walked past Nobita and Hideyoshi who were having parfaits. Those two bottom-feeder team leaders noticed him passing by, but the bespectacled Invitto leader just snickered at him.

"Battler-kun, what is he doing here?" Nobita wondered aloud with a curious smile.

"Beats me." Hideyoshi said. "Maybe he wanna meet Sid to buy Lockseeds."

As Hideyoshi said, Battler came to Sid's table. There, the lock dealer was snacking on parfaits, until the Ushiromiya heir came and sat across him. Lockseed was something he wanted to buy, but not just that.

"Oh, if it's not Ushiromiya-kun." Sid remarked happily to see one of the customers, especially when he aware Battler was from wealthy Ushiromiya family, known to be one of most wealthiest family in Japan. "You come at the right time, kid." He said as he checked into his briefcase.

"Now, Siddy. Give me "that", will ya?" Battler asked eagerly, to the main point why he came. Sid had made appointment for bringing the "Goods" with Battler earlier.

"Of course. My customers are my friends after all. No way I could disappoint them." Sid answered as he took out a Lockseed with lime design, in style similar to Gaim's Orange Lockseed, but colored green instead; as well as "LS-27" code. Battler smiled at his new Lockseed, as he got something he needed for his challenge with other teams with Riders. But there's more.

"And for 'elements of surprise'..." Sid continued as he digged into his inventories, trying to look for something he wanted to give to Battler beside the **Lime Lockseed.** While Sid and Battler conducting transaction, Nobita and Hideyoshi looked at them. They then went back into their parfaits.

"Looks like we're having more rivals join the fray." Nobita sighed. "This will be Sengoku Period all over again."

"Yeah." Hideyoshi nodded as he took another scoop of his strawberry parfait. "But that doesn't mean we have to chicken out."

"True, we need to revise our strategies." Nobita added. "Besides us, there's Gaim and Baron, and there's Bravo dude too. Who knows if there'll be more Riders appearing at Mitakihara?"

"I hate this, frankly." Hideyoshi sighed, disappointed. "I mean, this Bravo guy was troublesome enough, and Gaim now have four Riders. We need to restock our locks as many as possible." Despite they wanted to add more Lockseeds into their collection, they still have minimal cash, insufficient to buy any locks right now.

Soon after, Battler walked over to the duo, and he greeted them cheerfully as he slammed the table, "Hey there!" This made them starled in response.

"Geez, Battler-kun. You're so excited aren'tcha?" Nobita asked with surprised grin, wondering what made the Souten leader this happy.

"Heck yeah I am. Here for ya guys!" Battler answered as he tossed the Donguri and Matsubokkuri to Nobita and Hideyoshi. They looked at the new Lockseeds out of curiosity, wondering why would he throw away these locks. Did he just buy these locks out of his kindness to celebrate something "big" he just got, or did he just have schemes to pull off?

"It's unusual to hand out locks out of random." Hideyoshi pointed out.

"Well, Yossy. I'm just happy that I get something great! Yea-bo!" Battler beamed, flashing finger gun signs at them.

"Let me guess, you just gave Gaim and Baron a challenge to show something to them?" Nobita guessed. It would be very likely since Battler just bought something from Sid, and it could only mean he had means to challenge the top-tier teams.

"That's why I asked Siddy to get those locks, four-eyes." Battler remarked.

"Say that again, I dare you." Nobita said, glaring at Battler with daring smile, not liking the nickname Battler gave to him. That would be pretty much offending, considering the eyeglasses were property of Team Invitto, and Battler made fun of it.

"I'm just kidding, Nobby." Battler chuckled joked. "If you guys interested, come to see me at Mitakihara Stadium tomorrow, 4 PM. Seeya!"

After Battler left Drupers, the partnered team leaders stared at where he had been, now that the things will get interesting. Nobita predicted the new arrival of Riders joining the fray, the reason why Battler would set up a challenge.

"Now what, Nobita?" Hideyoshi asked.

"It's obvious. We're gonna rain the parade." Nobita answered, looking at the new Donguri Lockseed he had just got.

* * *

Outside Drupers, Battler just walked out, and he saw Sonomura waiting there. Why would Sonomura waited for Battler? Is there anything he wanted to talk with him? Whatever the reason, they seemed about to discuss something.

"Yo there, Battler!" Sonomura greeted Battler cheerfully with finger gun gesture, high-fiving him. He seemed really happy, eager to know about the result of Sid's transaction.

"Yo, Sonny." Battler replied. "You know, I got "That" too."

"Wow, great! Now we can topple both Gaim and Baron bitches!" Sonomura beamed. Wonder what these guys have in the store. Could they be "Elements of surprise" Battler mentioned?

"Oh, don't forget we also have that gay-ass baker on the way." Battler reminded about Sanji. "He'd love to rain our parade while we challenge them."

Sonomura remembered the day Sanji stole his Driver and Lockseed, and his "career" as Kamen Rider beating the crap out of Beat Rider teams. That guy need to be taught a lesson or two for messing with Red Hot, and he now had means for that. Not to mention the crazy patissier tends to butt into Beat Riders' events and fights. Now with Battler, they could possibly beat him up, or even Gaim and Baron.

"Like hell I'd forget it!" Sonomura responded. His memory about that incident was getting into him so much. "I'll make that fucking gay baker pay, big time!" He growled as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"No need to rush, Sonny." Battler said as he pat Sonomura's shoulder. "We can do this. Together."

"FUCK YEAAAAAH!" Sonny cheered, seemingly very excited and passionate about it. While the two leaving Drupers site, Sid walked out of Drupers, watching at them with a shady grin...

"Now then, I got my work cut out nicely." Sid smirked, impressed after his successful transaction with Battler...

* * *

At Baron's base, Kyouko was sitting in the dining table, while Ky and the rest of Team Baron watched Beat Riders Hotline, wondering how to reclaim the first place now Gaim had overshadowed them. Plus, Kyouko's decision to team up with Gaim was something questionable to the rest of team. To team up with Kyouko's former team was a good choice to prevent Baron from sliding down in the ranks, but the team champ now was their sworn rival, so the other Riders. That's why Souten declared a challenge against Baron. Not only to dethrone Gaim, but to prevent Baron from reclaiming the first place.

"Hey, Kyouko-san." Miwa began. "Are you sure you wanna team up with Gaim?"

"It's decided." Kyouko answered. "We're gonna team up with Gaim in Ushiromiya's challenge."

"I heard he's teaming up with Red Hot. Is that true?" one of the Barons asked.

"Maybe." Kyouko remarked.

"That's what Nobi said. I happened to have the message from him." Ky said as he showed Kyouko the message via his MSN.

_DonGriDonTactics14 writes: Guess what, I just saw Battler-kun with Sono-chan out of Drupers today. They're talking about kicking some butts, so best chances are they're teaming up in the challenge. I wonder what kind of surprise he might to put there._

Seeing the message, Kyouko just scoffed at it, wondering what kind of "elements of surprise" Battler mentioned earlier. What would they do, especially with Red Hot of all teams? She can only guess that they just went to Sid to buy some powerful Lockseeds, or even worse...

"Don't tell me..." Kyouko growled, ripping the bread with her teeth in anxiety before munching it. She already predicted this coming, although she was surprised Souten would team up with Red Hot.

"Boss?" Ky asked.

"They set this challenge up from the beginning..." Kyouko said as she shuffled her cards. "Ushiromiya and Sonomura might have something in the store beforehand. We can't let our guard down."

"Exactly, Kyouko-san." Miwa nodded.

"Miwa," She said as she stopped shuffling.

"Yes, Kyouko-san?"

"I hate to say this, but if shit happens, I need your help." Kyouko said as she placed the cards on the table before crossing her arms.

"Okie-dokie!" Miwa beamed as he gave the leader a salute, with a slingshot in his left hand.

"But I thought you're against it!" Ky reminded.

"They wouldn't just summon Inves in Rider suit right away." Kyouko replied. "It's only used if shit hits the fan. Nobi and Kinoshita would likely to rain our parade. If that happens, the fuck with that."

Ky just shrugged, unable to comprehend what Kyouko wanted to accomplish, really.

* * *

Back at Team Gaim's garage, Himeko was still staring at the grayed out Suika Lockseed while Choromatsu was nibbling on the popcorn, Karamatsu slept, and Osomatsu cleaned up the place. While Osomatsu irked and dragged Choromatsu to help him, Himeko pondered on how to restore its power. Probably it could restore itself in certain time period, so either she or Homura must wait for it to return its color. Are other Lockseeds work this way? If so, it would have much longer usage period.

Not much later, Homura, Sayaka, Madoka, Hitomi, and Kamijou all arrived at Gaim's garage. Of course, they had to tell other Gaim members about Battler's challenge. "Guys! This is terrible!" Madoka gawked as just arrived Gaim members walked down the stairs to the garage's lobby.

"Eh?!" The rest of Team Gaim gawked in response, and Karamatsu woke up from his sleep.

"Souten put a challenge on us!" Hitomi added.

"Oh, really?!" Osomatsu gawked surprised upon hearing the answer.

"Yeah, they challenged us and Baron into a tag-team battle! Tomorrow 4 PM at Mitakihara Stadium!" Sayaka added.

"Tag-team battle?" Karamatsu asked dumbfounded. They had only heard that kind of battle during Inves Game before introduction of Kamen Riders. Now with the Kamen Riders around, they could only wonder which team Gaim should be partnered up to. However, Kyouko had come up with a solution.

"Yeah, he said we can only send out one Kamen Rider, and it will be me." Homura informed. "Besides, Kyouko offered her help for it."

"Really?!" Himeko gasped surprised. She never expected to be helped by Team Baron of all people, since Team Baron was archrival of Gaim, and the team founded by Kyouko after leaving Gaim. While older members like Osomatsu triplets and ex-Puella Magi were pleased that Kyouko tagged with Homura in the battle later, Himeko was surprised considering Baron now aimed to dethrone Gaim to regain their former glory as unbeatable champion. How this would affect Beat Riders rank was the point of interest for all teams, including Gaim.

"Yeah. According to Nobita's intel, Souten's partnered up with Red Hot." Hitomi said as she showed the same message Ky had got to Himeko and Osomatsu triplets.

"Really?!" Choromatsu gawked. "Why would they partner up with Red Hot of all teams?"

"I suppose... They must have got something from Sid, the reason why they started up this challenge at first place." Kamijou speculated. The challenge itself was a bit fishy as Battler had planned it from the very beginning, and there's no way he didn't if he started it .

"Most likely." Himeko nodded agreed. "They may have powerful Lockseeds to carry... Or even worse, they probably got Sengoku Drivers."

"No way!" Madoka gasped, thinking about the worst case if that were really happen. The increasing numbers of Riders was inevitable, given the constantly growing conflict between Beat Rider teams, as well as the Inves Game which became more viral than the dance competition itself. The question is, why?

"That's what wonders me though." Homura added. "Just how many Drivers out there?"

"And more importantly, why they distribute Sengoku Drivers at the first place? What is the purpose of Lockseeds' distribution?" Himeko wondered aloud. Why those things are sold freely throughout Mitakihara City? And why there's Inves Game?

"Well, something only Sid know." Homura figured out. "But I doubt he answered us why, aside 'to control conflict between Beat Riders'."

"Yeah, I found him a bit shady, though." Madoka nodded.

"Ditto." Sayaka added.

"By the way, guys, will ya help us clean up here? We need to re-decorate our base, you know." Osomatsu said.

"Sure!" Madoka answered as she and the newly arrived Gaimers moved to help Osomatsu triplets cleaning up the garage, with Himeko helping out as well.

* * *

Later the night at Ryouma's lab, he watched a footage of Gaim Suika Arms in action from his computer, excited to see what was going on. The data he got from the Sengoku Drivers was so satisfactory so far. Not to mention he gained some fascinating data of each Kamen Riders during the fights up to date. He had heard Sid had two Sengoku Drivers left to hand out. The time all Sengoku Drivers handed out, his research on them would be completed in no time. It brought the pleasure to him, and he couldn't wait for that.

"This colossal Arms... It shouldn't be used for Inves Game, so it couldn't be sold regularly." Ryouma noted. "But still, Akemi Homura really know how to use this big guy well. And thanks to her, I've gained some more valuable data."

"Looks like you have acquired some interesting data for you, Professor Ryouma." A voice spoke. The woman with short, wavy hair in her early twenties walked into the lab. She wore business suit like Chikane wore, but under black coat was white frilled blouse, and her skirt was slightly shorter than Chikane's. She was Professor Ryouma's assistant and secretary, **Minato Youko.**

Youko brought a cup of coffee onto Ryouma's desk. Hearing Ryouma got valuable data, Youko was pleased as well, and the secretary stood beside the professor, joining him to watch at Suika Arms' footage. The smile always attached on her face, as if she was happy when she was with Ryouma. She found the data of Suika Arms quite a satisfactory. It could lead for a next step for Ryouma's next project regarding "the new model".

"Oh, Minato-kun." Ryouma responded as he turned to her. "You see, this could be very intresting. Not to mention we'll having lot like this..."

"Of course, Professor." Youko nodded as she looked at encased Coconut Lockseed, a Lockseed with Mulberry design and "LS-29" Code: **Kuwa Lockseed**, a Lockseed with pumpkin design and "LS-35" code **Kabocha Lockseed, **And a **Jackfruit Lockseed **with spiky fruit like Durian's but colored a bit greener, as well as "LS-42" the tray on table next to his work desk. Youko picked up Coconut and Kuwa Lockseeds to take a closer examination on them. "These locks probably have similar capabilities like Suika Lockseed Subject 01 have, don't you agree?"

"Yeah." Ryouma nodded. "Those locks are for experimental use. There's no way it could be distributed commercially, especially in Inves Game."

"I wonder why, though." Youko sighed.

"I remember hearing Chikane-chan losing her Suika Lockseed." Ryouma elaborated. "She had sworn to put it right inside her briefcase. Someone might steal it without her noticing."

"You don't say that someone was Overseer Himemiya's sister, do you?" Youko asked with a smile.

"May or may not be." Ryouma answered. "Beside her, she has her personal maid, right?"

Soon, the monitor on Ryouma's computer changed into white screen with "QB, SOUND ONLY" text colored in red. Looks like someone or something wanted to talk with Ryouma, not bothering to show his face or where he was. He liked to remain secret and mysterious for unknown reason or purpose. Heseemed wanting to know about Ryouma's progress.

"_Good evening, Professor Doctor Sengoku Ryouma, and Minato Youko._**" **The mystrery guy greeted. "_So how's the data collecting so far?_**"**

"Greetings, QB. The data are quite fascinating to the most." Ryouma reported, referring this mystery guy as **QB**. Even though Ryouma knew who this guy was, he knew nothing but his name (or rather pseudonym) and voice. "I must say, this could be immediately used for mass-production purpose."

"_Great. As expected_**." **QB praised Ryouma for his brilliant work.

"Now to test Coconut, Kabocha, Jackfruit, and Kuwa. If all of them succeed, we can synthesize some more of them." Ryouma noted. "Also, synthesis of Energy Lockseed was success so far."

"_Do continue."_ QB said. _"Please keep an eye on the "Contracts". And make sure not to let Chikane and her lapdogs know about me."_

"Though I appreciate it, I'm one of her lapdogs, after all." Ryouma shrugged, with sheepish grin on his face, seemingly unpleased to work under her, but he knew it was his job to research and develop Lockseeds, which came from Helheim.

"_Then if you don't wanna be her lapdogs forever, do as I say. Tell Sid about this too." _QB said.

"Sure. I'd let Sid know of that." Ryouma said as the monitor turned off. He sighed, wondering if Chikane would press him further with more jobs. It was stressing. He needed a bit of vacation, and sadly he barely get one during his job in Yggdrasil. But with Youko beside him, he didn't have to exert himself too much.

He then got up from the chair and walked to the table where the samples of Lockseeds were, and he took out the clear blue Lockseed with a lemon design and "ELS-01" code. He smirked as he now was few steps closer to advance into his new project, and now to finish the "new model".

"You sure look so happy, Professor. I'm glad." Youko said. For her, Professor Ryouma's joy was hers as well.

"Of course." Ryouma said as he tossed the lemon Lockseed and caught it back. "This is sure cutting my work out a bit."

Youko smiled at him, and as Ryouma walked out of his lab, she followed suit. On the work desk was a concept of Sengoku Driver with second Lockseed port...

* * *

The following day, it was the time, 4 PM At Mitakihara Stadium. Thousands of people set on the audience seats to see the awaited challenge of Gaim & Baron vs Souten & Red Hot, perpetrated by Ushiromiya Battler, leader of Team Souten. Battling on the arena were Akemi Homura of Team Gaim and Sakura Kyouko of Team Baron against Sonomura of Team Red Hot and Battler. Thousand pairs of excited eyes were eager to see the epic battle and what Souten would pull out against the Kamen Riders of renowned teams, especially with Red Hot on their side. Many expected this battle would be awesome, and some speculated that Souten and Red Hot got something surprising in this battle. From audience seats, Team Gaim watched Homura and Kyouko at the arena.

"I wonder what kind of surprise they pull off..." Sayaka sighed as she stretched her arms out of boredom, eager to see this event.

"Just prepare for the worst." Himeko noted.

"Hopefully that cake guy won't show up to ruin this moment." Kamijou said deadpanned.

"And don't forget those nut idiots, darling." Hitomi reminded with a chuckle, making fun of Nobita and Hideyoshi. "They may raid the battle somehow."

Madoka looked at her black-haired battling friend, hoping that she would be okay. This challenge was something they could take care of, but Madoka was worried what would Battler and Sonomura do. "God, please protect Homura-chan..." She prayed.

Meanwhile at nearby seats, Team Baron members also watched enthusiastly. Miwa was excited that he gained permission to "Cheat" again, while Ky, on the other hand was nervous about their leader, especially after her defeat from Gaim, Raid Wild-Invitto duet, and Bravo. He could only hope that wasn't yet another ashaming defeat, as if it happened so, Baron would lose their chance to regain first place.

"Man... This is bad, this is bad..." Ky muttered worried.

"Don't worry, Ky! She said if shit happens I can use these thing again!" Miwa beamed as he prepared his slingshot. "I miss old days..."

"True, but if either Souten or Red Hot spot you, it'll be worse for us!" Ky reminded about the drawbacks of cheating. It helps Kyouko to fight, but if it's exposed, Baron could bleed points as penalty. Not to mention that Ky used to play a part on the cheat, and he learned how bad it was hard way.

"Don't worry. I'm Team Baron's ninja after all!" Miwa proclaimed.

"BATTLER-SAMA~!" The fangirls squealed to their hearts' content, fully expressing their compassion towards their beloved Ushiromiya prodigy.

"But I wonder why would he partnered up with Sonomura?" One of the fangirls asked, obviously deadpanned at the Red Hot leader as he was blatant contrast of Battler. Although both of them share same personalities: hot-headed.

Homura stood up to face the challenge Battler had issued upon Gaim and Baron. She was determined to defend her team, where her friends were, and the place they belonged to. On the other hand, Kyouko stood up by Homura's side to ensure Team Baron's superiority and to get rid other competitors by widening gap between Baron and the third place, so they could claim the throne of champion once again smoothly. Against them were Battler and Sonomura. Fueled by his hatred towards Sanji Alfonso, Sonomura rose up from the experience in Le Charlotte, after the patissier stripped him of his supposed power, representing Red Hot. Battler, representing Souten, started up this challenge to see if Gaim was worthy to be in first place, as well as Baron whether they unyielded after Gaim stole the ranking peak from them. Whatever Sonomura and Battler did were something that the audiences couldn't turn away from, as they expected some "elements of surprise" he mentioned earlier.

"Alright, Ushiromiya, Sonomura." Kyouko remarked. "Show us what you all got."

Sonomura looked at Battler and shrugged in response, while Battler just simply looked back. They then turned their attention back to Homura and Kyouko, preparing for the surprise, much to everyone's anticipation.

"Alright, if ya want it badly." Sonomura scoffed.

"You better prepare some oxygen tank after this!" Battler quipped, as both he and Sonomura pulled out... blank Sengoku Drivers?! Everyone at the stadium gasped in shock, surprised; and that included Team Gaim and Baron, and their Riders as well. Now that Battler advised to get some oxygen tank so that whoever ran out of breath from the shock could inhale some oxygen. It could make sense why, because the challenge was their set up debut as Kamen Riders!

"What the-?!" Osomatsu triplets gawked in unison.

"Oh no!" Himeko gasped, shocked that her prediction was true.

"The heck?!" Ky gawked.

"So that's the "shit" she meant!" Miwa realized. Looks like he understood reason why to allow him to cheat again, and she already predicted that. "That's why she asked me to use these again!"

"Surprised?" Battler inquired. "Now you can save your time to fight rather than staring at us."

"Now you guys will be as good as dead!" Sonomura boasted as both he and Battler put on their Sengoku Drivers. After the belt materialized, the profile pictures appeared on their respective belts.

For Battler, it had a picture of a green helmet similar to Ryugen's, except it had tealish blue mouthpiece, fanged black jaw piece, as well as black stripes on the cheek and forehead, making the helmet resembled a tiger, as opposed as Ryugen's dragon theme. For Sonomura, it had yellow helmet resembling a pirate of some sort, with the eyes looked like either scarred eyes or eyepatches, with the red jagged jaw piece, making it looked like beard. The mouthpiece was silver in color, and the skull relief on the forehead with a small dot on its forehead.

"How did they-?!" Homura gawked as she saw the challengers put on their belt. As far as she knew, Sid never gave belts to anyone, except for certain people who he deemed worthy. Now that number of Kamen Riders swelling up to eleven (pardon the pun), of course this was quite of challenge for her and Team Gaim to maintain their position at the first place.

"I see. So that's the surprise ya wanna show to us." Kyouko pointed out as she took out her Sengoku Driver. "And that makes sense why you started this shit at the first place."

"BATTLER-SAMA~!" The fangirls squealed as they realized what their worshipped idol was about to do.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Battler yelled at the fangirls as he blowed them kisses, making them stunned and fainted in joy as they cooed like maidens in love. They just couldn't stand when their beloved idol gave them some "fanservice". What a lucky bastard.

"Tsk, just get this over with, will ya?" Homura muttered, sweatdropped by Battler's action.

"After I'm done with you bitches, I'll get on the cake dude!" Sonomura said.

"Say what?!" Kyouko responded as she was about to get closer to the Red Hot leader after his insult towards her and Homura, but Homura held her to stop her, so the redhead Baron leader could calm down.

"Hopefully you won't underestimate us. We're in different level from Nobby and Yossy." Battler remarked as he pulled out Lime Lockseed, while Sonomura pulled out a Lockseed with design of cherry and "LS-24" code, **Cherry Lockseed.**

"Henshin!" Both Battler and Sonomura exclaimed as they unlocked their Lockseeds.

**LIME! / CHERRY!**

The zipper portals appeared above both challengers, revealing cherry to Sonomura, and Lime to Battler. They then posed in their own ways. Sonomura juggled his Lockseed as if it was a basketball, while Battler twirled his Lockseed in his index finger before tossing it up to the air, catching it as it fell. Both challenging team leaders then set up their locks.

**LOCK ON!**

Sonomura's belt played the same standby music as Kyouko and Nobita's, while Battler's played like Himeko and Kamijou's. Everyone on the stage gasped at this, as they realized they were about to transform.

"It can't be...!" Sayaka gasped in shock.

"More... Kamen Riders?!" Madoka muttered, equally shocked.

"You can't be kidding me...!" Ky muttered.

"BATTLER-SAMA, GANBARE~!" The fangirls cheered as they went even crazier as they saw their worshipped figure was about to transform, struck by awe and shock at same time. Now their idol was about to kick a couple of butts with Sonomura, they must anticipate the best from him.

Battler and Sonomura cut their locks open, and...

**HAI~H! / COME ON!**

The cherry fell over Sonomura and coating him with yellow and silver bodysuit similar to Baron and Gridon's, while the lime fell over Battler to coat him with gray-and-black bodysuit with teal linings, similar to Ryugen's except the fire-like insignia on the loincloth was replaced by Mandala-like markings.

**LIME ARMS! / CHERRY ARMS!**

Under the lime, Battler gained a gray helmet resembling a Chinese warrior, with tealish blue mouthpiece, and a pair of compound eyes similar to that of Ryugen's. It had fanged black jaw piece, as well as black stripes on the cheek and forehead, making the helmet resembling a tiger. Then, a lime slice slid in, giving the bug eyes green color and lime slices in both compound eyes, as well as headpieces similar to that of worn by Hindu deities.

Under the cherry, Sonomura gained a yellow helmet resembling a pirate of some sort, with eyepatch-like visors. Then, a cherry slice slid in, coloring the visor red, and gaining a headpiece similar to that of pirate's hat.

The Cherry opened, and the cherry fruitlets moved onto shoulders, and the stem folded, attached to back. The back and front folded out onto place, and the chest piece from inside the cherry attached into the back of cherry's front, forming a chestpiece. Upon transforming, Sonomura gained a cutlass and a flintlock like pistol with cherry designs.

Meanwhile, The lime opened, and it folded similarly to Gaim's Orange Arms, except that the shoulder armors had arm-like appendages complete with hands poking out of the upper side of shoulder armor, appearing as if they held them. Each shoulder plates had two of these hands. The chest armor had design similar to Ryugen's except the orb was singular, and mandala-like markings was inside it. Upon transforming, Battler gained a pair of handheld katars with lime slices as the blades.

**RAI, MU! HAI-YAH! / MIGHTY PLUNDERER! ARGH, MATEY!**

After Battler and Sonomura's transformation, the audiences gasped in awe, while Battler's fangirls squealed even louder and crazier, as they further went gaga over Asura, whom they look as cool figure. Homura and Kyouko was astounded to see this tranformation. Spectating Gaimers and Barons gasped as they became further shocked, with Miwa and Osomatsu triplets gaped their mouth speechless.

"What?!" Sayaka gasped.

"No way!" Madoka gawked.

"EH?! CHERRY AND LIME?! CHERRY AND- CHERRY LIME?!" Ky gawked as he pointed at Asura, with the same effect as his shock expression during Baron's first transformation played for Beat Riders Hotline.

"I'm... **Kamen Rider Asura**!" Battler proclaimed as he thriumpanthly posed with his katars, **Limettars.**

"And I'm... **Kamen Rider Viscount**!" Sonomura proclaimed as he posed by twirling his flintlock **Cereztol **and placing the cutlass **Cherrsher **over his shoulder.

The self-naming of the Riders was pretty much cool and appropriate, unlike in the debut of Kurokage and Gridon. The audience welcomed their self-proclamation with cheers and applauses, proudly welcoming them into the board. But that wasn't time for Homura and Kyouko to celebrate, as they had to prepare themselves as well. They put on their respective Sengoku Drivers and activated their starting Lockseeds.

"Henshin!" Both Homura and Kyouko exclaimed as they unlocked their Lockseeds.

**ORANGE! / BANANA!**

As the fruits appeared above them, Homura and Kyouko posed in their ways before setting up their locks and activating their Arms.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA! / COME ON!**

The fruits fell over their respective summoners, transforming them into Gaim and Baron.

**ORANGE ARMS! / BANANA ARMS!**

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE! / KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

"So, what we gonna do, partner?" Viscount asked as he poked Asura with his elbow.

"Simple. We're gonna flip the chessboard!" Asura answered, and the fangirls squealed again, as they heard Battler's familiar catchphrase: "Flip the chessboard". The squeals of fangirls were getting into Baron and Gaim's nerves, annoyed.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, WILL YA?!" Baron roared at the fangirls. "And what's so special about this flirty squirt?!"

"Being rude to Battler-sama means blasphemy!" One of the fangirls roared.

"Yeah!" Another fangirl added.

"Now, now. Leave this trash mouth to me." Asura said, calming them down. "I'll give her lesson, in hard way."

"Aww, Battler-sama~..." The fangirls cooed loud. And this further annoyed Gaim and Baron. They almost lost their composure, and if they pushed too far, they would explode in anger. They almost reached their limits of patience.

"You got some nerve calling me trash mouth, Ushiromiya." Baron scoffed. "I'll make you regret to the hell for this."

"Alright, let's flip the chessboard!" Viscount cheered.

"And this is our stage now!" Asura proclaimed as he pointed one of Limettars at Gaim.

"Hey! Don't you dare!" Gaim snarked as she pointed at the lime Rider, annoyed that Asura stole her catchphrase.

"What's wrong? Sonny's fine to use my catchphrase, Gaimy." Asura replied. "Or maybe I should call you Hommy? Oh, whatever. En garde!"

As Asura started, Both he and Viscount charged at Gaim and Baron respectively, and both opponents began wielding their weapons, mostly evading or parrying each other's strikes. Gaim first slashed with Daidaimaru, only to be evaded by Asura and countered with a jab with his katar. The lime Rider then kicked Gaim at her gut, pushing her back. He then charged to her again, only for Gaim to counter him with Iaijutsu-styled Musou Saber slash. She then charged at Asura and they began clashing their weapons, before Gaim brought Asura to a lockdown, dragging him away.

Meanwhile with Baron and Viscount, they were clashing each other's weapons as well. Baron ducked Viscount's slash and jabbed him with Banaspear's pommel. She then continued with quick thrust, only to be caught by Viscount and getting shot from point blank range with his flintlock gun, stumbling her.

"Tsk... You asshole..." Baron groaned as she stood up, unpleased by Viscount's trick.

"You never seen this technique before, eh? Baron Skank?!" Viscount asked with an insult, which obviously annoyed her even more.

"Not to break your muse, but I have!" Gaim replied as she set her Musou Saber into Gun mode and shot Viscount from distance, flinching him. She then turned her attention back to Asura as he tried to swat with his katar, blocked by Gaim's Musou Saber and shot, flinching him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Asura complained.

"Like Sonomura don't." Baron scoffed.

"C'mon! I can do better than that!" Viscount taunted as he charged at Baron again. He ducked a spear swat and threw a jab intended to her gut, although missed, so the Knight of Spear could knee his gut. She then thrusted Viscount with her lance few times, stumbling him away.

"Fine, hard way then!" Viscount barked as he aimed his gun at Baron, attempting to shoot her, but was dodged. Viscount then sent barrages of shots all around Baron, and the red knight Rider had to do her best to dodge it. She already got her hands full from evading those wild shots, plus the fact she hadn't any Lockseeds that grant her with weapon with long range attack capability. Baron extended the lance and sliced her lock once.

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

As the Banaspear charged up with energy banana imbued it, Baron threw the lance at Viscount, knocking him off as the explosion occurred upon impact. However, that wasn't enough to defeat him, and he was still able to fight as the armors were barely damaged. He barely get injured from the attack, and stood up as if it was nothing.

"Woah, woah, woah, skanky. You just wasted a good weapon." Viscount chuckled mockingly.

"Really? This is just the beginning!" Baron responded as she pulled out a set of Lockseeds: two Matsubokkuri, a Donguri, and a Kinkan. After Baron unlocked the locks, three Elementary Inves with different colors and a Shika Inves appeared from the zipper portal. Although Baron now had no weapon, the Inves could compensate it. By controlling those Inves Baron might gained an advantage in numbers, and this could corner Viscount for a while.

**BATTLE, START!**

"Get him!" As the ring barrier generated, Baron ordered the Inves to assault him at once. First, Viscount dodged red elementary Inves' swipe, and he blocked blue Inves' rakes. Then, he freed from the lock and kicked it off. He then slashed the green Inves behind him. Soon, Shika Inves rammed Viscount off guard, stumbling him off.

"Just because you can summon Inves doesn't mean you can outmatch me!" Viscount roared as he slashed incoming blue Inves, and he shot green Inves beside him. The red Inves came and caught him, twisted his arms behind his back. Shika Inves ran in high speed to Viscount and the Inves released him just before the deer Inves rammed him, sending him flying to the ring's barrier, tumbling down. While the Inves was busy with the cherry Rider, Baron picked up the Banaspear and charged at him. Baron lunged to swat Viscount, which he evaded. She then blocked Viscount's slash and when he was about to shoot her in the same way as earlier, a blue Inves came, prompting the pirate-themed Rider to shoot it instead. Then, he kicked Baron off and slashed incoming red Inves. Viscount then shot all Inves rapidly, destroying most of them, save for Shika Inves which was Evolved Inves, more durable compared to Elementary Inves.

"What the hell?!" Baron muttered, shocked that most of her Inves got decimated.

"A big mistake to think you can defeat me with your petty Inves!" Viscount boasted as he fired his Cereztol, which she blocked. He then charged at Baron, bringing both of their melee weapons locked. "They're even barely making me sweat!"

Back with Gaim and Asura, they still exchanging blows and parries. Gaim started with a slash, but Asura parried it with both Katars, knocking it off Gaim's hand before slashed her repeatedly and jabbed her some more. He then continued by throwing both katars at Gaim, further stumbling her off. As Gaim tried to get back on her feet, the katars returned to Asura, like a boomerang.

"He's so powerful..." Gaim muttered. "No wonder why he's named Ushiromiya _Battler._"

"That's just half of my power!" Asura boasted. "If I show you my full power, then you'd stand no chance. I'm just warming myself up."

"Warming up, huh?" Gaim huffed. "Then I am as well!" She exclaimed as she pulled out an Ume Lockseed.

**UME!**

The purple plum appeared from the zipper portal above Gaim, and as she replaced the lock, the Orange Arms vanished.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

**UME ARMS!**

After cutting the lock open, the giant plum fell over Gaim. The tops of plum split into two, folding together with the sides to form shoulder armor similar to Orange Arms, except the plum top halves covering her shoulder. The back simply folded onto Gaim's back, while the front folded together with the connected chestpiece from inside the plum, forming a chestplate with yellow arc resembling flesh of plum. Gaim's helmet gained puffed purple back helmet resembling bandit's bandanna and a pair of hollow earpieces merged with the bandanna. Upon transformation, Gaim gained a Kanabo, a long mace with spiked end. This kanabo was mainly purple in color, and yellow spikes shaped like plum slices.

**GEKIMETSU DEATHBLOW!**

"This is our stage now!" Gaim, now in **Ume Arms,** exclaimed as she ran to Asura while bringing the kanabo, **Ume Kanabo **double-handed. As if to express her grudge to Battler for stealing her catchphrase, Gaim swung the spiked mace at him with full power, but the lime Rider was quick enough to respond the attack, evading it. He then jabbed his Limettars, only to be blocked by Gaim's kanabo, and knocked off as she swung it. She then proceeded to beat him hard a couple times and lifted the mace over her head before swung it down with full force, desicively beating Asura down.

"Well, well... you did well." Asura remarked as he stood up. "But not good enough!"

Asura then charged back at Gaim, charging his katars up with energy lime slices, throwing volleys of lime slice-shaped sonic booms as he approached. Gaim managed to block and deflect some, but it was only the opening for Asura so he had a chance to strike her back. While Gaim's Ume Kanabo enhanced field of defense, it slowed her down a little, granted the slightly heavy mace. It could give some gap between moves due to this, so Asura saw that as the right moment to strike. On the contrary, Asura moved a bit nimbler due to his light lime armor, and the lighter katar weapons, fitting his fast-tempo close-up fighting style. These were his advantage with the speed and ability to send quick combos.

As Gaim got her moves lagged a bit due to all the sonic boom blocking, Asura could land several quick jabs and slashes at her, and he finished the combo with a jumping, spinning slash, knocking her back. Fortunately, Gaim could retaliate with the long mace of hers, using it as stand. Even though her kanabo was a bit heavy, her armor wasn't as heavy as her weapon. When the Arms lacked speed due to sluggish weapon and the weight of armor couldn't make it, the weapon gave the user more balance.

Gaim then charged at Asura and missed Asura a swing, and the Chinese-themed Rider jumped to evade another swing. Asura then threw another lime sonic boom at her, and got blocked again. Gaim attached the hilt of Ume Kanabo onto Musou Saber's, combining them to form **Ume Kanabo Sodegarami Mode, **resembling a sodegarami, a spiked armpole used to capture suspects in Japan's Edo Era. This weapon became a bit heavier due to addition of Musou Saber, so she have to wield it with the Musou Saber end reversed.

Gaim rushed and swung the kanabo end of the sodegarami-like weapon and missed as he ducked, and the she dodged a jab from Asura, proceeding to reload Musou Saber's ammo, shoting him. The lime Rider dodged the shot, and he rolled aside to dodge another shot before sending Gaim another sonic boom. Gaim spun her weapon to deflect the sonic boom, and then she moved the Ume Lockseed from her belt into Musou Saber.

**LOCK ON!**

**ICHI (1), JYU (10), HYAKU (100), SEN (1000), MAN (10000)!**

**UME CHARGE!**

"Take this!" Gaim roared as she slashed the air with Musou Saber end, sending plum slice-like sonic booms, trapping Asura inside a flaming energy plum. She then twirled the weapon by the kanabo end of Ume Kanabo Sodagarami mode, and the spiked plum slices on the kanabo grew sharper and slightly bigger.

"Eat this!" Gaim yelled as she rushed at Asura, whacking the energy plum with the kanabo, bursting it with an explosion and plum juices. As the result, Asura stumbled off, with his armor smoked. However, despite his armor smoked and some of them damaged with some parts of his suit torn, it was surprising that he wasn't reverted out of his transformation after being bombarded with such powerful attack. Battler was truly made of iron, to endure such strong attack. And of course, the spectators gasped at this, surprised.

"H-he just took that heavy blow..." Osomatsu said.

"...As if it was nothing!" Karamatsu continued.

"He's made of iron!" Choromatsu finished.

"Woah, what a blast." Asura remarked as he dusted his armor as if that finisher was nothing. "So I've to go full power then!" He continued as he sliced his lock three times.

**HAI~H! LIME SPARKING!**

Asura then clapped his hand together before posing like a meditating Hindu hermit. Suddenly, the shoulder armors of Lime Arms unfolded, revealing two pairs of arms. The "hands" on Asura's shoulder armors began to fold out, until he got four additional mechanic arms on his armor! Four arms on Lime Arms? (Pardon for the pun, again) Also, each additional hand gained a copy of his Limettar!

"What?!" Gaim gawked, surprised at this sudden change.

"Eeeeeh?!" Madoka gawked, equally surprised that Battler had trick in his sleeves.

"Th-that..." Sayaka muttered as she pointed at Asura, now having six arms. This brought something into Sayaka's mind. Something that she didn't want to remember. Something very unpleasant. "T-T-T... Tentacle... r-r-rape..." Sayaka remembered having watched a video about tentacle hentai after clicking a link given from someone in a social networking site whose (unknown to her) account got hacked, out of curiosity, and she didn't take it well. She became traumatized since then, and it forever burned into her memories. Sayaka then collapsed soon after.

"Sayaka?! Hey, Sayaka?!" Hitomi gawked as she tried to wake her friend up. Other Gaim members also startled from this incident. Team Baron couldn't care less and Battler's fangirls squealed even louder, and went crazier. Not to mention there were cheerleaders among them too.

"Well, honestly I'm surprised myself, too." Asura noted. Now he had a reason why he named himself Asura, as it was named after a Hindu deity with six arms. With those four extra arms, it seemed appropriate naming-wise.

"Go, go! Battler-sama!" The cheerleaders cheered as they pranced for their idol and crush. This gave Asura a bit of morale boost, while Viscount, Gaim, and Baron just ignored them.

Somewhere on the stadium, at the entrance to audience seats, Nobita and Hideyoshi, now in Gridon and Kurokage suits watched the match sneakily. Both nut Riders saw this moment as right time to strike, now the things goes bad for both Asura and Viscount, or at least they thought. Not to mention by taking down Baron and Gaim they could gain big boost of rankings.

"Good. Now Sonomura and Battler got their butts kicked..." Kurokage figured.

"Not yet, Yossy. Battler just showed his "true power"." Gridon noted.

"I can't wait to barge in, really." Kurokage said, eager to jump right away into battle. The nut Riders didn't fight since their shameful defeat in hands of Bravo. That is, until...

"Ho-HOHOHOHO!" Suddenly, they heard a sound of laugh, seemingly familiar from the tone. They turned around... to see Bravo there! Much to their surprise.

"Heck?! That gay again?!" Kurokage gawked, shocked.

"You amateurs want to blow up this beautiful fight, I presume?" Bravo inquired.

"Well, er... I didn't wanna-" Gridon wanted to make an excuse so Bravo could believe, but...

"Liar! It's obvious you used your Armor when you're outside of audience seat! If you come to watch you should sit at the seat!" Bravo retorted as he pointed his Durinoko at Gridon. "Now time to ground you!"

"Huh?" Kurokage gawked.

Not long after, Kurokage and Gridon were thrown out of stadium, stumbling on the parking lot. Bravo then appeared from the stadium's entrance. Apparently, Bravo kicked those nut Riders out for trying to interfere the fight supposed to be theirs. While he hated the Beat Riders as amateurs know-nothing about combat, he appreciated the battling Riders on the arena for fighting fair and square. Anybody wanted to butt into the fight were unforgivable.

"That's for trying to interlope a fight, i-di-ot! _Adieu!_" Bravo bid as he returned to the stadium. Kurokage and Gridon just stared at him, with their mouth gaped under their helmet, speechless.

"Well, let's just go away." Kurokage advised as he and Gridon stood up, leaving the stadium area. They had to forget about their plan of raiding the arena, afraid of Bravo kicking them out again.

Back at Baron, Shika Inves, and Viscount, the cherry Rider dodged Shika's ram, and Baron welcomed him with a spear swat. After getting swatted, Viscount got himself pummeled repeatedly by Shika Inves before got caught and kneed him at his gut, throwing him to Baron so she could attack him with ease. After stumbling from the attack, Viscount waved his hand to give his partner Asura, who was handling Gaim, a signal.

Asura on the other hand, was giving quick, continuous blows at Gaim who guarded with her kanabo-katana hybrid weapon. While the lime Rider's combo rate went higher due to additional arms, Gaim brought all of her concentration to block all those blows, although with those many attacks, it would be hectic for her. And as he saw the "Gap", Asura punched Gaim at her face before finally knocking her weapon off, and then sending her several flurries of Limettar punches, knocking her off. He then noticed Viscount giving him signal, and he nodded in response.

"Haaaaah!" Asura roared as he charged toward the ring barrier, and then he punched the barrier with all six arms at once, and the ring shattered! Gaim was astounded as she saw him do the same thing she had done when she helped Ryugen fight after her withdrawal from her defeat by Zangetsu.

"Phew, that was close!" Viscount sighed in relief that his partner helped him. "I'm almost rammed all around by Baron Skank's Inves! Thanks, Battler!"

"No prob." Asura replied as he patted Viscount's shoulder.

"Call me skank again, and you're dead." Baron threatened as she held up her Ume Lockseed. "Get 'em!"

By Baron's order, Shika Inves charged at Viscount again, and then it swatted him some more, only to be blocked with his cutlass. Asura then came in to aid Viscount with a jab, and then he slashed the deer Inves a couple of times before kicking it off, while Viscount sliced his lock once.

**COME ON! CHERRY SQUASH!**

"Take this, son of bitch!" Viscount roared as he fired a pair of cherry-like energy bullets before slashing the air to create slashing beam projectile with the cherry bullets connected to its both ends, making an energy cherry fruit. After the slashing stemmed part of cherry hit Shika Inves, the cherry bullets folded into Shika Inves, detonating onto and destroying it.

"Damn you...!" Baron growled as she witnessed her last Inves destroyed. Now that all of her Inves decimated, Baron had to take on Viscount and Asura with her sworn rival. The medieval knight-themed Rider then charged at Asura, exchanging parries. While she mostly took offensive action, Asura's multiple arms improved his defense, so he was able to block most of her attacks, and then he knocked her lance off before jabbed Baron multiple times with speed barely seen by a naked eye, like gatling gun shots. Asura then finished the combo with giving her a powerful straight, strong enough to send her flying and stumbling soon after.

"Boss!" Ky shouted, worried at his boss as he watched Baron got mauled mercilessly. This was the right time for Miwa to do something Kyouko wanted him to. Miwa ran away to the stadium hall. At the hall, he aimed his slingshot at Asura, loaded with a metal ball contained inside chestnut fruit. In case of safety, he wore double plastic gloves with the outer glove oiled to prevent the spikes of chestnut hurt his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, Kyouko-san!" Miwa said as he shot the slingshot. The slingshot then propelled the chestnut, flying away to... Asura's butt?! Of course, despite he wore a suit, that chestnut still could pierce into his skin. Not to mention the metal ball with appropriate size to chestnut's shell was contained inside it, adding force to the shot, thus enabling the spikes to pierce through the suit upon landing. Cue sudden hurt.

"OW-OW-OW-OW!" Asura moaned in pain at his butt. He then took the chestnut out, and looked it with disdain. Asura learned that he got cheated by someone or something.

"Yes!" Miwa silently cheered as he got his shot hit Asura at the "Critical point". When Asura turned around to see the cheater, Miwa hid away, and then sneakily returned to his seat.

"Shit. Those laggers." Asura groaned as he threw away the chestnut. Unpleased and angered by the dirty (but necessary) trick, Asura growled and gripping all the Limettars tighter, and then he let out a berserker roar, exploding his wrath to the maximum level! Asura charged at Baron, and just when she was about to strike back, Gaim covered her to block all those furious flurry of Limettar blows, and break the combo by shooting him at his face, flinching him. This gave Baron a bit of room to give lesson to Viscount he would never forget for calling her 'skank' and messing with her Inves.

**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**

After slicing her lock twice, Baron rose the Banaspear up high to the air, and the giant energy banana appeared on Banaspear. She then swung the spear down to have the giant banana hit Viscount, hitting him with clear strike, resulting an explosion. From the explosion, Sonomura stumbled and reverted to normal, and his Cherry Lockseed flew to Baron's hand.

"Hmph, serves you right." Baron scoffed as she looked at the claimed Cherry Lockseed. However, she got her guard down as Asura charged in and sliced his lock twice.

**HAI~H! LIME AU LAIT~!**

Asura came in and rained Baron with furious flurry of Limettar stabs of anger, unleashing sheer relentless rage at Baron who defeated Viscount. Baron kept receiving volleys of punches and stabs, steadily breaking her armor and with those blurry speed, there was no way for her to strike back. Just as Asura was about to finish her off, until Gaim beat him from behind with Ume Kababo end of sodegarami-like weapon, breaking Asura's combo.

"Y'okay, Kyouko?!" Gaim asked as she hurried to nearly injured Baron.

"I've felt worse." Baron answered.

"Here, use this!" Gaim offered as she threw a Pine Lockseed at Baron.

"Fine with me. Let's try this out." Baron cynically responded as she unlocked the Lockseed.

**PINE!**

As the pineapple appeared above Baron, she replaced the regular Banana with borrowed Pine.

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

After slicing the Lock, Baron's Banana Arms vanished, and the pineapple fell over her in its place, forming Pine Arms and arming her with Pine Iron.

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

After changed into Pine Arms, Baron flailed the Pine Iron at Asura to hit the mechanical Arms and stripping him of them, rendering him less armed. Now with the mechanic arms gone, Asura had to take care of Baron and Gaim with only his both hands. But that's not it. Baron threw the meteor hammer and have it wrap around the Lime-armored Rider, restraining him. Now was right moment to strike as Asura struggled to break free, with no avail.

"Now, Akemi!" Baron told.

"Right!" Gaim nodded as she returned the Ume Lockseed back to Sengoku Driver, and sliced the lock once.

**SOIYA! UME SQUASH!**

As the energy plum concentrated at the spiked end of Ume Kanabo, Gaim took a decisive finishing stance before rushing at him. Asura still struggled with the ropes, but he realized it was too late for him to break free as Gaim now was about to finish him off. Gaim beat him a couple of times before setting it down at Musou Saber end.

"Haaaaa... SEI-HAAAAH!" Gaim let out a battle cry as she sent double feet sidekick at him while gripping on the kanabo-katana weapon hybrid as support, kicking him off. Asura then cackled in green sparks before exploded, stumbled off as he reverted back to Battler.

"Yosha!" Gaim cheered as she caught the flying Lime Lockseed. Upon seeing this event, the spectators cheered with applauses, cheering for Gaim and Baron, while Battler's fangirls lowered their head in depression and shame that their idol and crush defeated badly. With that, the tag team match won by Team Gaim and Team Baron!

"Yatta! She did it!" Madoka cheered as she hugged Himeko, other Gaim members cheered for their ace as well. Sayaka then regained her consciousness, looking around, dumbfounded what had happened.

"You're great, boss!" Ky cheered. If it weren't for Miwa, she would've ended bad in Asura's hands. Miwa just smiled at Ky with peace sign.

"_Magnifique."_ Bravo commented from the entrance hall.

Back at the arena, Sonomura and Battler got up and retrieved their respective Sengoku Drivers. Gaim and Baron then reverted to their civilian forms.

"You just get lucky, skanks!" Sonomura barked at the girls, irked of his defeat.

"Don't even you dare!" Kyouko retorted as she pointed at Sonomura.

"Remember this, Hommy and Anko! We'll be back!" Battler growled.

"It's Kyouko, you fucking IDIOT!" Kyouko roared in response, annoyed that Battler called her "Anko". True, from her name in kanji people often misread it as "Anko", and she didn't take it well.

"We'll be back!" Battler shouted as he and Sonomura ran away from the arena. Now with those challengers defeated and gone, Homura and Kyouko could breath easy.

"Thanks, Kyouko. It was good team up." Homura smiled as she offered her a hand for handshake, only for Kyouko to slap it, refusing the offer.

"Don't be mistaken." Kyouko scoffed as she walked away. "I'm just here to strengthen our position back."

"Kyouko, you..." Homura muttered. Despite Kyouko telling her true intention of teaming up with her, Homura couldn't care less and still thinking about the redhead having helped her, much less the hardship she had to bear from falling from the first place. She could understand that it was inevitable, but with Gaim and Baron now became rivaled teams, Homura could only wonder what Kyouko will do to further oppose her old friends. However, she wanted Kyouko being together with the team back so much, at least as herself. The question is, why did Kyouko antagonize her former team so much? Is it because of her pursuit of strength that changed her so much?

"After I'm done with those idiots, You're the next." Kyouko said as she stopped and turned at the black-haired girl, tossing the Pine Lockseed back at Homura before turning back and walked away, leaving the arena.

"Kyouko, you're still going on that, huh?" Homura asked.

"Kyouko-chan..." Sayaka muttered, pondering how to change Kyouko back to her old self. She was a bit saddened that Kyouko kept opposing her and the team, now really turned her back on Team Gaim.

* * *

"**YA-HOO!" **DJ Sagara began the show, showcasing the footage of Gaim & Baron vs Asura & Viscount. **"Souten's Ushiromiya Battler issued a tag-team challenge, so he and Red Hot's Sonomura could make their debut as Kamen Riders, calling themselves Asura and Viscount! Asura's wrath almost pinned Gaim with his six arms of fury, and Viscount's got showy in the fight, like certain pirates we know! Arrrrgh! Unfortunately for them, Gaim and Baron managed to outwit them and got... DECIMATED! So, Gaim stayed in first place with Baron still tailing in second place! And slight downfall for Souten and Red Hot! Also, someone spotted Gridon and Kurokage trying to raid the fight and stir it off, And got kicked out by Bravo!"**

At team ranking board, Souten slid down to 4th place, while Red Hot slid down to 7th place, with Raid Wild at 6th and Invitto at 5th. Now with the rankings slightly altered, Popup gained 3rd place, and the other teams with no Kamen Riders still remained at bottom of rankings.

"**From now on, you won't peel your eyes away!" **DJ Sagara finished the announcement with a hammy catchphrase.

* * *

In Team Popup base, the team members, consisted of entirely females with exactly all-white uniform were having leisure break. Tomomi was playing a PS3 video game with Hitomi, while other members were snacking on the snack corner. Outside the base were two team members. One was a girl with short, two-toned hair with black and yellow, and another was a girl with her brown hair tied in a bun. They were **Kaori Nagura **and **Chisato Akita **respectively.

"Hey, Kaori-senpai, do you miss Yurika-senpai so much?" Chisato asked about their former leader and missing member, **Yurika Hirokawa**.

"Yep, Chisato." Kaori answered. "I wonder where she had left..."

"She said that she went to Drupers after called out by Sid. She said she got an offer for "secret weapon"..." Chisato reminded.

"Probably that Sengoku Driver everyone talked about." Kaori figured. "I mean, do you heard of "distorted dimension" thing? I just hoped that she didn't hop into there."

"I hope so..." Chisato sighed.

* * *

Somewhere, deep under Mitakihara city, there was a dark cave of some sort. A beastly red reptilian eye opened as the only visible object in the dark. It looked around the cave, before a dragon head of some sort silhouetted in dark where the eye was, rose upwards, and let out a savage roar.

"**GRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!"**

_(Suddenly the Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds and Sakura Lockvehicle flew over the current scene and it zipped closed to form blue background with Gaim's logo on it.)_

* * *

**(Cue ending: E-X-A ~Exciting x Attitude~ by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa ii ka? **_

_(The scene showed Homura with her hair flailing as if was blown by wind with Orange, Pine, Kinkan, Ume, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds, and Ume Kanabo over the blue background with Gaim's logo)_

_**Kajitta kajitsu, sui ka amai ka?**_

_(It then switched to Kyouko facing leftward while nomming on chocolate Pocky stick, with her ponytail flailed in same way. On the background were Banana, Mango, and Coconut Lockseeds and Baron's weapon, Banaspear over red background with Baron's logo)_

_**Unmei o kirihiraku kagi**_

_(Next was Battler standing with his hair blew similarly, with Lime Lockseed, and Limettar over teal background with Asura's logo.)_

_**Sore wa kimi da, susume EXA e**_

_(Then the scene switched to Sonomura. On the background were Cherry Lockseed, Cherrsher and Cereztol over yellow background with Viscount's logo. Soon after, the scene changed to Gaim zooming in with her bike.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(The scene showed all Team Gaim dancing)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then it switched to Gaim performing a sword dance.)_

_**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi kiteru**_

_(Homura and Madoka were holding hands while faced to each other, on their reflection were Gaim and the girl in white in their respective place.)_

_**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na Game**_

_(Kyouko and Sayaka were sitting back-on-back, on their reflection were Baron and Fraise on their place.)_

_**Dare no inomama ni ayatsurare teru?**_

_(Himeko and Chikane walked through each other, as soon they passed by, it switched to Ryugen and Zangetsu doing the same)_

_**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to Fight!**_

_(Gaim and Baron were standing back-to-back on greater distance, and then they turned to each other before charging with their respective weapons.)_

"_**Ki o tsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou **_

_(The scene switched to a mysterious girl in white turned to viewer and pointing it.)_

_**To shite iru" chūkoku? Imi nante wakarazu **_

_(Gaim was seen battling a horde of Elementary Inves around her. After few slashing and hacking, Gaim kneeled exhausted.)_

_**Tobikonda Battle Field! Hey!**_

_(When viewed from sideways, her helmet was broken, revealing Homura's face at left side, shedding tears. She then rose and roared to her vigor.)_

_**Kimi ga eranda (hey) **_

_(Gaim, Baron, Fraise, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Mariachi, Bima, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Viscount, and Asura were having bike race on a circuit. Gaim was on the first place.)_

_**michi no sakini wa (hey) **_

_(Baron managed to catch up with Gaim, and she tried to take the lead.)_

_**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) dare to atte? (Carry on) **_

_(The scene shifted to Team Baron dancing, and then back to Team Gaim.)_

_**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **_

_(The scene returned to dancing Team Baron.)_

_**Exciting × Attitude Chanto arawase**_

_(Gaim tried to prevent__Baron to take the lead, and then she first reached finish line, followed by other Riders.)_

_**Tachimukau shisei o **_

_(The scene shifted to Gaim riding horse in high speed)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Team Gaim continued dancing in high impact moves.)_

_**(Lock On Soiya Soiya!)**_

_(Gaim, Baron, Ryugen Zangetsu, Fraise, and Mariachi acted in their ways with their weapons.)_

_**(EXA Soiya!)**_

_(Then, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Bima, Viscount, and Asura followed suit.)_

_**Iza susume don' t get back EXA!**_

_(Gaim jumped as he spun, then landed, posing with her both weapons, and then Team Gaim and Baron finished dancing.)_

* * *

**SID'S LOCKSEED CATALOGUE**

At Sid's studio, the Lock Dealer sat on a sofa as usual. He was snacking at french fries with a bratwurst wiener. He then turned at the loyal readers who waited for him to start the Lockseed review.

"Yo there, readers. Back with me, Sid. Today, I'll introduce these guys." Sid greeted as he took out three Lockseeds: Ume, Cherry, and Lime.

"First is LS-23 Ume." Sid introduced the first lock as the LCD TV above him showed an image of Ume Lockseed, both locked and unlocked. "This Lockseed is an A-Class Lockseed. One of this lock was found by Homura back in Chapter 4, before getting mauled by Zangetsu. Another is possessed by Kyouko, used to summon Kamikiri Inves in Chapter 7 and Shika Inves in this chapter. When used with Sengoku Driver it gains you..."

**UME ARMS! GEKIMETSU DEATHBLOW!**

"Ume Arms!" Sid finished as the image of Gaim Ume Arms and Ume Kanabo appeared, replacing previous image. "This Arms, while not as heavy as Pine Arms, the weapon, Ume Kanabo is just that heavy. It won't slow you down unless you bring the heavy ass club. While it's heavy, the spikes gave boost to its offensive power, and if you handle them well, you'll hardly get it knocked off your hand. You can also use it as stand pole for spinning kick attacks! You can combine Ume Kanabo and Musou Saber to form Ume Kanabo Sodegarami Mode, although it can't be used to catch enemies like in Edo Period. The finisher for this Arms is **Sodegarami Musou Smasher, **where you trap your enemy like Orange Arms' Naginata Musou Slicer, except that you smash the energy fruit hard with the club! Another finisher is **Ume Jitensha Gaeshi**, where you spun at Ume Kanabo as stand pole before sending your enemy a kick or two."

"The next is LS-24 Cherry!" Sid introduced the second lock as the image of Cherry Lockseed replaced the previous image. "This Lockseed is A-Classed like any other fruit-based Lockseed. Sonomura bought one from me, packed with Sengoku Driver. I wonder he bought it over his grudge towards someone who took Durian Lockseed and his supposed Sengoku Driver, now became Bravo's. Speaking of Cherry, I've some surprise for ya, but I'll save it for future chapters. Alright. Let's use this guy on Sengoku Driver."

**CHERRY ARMS! MIGHTY PLUNDERER! ARGH, MATEY!**

"Here we go! Cherry Arms!" Sid said as the images of Viscount Cherry Arms, Cherrsher and Cereztol appeared, replacing previous one. "This Arms grants you not only one weapons, but TWO weapons at once! The Arms itself, I can say, balanced like other default Arms. With two weapons, this Arms is somewhat versatile in combat. The finisher is **Cherry Anchor, **where he shoots two cherry fruits and creating slashing beam to make them an energy cherry. Then, the beam strike at enemy like a ramming ship, and it "anchored" so the cherries folded in to detonate, and then... boom! He's dead."

"The last is LS-27 Lime Lockseed." Sid introduced the last lock as the image of Lime Lockseed appeared, replacing the previous image. "Another A-Class Lock, and one of premiums. Battler bought it from me after he made an appointment. And it was in a pack with Sengoku Driver, of course. Let's see what can it do when used in Sengoku Driver..."

**LIME ARMS! RAI, MU! HAI-YAH!**

"Here we go, Lime Arms!" Sid said as the image of Asura Lime Arms and Limettar replacing the previous image. Also, there was an image of Asura with four additional hands. "This Arms grant light, but durable armor! Also, it gains the user access of a pair of Limettars, the katars. By activating Sparking function, he can summon four extra arms, and four more Limettars! You can pretend as if you're Ashura with that Arms, and you can send quick and unrelenting combo! Finisher for this Arms is **Furious Volley, **where the user sends flurry of Limettar stabs, and to mess your enemy up. And then, finished with a powerful strike!"

Then the image disappeared as the TV turned off, and now it's time for Sid to bid the readers goodbye.

"Alright, that's it for today." Sid finished. "Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favourite. Please support Pega-Rider for this story. Also, if you haven't noticed, SOPA thingy start to regenerate like pests in your houses. This is really annoying, eh? So, in order to continue making fanfics, please support the White House petition to expunge SOPA forever. This is Sid, signin' off!"

Sid then continued snacking on French fries after the review ended...

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim Magica!**

Homura: "Sayaka's in trouble!"

Kyouko: "Stop following me. You're slowing me down."

Kamijou: "The portal?!"

Sayaka: "You and I have a diffrent idea of strength, Kyouko-chan."

**Mango and Blueberry?!**

**FIGHT OF HAMMER~!**

**SIGNORA OF THE NUNCHAKU!**

Kyouko: "I'll never yield to anyone, ever again!"

Sayaka: "Let's go!"

**Lock 9: Baron and Fraise's New Power, Mango and Blueberry!**

* * *

**Pega-Rider: Yea-bo! That's Chapter 8 of KRGM. Now we have Sonomura as Kamen Rider Viscount and Battler Ushiromiya from Umineko no Naku Koro ni as Kamen Rider Asura! All thanks to Seeker213 for the idea! Yeah, I'm thinking about Rokkenjima Arc for future chapters, but it's still unknown to do in which saga, but only one thing for sure: It's not in Beat Riders Saga. Also, in we introduced more Kamen Rider Girls personnel as Popups, with mention of ex-KRG, Yurika Hirokawa. It'd be very interesting to play with Yurika-san's "resignation" as a plot point where she's gone missing like Mami, no? Next Chapter, we'll have Mango and Blueberry Arms debut!**

**Alright, before we leave here's the quiz!**

_**Quiz 1: In DJ Sagara's show he mentioned about "some kind of pirates we know". With what he said about Viscount's action, can you guess what "pirate show" he referred to?**_

_**Quiz 2: And still about DJ Sagara. He said something about Asura's action. There's a game title among his lines about that. Guess it.**_

**Alright, as usual, shoot your answer in your review. For the first 5 people who answered all 3 quizzes in any chapters correctly will get Beta-read!  
**

**And as I said earlier, please support everyone to expunge SOPA forever from the net, so we can keep making fanfictions. This is Pega-Rider, signing off! ON-DORIYAAA!**

**UPDATE: I forgot to post this announcement. Now, New Generation Riders OC request reached 7 out of 8. There's still one more room left! Also, Energy Lockseeds will be 12 locks in total, and other 4 Locks will serve as additional Arms, and unlike Armored Riders have, these extra locks won't fall into certain Riders, meaning other Riders can bring the same lock.**

* * *

**GAIM X SHOWA: FATEFUL SENGOKU MOVIE BATTLE TRAILER**

Sentinel: "Whoa, look at that! Giant Rider helmets!"

Showa: "Awesome... I guess?"

**This unbelievable transformation is coming to Fanfiction website!**

**See it for yourself in near future: Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**


End file.
